Le renard qui aimait le faucon
by KuramaKyubi
Summary: Naruto avait convaincu Sasuke de revenir au village, il commença à découvrir des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une trahison qui provient à l'ombre de Konoha. Sera-t-il possible pour les deux ninjas de découvrir la profondeur de leurs sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? **correction du mélange au ch3**
1. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch1

**Chapitre 1.**

Le ciel et le soleil étaient cachés par la poussière qui retombait doucement, elle était l'effet secondaire d'une bataille qui venait tout juste de prendre fin. Un combat entre probablement les deux ninjas les plus puissants de leur génération. Mais les deux combattants étaient actuellement couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, respirant avec difficulté. Ils étaient blessés, leurs visages ensanglantés, les deux avaient perdu un bras durant leur combat, tant celui-ci avait été violent. Les alentours avaient été détruits, tout ce qu'il restait était des ruines, des rochers éclatés et une rivière complètement redessinée.

Les deux statues qui avaient survécu durant des siècles, surveillant la vallée de part et d'autre de la rivière avaient été totalement mis en poussière. L'homme de droite, son bras gauche manquant sous le coude, son visage tuméfié du sang s'écoulait encore de son nez qui semblait briser son œil droit était entièrement fermé. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers la gauche, il regarda l'homme qui l'avait combattu, celui qui l'avait toujours poursuivi, ne l'ayant jamais abandonné, même lorsque tous les autres l'avaient fait. Même lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, cet homme l'avait toujours suivi, refusant de l'abandonner à ses propres ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais compris et ne comprenait pas plus maintenant, mais il devait l'avouer, il lui était reconnaissant. Mais il se devait de lui demander pourquoi il se devait de comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé. L'autre ninja sembla sentir son regard sur lui car sa tête se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux blonds étaient rougis de sang, son visage complètement enflé, ses deux yeux étaient à peine ouverts. Il parvenait à peine à voir la belle couleur bleue qu'il savait être derrière ses paupières, ses lèvres étaient fendues, ce qui n'empêcha pas le ninja blond de lui faire un petit sourire. Il remarqua que son homologue avait aussi un bras manquant, lui, c'était le droit aussi coupé sous le coude, il savait qu'il avait tout donné dans leur dernière attaque l'un contre l'autre, et il avait perdu.

\- Sasuke dit la voix du blondinet, tu reviens avec moi au village maintenant, hein?

\- Pourquoi Naruto? Pourquoi as-tu été si loin pour moi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir abandonné comme les autres ?

Répondit Sasuke au lieu de répondre à la question, il avait vraiment besoin de connaître la réponse à ces questions avant tout.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je n'aurais pas pu t'abandonner, et je ne renonce jamais, c'est mon Nindo.

Répondit Naruto avec encore un petit sourire en coin.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence brisé seulement par leur souffle qui revenait doucement à la normale.

\- Tu as gagné, je reviens au village avec toi.

Répondit Sasuke, regardant toujours le blond dans les yeux, celui-ci lui refit un petit sourire et ferma les yeux, il semblait en paix.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des pas de course se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse.

\- Naruto ! Sasuke !

La voix de Sakura perça le silence se répercutant sur les parois autour d'eux, elle atterrit près d'eux sans bruit. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit l'étendue des dégâts que les deux hommes s'étaient infligés. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, s'installa entre eux et commença son jutsu médical sur le bras manquant de Naruto, celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait inconscient.

\- Sakura

La voix de Sasuke la surpris elle tourna vivement la tête vers celui-ci.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Déclara-t-il sans baisser les yeux.

Elle rencontra son regard les yeux pleins d'eau, lui répondit, mais sa voix menaçait de l'abandonner.

\- J'espère bien, idiot.

Répondit-elle,elle tourna ses mains vers son bras pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts de leur combat. Ceci sembla satisfaire le ninja car il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi approchait à son tour ralenti dans ses pas par les blessures reçues plus tôt dans leur combat contre Kaguya. Il regarda la medic-nin prendre soin de ses deux anciens élèves, un sentiment de paix l'envahit.

\- Sakura, il a réussi Naruto à réussi là où on a tous échoué, il va enfin ramener Sasuke à Konoha.

Dit le ninja copieur en déposant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui fit un sourire en continua de s'occuper de ses deux idiots.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait l'avenir, mais ils espéraient que les deux ninjas en feraient partie.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur d'antiseptique, puis ce fut l'absence de douleur, il voulut ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt la clarté de la pièce, l'aveugla. Il essaya de se rappeler les dernières heures et tout lui revient. Le combat contre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, l'annulation de l'éternel Tsukuyomi avec l'aide de Sasuke et leur affrontement à la Vallée de la Fin. Il avait gagné Sasuke lui-même, l'avait avoué. Ce qui signifiait que l'Uchiha était enfin de retour là où il devait être auprès d'eux à ses côtés un sourire digne de lui-même apparu sur le visage de Naruto. Il était vraiment heureux, il avait accompli sa mission personnelle, et Sasuke allait enfin être avec eux exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'académie. Naruto décida d'ouvrir encore une fois les yeux, mais y alla plus doucement cette fois-ci, la pièce était vide. À sa droite sur la table de nuit, un immense bouquet de fleurs embaumait la pièce de leur douce fragrance, il sourit et se fit une note mentale de remercier Ino plus tard. Une chaise abandonnée était aussi sur la droite à sa gauche il y avait un deuxième lit vide, les rideaux avaient été tirés et le soleil éclairant la pièce. Il regarda enfin son bras droit celui-ci avait été comme le reste de ses blessures nettoyées et pansées. Ça lui fit bizarre de ne rien voir en dessous de son coude, il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste pour autant. Ce fut un sacrifice nécessaire afin de démontrer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, peu importe ce que celui-ci tenterait de faire. Le reste de son corps semblait en parfait état, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et en passant délicatement sa main valide sur son visage, aucune trace du combat ne semblait être présente ;

\- Kurama ? Merci une fois de plus de prendre soin de moi, dit mentalement Naruto à son visiteur.

\- Huff, si tu arrêtais deux minutes de courir après l'autre, je n'aurais pas autant de travail. Mais Kit, je n'ai rien pu faire pour ton bras.

Répondit le Kyûbi de sa voix profonde.

Le ninja blond sourit en tentant de sortir du lit, ses jambes le supportèrent à peine, il dut se rasoir quelques secondes. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit Tsunade, entra dans la chambre d'un pas déterminé.

\- AH ! Tu es réveillé, c'est bien.

S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Eh, Tsunade , où est Sasuke ? Pourquoi il n'est pas dans la même chambre que moi ? Demanda le ninja.

L' L'Hokage le regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux;

\- Hum, Naruto, tu dois comprendre que le Conseil ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Comment ça-t-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent, un grognement de Kurama se fit entendre; la medic-nin releva les yeux surpris par ce son.

\- Il est où ? Exigea de savoir une voix sombre qui n'était pas celle de Naruto, mais celle du renard.

Tsunade était déboussolée, elle n'avait jamais eu de contact direct avec le renard.

\- Kurama ?

Demanda-t-elle complètement abasourdi. Le Kyûbi gronda de nouveau Naruto ne semblait plus avoir le contrôle sur son squatteur.

\- Vieille femme ne joue pas avec ma patience, où est l'Uchiha ?

Exigea encore une fois Kurama, les yeux habituellement bleus du ninja avaient pris une couleur rouge vermeil.

\- J'ai dû le faire emprisonner dans les geôles sous la tour de l'Hokage. Répondit-elle

Elle avait accumulé son chakra dans son poing droit, au cas où le renard prendrait totalement le contrôle de son ninja préféré. Un dernier grognement se fit entendre.

\- Tsunade ? La voix de Naruto se fit entendre;

Elle se relaxa.

\- Je vais chercher Sasuke sous la tour, je ne me suis pas battu tout ce temps pour que mon meilleur ami soit traité comme un criminel une fois de retour au village. Sa participation à la destruction de l'éternel Tsukuyomi devrait prouver à tous qu'il mérite à nouveau sa place au village. Déclara le blond.

Il se releva une nouvelle fois, ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles, mais il ne se laisserait pas ralentir par ça. Il retira les vêtements d'hôpital qu'il avait sur le dos, se dirigea vers l'armoire qui était à la droite de son lit près de la fenêtre et en ouvrit la porte. Un micro sourire apparut sur son visage, une paire de pantalon propres, un nouveau t-shirt et une paire de sandales, il devrait se rappeler de remercier Sakura la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Elle avait dû aller chez lui pour s'assurer qu'il ait du linge propre à son réveil. Il était sûr qu'elle avait prévu sa réaction quand on l'informerait du sort de Sasuke. Avec les années, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son aide. Il s'habilla, sentant le regard de Tsunade sur lui, le ninja se demandait si elle tenterait de l'arrêter ou de lui faire changer d'idée.

\- Le Conseil ne m'a pas laissé le choix Naruto s'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment, Sasuke serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Ils voulaient l'exécuter pendant qu'il était encore inconscient et incapable de se défendre.

Expliqua l'Hokage en regardant le jeune homme s'habiller en silence.

Il se retourna vivement à ses paroles.

\- Eh bien, une fois que j'aurais pris soin de Sasuke, je vais aller rendre visite à ce cher Conseil, il semble plus que temps qu'on les remette à leur place.

Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il ferma sa veste, déposa sa main valide sur l'épaule droite de la vieille femme.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Hokage doit se plier aux caprices du Conseil. Il serait temps d'apporter du changement, ne crois-tu pas ?

Sur ses paroles, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Tsunade sentit le poids des années sur ses épaules, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ces derniers jours qu'elle sentait le fardeau de son âge lui pesée, elle soupira en se massant l'arête du nez. Elle sortit de la chambre de Naruto, se dirigea vers son bureau, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Si elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle n'aurait rien à sanctionner.

Naruto décida de prendre un chemin peu connu pour se rendre à la Tour, il préférait ne pas donner au Conseil de l'avance sur lui, ce chemin était en fait un vieux couloir de service. Il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il tentait de fuir les gens du village. Il savait que le couloir était encore utilisé mais très rarement, il se devait quand même d'être sur ses gardes. Après avoir marché 5 minutes, il s'arrêta, écouta et ouvrit une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un autre couloir beaucoup plus achalandé. Par contre, il n'avait pas le choix, la porte pour les geôles se trouvait un peu plus loin à sa gauche dans le couloir de l'autre côté d'une autre porte. Il écouta une dernière fois pour s'assurer que personne ne venait et sortit rapidement. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte. Une fois devant, il regarda de gauche à droite, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Mais la place était vide, il ouvrit doucement la porte et prit les marches sans bruit.

L'air était humide, ça sentait la terre détrempée, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement quelques torches éparpillées ici et là. Les murs suintaient l'eau croupie, laissaient des traces verdâtres, l'ambiance était faite pour rendre n'importe qui dépressif. Il plaignait presque les ANBU qui devaient travailler comme garde ici. Il continua sa descente en silence, c'est pas silencieux, il ne savait pas combien de gardes il y aurait près de la cellule de son meilleur ami. Il préférait ne pas leur donner la chance de sonner l'alarme. Au bas de l'escalier, il tendit l'oreille, il tenta de détecter combien de personnes étaient présentes et où était Sasuke exactement. Il sentit une colère froide tenter de prendre la contrôle de lui, mais il respira un bon coup pour se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment d'agir sur un coup de tête, il devait penser à son ami en premier. Il étira son cou, le couloir tournait, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui sans s'avancer, ce qu'il fit avec précaution. Après quelques instants, le couloir redevient visible et le reste était en ligne droite. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de garde en vue, il se remit doucement en route, mais au bout de quelques secondes de marche, il s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dis une voix au loin.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Hokage n'a pas autorisé son exécution à son retour au village, répondit une autre voix.

\- Il paraît que le Héros ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, et elle est complètement gaga du garçon, répondit la première voix, les personnes semblaient se diriger vers lui.

Naruto décida d'attendre que ceux-ci apparaissent, il comptait sur l'effet surprise, et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de se battre.

\- Bah, tu sais, d'une manière où d'une autre c'en est fini pour l'Uchi...

Le garde ANBU ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait devant lui le Héros de la dernière guerre, celui-ci les regardait tous les deux, son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'autre ninja.

\- Donc vous disiez ?

La voix d'Uzumaki Naruto était tranchante comme un rasoir et froid comme une nuit de février.

Fi Finalement, le deuxième garde releva vivement la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire en marchant, avala de travers sa salive et s'étouffa. Le regard de Naruto se tourna vivement vers lui, il lui sembla que dans le bleu des yeux du ninja, il y avait comme une lueur rougeâtre. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto, son premier réflexe fut de tenter de prendre son kunai, seulement lorsque les yeux de l'hôte se tournèrent vers lui, il suspendit son geste et leva les deux mains tranquillement dans un geste de paix.

\- Heu... Commença le premier garde, il semblait pétrifié sur place.

\- Donc si je vous ai bien compris, Tsunade-Sama aurait dû laisser le Conseil exécuter mon meilleur ami sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre et sans avoir un procès équitable ?

La voix du ninja était tendue, tranchante, sombre et semblait beaucoup plus grave qu'elle le devrait. Instinctivement, les deux hommes firent un pas de recul, mais se reprirent rapidement, celui de gauche avec un masque marqué d'une lune et d'une étoile se redressa quelque peu.

\- L'Uchiha a déserté son village, a comploté avec l'ennemi et avait prévu de détruire Konoha ! Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être puni ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, il se devait de poser cette question, le regard rougeâtre du blond se tourna vers lui. Un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un grognement sorti de la bouche du jinchûriki après quelques secondes, son regard redevint à sa couleur bleue habituelle.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami, le village et l'ancien Hokage a orchestré la destruction de son clan au complet, le laissant comme seul survivant... Comment auriez-vous réagi ? Hein ?

Naruto dévisagea les deux gardes l'un après l'autre, mais ils ne semblèrent pas avoir une réponse pour lui.

\- Je vais donc vous demander de me dire où est Sasuke, j'espère pour vous qu'il a bien été traité, menaça le jeune homme.

Il étira sa main vers eux, bougeant les doigts, exigeant les clés de la cellule de son ami. Le deuxième garde, qui avait un masque marqué de trois nuages sortis un trousseau de clés de sa poche droite de sa veste d'ANBU, il sortit une clé parmi la vingtaine qu'il avait en sa possession.

\- Sa cellule est la dernière à droite au fond de ce couloir, votre ami a été traité pour ses blessures,

Dit le garde, la manière donc il avait prononcé le mot ami, laissé peu de doute à ce qu'il ressentait pour le prisonnier.

Naruto lui prit la clé et se mit en marche vers la dite cellule. Il ressentait des émotions qu'il était incapable d'identifier, cela l'effrayait de plus Kurama semblait avoir pris la parole aujourd'hui, et ce sans son consentement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du renard d'agir ainsi, il devrait avoir une discussion avec lui plus tard. Il était inquiet pour Sasuke, il avait peur que celui-ci croit qu'il l'avait piégé pour ensuite le faire incarcérer. Son cœur ce serrait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait que le nukenin décidait de quitter le village et l'abandonner à nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas vivre une autre séparation, un autre abandon. Naruto marchait tout en pensant arriver près de la cellule, il ralentit sans s'en rendre compte, il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait dans ce cachot.

Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit sans lever les yeux et entra. En levant les yeux, son coeur rata un battement, son estomac fit un plongeon vers ses talons. Sasuke était étendu sur un lit de fortune à même le sol, une couverture miteuse et si mince qu'elle ne méritait même pas cette appellation. Sa main valide était enchaînée avec une menotte qui bloquait l'utilisation de son chakra, ils lui avaient mis un bandeau sur les yeux avec des sceaux qui ne lui disait rien. Mais il devinait que ceux-ci empêchaient le ninja d'utiliser son dôjutsu. Une rage folle le prit de voir son ami ainsi traité après tout ce que Konoha lui avait déjà fait subir ça le rendait malade. Kurama martelait les barreaux de sa cage, demandant à être relâché et faire payer aux responsables ce traitement.

Il dut prendre un instant pour calmer le renard. Naruto réalisa qu'il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec son Bijù, il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps et Sasuke semblait être le centre de ses agissements étranges. Le jeune homme s'approcha du ninja immobile, celui-ci semblait inconscient, sûrement l'effet d'une drogue. Il arracha la menotte, ensuite il lui retira son masque puis doucement il l'assit et tenta de le réveiller sans succès. Il décida donc de le porté, mais avec une seule main ce n'était pas évident, il déplaça Sasuke sur le bord du lit. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et laissa le corps de son ami retomber doucement sur son dos, il s'assura que celui-ci était bien placé, il se leva. Naruto avait des difficultés à garder son compagnon sur son dos car il glissait. Il se rassit sur le lit, regarda autour de lui, prit le drap miteux sur la paillasse et le déchira en deux. Il prit un morceau qu'il passe sous les jambes de Sasuke et l'autre sous ses aisselles, ainsi lorsqu'il se releva, il put attacher les morceaux de draps devant lui les noua ce qui lui permit de garder le ninja endormi en place. Il ressortit de la cellule repris le chemin inverse; il ne rencontra pas les deux gardes probablement partis avertir Tsunade, il haussa les épaules rendues à ce point il s'en moquait éperdument. Il avança lentement ralenti par le poids sur son dos, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'autres rencontres avec de nouveaux gardes. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pût de masquer son chakra, celui de Sasuke était faible à cause des restrictions qui lui avaient été placées dessus, donc pour l'instant ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Il était rendu au couloir de service, la prochaine étape était plus délicate, car une fois de l'autre côté de cette porte, il y aurait probablement beaucoup de ninjas et de gardes ANBU.

Il se mit à réfléchir au moyen le plus simple de sortir de la tour sans se faire remarquer, il vit une chaise roulante abandonnée dans le couloir et eut une idée, ce qu'elle faisait là il ne savait pas mais c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau dans la chaise, prit les morceaux de drap et les enveloppa du mieux qu'il pue autour de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissable. I l tenta avec l'aide de Kurama son célèbre « sexy no jutsu », seulement il ne pouvait pas rester nu, il remit donc ses vêtements et roula avec Sasuke par la porte de service. Naruto marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut appelé.

\- Mademoiselle !

Un garde ANBU se rapprochait rapidement, il se demanda un instant s'il devait se mettre à courir ou rester sur place. Il décida d'attendre ainsi de voir ce que le garde lui voulait, il se retourna vers celui-ci et tenta de lui faire le sourire le plus sexy qu'il pouvait.

\- Oui ?

Il tenta de rendre sa voix plus douce, baissant les yeux timidement.

\- Vous allez dehors avec ce patient ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de s'approcher de Sasuke.

\- Oui en effet, mais ne vous approchez pas trop, il est extrêmement contagieux. Si vous n'avez pas eu de vaccin, vous pourriez vous rendre grandement malade,

Répondit-il en tentant de faire les yeux doux, le garde recula d'un pas en le regardant franchement.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant, dit-il

\- Oui, j'ai été transféré de Suna pour étudier sous Tsunade-sama, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le garde le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, lui sourit.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que vous allez apprécier votre séjour à Konoha, bonne journée.

Et il laissa Naruto, retournant à son poste, le jeune homme soupira soulagé. Il continua sa route vers la sortie marchant toujours d'un bon pas, une fois à l'extérieur, il s'éloigna. Une fois assez loin; il réinstalla Sasuke comme au préalable sur son dos et sauta rapidement sur le toit de la bâtisse la plus proche. Il se mit à courir vers son minuscule appartement, celui-ci allait les abriter pour un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sache quoi faire. Une fois près de son appartement, il ralentit le rythme, scanna les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun garde dans les environs. Il se doutait bien que Tsunade serait obligé de porter une action contre Sasuke et lui, il ne se berçait pas d'illusions. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement mettre son ami en sécurité, il verrait ensuite ce qu'il devait faire. Il entra dans son petit appartement par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il posa ensuite un sceau de protection à la fenêtre, il n'était pas un as dans les sceaux, mais celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire temporairement. Son appartement lui sembla plus petit qu'à l'habitude, il se dirigea prestement vers le coin qui lui servait de chambre, enjamba les vêtements sales qui jonchaient le sol, s'assit sur son lit. Il défie les liens qui maintenait Sasuke à son dos, celui-ci tomba mollement dans le lit non fait de Naruto. Le ninja blond se demandait ce que l'on avait donné à son ami pour qu'il soit aussi longtemps KO, Kurama lui exigea de se pencher vers le ninja inconscient et il inspira fortement par le nez.

_\- Ils lui ont donné une très grosse dose de mélisse et de Valériane assez en tout cas pour assommer un gros sanglier sauvage_, grogna le Kyûbi du fond de sa cage, toujours aussi agité de voir l'Uchiha dans cet état.

Naruto installa Sasuke plus confortablement dans son petit lit et le recouvrit de sa vieille couverture orange et noire qu'il possédait depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il tira le drap qui séparait la chambre du reste de son petit appartement. Le salon cuisine partageait le même espace, un vieux canapé d'une couleur inconnue qui tirait sur le gris sale, presque défoncé face. Celui-ci faisait face à un vieux téléviseur qui donnait une image sur deux en noir et blanc. Le coin cuisine possédait une vieille table bancale avec trois chaises disparates, un minuscule frigo qui avait connu des jours meilleurs qui émettaient à l'occasion des bruits étranges et deux armoires donc l'une manquait une porte. C'était en désordre, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de nettoyer, vu qu'il ne recevait pour ainsi dire jamais personne. Il était plus souvent en mission ou à ses entraînements que dans son chez lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine, il devait parler avec Kurama.

\- Kyûbi ?

_\- Hum_ ?

\- Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis que Sasuke est de retour au village, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Demanda le Jinchûriki dans sa tête, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il devait parler avec son visiteur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, le ninja crut qu'il devrait reposer sa question.

_\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de comprendre pour le moment, _fut finalement la réponse cryptique que le renard lui donna.

Il tenta de lui soutirer plus d'informations mais le Kyûbi resta sourd à ses demandes, il se leva de table mis de l'eau à bouillir pour se faire des ramens. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler de nouveau, il se prépara deux bols et les avala l'un après l'autre, ceci calma quelque peu sa faim. Il se demanda s'il devait aller revoir Sasuke pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bien, mais se retient. Depuis le retour de celui-ci , il se sentait différent, il ressentait un besoin primordiale de protéger Sasuke. I l voulait le garder à ses côtés, sûrement par peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau, se raisonna-t-il. Il entendit Kurama ricaner dans le fond de son subconscient, il décida de l'ignorer et d'aller prendre une douche.


	2. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch2

**Chapitre 2.**

**un gros merci à Nenesse pour la correction et l'amélioration de cette histoire**

Sasuke se sentait en sécurité, il avait chaud et le matelas était relativement confortable. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement des années à fuir et combattre, il avait appris la prudence. Il se fia à ses autres sens à la place, il perçut un bruit d'eau qui coulait, qui ressemblait drôlement à une douche. Sinon, aucun autre bruit ne lui parvenait la couverture sentait bon une odeur réconfortante. Cette odeur lui donnait le goût d'y rester emmitouflé et ne plus bouger pour l'éternité, il s'y sentait totalement relaxé et en sécurité. La deuxième odeur, elle lui fit ouvrir les yeux en panique ramen, il était chez Naruto, donc tout ce sentiment de paix, de sécurité lui parvenait de... Oh, l'usuratonkachi.

Il se rappelait vaguement du sentiment de paix ainsi que de sécurité similaire lorsqu'il était enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Le ninja n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'un lien fraternel l'unissait au blondinet sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il était encore à la poursuite d'Itachi, il avait longuement réfléchi à ceci lors de ces nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Depuis que l'équipe 7 avait été formée à l'académie, le petit blondinet hyperactif l'avait intrigué. Celui que tout le monde évitait soi-disant parce qu'il était le porteur du démon à neuf queues. Dans son esprit juvénile de l'époque, il se disait que quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et souriant ne pouvait pas avoir un tel fardeau. Mais avec le temps, il avait été en mesure de voir derrière le masque souriant et moqueur de l'enfant devenu adolescent. Naruto, tout comme lui, avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions et sentiments derrière un masque. Un déguisement joyeux et insouciant pour Naruto froid tandis que celui de Sasuke était froid et détaché, il avait réalisé à cet instant qu'il avait beaucoup plus en commun avec le blond qu'il le pensait. Avec les années, il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un sentiment d'attachement quelconque. Mais ici, maintenant, dans le lit de la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire. Pour que celui-ci le laisse tomber jusqu'à tenter l'impardonnable. Naruto n'avait jamais baissé les bras et continuer sans relâche à travailler pour lui pour le sauver alors qu'il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Sasuke décida qu'il ne garderait plus ses sentiments enfouis. Son affection pour le blond, il le protégerait et l'honorerait jusqu'à que mort s'en suive, mais il n'imposerait rien au blond. Il devait attendre que celui-ci éprouve la même chose. Il savait que cela risquait de prendre du temps ainsi que de la patience, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Maintenant qu'il y était, il possédait toute la résolution nécessaire. Il se demandait si Naruto avait eu des conclusions similaires par rapport à leur lien, le noiraud eut un sourire discret, sûrement pas le blondinet était tellement naïf sur tout ce qui était émotion. Ce qui était normal, considérant qu'il n'avait pas été élevé, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une famille, il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Lui qui, pendant des années, avait bâti un mur autour de lui pour se protéger et mener à bien sa mission de vengeance. Il avait coupé tout lien affectueux reniant par la même occasion, ce que sa famille lui avait offert lorsqu'il était enfant, même Itachi en avait fait partie. Il savait que Naruto n'avait jamais connu ceci, donc pour lui de reconnaître des sentiments autres qu'amicaux serait pratiquement impossible sans un coup de main.

Au bout de quelques instants, le bruit de la douche cessa et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il décida de garder les yeux fermés pour voir comment son ami réagirait. Naruto s'avança doucement dans sa chambre, il avait oublié de prendre du linge de rechange et il avait seulement sa petite serviette autour des hanches. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été si peu vêtu face à quiconque. Même en mission, il était toujours habillé et gardait le maximum de vêtements lorsqu'il devait se laver ou dormir avec quelqu'un.

Il s'était toujours trouvé trop maigrichon, il ne se trouvait pas réellement beau, pas qu'il se soit vraiment arrêté à ça. Mais avec les années ainsi que les hormones, il y pensait quelques fois, et à sa grande gêne, il pensait à son meilleur ami. Il avait eu honte de lui les premières fois, mais avec les mois, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son subconscient aimait fantasmer sur Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, même sous la torture, celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais d'avoir de telles pensées impures à son sujet. Il se contenterait de rester son meilleur ami comme il se devait de l'être et comme il l'avait toujours été. Il avait des sentiments pour l'Uchiha, mais il était incapable de les nommer ou même de les catégoriser. Il ne désirait pas creuser plus profond, il ne désirait pas se blesser ou pire perdre l'amitié de Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait encore dormir, il s'en rapprocha. Naruto s'autorisa un geste tendre qu'il s'était longtemps refusé. Il passa tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son ami et poussa même son audace jusqu'à autoriser sa main à passer délicatement dans la chevelure d'ébène de Sasuke. Ses cheveux étaient si doux qu'il n'avait plus le goût de retirer sa main. Le ninja étendu sur le lit avait entrouvert les yeux, il se gorgeait de la vision de Naruto avec comme seul vêtement une serviette qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas réagir lorsque le blondinet lui caressa la joue et les cheveux. Sasuke avait été plus que surpris que son ami se permette un tel geste en sa présence, surtout sur sa personne.

Il décida de le laisser croire qu'il était toujours endormi, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Il désirait que Naruto parvienne lui-même à la compréhension de ses émotions. Le ninja blond se reprit, se déplaça vers son meuble où il rangeait ses vêtements. C'était un vieux bureau qu'il avait trouvé abandonné dans une ruelle et vu qu'auparavant son linge traînait dans des boîtes en carton ou tout simplement par terre. Il était revenu sous le couvert de la nuit pour le ramener chez lui. L'armoire trouvée était d'une couleur verte tirant vers le jaune, il manquait le devant de deux des quatre tiroirs, mais il convenait à Naruto. Il se contentait de peu depuis toujours, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer quoi que ce soit à sa manière de vivre. Ainsi, il économisait ses ryos pour l'achat futur d'une maison. Il enfila rapidement son sous-vêtement propre en lançant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son ami dormait toujours, il prit un t-shirt au hasard, l'enfila et mit enfin une vieille paire de pantalon en coton gris.

Il revint sur sa pensée de sa future maison qu'il aimerait acheter un jour. Il réalisa alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait dans cette maison fictive, Sasuke était présent, il y habitait avec lui comme un couple. Pas que Naruto avait un exemple pour s'imaginer quelle était la vie d'un couple de ninjas, encore moins de deux hommes ensemble. Mais dans son imagination, ils y étaient tout simplement heureux, partageant le même lit, les mêmes repas, les mêmes missions et continuaient à s'entraîner. Parfois son imagination allait un peu plus loin avoir voyagé durant deux ans avec Jiraya, l'avait éduqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Mais avec le vieux pervers, c'étaient des femmes qui étaient l'attrait principal de ces recherches. Naruto n'avait jamais été attirée par les belles formes féminines, les trouvant trop rondes et fragiles. Il aimait les lignes fermes, un dos musclé, la force, la poigne ferme de grandes mains sur lui, et il retrouvait tout ça chez les hommes. Non pas qu'il en a parlé à qui que ce soit, surtout pas Jiraya de son vivant ; il n'avait pas voulu voir la déception dans le regard de son mentor. Naturellement, il était hors de question qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami, non seulement il ne le comprendrait sûrement pas, mais il serait également dégoûté par lui. Non, il préférait garder cette information pour lui-même, les autres pourraient s'en servir contre lui dans le futur, il désirait toujours devenir Hokage. Mais le retour de Sasuke avait refroidi ses ardeurs, non pas négativement ; mais il avait un sentiment de complétion en sa présence. Parfois, il se permettait presque de rêver qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de vie avec Sasuke, mais il mettait vite un couvercle là-dessus. Il savait que son ami voudrait rebâtir son clan, redonner aux Uchiha leur gloire d'antan. Lui, il serait là pour supporter son ami, il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait à trouver une épouse... Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur, il enferma ce sentiment au fond de lui. Il connaissait la valeur de l'amitié plus que tous les autres sentiments qui tentaient de se faire un chemin vers son cœur, alors il les écrasait pour passer outre. Naruto ne croyait pas qu'il était digne de ce genre de sentiment des années de négligence sentimentale l'en avait privé. Maintenant, il était persuadé que tout ce qu'il avait droit était ce qu'on lui offrait présentement. Des amis fidèles, et il se comptait chanceux d'avoir au moins ça, mais surtout l'amitié de Sasuke.

Il se retourna une fois de plus vers le ninja endormi, il eut un petit sourire triste. Il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers sa minuscule cuisine pour faire du thé et ranger quelque peu. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke ne soit pas enchanté par son appartement, il ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de le visiter alors que celui-ci habitait encore au village. Naruto avait eu trop honte de son insignifiante demeure. Sasuke habitait dans une vaste demeure dans le quartier Uchiha, même après que le massacre ait eu lieu. Il continuait à y vivre, probablement qu'une fois réveillé, il préférerait retourner vivre là-bas au lieu de partager cet appartement avec Naruto. Il s'assit à la table, réfléchissant ce qu'il devrait faire une fois que Sasuke se réveillerait ; première chose s'assurer qu'il avait quelque chose à manger autre que des ramens. Il se releva, regarda dans le frigo ; un carton de lait expiré, des ramens à réchauffer, et c'était tout. Il décida de demander à Kurama un coup de main en faisant apparaître un bras temporaire de chakra rouge pour qu'il puisse faire son Kage bunshin no jutsu. Lorsque son clone apparut, il lui demanda d'aller au marché le plus proche acheter des légumes frais et du riz. Il insista que son clone se déguise pour être sûr de n'être reconnu par personne, Naruto retourna vers la fenêtre pour s'assurer que son sceau était toujours intact. Il savait que celui de la porte d'entrée était toujours là et solide, car il avait demandé à Sakura de le lui faire lors de son départ pour la guerre. Il se rassit à la table, prit un de ses rouleaux qui traînait sur la table, tenta d'étudier quelque peu histoire de tuer le temps.

Sasuke décida qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à son ami, il s'étira comme un chat, bougea les épaules et son cou et craqua son dos. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à quel point il se sentait bien dans ce lit dans cette pièce, tout dégageait l'odeur entêtante de Naruto. Qui l'eût cru qu'après toutes ces années, il serait ici et qu'il voudrait y rester, tant il s'y sentait bien. Il réalisa que malgré toute leurs années ensemble à l'académie, ainsi que membre de l'équipe 7, il n'avait jamais été invité à l'intérieur de cet appartement. Naruto était venu quelques fois chez lui, ils avaient aussi visité la maison de Sakura, et même celle de Kakashi, mais jamais cet appartement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci firent rapidement le tour de la petite pièce. Des murs blancs salent, une vieille affiche d'une annonce de ramen pour seule décoration, un drap semblait servir de séparation entre la chambre et une autre pièce. Un seul autre meuble, à part le lit, était dans la chambre une armoire d'une drôle de couleur vert/jaune avec des tiroirs manquants qui avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs.

Un tas de linge sale était empilé dans le coin de la chambre le plus éloigné de la porte, sinon rien d'autre cela ressemblait si peu à Naruto. Il aurait cru une pièce avec plus de caractère de couleur... Cela semblait trop fade pour le caractère naturel du blond. Il se leva, grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher froid une fois debout, il s'étira une dernière fois. Il avança silencieusement vers le drap, tira délicatement sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder de l'autre côté. Naruto était assis dos à lui à la table, une main jouait dans ses cheveux, il semblait étudier un rouleau, il marmonnait à voix basse, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Il réalisa que ce qu'il avait devant lui était le reste de l'appartement, un divan délabré était à sa droite un téléviseur qui avait dû être fait avant la naissance de ses parents lui faisait face. À sa gauche du divan se trouvait la table avec trois chaises, aucune n'était pareille, et la table en elle-même semblait relativement solide. Le frigo était petit, lui aussi devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Les deux armoires au mur étaient incomplètes là encore, aucune décoration sur les murs blancs sale seulement la photo de leur équipe était sur le micro comptoir à droite du frigo.

Il fut encore une fois frappé par la vie de Naruto aussi loin que Sasuke se rappelait, c'était ici que le blond avait toujours habité seul. Cette pensée lui sera le cœur, le jeune homme assis seul dans la cuisine en ce moment l'avait toujours été. Malgré toute cette solitude, il avait trouvé la force de combattre la noirceur qui avait failli envahir Sasuke. Il fut envahi d'un profond sentiment d'affection pour le blondinet, il eut tellement envie d'aller vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il n'osa pas, il ne croyait pas que le Jinchûriki serait réceptif à sa déclaration, ils devraient parler plus longuement ensemble pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec Naruto. Au même moment un des clones de son ami apparut à la fenêtre, il avait un sac d'épicerie en main, il le donna à Naruto et explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Le blond déposa le sac sur la table en sortie des tomates concombres, salade, riz et des pommes. Sasuke fut touché car il savait que son ami avait envoyé un clone pour lui acheter de la nourriture fraîche vu qu'il n'était pas un grand fan des ramens.

Il décida finalement de s'avancer vers la cuisine, une latte en bois du plancher craqua sous son poids et la tête de Naruto tourna vivement vers lui. Un sourire magnifique apparu sur son visage quelques secondes plus tard, il fut pris dans un étau dans les bras forts et chauds de Naruto.

\- Hn Naruto, tu m'étouffes. Parvint à peine à dire Sasuke.

Les bras de Naruto le lâchèrent immédiatement, celui-ci passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

\- Désolé, S'aske. Je suis juste soulager de te voir enfin réveillé, tu as dormi un sacré bout de temps. Répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu sous le regard insondable de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci le dévisageait d'une drôle de manière, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se détourna et alla vers la table pour ranger ses achats dans le frigo.

\- As-tu faim ? Soif ? Se décida-t-il à demander à Sasuke en évitant son regard.

L'ancien nukenin prit place sur la chaise qui était occupée auparavant par le blondinet, il adorait le voir rougir, il trouvait que ça mettait ses yeux en valeur.

\- J'aimerais bien un thé. Il se décida à répondre à la question de son ami.

Mais il en avait lui aussi une, elle lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il était réveillé.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? J'ai pensé qu'à mon arrivée au village, on m'aurait emprisonné en fait, je me souviens avoir eu ma main valide enchaînée.

Sasuke tourna vivement son regard vers Naruto, il tenta d'accrocher son regard avec le sien, mais peine perdue. Celui-ci l'évitait à tout prix maintenant, il était dos à lui et semblait tenter d'allumer une buse pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Il voulait savoir, il voulait le regard de son ami sur lui, il décida de se lever et alla dernière Naruto. Il déposa sa main indemne sur l'épaule droite de son ami et le fit pivoter vers lui pour que leur regard se rencontre. Le blondinet se laissa faire, mais garda les yeux baissés, le noiraud soupira prit le menton de son ami dans sa main. Il releva délicatement celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard azur de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans échanger un seul mot, simplement en regardant les yeux de l'autre, tentant de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard.

\- Naruto, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après notre retour, s'il te plaît. Exigea de savoir Sasuke.

Il tenait toujours le menton de Naruto. Il sentit celui-ci prendre une inspiration, comme pour prendre courage.

\- Eh bien, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans ma chambre. Et lorsque baa-chan s'est décidé à me rendre visite, je lui ai demandé où tu étais et pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans la même chambre...

Sasuke remarqua le regard de son ami, se voilait de larmes et battre rapidement des paupières pour les chasser.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire après tout ce que j'avais fait pour te convaincre de revenir au village. Je ne voulais absolument pas te laisser croire que c'est ce que j'avais voulu pour toi. Le blondinet commençait à s'emporter.

Il avait retiré son menton de la main de son ami et l'avait contourné. Naruto marchait en rond entre l'espace de salon/cuisine et sa chambre, son ton de voix changea devint plus profond.

_\- Je me devais de te protéger, te libérer, ils n'avaient pas le droit de te mettre en prison ! S'exclama la voix, il l'avait entendu une seule fois des années auparavant._

_Lorsqu'il était entré dans le subconscient de Naruto lors de l'une de leurs rencontres. Orochimaru était présent cette fois-là et il l'avait empêché d'en finir avec le blond._

_\- Kyûbi ? La voix de Sasuke était pleine d'appréhensions._

_Il se demandait pourquoi le démon renard prenait la parole devant lui, et surtout pourquoi ce n'était pas Naruto qui lui répondait._

_\- Hum, le Kit n'est pas en mesure de bien s'exprimer sur certains sujets, il ne s'en croit pas digne. Il est heureux de se satisfaire de ton amitié au détriment du reste. _

Sasuke fut sidéré, comment le renard avait su ce qu'il pensait ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Naruto le regardait avec un sourcil relevé le questionnant.

\- Sasuke ? Ça va ? Demanda l'hôte.

Sasuke reprit sa place sur la chaise.

\- Donc tu pensais que j'aurais cru que tu m'avais convaincu de revenir au village pour permettre mon emprisonnement ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Heu, oui, en gros, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois traité comme un criminel. Il leva la main pour interrompre la répartie de son ami.

\- Peu importe ce que toi, tu en penses. Moi, je crois que tu as gagné ta deuxième chance lorsque tu as combattu à mes côtés pour vaincre Kaguya. Lorsqu'on a mis fin ensemble à l'éternel Tsukuyomi. Même si ça s'est terminé par notre bataille à la Vallée de la Fin au bout du compte, tu t'es repenti. Expliqua Naruto à son ami.

Celui-ci était toujours assis à la table qui le regardait faire les cent pas dans son appartement.

\- Naruto, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais responsable de mon arrestation. Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, peu importe ce que je tentais pour te repousser. Tu ne m'as pas laissé sombrer dans les ténèbres, donc peu importe ce qu'il serait arrivé, je t'aurais en aucun cas tenu pour responsable.

Le ninja blond le regarda les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il était rare que le jeune homme parle autant.

Ils se regardèrent, le temps sembla se figer, Naruto eut de nouveau ce sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Une espèce de flottement dans son estomac, une envie de saisir son ami dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller afin qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Sasuke vit les émotions passer à toute allure sur le visage si expressif de son ami, il voyait la confusion que les émotions engendrées chez lui, il voyait la gêne et surtout l'envie de ne plus être seul, mais ne pas savoir comment l'exprimer.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Naru, pourquoi suis-je ici ? À qui as-tu tordu un bras pour que je sois relâché ?

Le ninja blond se détourna une fois de plus de son ami, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux près de sa nuque.

\- Eh bien, je suis allé te chercher, les gardes m'ont gentiment donné la clé de ta cellule. Ensuite, je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez moi.

Il avait de beaucoup simplifié la situation, mais son ami n'avait pas besoin de tous les autres détails superflus.

Le regard noir de son ami le gardait sur place, il en sentait la force sur sa nuque. Il osa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Sasuke était de nouveau assis sur la chaise, sa main sur la table et un sourcil relevé.

\- Hum, les gardes t'ont gentiment donné la clé de ma cellule tout bonnement comme ça ?

Le blond se dandinait sur place, évitant toujours le regard du noiraud.

\- Naru, dis-moi au moins que tu as eu l'autorisation d'Hokage-sama pour me faire sortir de ma cellule. Exigea l'ancien nukenin.

Il regarda son ami continuant à l'éviter du regard, il perdit patience.

\- Uzumaki Naruto ! Dis-moi la vérité.

Il frappa de sa main la table en face de lui Naruto sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers celui-ci. Sasuke jura qu'il vit un flash de rouge dans les yeux de son ami.

\- NON ! Cria le blond.

\- Je n'ai demandé l'autorisation à personne, je suis allé sous la tour de l'Hokage dans les cachots. J'ai emprunté les clés et je t'ai sorti de là.

À la fin de sa phrase, le blondinet cria pratiquement son visage rouge et le souffle court. Sasuke resta assis, pétrifié.

\- Mais usuratonkachi, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça ! S'exclama le corbeau.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son cher ami avait été à l'encontre d'un ordre direct pour lui.

\- Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Explique-moi ça M. Le génie. Exigea Naruto, sa voix était pratiquement hystérique.

Il avait sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard verrouillé sur le visage du brun.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? D'avoir le respect des villageois ? Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu vas pouvoir atteindre ces buts. Explosa le ninja brun à son tour.

En une vitesse record, Naruto était face à lui et l'empoignait par son kimono le mettait debout, le visage du Jinchûriki était déformé par la colère si Sasuke avait été un autre type d'homme, il aurait eu peur.

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Si tu n'es pas là, tout ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne veux aucunement être Hokage si tu es absent, les villageois peuvent aller se faire voir si je ne t'ai pas à mes côtés ! Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tout ceci n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Il relâcha le col du kimono de son ami, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Car ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique, il poussa Sasuke hors de son chemin. Il tenta de se rendre à la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer et tenter de survivre à la honte qu'il venait de s'infliger. Mais la main droite de Sasuke s'empara de son poignet gauche d'une grippe de fer, il ne pouvait plus y aller en douceur. Son compagnon tira sur son bras l'attirant délicatement vers lui. Après quelques secondes pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto recevait un câlin, une embrassade. Mais pas de n'importe qui, mais de la personne qui lui était la plus chère. La main valide de Sasuke abandonna le poignet de Naruto pour aller chercher la tête de celui-ci légèrement, il attira celle-ci vers son épaule. Il passait ses doigts dans la douce chevelure blonde en appréciant la douceur. Il sentit celui-ci se détendre dans ses bras et quelques instants plus tard, des soubresauts secouait les épaules du porteur du démon. Sasuke continua à lui passer une main délicate dans les cheveux, laissant au kitsune le temps qu'il lui fallait pour accepter ce simple geste d'affection.


	3. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch3

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Sasuke gardant sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto. En continuant un geste de rotation relaxant, le blond se calmait doucement, il tremblait moins et les larmes semblaient s'être taries. Le ninja brun ne revenait pas de la révélation de Naruto, il comptait vraiment plus qu'il ne croyait dans la vie du Jinchûriki. Il se rappela ce que Kurama lui avait dit.

**_-Il est heureux de se satisfaire de ton amitié, au détriment du reste._**

Il garda sa main légère dans la chevelure de son ami, mais se décolla quelque peu. Il voulait regarder Naruto dans les yeux, celui-ci nota le changement de position et leva un regard curieux, vulnérable vers Sasuke. Celui-ci fut frappé par les yeux de son ami, encore plus bleu que d'habitude, il semblait y avoir une profondeur sans fin, une fragilité qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Le contour de ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il le trouva magnifique plus que jamais il avait le goût de le garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Qu'il y soit en sécurité et plus jamais seul. Il abandonna son idée de prendre le temps, le moment était présent, il se dit qu'il devait en profiter. Il lâcha la chevelure de son ami, mit sa main doucement sur la joue de celui-ci, garda un contact visuel et s'approcha délibérément tranquillement. Il voulait donner la chance à Naruto de le repousser. Le blondinet ne fit rien, il l'observait avec un regard qui semblait perdu, mais en même temps, il sembla y dénoter un espoir. Sans attendre plus il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres charnues un peu sèches. Aussitôt fait, il recula, Naruto n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il voulait regarder les émotions qui jouaient sur le visage habituellement neutre de son meilleur ami. Il y avait vu de la tendresse, de l'envie et un autre sentiment qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

Mais ce baiser lui avait allumé un feu dans son ventre, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'éteigne tout de suite. Il mit sa main valide sur la nuque de Sasuke et l'attira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut un peu maladroit de sa part, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il tenta d'y mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer. À son grand soulagement, Sasuke répondit avec empressement à son baiser, leurs lèvres semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre, ils étaient incapables d'arrêter. Leurs émotions étaient plus faciles à s'exprimer ainsi pour eux. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent gardant leur front en contact, savourant leur proximité.

-Naruto, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je serai toujours avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

Sasuke lui déclara d'une voix basse

-S'sake... Je ne crois pas que je mé..

Le blond tenta d'exprimer, mais fut interrompu par le doigt de son ami sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu t'apprêtais à me dire que tu ne mérites pas ceci, je te botterais le cul.

Le brun le coupa d'un ton sans équivoque.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien, Naru. Si ce n'était pas de toi, j'aurais été absorbé par mes ténèbres, ma haine m'aurait probablement détruit. Ne sais-tu pas que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est moi qui ne mérite pas ta dévotion, sa sympathie, ton amour ?

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré si bas que le blondinet ne l'avait presque pas attendu. Il n'avait jamais vu la situation de cet angle pour lui, il avait été naturel d'effectuer ce qu'il avait fait pour Sasuke. Ça avait été pour lui comme une seconde nature ; il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Il n'aurait jamais survécu s'il n'avait pas été à la poursuite de l'Uchiha.

-Tu sais, j'ai effectué toutes ces tentatives parce que je ne pouvais pas se faire autrement. Sans toi, ma vie n'avait aucun sens, tu comprends ? Tu as été la première personne à me voir pour autre chose que l'enfant démon, tu as vu un autre être humain et tu m'as traité en égal. Tu m'as toujours mis au défi, je n'avais pas le choix de m'améliorer pour pouvoir avoir ton approbation.

Le blond expliqua, lui aussi parlait d'une voix basse, comme si tout ceci était un secret qui ne devait pas être révélé. Ce qui était en partie vrai, il n'avait jamais cru un jour l'avouer à qui que ce soit, encore moins à la personne en question.

-Naruto... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

La voix de Sasuke était à peine un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de parler.

-Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi.

Le brun déclara en regardant directement dans le regard céruléen de son ami.

La réaction de Naruto fut comme un film sur son visage, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentit y passèrent. La surprise, le doute, la joie et pour finir le retour du doute. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule du ninja brun, il se sentait défaillir. Son compagnon sembla le ressentir, car il raffermit sa prise sur lui, le serrant encore plus fort contre son corps, supportant son poids. Il flageolait, il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, jamais au grand jamais on lui avait dit qu'on l'aimait, il ne se savait pas comment gérer cette déclaration. Il était dépassé par les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Sasuke voulut reculer d'un pas pour lui donner de l'espace.

-Je suis désolé Naru. Je...Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ceci, je n'aurais pas dû...

Il fut interrompu à son tour par le regard de Naruto qui le regardait de nouveau avec un regard perdu, mais aussi avec espoir.

-Tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu le regrettes !

Le blondinet cria presque, un reflet rouge réapparu dans son regard pour disparaître aussitôt.

-Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait... Je...Je ne croyais pas que la première personne serait toi Sasuke...

La voix du blond devint étranglée par l'émotion, il se tue incapable de continuer

L'ancien avenger sentit son cœur être pris dans un étau à cette déclaration. Il réalisa la chance qu'il avait eu enfant, il fut honteux envers sa famille et surtout sa mère pour avoir voulu détruire tout ce qu'il avait reçu. Tout ça pour une vengeance qu'il était en fait, même pas une, du moins dirigé vers le mauvais récipient. Il raffermit encore une fois son bras qu'il avait déplacé autour des hanches de son kitsune, déposa un baiser sur la tignasse blonde. Celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à l'Uchiha, il avait peur que s'il le laissait partir, celui-ci le quitterait et il se retrouverait à nouveau seul. À cette seule pensée, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Shhh, shhhh, je suis là, je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promets.

Le brun, il semblait deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond. Celui-ci en fut soulagé, il desserra quelque peu sa prise sur son...ami ? amoureux ?

Qu'était-il en ce moment, il avait peur de poser la question. Il avait peur de la réponse, peut-être avait-il mal interprété son ami, peut-être le baiser était une manière de le remercier ? Il était tellement confus encore une fois, Sasuke sembla deviner ce qu'il pensait.

-Naruto ? Voudrais-tu...Serais-tu...En fait j'aimerais que tu sois mon amoureux si tu le veux.

L'Uchiha lui demanda en baissant les yeux de gênes ses joues rosies.

-Tu...Tu veux de moi ? Comme amoureux ?

L'incrédulité de la voix de Naruto lui tordit le cœur, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée que ce qu'il valait comment il méritait d'être aimé.

-Si tu veux bien de moi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés.

Sasuke lui répondit sincèrement en regardant son amour directement dans les yeux.

Celui-ci garda les yeux braqués sur lui, l'inspectant cherchant probablement une trace de mensonge ou de tromperie. Ceci n'inquiéta pas le brun, car il savait que le blondinet ne trouverait aucune trace de ceci. Un doux sourire finit par apparaître sur le visage de Naruto. Sa main retrouva la joue de Sasuke, son pouce flattant délicatement celle-ci. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de son nouvel amoureux, l'embrassa doucement délicatement savourant ce nouveau sentiment l'appréciant. Naruto releva la tête souriant de nouveau son front sur celui de son complice.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me rends heureux, je t'aime aussi.

La déclaration du jinchûriki fut faite à voix basse. Une émotion visible, sa voix, son visage et ses yeux. Son regard était magnifique, il semblait illuminé de l'intérieur.

Sasuke avait l'impression de rêver, voilà à peine deux jours, il se battait avec cet homme dans le but d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour détruire le dernier lien qui faisait de lui un être humain. Maintenant ce même homme le sauvait de nouveau en acceptant son affection, de lui un homme qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours plus d'une fois. Il avait même tenté de mettre fin à la vie de leur coéquipière. Il avait prévu de détruire le village qui lui est inestimable. À quel point avait-il le droit d'accepter cette affection, cet amour ? Le porteur du renard semblait deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête car il ricana. D'une voix douce près de son oreille, lui donnant un frisson sur le long de sa colonne.

-Qui doute maintenant ? Sasuke, je dois te demander quelque chose et je te demande de me répondre avec sincérité.

Naruto exigea. Le brun acquiesça doucement la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de couple comme heu... Nous tu sais, deux hommes ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas, mais toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais rebâtir le clan Uchiha, deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent avoir d'enfants.

Le ninja prit le temps de réfléchir correctement à sa réponse, il voulait être sûr que son amoureux comprendrait, qu'il n'aurait pas de place à interprétation.

-Pour ta première question, ça ne me gêne aucunement. Je suis fier d'être celui qui ait droit à ton affection. Pour ce qui est le jugement des autres, je m'en fiche éperdument. Comme tu peux deviner, je suis loin d'être la personne préférée des villageois, ça serait plus à moi de te poser cette question.

Le blondinet le regarda abasourdi, comme ce qu'il venait de lui dire était totalement absurde, mais il se rappela leur jeunesse. Lorsque tout le monde voulait lui parler, les jeunes filles voulant toujours avoir son attention. Alors tout ce que recevait le blond était l'indifférence, ou alors de la colère et haine. Il se jura que plus jamais le blond ne serait traité ainsi même s'il devait lui-même changer l'avis de chaque personne du village. Naruto le regardait, un sourcil relevé, sa main avait pris place sur le creux de son dos, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se déplacerait pas.

-Pour ta deuxième question, j'ai longtemps cru que je voulais rebâtir mon clan. Mais après avoir appris la vérité à propos de ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, je ne suis plus si sûr. Mais il est vrai que deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. Mais on pourrait toujours adopter ou avoir une mère porteuse si jamais on en veut vraiment ensemble.

Il espérait que Naruto verrait son honnêteté, car il voulait rester avec lui aussi longtemps que celui-ci voudrait bien de lui. Le jeune homme eut un sourire éclatant et le reprit dans ses bras. Dans un câlin à l'étouffer, il lui rendit la pareille. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, le blondinet souriait toujours, un sourire rempli de joie, de bonheur et d'amour. Ils se regardaient comme deux bêtas incapables d'arrêter de ce sourire. L'estomac de Naruto choisit ce moment pour produire un gargouillement bruyant faisant rougir le blond. Le corbeau se retira de leur embrasse et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu viens ? On devrait finir la préparation de ces légumes pour la sauce. Tu voulais faire des pâtes, j'imagine ?

Il se lava les mains au lavabo de la cuisine, prit la planche à découper un couteau et commença le découpage. Naruto le regarda un instant pris sur place et finalement se déplaça lui aussi vers la cuisine. Il sortit un chaudron sous le comptoir, ajouta de l'eau dedans et installa le chaudron pour faire bouillir l'eau. Il fut frappé par la facilité à laquelle il acceptait cette nouvelle situation, il avait un peu de difficulté à vraiment y croire. Mais en même temps la familiarité d'eux ainsi ensemble dans sa cuisine était comme ceci aurait dû être toujours ainsi. Pendant que Sasuke coupait les légumes, le blondinet s'accota au comptoir et admira le profil de celui-ci. Il était clairement un homme magnifique, un homme qui avait vécu des atrocités, en avait fait lui-même, mais jamais Naruto avait pu ou voulu le détester. Il n'en avait jamais été capable, il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de Sasuke. Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce que ce sentiment était avant que le beau brun lui avoue ses sentiments ouvrant une porte dans son coeur.

-Si tu veux aller te laver, je peux terminer la sauce et les pâtes pendant ce temps.

Le porteur du renard proposa en déposant sa main dans le creux du dos de son amoureux.

-Tu as du linge de rechange à me prêter ?

Son copain lui demanda en essuyant ses mains sur un linge.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une paire de pantalon de coton noir, un t-shirt blanc et une paire de sous-vêtement. Sasuke prend le paquet de linge, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du blondinet et s'en alla dans la salle de bains. Une fois que la douche parti Naruto se hâta de terminer de couper les légumes, les mit tous à cuire dans un wok, ajouta des épices et alluma le feu. L'eau pour les pâtes bouillait, il ajouta les spaghettis dans l'eau et baissa la chaleur. Les légumes commençaient à rôtir, il ajouta un peu d'épice, goûta et ajouta des piments forts pour relever le goût un peu. Le spaghetti, les légumes furent prêts au même moment, Naruto égoutta les pâtes et les mélangea par la suite avec les légumes. Par après il pris deux bols et versa leurs repas dedans. Il se dirigea vers la table avec ses bols, les déposa et s'assit. Il se mit à réfléchir à la suite, le son de la douche le relaxait. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête en allant chercher Sasuke au cachot, mais il n'aurait pas fait autrement, même s'il y avait réfléchi. Maintenant, il se doutait bien qu'il aurait une visite bientôt d'un ou plusieurs membres des ANBU. Naruto ne tenait pas particulièrement à se battre contre des camarades ninjas, mais si ceux-ci tentaient de reprendre Sasuke par la force, il ne les laisserait pas faire. Car il savait que l'ancien avenger ne voudrait pas causer de commotion et serait prêt à retourner en prison pour attendre son jugement. Naruto savait bien que ce fameux verdict avait déjà été décidé par les membres du Conseil. Ils le voulaient mort s'ils ne pouvaient pas le contrôler à leur guise, celui-ci était trop dangereux pour eux. Il savait aussi qu'ensuite le Conseil mettrait leur attention sur lui le porteur du démon à neuf queues. Ceux-ci voudraient trouver un moyen de pouvoir le contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne comprenait pas encore toute la complexité que le rôle de Hokage engendrait. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un Conseil qui jouait à contre-courant, travaillant pour seulement leurs propres intérêts et non pas pour celui du village.

Il voulait changer ceci s'il devenait Hokage, le rôle du Conseil changerait radicalement, ainsi que leurs membres. Car ceux en poste présentement y étaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ils se croyaient omniscients, irremplaçables et au-dessus de tous, non ça devrait changer pour le bien du village dans le futur.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, un nuage de vapeur précéda Sasuke. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa bouche s'assécher. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux avec des pointes qui partaient dans tous les sens, sa peau blanche semblait luire dans la lumière de la cuisine, son tshirt blanc collé à son torse humide, mettant en évidence la sublime constitution de cet homme superbe. Le ninja regarda le blond, eut un petit sourire.

-Tu aimes la vue ?

Sasuke demanda coquin en s'avança d'un pas lent vers la table, gracieusement.

Le jûnchiriki rougit en baissa les yeux rapidement.

-Allez mangeons, je meurs de faim.

Déclara-t-il pour cacher sa gêne. Il prit ses baguettes et se mit à manger avec entrain, il mourrait vraiment de faim.

Le brun prit aussi les siennes, mais mangeant avec plus de délicatesse. Il en profita pour regarder du coin d'œil son ami manger avec toujours aussi d'entrain, comme lorsqu'il était encore génin. Sasuke fut pris de nostalgie, se rappelant un instant à quel point Naruto avait changé sa vie, avant même qu'eux s'en rendent compte. Le destin les avait liés ensemble pour le restant de leurs jours sur terre. L'Uchiha ne parvenait pas à comprendre la profondeur de l'attachement de son aimé, celui-ci avait combattu contre vents et marées pour le sauver alors qu'il ne voulait même pas l'être. Sasuke se rappela avec honte de leur premier combat à la Vallée de la Fin. Le jinchuriki avait tellement excédé ses limites que pour une des premières fois, Kurama avait fait son apparition. À la fin lorsqu'il avait gagné la bataille Naruto immobile ; ne pouvant plus se défendre, une force extérieure à lui l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Le ninja se demanda quels dieux ou entités les avaient protégés d'eux même et des autres pour qu'ils puissent finalement se rejoindre. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir agi ainsi vis-à-vis de son âme sœur. Il se promettait de tout faire pour garder cet homme extraordinaire en sécurité heureux et comblé. Il se jura de faire en sorte que plus jamais Naruto ressente la solitude de l'abandon et mise de côté. L'ancien avenger n'allait pas échouer cette mission, un devoir qui durerait aussi longtemps que le blond lui permettrait. Un sentiment de paix l'envahit, il avait atteint un but, un point d'ancrage dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas relié à la vengeance ou à la haine, mais bel et bien à l'amour. Un sentiment qu'il ne croyait plus jamais connaître, encore une fois le jeune homme se demanda comment il pourrait remercier son compagnon. Naruto termina de manger rapidement, leva les yeux vers son camarade, celui-ci le regardait sans le regarder. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Alors il regarda le bol vide devant lui, le prit ainsi que le sien et alla les porter au lavabo. Il bâilla en s'étirant sa journée commençait à se faire sentir, il se demandait comment le dire à son ami, sans impliquer quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Sasuke ?

Le blondinet regardait son ami, il était assis très droit dans sa chaise, sa main bien à plat sur la table. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ?

Le blondinet parla un peu plus fort en serrant un peu l'épaule de celui-ci. Le ninja sursauta son sharingan apparu, il l'annula immédiatement.

-Désolé Naru, je réfléchissais, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Le brun déclara embarrassé de s'être fait prendre la garde baissée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il se demanda s'il devrait s'en inquiéter puis décida que non, ici il était en sécurité.

-Aucun problème, je... Eh bien...

Un bâillement l'interrompit, il rougit en ricanant.

Son compagnon eut un petit sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers son amoureux. Sasuke prit sa main, ensuite se mit en route vers la chambre du blond, celui-ci le suivit sans résistance, mais il rougit encore plus. Le ninja brunâtre repoussa le drap qui servait de séparateur. Naruto avait fermé les lumières en quittant la cuisine, la chambre était donc plongée dans le noir. Le propriétaire des lieux se déplaça sans gêne vers son meuble et alluma une chandelle. La lumière émise donnait une lueur dorée à la chambre, les deux hommes se dévisageaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Regardant du coin de l'oeil, son petit lit le Jûnchiriki se décida en premier et se dirigea vers le lit. Il tira les couvertures, ensuite il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour retirer ses chaussettes. Ensuite, il se coucha dans le lit le plus près possible du mur pour laisser une place à son ami dans le lit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Sasuke s'avança à son tour vers le lit, s'assit, retira aussi ses bas et se coucha. Naruto prit la couverture l'étendit sur eux. Le silence était quelque peu tendu, le blondinet gardait une distance invisible entre leurs deux corps, ne savant pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire. Sasuke décida de se tourner sur son côté gauche, regardant le profil de son amoureux seulement éclairé par la lueur de la chandelle. Il semblait couvert de poussière d'or, ses cheveux semblaient chatoyer dans la noirceur et tout d'un coup, il se trouva ridicule d'être gêné. Il se rapprocha de son kitsune et déposa sa main sur son torse juste sur le cœur. Le ninja blond tourna doucement vers le noiraud, ils se regardèrent tendrement. Naruto imita son compagnon en se mettant sur son côté droit, ils étaient face à face, chacun d'eux une main sur l'autre et tout naturellement, ils s'embrassèrent. Tout en douceur, le moment était sensuel, délicat, ça leur convenait parfaitement pour le moment, ils glissaient leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, prenaient plaisir à découvrir leur corps. Aucune parole n'était échangée, mais ils n'en avaient pas de besoin, ils étaient en symbiose, heureux et les deux hommes se sentaient enfin complets. Après un très long moment, ils se permirent de se laisser aller graduellement au sommeil, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, chacun avec un petit sourire satisfait sur leur visage.


	4. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch4

**Chapitre 4.**

Un peu plus loin dans la tour de l'Hokage, la porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit à la volée, et un agent ANBU s'agenouilla devant son bureau tête baissée.

\- Hokage-Sama ! Dit-il sur un ton urgent.

Celle-ci leva la tête des documents qu'elle tentait de lire sans cacher son irritation Shizune, déposa délicatement une tasse de thé à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle la voix lasse, prenant une gorgée de son thé avec un extrait de saké, elle fit un sourire en coin à sa précieuse assistante.

\- Le prisonnier a disparu Hokage-Sama. Dit-il la tête toujours penchée, un poing à terre et l'autre le long de son corps.

Tsunade se détourna de l'ANBU et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Shizune.

\- Savons-nous où se trouve Naruto ?

Tonton dans les bras de Shizune poussa un grognement et celle-ci lui frotta la tête distraitement.

\- Eh bien, après avoir quitté sa chambre, il est allé comme on s'en doutait dans les geôles. J'imagine qu'il à dû prendre sur lui et libérer Sasuke.

L'assistante dit ceci avec un petit sourire en coin. Tsunade n'était pas la seule avec un petit point faible pour le blondinet, l'Hokage se retourna vers l'ANBU;

\- Retourne à ton poste et envoie-moi Kakashi et Sakura, demanda-t-elle en libérant l'homme devant elle.

\- Ce garçon sera ma mort, dit-elle à personne en particulier.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise, ferma les yeux et soupira pour une énième fois.

Quelques instants plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit et les deux ninja attendus apparurent, ils attendirent que la blonde se retourne vers eux. Shizune regarda du coin de l'œil sa grande amie et patronne se demandant ce que celle-ci avait en tête.

\- Kakashi, Sakura. Dit-elle en se retournant vers eux, elle s'assura d'avoir leur attention;

\- Naruto a libéré Sasuke de sa prison sans mon accord et sans l'accord du Conseil. Leur annonça-t-elle en préambule.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris lorsqu'ils avaient su que le Conseil avait exigé que Sasuke soit exécuté sans avoir repris conscience ni même avoir été jugé. Il avait fallu toute l'influence de Tsunade pour qu'ils acceptent que Sasuke soit emprisonné pour être ensuite jugé. Malgré le rôle important que celui-ci avait joué dans la victoire finale, ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de poids aux yeux du Conseil. Ils savaient aussi que Naruto n'accepterait jamais ceci, il se battrait sans aucune retenue pour Sasuke, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant et cette fois-ci ne seraient pas différentes Conseil ou pas.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Sakura à son sensei, celle-ci les regarda encore une fois;

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour essayer de raisonner avec Naruto pour qu'il nous laisse amener Sasuke devant le Conseil pour que celui-ci soit jugé.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent ayant la même réaction.

\- Tsunade, vous savez bien que Naruto ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça. Kakashi parla son seul œil visible fixé sur la blonde

\- C'est pourquoi tu y vas avec Sakura, avec un peu de chance, vous saurez le convaincre à vous deux, j'aimerais éviter un carnage dans le village.

Les personnes concernées se regardèrent encore une fois, les yeux de Sakura étaient inquiets, ceux du ninja copieur semblaient plus fatigués qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, Hokage-Sama. Dirent-ils d'une seule voix avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Tu sais bien que Naruto n'acceptera jamais que Sasuke soit jugé par le Conseil.

Shizune dit d'une voix douce en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que son assistante avait raison.

Elle espérait que celui-ci entendrait raison, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Il avait réussi à retrouver la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, il n'allait laisser personne se mettre entre Sasuke et lui. Il croyait peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Sasuke représentait pour lui, il croyait sûrement qu'elle pensait que le brun n'était qu'un ami important. Mais Tsunade avait reconnu le sentiment de Naruto, probablement avant même que celui-ci ne le sache ça c'était s'il l'avait deviné. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, peu importe avec qui, homme ou femme, pour elle tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle souhaitait simplement son bonheur. Mais le Conseil, lui, compliquait énormément la vie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son fils adoptif; elle devait trouver une solution.

\- Dites Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda la jeune kunoichi.

Ils marchaient d'un bon pas en direction de l'appartement de leur coéquipier. Il n'y avait pas un sentiment d'urgence, donc ils préféraient marcher dans les rues de Konoha. Le ninja la regarda du coin de l'oeil, lui faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Comment pensez-vous que Naruto va réagir à notre visite ? Malgré qu'il doit bien se douter que son geste ne restera pas sans conséquence.

Le ninja copieur ne répondit pas tout de suite continua à marcher un peu en avant de Sakura.

\- Je crois que Naruto ne va pas plier si facilement, peu importe ce que le Conseil exige de lui. Il a finalement réussi à ramener Sasuke à la maison et il fera tout en son pouvoir pour le protéger. J'en suis absolument certain, et ce peu importe les actions qu'il devra faire.

Sakura hocha simplement la tête ayant suivit un chemin de raisonnement similaire. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple lien amical, mais le sentiment exact, elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Elle ne voulait pas non plus approfondir la question des sentiments entre ces deux anciens coéquipiers, ça devait rester selon elle entre eux. Elle continua de regarder du coin de l'oeil son sensei, en fait son ancien sensei. Plus le temps passait, plus le sentiment d'affection qu'elle lui portait changeait, au début, c'était l'affection entre un élève et son sensei. Puis après, ce fut l'affinité entre coéquipiers qu'elle croyait ressentir. Jusqu'à la guerre et la bataille contre Kaguya, elle avait eu peur pour Naruto ainsi que Sasuke, mais lorsque Kakashi fut blessé, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle se rappela l'effort qu'elle avait dû faire pour rester focus durant le reste de la bataille. La jeune femme sue à ce moment là qu'elle était amoureuse du ninja. Elle se demanda encore une fois si elle devait revenir sur sa décision initiale et ne rien lui dire, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, elle devait se préparer à la rencontre avec son meilleur ami.

Naruto était loin d'être un idiot malgré l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même. Impulsif ? Naturellement. Tête en l'air, absolument. Idiot ? Entièrement faux. Il savait bien que le Conseil allait envoyer un ou des ANBU'S chez lui pour tenter de récupérer Sasuke. Mais selon lui, sa baa-chan allait probablement lui envoyer Kakashi ou Sakura pour tenter de le raisonner de ramener l'Uchiha en prison pour qu'il puisse être jugé.

Il s'était fait réveiller quelques instant plus tôt par Kurama, celui-ci l'avait avisé qu'il y avait des ninjas près de l'appartement. Il avait ouvert les yeux et souri car Sasuke était toujours blotti contre lui. Il bougea doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amoureux sorti du lit pour ensuite détecter le chakra de Kakashi et Sakura. Il avait vu juste, excepté qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ces deux anciens coéquipiers seraient envoyés en même temps. Leur présence était malgré tout la bienvenue, il souhaitait que Sakura jette un œil sur Sasuke et s'assure que celui-ci avait été soigné correctement. Il se déplaça vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant que les shinobis aient le temps de cogner.

\- Kakashi sensei, Sakura entrez je vous en pris. Leur dit-il en leur laissant la place pour s'introduire dans son appartement.

Si ceux-ci étaient surpris, ils ne le laissèrent pas paraître. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Naruto mit l'eau à bouillir pour faire du thé.

\- Sakura, j'aimerais te demander, avant qu'on débute quoi que ce soit, que tu ailles voir Sasuke. Pour t'assurer qu'il ait été traité correctement s'il te plaît.

Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci regarda rapidement Kakashi, celui-ci accepta d'un hochement de tête, la medic-nin se releva et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre du blond. Elle repoussa le drap pour ensuite entrée dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle dut laisser ses yeux s'adapter à la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre. Il y avait eu un petit ménage depuis sa dernière visite, cela la fit sourire. Elle savait à quel point Naruto se fichait du ménage en général. Le lit était le long du mur à droite, une forme apparaissait sous plusieurs couvertures, elle s'approcha doucement du lit. Sasuke était étendu sur le côté droit dos au mur, il avait l'air paisible ainsi. La couverture remonter jusqu'à son menton, les cheveux en bataille, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Une belle peau blanche, sans aucun défaut, ses cheveux semblaient si soyeux. La jeune fille fut heureuse de constater que son amourette était bel et bien passée. Oui, Sasuke était bel homme, mais il était beaucoup plus, et surtout il était redevenu son ami. La kunoichi s'assit sur le bord du lit , commençant son examen, elle dut repousser les couvertures, son bras gauche était bien soigné, il était propre, aucun signe de sang. Il ne semblait pas faire de fièvre, ses coupures au visage allaient guérir d'eux même ainsi que l'oeil enflé. Elle soupira de soulagement, il semblait seulement exténuer, elle se releva, quitta la chambre. Les deux hommes étaient toujours assis à la table silencieux, Naruto la regarda avec une expression inquiète.

\- Il va bien, son bras et les bandages ont bien été faits et sont propres. Aucune trace d'infection ni de fièvre, il semble seulement éreinté. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, elle vit son ami se détendre.

\- Naruto, je sais que tu te doutes de la raison de notre visite.

Kakashi annonça sans plus de préambule, l'interpeller se retourna vers celui-ci, le dévisagea quelques instants hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Bien-sûr que oui, Kakashi sensei, je sais aussi que vous avez déjà ma réponse à votre demande, ce qui me pousse à vous demandez; que comptez-vous faire maintenant?

Les deux visiteurs se regardèrent rapidement.

\- Naruto, tu dois être raisonnable, tu ne peux pas aller contre le Conseil et Tsunade-sama.

Sakura, tenta de raisonné son ami, elle ne baissa pas le regard lorsque le regard bleu se fit plus sévère.

\- Je ne permettrai à personne que ce soit baa-chan ou au le Conseil de s'approcher de Sasuke. Pas pour lui faire un jugement qui sera biaisé, le résultat est déjà décidé à l'avance. Personne ne lui fera quoi que ce soit tant et aussi longtemps que je serais de ce monde.

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute du sérieux de sa déclaration. Il y eut un moment de silence seulement brisé par la théière qui bouillonnait sur le feu.

\- Naruto, je comprends, je te demande seulement de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi avant de parler avec Tsunade-Sama.

Dis l'aîné du groupe en se levant de table, la jeune fille imita son geste Naruto resta assis en les dévisageant.

\- Je ne prévois pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon ami. Tel fut la réponse de Naruto.

Les deux autres le regardèrent un instant, personne ne baissa les yeux. Sakura brisa enfin le contact s'avança vers son meilleur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'efforçant par ce geste de lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ce sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangés. Les deux ninjas quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto, ils se mirent en chemin pour la tour de l'Hokage. Pour sa part, Naruto retira l'eau du feu pour ensuite se dirigé vers sa chambre, hésita un instant et entra. Son ami était sur le dos les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?

Le blondinet, toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, il était nerveux maintenant que Sasuke était réveillé. L'interpellé tourna le regard vers lui, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent; un battement, deux, trois, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

\- Kakashi et Sakura étaient ici pas vrai ?

Finalement le brun demanda en fermant les yeux, il semblait un peu moins fatigué.

\- Oui, ils venaient de la part de Baa-chan, comme s'ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais te livrer sur un plateau d'argent.

Naruto se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, le corps chaud de son amour le rassurait, il se colla encore plus, déposant sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, écouta le battement régulier de son coeur, il se sentait finalement en paix.

\- Naru, on doit aller voir l'Hokage, voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Sasuke il sentit celui-ci se tendre légèrement, il soupira pour ensuite se détendre à nouveau, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça présentement, un petit sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Prenant appui sur son bras valide, il embrassa affectueusement son beau brun, il mordilla doucement la lèvre du bas de celui-ci, qui n'hésita pas à lui donner accès. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement au début, elles prièrent leur temps pour s'apprivoiser, mais plus le temps passait, plus leur passion prenait place. Le blond dut se mettre sur le côté, son bras menaçait de l'abandonner, Sasuke prit la relève, se positionna au dessus de Naruto. Il s'assit sur les hanches de celui-ci et l'observa. Son regard bleu voilé de désir les joues rougies, ses lèvres enflées, il était magnifique. Le brun se pencha à nouveau vers son amant, l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, se déplaça ensuite vers le cou, mordillant ici, et là. Il continua sa descente, il s'arrêta le temps, de titiller les tétons déjà durs de son compagnon. Il lécha d'abord le gauche, Naruto arqua le dos, lâchant un juron en plaçant ses mains dans la chevelure de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire victorieux, il retourna à sa tâche il lapa le deuxième, le mordilla quelque peu, Naruto grouillait sous lui, se tortillait. Le jeune homme releva la tête, son amoureux avait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, sa gorge dénudée, il le trouva à couper le souffle. Continuant son travail, il arriva au tatouage qui maintenait le Kyûbi en lui, il en profita pour tracer de sa langue tout le contour de cette prison. Il se releva pour retirer le t-shirt de Naruto, celui-ci fit pareil avec le sien au même moment, le blond renversa de nouveau leur position. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant, lui mordilla la gorge, lécha son chemin jusqu'au sein de celui-ci, il lapa le premier. Sasuke prit sa tête entre ses mains en lui tirant quelque peu les cheveux, mais sans vraiment faire mal. Le blond était satisfait de la réaction de son amoureux, il continua son chemin vers le bas, rendu au nombril il laissa sa langue en faire le tour, ensuite il plongea celle-ci dedans. Sasuke arqua les hanches, il réussit presque à faire tomber son amant. Il fut surpris de cette réaction, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il se figea. L'homme sous lui ouvrit les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il remarqua le regard inquiet de son amoureux.

\- Sasu je... Je sais pas...

Naruto dit ceci d'une toute petite voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais le noiraud compris. Il se rapprocha de son amant, l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'étendre à ses côtés, il joignit leurs deux mains ensemble, il regarda Naruto.

\- Tu sais...Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne.

Avoua le ninja blond en rougissant, ne regardant plus son compagnon, Sasuke libéra sa main pour la déposer sur la joue du blond.

\- Moi non plus, c'est pourquoi je veux prendre mon temps avec toi, je veux vraiment que ma première fois soit avec toi.

Avoua l'ancien nukenin, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, ils décidèrent de rester couchés. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Shizune se déplaçait rapidement dans le couloir qui l'emmenait au quartier privé de sa patronne, elle tenait Tonton serré contre elle, elle était anxieuse. La medic-nin se demandait comment elle pourrait venir en aide à Naruto, Tsunade ne voulait pas perdre l'affection du réceptacle du Kyûbi. Elle savait que celui-ci ne renoncerait pas à son ancien coéquipier maintenant qu'il avait réussi à le ramener au village. Shizune frappa légèrement à la porte de Tsunade, l'ouvrit et referma avant de poser un sceau pour empêcher quiconque d'écouter leur discussion. Elle déposa son petit cochon à terre celui-ci qui trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, ou elle savait qu'un bol de nourriture l'attendait.

\- Tsunade ? Demanda l'assistante en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Au salon. La voix fatiguée de la blonde lui répondit.

Celle-ci était étendue de tout son long sur le divan, ses cheveux libres autour de son visage habillé seulement d'une robe de chambre attachée lâchement à la taille. Son assistante prit place dans le petit divan à la gauche de sa patronne, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, pour la regardée.

\- Des nouvelles de nos deux ninjas?

Elle se redressa quelque peu, s'assit sur ses jambes repliées sous elle, se pencha un peu vers la table en face d'elle et prit une poignée de noix.

\- Oui, j'ai eu leur rapport, je t'en ai fait une copie que je t'ai laissée sur ton bureau, mais en gros Naruto a réagi comme on s'y attendait. Il ne laissera personne s'en prendre à Sasuke d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais que ce n'étais pas ton plan de toute manière, mais le Conseil nous met beaucoup la pression.

\- Que faire pour les muselés ? L'Hokage soupira se massa les tempes.

Elle se pencha vers la table et reprit une autre poignée de noix et s'en mit quelques unes dans la bouche réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement dissoudre le conseil, comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire depuis que je suis en poste ? Ou tout simplement renvoyer les anciens et refaire un conseil avec de nouvelles têtes? Sinon, je peux toujours aller chercher l'appui des autres dirigeants des autres Villages. Je sais que Suna serait d'accord à tout ce qui touche Naruto, on aura leur accord à 100%. Même chose avec le Village de la foudre spécialement Killer Bee...

Tsunade cessa de parler le regard perdu dans le vide, sa collaboratrice garda le silence, laissant son employeur former un plan.

\- Shizune fait venir Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chôji, Saï, Rock Lee et Hyûga Hinata. Trouve aussi Kakashi et Sakura, je les veux tous dans mon bureau dans l'heure qui suit. Ordonna l'Hokage en se levant, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- À cette heure-ci? Tenta l'assistante.

Elle vit sa patronne tourner lentement la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin.

\- Absolument, j'ai un plan, je veux le mettre en route le plus rapidement possible.

Ceci dit elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, mettant fin à la discussion.

Shizune sourit à son tour ramassa Tonton dans la cuisine pour se mettre en marche. Elle fit une liste rapide des shinobis à contacter ensuite elle appela trois agents ANBUS, ceux-ci apparurent dans un nuage de fumée silencieusement.

\- Prenez chacun une copie de cette liste pour ordonnez à ces ninjas de se présenter dans l'heure au bureau de l'Hokage. Exigea-t-elle ceux-ci prirent leurs copies silencieusement et disparurent sans bruit.

L'assistante bailla fatiguée de sa journée, mais elle savait que celle-ci était loin d'être terminée. Elle se mit en route vers la tour de l'Hokage pour préparer la rencontre. Malgré le fait que Tsunade ne lui ait rien expliqué, elle pensait savoir ce que celle-ci avait en tête, elle sourit si tout se passait comme espérait, la situation de Naruto serait grandement amélioré. Ce qui rendrait la situation plus facile pour le futur elle savait que Tsunade voulait passer le flambeau à Naruto lorsqu'elle prendrait sa retraite. Mais cela n'arriverait pas si le village n'acceptait pas Sasuke, surtout le Conseil. La conseillère eut un petit rictus espérant qu'elle avait raison.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, tous les ninjas convoqués étaient présents. Shikamaru n'avait par contre pas pris le temps de revêtir son uniforme il était habillé simplement d'un bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt noir. Tsunade les dévisagea longuement sans bouger, sans faire de bruit. Ils étaient tous debout face à son bureau, se lançant des regards en coin, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient à une heure si tardive au bureau de leur Hokage.

\- Tsunade-sama qui a-t-il de si urgent pour nous faire venir si tard, se décida à demander Kakashi.

Celui-ci était accoté nonchalamment, feuilletant son livre sans lever les yeux de celui-ci. L'Hokage tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous faire part d'une situation et ma décision par rapport à celle-ci, Shizune, le sceau a été appliqué sur la pièce ?

Son assistante lui confirma que oui par un hochement de tête.

\- Ce matin, lorsque Naruto s'est réveillé et qu'il n'a pas vu Sasuke avec lui, il a grandement été insatisfait. Comme vous le connaissez tous, vous vous doutez probablement ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Commença-t-elle.

\- Il est allé le chercher dans les geôles et l'a probablement ramené chez lui. Le génie répondit en étouffant un bâillement.

\- C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé en effet, confirma Tsunade.

\- J'ai demandé par la suite à Kakashi et Sakura d'aller voir Naruto chez lui pour essayer de discuter avec lui afin qu'il ramène temporairement Sasuke en garde à vue. Sakura, peux-tu nous expliquer brièvement votre visite.

L'Hokage demanda en regardant son apprenti, celle-ci lança un regard rapide vers Kakashi qui semblait toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu'on est arrivés, Naruto nous attendait à la porte. Il nous a invités à rentrer chez lui, avant même qu'on puisse lui parler, il m'a demandé d'aller examiné Sasuke pour s'assurer que celui-ci avait été soigné correctement. Une fois cela effectuer, il nous a simplement dit qu'il ne permettrait à personne de s'en prendre à Sasuke d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'il était aussi hors de question que celui-ci retourne en garde à vue. Résuma la jeune fille.

\- Il a plus de couilles que je le croyais. Exprima à haute voix Saï.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi? Je dis simplement qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour prendre une décision qui vous met pratiquement le village à dos. Expliqua le ninja artiste.

\- La force de la jeunesse peut tout vaincre ! Exclama d'une voix forte Rock Lee.

\- Ehh misère s'exclama d'une voix fatiguée, Shikamaru.

Un silence s'installa seulement brisé par Chôji, qui mangeait un sac de croustille. Ino lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux, celui-ci ferma le sac et le rangea dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches.

\- J'ai donc décidé d'accorder à Naruto ce qu'il veut, après tout, on lui doit presque tout. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué.

La blonde expliqua en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

\- Je vais donc, avec votre aide, dissoudre le Conseil actuel, je vais en créer un nouveau. J'aimerais que ce soit vous les nouveaux membres de ce Conseil.

Tsunade déclara, son annonce choqua tout le monde, même Kakashi leva le regard de son livre pour la regarder.

\- Il est temps de remettre le Conseil au goût du jour, ceux toujours en poste y sont depuis trop longtemps, ils se croient intouchables. Ils se croient omniscients, ils ont fait des choix assez douteux durant ces dernières années et je ne crois pas que ça à toujours dans le meilleur intérêt du village.

Elle les dévisagea encore une fois, ils commencèrent à comprendre la raison de leur venue, cette décision allait changer beaucoup de choses pour le village Ainsi que pour eux aussi, étaient-ils prêts à s'embarquer dans cette aventure?

\- Je suis honoré de la confiance dont vous faites preuve à notre égard. Je suis d'accord avec votre analyse du Conseil actuel, si vous jugez que c'est vraiment ce qui est le mieux pour le village, alors j'accepte.

Shino avait parlé doucement le regard droit devant lui, regardant son chef dans les yeux au travers de ses lunettes.

\- Même si ça va être compliqué, fatigant, difficile et surtout galère, je suis aussi d'accord. Shikamaru ajouta de sa voix éteinte de fatigue.

\- Le pouvoir de la jeunesse au secours du village ! S'exclama Lee levant son poing vers le ciel.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord. Annonça Chôji

\- Je suis aussi partante. Annonça Ino

\- Pour avoir travaillé dans l'ombre du Conseil, je sais qu'il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Je suis heureux de savoir que je peux aussi apporter mon aide.

Saï répondit en lançant un regard en coin à Ino.

\- Je suis naturellement partant, ça va être intéressant de voir les changements. Kakashi annonça calmement.

\- Moi aussi. S'exclama un peu rapidement, Sakura,

\- Akamaru et moi sommes naturellement partants. Kiba ajouta d'une voix enjouée, son chien aboya pour lui aussi donner son accord.

\- Je.. Je suis d'ac-cord. Dit nerveusement Hinata le visage vers le bas.

La dirigeante du pays du feu se leva et se plaça devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.

\- Excellent, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes tous prêts à vous investir. Il est impératif que vous n'en parliez à personne d'autre à l'extérieur de cette pièce, est-ce bien clair ? Tsunade regarda chacun d'eux tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Parfait, vous pouvez vous retirez pour la nuit. Je vous recontacterai bientôt pour mettre le plan en marche.

Elle les congédia d'un signe de la main et ils sortirent l'un après l'autre, son assistante lui présenta un verre de saké.

\- Merci ma chère.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que votre plan prend forme. Shizune exprima sa pensée à haute voix.

Sa patronne lui jeta un regard de côté, mais ne dit rien.

\- Ne buvez pas trop et tâchez d'aller dormir un peu.

Son assistante ajouta avant de quitter la pièce. Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer les visages de ses prédécesseurs en espérant faire le bon choix.

La nuit touchait à sa fin, Sasuke était déjà réveillé, ses années à vivre dans les sous sol d'Orochimaru restant sur le qui-vive constamment. Par la suite, en tant que fugitif, avait rendu ses habitudes de sommeil courtes et légères. Maintenant, par contre, il se sentait en sécurité, et ce pour la première fois depuis des années. La dernière fois, il était encore un enfant innocent, sa famille entière, sa vie calme et paisible. Il était entouré de chaleur, le bras valide de Naruto le retenait solidement contre le torse de celui-ci. Sasuke savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, le visage paisible de son amoureux serait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il décida de finalement ouvrir ses yeux, il faisait encore noir dans la chambre, malgré la lumière du soleil qui tentait de filtrer au travers des rideaux tirés. Il voyait quand même bien le visage de son sauveur, les traits détendus, la bouche un peu entrouverte, ses cicatrices au visage qui le démarquaient si bien des autres. Celles-ci le rendait encore plus magnifique selon lui, il déposa lentement sa main sur la joue du blond, traçant doucement les marques du renard. Il sentit une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité, il se sentait en paix. Il se promit de tout faire pour garder l'homme qu'il aimait en sûreté ainsi que l'aimer du mieux qu'il le pourrait, malgré qu'il ne sache pas encore comment y parvenir. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il aimait Naruto, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que celui-ci l'aimait à son tour, comment cela pouvait-il être ? Il ne méritait pas cet amour, pas avec toute la haine, dont il avait fait preuve, les trahisons qu'il avait faites. Par Kami, il avait tenté de tuer Naruto plus d'une fois, ainsi que Sakura, il se demandait pourquoi ceux-ci étaient parvenus à lui pardonner? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour honorer leur pardon. Naruto bougea un peu, son bras se resserra sur lui, il sourit malgré lui. Il approcha son visage du blond, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, il avait bon goût, quelque peu sucré, incapable de placer le goût il recommença. Son homme commença à répondre à ses baisers, c'était chaud, doux et sensuel. Sasuke, se sentit tellement bien qu'une larme coula sur sa joue Naruto du la sentir lors du baiser, car il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

\- Ça va, Koi ? Demandù la voix encore enrouée de sommeil du kitsune.

\- Oui...Je suis juste heureux, je suis incapable de t'expliquer à quel point.

Le corbeau lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau cette fois-ci, un peu plus passionnément, le blond ne resta pas passif longtemps. Il se souleva sur son coude pour approfondir le baiser, il mordilla doucement la lèvre du bas de Sasuke, lui demandant l'accès qui lui fut accordé immédiatement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement au début, mais la passion prit rapidement le dessus, elles s'enroulèrent, se cherchèrent. Naruto suçota sa jumelle, il entendit un gémissement de la part de son amoureux, ce qui lui créa un frisson qui courut tout le long de sa colonne. Il se releva un peu pour regarder son amant, celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, il le trouva d'une beauté sans nom.

\- Je peux te retirer ton t-shirt ? Sasuke demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Lorsque que le blond le dévisagea.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin, se releva quelque peu et retira son t-shirt, prit le bas de celui de Sasuke et le lui retira aussi. les deux hommes, se regardèrent leur souffle bloqué dans leur gorge. Sans un mot de plus, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec une ardeur renouvelée, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sasuke, comme la veille se laissa tomber sur le côté de Naruto pour être en mesure de pouvoir le toucher. Il trouva que la peau de celui-ci était si douce, au toucher chaude, quelques cicatrices ici et là démontrant de sa vie de shinobi. Il quitta les lèvres de son amant pour déposer des baisers papillons sur les joues de celui-ci, le menton, le cou, il mordilla la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Un autre gémissement le récompensa, adorant les sons que son amant émettait, Sasuke, voulait en attendre encore plus. Il se déplaça lentement, donnant le temps à Naruto de l'arrêter s'il le voulait. Il prit un mamelon en bouche, le lécha pour ensuite le mordillé doucement, le corps de son amant s'arqua, un geignement plus fort que les autres sorties de sa bouche, Sasuke releva les yeux pour s'assurer que tout allait toujours bien et fut happé par une vision à couper le souffle. Naruto avait le cou arqué, laissant sa gorge libre, la bouche entre ouverte, sa main tenant fermement le drap du lit. L'ancien nukenin sourit, il donna le même traitement au deuxième mamelon à cette étape, les son émis par le Jinchûriki le rendait complètement fou de désir. Il continua sa route vers le sud de se corps luxueux, Sasuke enfoui sa langue dans le nombril de celui-ci. Un autre cri s'échappa de sa bouche alors sa main alla vers celle-ci, mais le noiraud la retient.

\- Je veux t'entendre. Sasuke lui dit d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci rougit, mais laissa sa main retomber sur le lit. Sasuke reprit sa délicieuse torture, arrivé près du rebord du pantalon, il arrêta leva encore une fois le visage vers son amoureux. Cette fois, celui-ci le regardait fixement, son souffle rapide, il fit un signe de tête, l'autorisant à continuer. Il se remit donc en route embrassant sa verge bien réveillée au travers de son pantalon qui le garder encore en otage, soufflant de l'air chaud sur celle-ci.

\- Sa-sasuke ! La supplique de Naruto les surprit tous les deux.

Mais Sasuke ne resta pas longtemps sans agir, doucement il retira le pantalon recouvrant le sexe de son amant. Baissa celui-ci jusqu'en bas, son amant l'aida à le retirer et l'envoya en bas du lit avec un bon coup de pied. Le noiraud se leva quelque peu pour observer la vue féerique qu'il avait sous lui, Naruto, nu dans toute sa splendeur dans son lit ouvert et confiant envers lui. Il fut si ému qu'il se pencha vers le Kitsune, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse donc il était capable. Pour essayer de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, le blond lui répondit avec la même ardeur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, avec ses pieds tentait tant bien que mal de retirer le bas de pyjama de Sasuke, celui-ci l'aidât de son mieux et ils finirent par réussir à lui retirer. L'envoyant valser dans un coin de la chambre. Le souffle du brun se figea dans sa gorge, Naruto était sublime, son corps étendu dans toute sa splendeur illuminée par la douce lumière du jour filtré au travers des rideaux, son corps semblait être recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'or. Il se pencha doucement encore une fois vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il décida de tenter de rendre son amant fou de désir, décidant d'aller plus vers le bas, embrassa la gorge de son amoureux, rendu à ses mamelons il en pinça un, souris en voyant le sein se dresser de désir, il fit pareil au deuxième. Il arracha ainsi un gémissement de la bouche du ninja blond. Il continua son exploration léchant le sceau de Kurama; Naruto émit un grognement agrippa les cheveux de son amoureux d'une poigne ferme sans être douloureuse. Son bassin se levant de lui-même, cherchant plus de frictions. Sasuke regarda le membre engorgé du blondinet, il le trouva magnifique, tout comme son propriétaire, rouge dressé bien droit, recourbé quelque peu vers la droite. Le gland de celui-ci était humide, il eut le goût d'y passer sa langue. Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour que Naruto y prenne plaisir, il décida d'y aller à l'instinct. Levant les yeux vers son amant, celui-ci le dévisageait d'un regard voilé de désir, son regard bleu semblait vouloir l'enrober. Sans lâcher Naruto du regard, il lapa le gland de celui-ci, un autre grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge se fit entendre. Il voulait en entendre encore plus de ses beaux sons; il prit le membre dans sa bouche et Naruto émis un gémissement qui lui provoqua des papillons dans le ventre. Sasuke continua de plus belle se réjouissant de la musique que Naruto émettait. Celui-ci remit sa main sur sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Sa-sa-sasuke, arrête, je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite.

La voix rendue épaisse par le désir, il attira son amoureux vers le haut. Naruto aima se goûter sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

D'un coup de rein, il renversa Sasuke, il reprit le dessus en l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne semblait pas être en mesure de s'arrêter de lui goûter ses lèvres, il pensait être devenu accroc. Il se détacha à contrecœur de ses lèvres, il décida de se rendre directement à l'objet de son désir, la verge bien dressée de son amoureux. Celle-ci semblait l'appeler à elle, le gland luisait dans la pénombre de la chambre, sans plus de préambules, il lécha le gland, savourant le goût.

\- Arhnnn !

La voix de Sasuke était rauque, son corps s'arqua, Naruto la prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Se délectant du nectar qui s'écoulait lentement de son pénis, il était intoxiqué de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas comment aller de l'avant, il n'avait jamais rien fait comme ça. Mais il était inspiré, il voulait apporter un plaisir sans nom à son amoureux. Il continua ses mouvements en appliquant plus de succion. Il décida de prendre un risque en s'appuyant sur son moignon pour pouvoir utiliser sa main valide et prit les bourses de son amoureux, le massant délicatement.

\- OOOHHHH Kami ! S'exclama, le brun.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il accéléra le mouvement. Il sentit les bourses de Sasuke se tendre avant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait, son homme jouissait dans sa bouche. Il tenta de tout avaler, mais quelques gouttes s'échappèrent, roulant sur son menton, pour par la suite tomber sur le bas ventre de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait joui sans bruit, pris par surprise par la force de sa jouissance, il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit Naruto s'étendre près de lui, passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux, il entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua le regard encore fiévreux de son amoureux. Et en baissant les yeux, il vit l'érection encore présente de celui-ci, il se releva sur le coude et embrassa son compagnon. Il fut surpris de se goûter sur les lèvres du blond, mais approfondi tout de même le baiser, sa main valide se déplaçant vers son pénis. Il agrippa le membre engorgé, Naruto émis un grognement de fond de gorge, ceci ressemblait plus à un grondement animal. Il releva la tête, son amoureux avait les yeux à moitié fermés, mais il détecta une lueur rougeâtre dans le regard habituellement bleu. Il décida de ne pas faire traîner les choses, il embrassa rapidement les deux bouts de chair de son homme en suivant la trace des poils blonds qui le menaient vers la verge de son âme sœur. Il l'engouffra en un seul mouvement, Naruto émit un autre son de gorge, sa main agrippant les draps, les jointures blanchir tant il les serait avec force. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa tête, mettant plus de succion, il décida d'imiter son amant, prit appui sur son membre manquant, et avec sa main valide empoigna les bourses de celui-ci. L'effet fut immédiat, les hanches du blond se levèrent d'un seul coup, enfonçant la verge encore plus profondément dans la gorge de Sasuke. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer, mais il se força à relaxer sa gorge. Il continua au même rythme, il fut surpris par le jet de semence qui explosa dans sa bouche en même temps que Naruto s'exclamait.

\- Arggghhhh...Sasssuuuuu !

La main du blondinet avait abandonné les draps pour aller se placer dans les cheveux de Sasuke, tirant fortement sur ceux-ci au moment de son éjaculation.

Le ninja brun tenta de tout avaler lui aussi, par contre quelques gouttes s'échappèrent, tombant sur son menton et sur le ventre de Naruto. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur le côté prit Naruto dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la tempe. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, laissant leur souffle revenir à la normale, Sasuke se tourna sur le côté, embrassa son homme, celui-ci le regardait tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Naruto. Déclara-t-il le regardant directement dans les yeux, le blondinet eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Dit-il en rougissant.

Mais il voulait ajouter quelques choses que son amoureux comprenne son importance.

\- Rien n'y personne ne se mettra au travers de notre chemin, c'est une promesse que je te fais. Tu sais que je tiens toujours parole. Déclara le ninja blond.

Les deux se regardèrent, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et laissèrent le sommeil reprendre le dessus.


	5. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch5

Tsunade mit son plan en action aux premières lueurs du jour, exactement 5 jours après la rencontre avec les futurs membres du nouveau Conseil. Elle avait envoyé deux agents ANBU chercher les personnes concernées une fois le groupe complet dans son bureau, elle les observa attentivement et leur annonça.

-Avant que je ne lance les hostilités, je veux vous donner la possibilité de vous retirer, sachez que je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Par contre, si vous décidez de rester, ce sera à long terme afin d'apporter du changement dans la gérance de Konoha.

Elle posa son regard sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée, attendant qu'un d'eux veuille se retirer après un moment de silence,

-Bien, je vous remercie de votre implication actuelle et future pour le bien du village. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Dans quelques minutes, nous allons nous rendre dans la chambre du Conseil et faire une demande de vote pour renverser les membres actuels. Je n'ai pas averti Naruto ni Sasuke de cette décision, en fait les membres du Conseils ne sont pas encore au courant que l'Uchiha n'est plus en garde à vue. Je tiens à ce que ça reste secret le plus longtemps possible.

Tsunade déclara regardant chaque membre face à elle à tour de rôle.

-Hum...Tsunade-Sama ? Demanda la petite voix de Hyûga Hinata.

L'Hokage se tourna vers elle.

-Pour le vote, comment va-t-on départager ? Ils sont 10, nous sommes 10, en tant qu'Hokage, vous n'avez pas droit au vote.

Elle rougit de plus belle lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Hinata a raison. Déclara Shikamaru, mais j'imagine que vous avez aussi un plan pour en cas d'égalité. Dis le génie.

-En effet, ce sera la première fois que le Conseil ne sera pas en mesure de décider de leurs successeurs.

Confirma l'Hokage avec un petit sourire en coin.

Shizune ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et dit quelque chose à l'oreille de sa patronne.

-Parfait, faites-les entrer. Déclara Tsunade.

À la plus grande surprise des personnes sur place Sabaku no Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna, Ai le Raïkage de Kumogakure et finalement Terumi Mei la Mizukage de Kirigakure furent introduits dans le bureau de Tsunade et invités à prendre place.

-J'ai demandé la participation de nos alliés pour départager le vote qui sera fait aujourd'hui.

Déclara Tsunade, en regardant encore une fois chacune des personnes convoquées.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous libérez et nous aider à régler ce problème interne. Déclara-t-elle en se penchant en avant dans un salut honorifique.

Les trois invités saluèrent le reste de l'assemblée d'un bref signe de tête.

-Mais Tsunade-Sama, le Conseil, acceptera-t-il la participation des dirigeants des villages environnants ?

Demanda un Shikamaru clairement peu optimiste.

-Les temps change mon cher. Répondit Terumi Mei à la place de leur Hokage. Il est temps que votre conseil se fasse plus jeune et apportent les innovations nécessaires à cette nouvelle aire.

Les deux autres Kage signalèrent leur accord d'un simple hochement de tête.

Ainsi toutes les personnes présentes se mirèrent en marche vers la salle du Conseil. Les jeunes Ninjas suivirent les 4 Kages, ils étaient quelque peu inquiets, mais ils avaient une foi aveugle envers leur chef. Ils la suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde si elle leur demandait. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle du Conseil se fit en silence une fois devant la porte, l'Hokage l'ouvrit d'une solide poussée. Malgré que l'heure très matinale, la salle était pleine de vie. Des agents revenant de missions secrètes, des gens de la vie civile demandant des conseils ou des requêtes. Un ANBU apparu devant le groupe leur barrant la route.

-Hokage-Sama, nous n'attendions pas votre visite. Dis celui-ci d'une voix étonner.

-En effet, je n'ai pas demandé de rencontre. Mais étant donné que j'ai reçu la visite de Kages, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se rencontrer tous ensemble. Dis la blonde en souriant.

L'ANBU fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la présence des trois autres Kages silencieux à la suite de leur Hokage. Pour finalement remarqua les dix shinobis dernière eux. L'ANBU se tourna rapidement vers le membre principal du Conseil, se déplaça vers celui-ci. Il se pencha à son oreille, celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de se contrôler et de reprendre un visage impassible, il se tourna vers l'Hokage. Celle-ci leur fit un petit salut de la main, il ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers les autres membres du Conseil. Toutes autres personnes qui n'étaient pas du Conseil ou gardes furent escortés rapidement vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps Tsunade, Sabaku no Gaara, Ai et Terumi Mei prirent place à la table du Conseil. Les ninjas debout derrière eux à une distance respectable adoptant une pose plutôt détendus, mais restant tout de même aux aguets.

Dans la chambre de Naruto, les deux jeunes hommes appréciaient leur temps ensemble, sans interférence extérieure. Sasuke baignait dans le bonheur, ne croyant pas en sa chance, ils passèrent la majorité du temps au lit à se découvrir mutuellement. Ils prirent plusieurs bains ensemble, mangèrent à la table, se taquinant et riant ensemble.

-Combien de temps va-t-on être tranquille comme ça? Demande le noiraud en passant doucement sa main dans la chevelure de son amoureux.

Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, Naruto sur le dos, sa main valide caressant le dos de Sasuke alors que celui-ci était couché sur le côté, la tête reposant sur l'épaule du blondinet. Celui-ci soupira doucement.

-Selon moi, Baa-chan va requérir une visite sous peu. On ne pourra pas refuser, surtout qu'on a eu ces six derniers jours de tranquillité. Selon moi, la seule manière de se faire pardonner d'avoir accepter ton incarcération.

Sasuke se releva, s'assit en indien, le drap du lit laissant peu de place à l'imagination et regarda tendrement son homme.

-Il faudra bien y aller, Naruto. J'ai commis des crimes, des trahisons. Il leva la main stoppant les protestations de son homme.

\- J'ai tenté de te tuer, de tuer Sakura et toutes autres personne affiliées à Konoha, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-C'est n'est pas parce que tu es un baka et que tu m'as tout pardonné que tout le monde sera prêt à en faire de même. Je dois être prêt et toi aussi, aux conséquences de mes actes.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto se releva rapidement sorti du lit sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Il marchait d'un pas vif, d'une extrémité de la chambre à l'autre.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et toi tu es prêt à abandonner ? On vient tout juste de retrouver la paix, de se retrouver, je ne vais sûrement pas abandonner cette vie. Surtout maintenant que j'en ai eu un aperçu, je vais me battre contre tous ceux qui seront dans mon chemin.

Il dit ceci d'une voix intimidante, une lueur rouge dans les yeux. Kurama émis un grognement.

Durant les derniers jours Sasuke, Naruto et Kurama avaient discuté ensemble. Le renard voulait que l'Uchiha comprenne leur lien, il voulait que le brun se joigne à leur duo. Kurama avait insisté sur le fait que les renards n'avaient qu'un seul et unique partenaire pour la vie. C'était donc pareil pour Naruto, au vu de son lien avec son démon. Le blond avait été mortifié que le Kyûbi veuille imposer cette règle à Sasuke, mais encore une fois son amoureux l'avait surpris.

-Je n'aurais jamais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est lui que j'aime. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé, je lui dois ma vie. Je lui donne mon amour inconditionnel et ma vie tant qu'il le voudra.

La déclaration de Sasuke avait fait monter le rouge aux joues du blondinet, il s'était senti gonflé de bonheur. Il avait par la suite attaqué son homme de baiser jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes soient à bout de souffle.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais abandonner quoi que ce soit. Répondit son amoureux. Mais il faut être réaliste, Naruto, j'ai commis des crimes horribles, je ne mérite pas la moitié de l'amour que tu me portes. Ni même le fait que tu me pardonne aussi facilement. Je veux que tu acceptes avec moi les conséquences de mes actes, que tu me promettes que tu ne contesteras pas leur décision.

Le blond arrêta sa marche. Il regarda son amoureux assis dans le lit, le regard clair et rempli d'amour pour lui, et soupira de nouveau.

-Je ne peux rien te refuser koi. Mais je te dis tout de suite, que je ne permettrais aucunement ton emprisonnement. Si le Conseil n'avait pas floué ton frère, ta famille, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il se rapprocha du lit, s'assit sur ses genoux, attira son amant vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On verra quand on sera devant le Conseil. Répondit l'ancien nukenin en répondant au baiser de son amant.

Après son deuxième réveil, Naruto remarqua immédiatement qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il sourit paresseusement en s'étirant, il sentit l'odeur du café et décida de sortir du lit. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt qui traînait par terre, ensuite il se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine. Sasuke était dos à lui, assis à la table, sirotant son café, il semblait être en train d'étudier un parchemin. Le blondinet s'approcha et enveloppant le noiraud de son bras valide et embrassa sa tempe droite.

-Bonjour mon amour. Dit-il

-Hn. Répondit le noiraud.

Naruto avait compris rapidement que son homme n'était pas une personne du matin.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Relança le blond en allant se servir un café.

Il regardait Sasuke, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il ne chercherait plus à quitter le village. Il se sentait tellement heureux, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Le reste semblait superflu pour lui, même son rêve de devenir Hokage n'avait plus autant d'importance depuis qu'il savait que Sasuke lui retournait son affection.

-On devrait aller voir Hokage-Sama.

Répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux du rouleau qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder son amoureux.

Il fut encore une fois frappé par la pureté du regard bleu. De pouvoir tout lire dans ce regard si clair, rempli d'amour pour lui et lui seul. Il était un homme privilégié de recevoir l'amour de cet homme extraordinaire.

-Tu veux aller à la tour de l'Hokage ? Dit Naruto.

Le regard de celui-ci se détourna de son amoureux pour regarder à l'extérieur se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

-Oui, je crois qu'il est plus que temps. Afin qu'on puisse savoir ce qui va se passer et que ma situation soit réglée. Naruto, on en a parlé, je dois être puni d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ce que j'ai fait contre le village. Je ne pardonne pas au village pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille, mais TU es ce village pour moi. Si on veut y vivre en paix, des actions doivent être posées. Déclara-t-il en cherchant le regard bleu, celui-ci était toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

\- D'accord, on ira aussitôt notre déjeuner terminé. Accepta finalement le blond en se retournant vers son amant.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, il était nerveux. Mais il avait foi en sa capacité à le défendre si ça devait en arriver jusqu'à là, et son amoureux était un ninja hors pair, il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Sasuke se leva de table, se déplaça jusqu'à son blondinet, l'entoura de son bras valide pour l'embrasser tendrement. En espérant que celui-ci était en mesure de sentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Naruto retourna le baiser avec autant de passion. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants profitant de leur temps ensemble, avant les prochaines complications qui terniraient les prochains jours.

-Je suis prêt quand tu es prêt. Dis Naruto en se dégageant de leur étreinte. Je vais juste aller me changer.

-Parfait, je t'attends. Déclara Sasuke se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses sandales.

Naruto revint quelques instants plus tard, habillé de son habit orange et noir habituel, son bandeau bien installé sur son front. Il mit ses souliers et sourit à Sasuke. Ils sortirent, Naruto verrouilla la porte et ils se mirent en route.

\- Prenons les toits. Proposa Sasuke, ça ne me dit pas de me faire dévisager de si bon matin.

Le blondinet acquiesça et ils se mirent rapidement en route vers la tour de l'Hokage. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ce qu'ils avaient à se dire avait été dit. Il ne restait qu'à voir ce qui se passerait une fois devant la Hokage. Le trajet ne fut pas long, Naruto les firent entrer par la même entrée qu'il avait utilisée lorsqu'il avait sorti Sasuke de la prison. Pas besoin de mettre plus de monde au courant. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas dans les couloirs silencieux, ne croisant personne. Une fois dans le couloir principal qui menait au bureau de Tsunade, ils croisèrent quelques agents ANBU qui ne leur portèrent guère attention. Ce qui les surpris grandement, mais ils continuèrent leur route sans se poser plus de questions. Une fois devant la porte de l'Hokage, ils s'arrêtèrent ; Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent une dernière fois et le corbeau frappa fermement à la porte.

-Entrez ! Répondis la voix de Tsunade.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, fermèrent la porte derrière eux, sans bruit et s'avancèrent vers le bureau de celle-ci. Elle regarda les deux ninjas s'approcher de son bureau, Naruto se tenait un peu en retraite, mais près de Sasuke. Celui-ci garda les yeux baissés, il semblait en paix avec lui-même. L'ancien nukenin semblait détendu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage semblant si ouvert, plus vivant.

-Eh bien, c'est gentil à vous de finalement vous présenter devant moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Baa-chan, si tu avais vraiment voulu nous voir, je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais pas hésité à nous faire parvenir une demande, plus officielle et surtout plus musclé!

Répondit du tac au tac Naruto en s'avançant un peu vers elle.

Il déposa sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon pour un bref geste de confort et la laissa tomber mollement près de son corps.

-En effet, tu as raison. Mais je voulais me faire quelque peu pardonner. Dit-elle sans prendre ombrage.

-Mais maintenant nous devons passer aux choses sérieuses. Sasuke, tu dois te douter que malgré ton implication dans la défaite de l'infini Tsukuyomi, on ne peut fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as fais.

-Naturellement, Tsunade-Sama. Répondit l'ancien nukenin en relevant la tête. Il la regardant directement dans les yeux. J'ai fait comprendre à Naruto qu'il était normal que je sois puni pour ce que j'ai fait.

L'Hokage le dévisagea un instant.

-Ah oui ? Tu as donc pardonné le village ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne fais aucunement confiance à ce village. Mais j'ai confiance en Naruto. Il est mon village si je dois donner mon allégeance à qui que ce soit, eh bien ça sera à lui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une discussion silencieuse entre eux. L'Hokage se redressa quelque peu dans sa chaise.

-Alors, pour l'instant, tu seras sous la responsabilité de Naruto. Toute action à l'encontre du village ou des habitants de ta part sera la responsabilité de celui-ci.

Déclara Tsunade en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Demain matin, à 9 h. Commença Shizune. Vous allez rencontrer le Conseil accompagné de Tsunade-Sama, et on décidera des mesures à prendre à l'encontre de Uchiha Sasuke.

Déclara solennellement l'assistante de Tsunade.

En inscrivant le tout sur un rouleau qu'elle scella. Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, se retirèrent en silence. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment et Shizune déclara.

-J'espère que tout va bien ce passer comme nous l'espérons. Sa supérieure ne répondit rien.

Dans le complexe des Hyûga, dans la salle maîtresse de la Branche principale ; était présent Hyûga Hiashi, Hyûga Tokuma, Hyûga Hanabi. Ainsi que leur garde du corps Hyûga Natsu et Hyûga Kô, la future héritière par droit de naissance Hinata était aussi présente. Tous installés autour d'une table dans la pénombre ; seul quelques lampes à pétrole allumées ici, et là, l'air lourd de l'odeur de l'encens. L'aîné des Hyûga prit la parole.

-Si ce qu'Hinata nous a rapporté de sa dernière rencontre avec l'Hokage est réel, nous devons penser à agir plus rapidement que je le croyais. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sobre et profonde.

-Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil «si je dis vrai ? » Avait-elle failli répondre à la déclaration de son père comme si elle avait déjà donné une information erronée auparavant, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa son regard.

Que croyez-vous qu'on dois faire père ? Demanda poliment, Hanabi gardant la tête baissée.

Hinata roula les yeux, celle-ci devait toujours essayer de mieux paraître qu'elle. Malgré le fait qu'il était clair que leur père la préférait à son aînée. Depuis que celui-ci s'était rendu compte de son manque de leadership et d'intérêt pour la gérance de la maison Mère, il s'était en partie détourné d'elle, mais pas complètement, car elle pouvait servir ses plans à cause de son statut d'aînée.

-Selon Hinata, le Jinchûriki serait amoureux du traître. Non seulement, c'est immoral, mais ça bloque aussi l'ascension de notre Maison au rang d'Hokage. Comme vous le savez tous, j'avais prévu offrir Hinata en mariage à l'Uzumaki, malgré que celui-ci ne fait pas partie d'un clan renommé. Mais avec le renard en lui, les batailles qu'il a gagnées, c'est évident qu'il sera le successeur de Tsunade-Sama. Elle raffole du gamin.

Expliqua-t-il avec un dédain évident dans la voix.

Hinata sentit ses joues rougir, elle n'aimait pas que son père parle ainsi d'elle comme un simple pion dans son jeu d'échec.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions pour vous, Hyûga-sama, demanda Hyûga Kô en regardant son maître.

-La solution est assez simple, en fait, nous allons tout simplement nous débarrasser de l'Uchiha, déclara-t-il.

-Mais père l'Uzumaki ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, il ne le laisse jamais hors de son champ de vision. Si vous voulez que le plan fonctionne, il faut que celui-ci ne soit pas au courant de notre implication. Objecta doucement Hanabi.

-En relevant cette fois son visage vers son père, celui-ci lui fit un de ses rares sourires, ceci le rajeunissait de plusieurs années.

-Tu as totalement raison, ma fille, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous arranger pour que celui-ci soit envoyé en mission, dit le chef de la maison Maîtresse, un rictus mauvais au visage, tous ceux présent baissèrent le regard en gardant le silence.

-Bien, je vais m'occuper des détails de la mission qui proviendra d'un haut dirigeant d'un village près de la frontière du Pays de la Terre depuis la fin de la guerre, tout est plus harmonieux. L'Hokage ne voudra pas refuser une demande aussi explicite. Déclara-t-il

Il fit signe aux personnes présentes de quitter la salle.

-Sauf toi, Hinata, nous devons parler, celle-ci c'était déjà levé, se rassit gracieusement à sa place, fit un sourire poli à son père. Ils attendirent en silence que tout ait quitté les lieux. L'héritière se demandait ce que son père lui voulait, il était rare que son père veuille lui parlé en privé en général il y avait toujours leurs gardes du corps, ou Hanabi.

-Ma fille, je ne t'ai jamais caché la déception que tu m'as apportée avec ton manque flagrant de leadership, tu as bouleversé les plans qui étaient prévus depuis des années. Commença-t-il de sa voix froide, la regardant directement dans les yeux.

-Oui, père. Répondit seulement Hinata en baissant les yeux devant le regard insistant de son père, se sentant de nouveau en petite fille de quatre ans, incapable de plaire au père qu'elle avait.

-Donc j'attends de toi que tu fasses en sorte que le porteur du renard se tourne vers toi pour le réconforté, dont il aura besoin une fois sa mission terminée. Le ton de son père était sans équivoque, il ne permettrait aucun échec, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait si elle échouait.

-Non mon père, soyez sans crainte, Naruto sera bel et bien dans mes bras pour pleurer la perte de Sasuke; le reste sera un travail de persuasion. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Son père la regarda encore quelques instants, il la congédia d'un signe de main, elle se leva, salua bien bas son père et quitta la salle sans un bruit, celui-ci se tourna vers un recoin de la salle.

-Tu sais quoi faire, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-il à la silhouette dans la pénombre.

-Oui, Hyûga-Sama, je trouverai le filtre avant le retour de l'Uzumaki.

Seul un mouvement de l'air saturé indiqua au patriarche qu'il était à nouveau seul. Un autre rictus s'afficha sur son visage, il prit un verre sous la table, le remplit de saké, et l'avala cul sec, il était très satisfait de la manière dont les choses progressaient. Dans quelques mois, Hinata serait mariée au futur Hokage, lui donnerait des enfants ainsi la place des Hyûga serait garantie dans l'ascension du village. En quittant son père, Hinata se mit tranquillement en route pour ses quartiers privés, un petit sourire satisfait décorait son visage. Elle avait toujours aimé Naruto, l'avait toujours admiré de loin, il l'avait motivée à s'améliorer, à ne pas avoir peur de s'affirmer plus. Lors de la bataille contre Pain, elle avait été en mesure de lui avouer son amour, même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir pris conscience à ce moment-là, elle avait été persuadée qu'il lui retournerait ses sentiments. Mais avec le retour de l'Uchiha, elle avait vu à quel point il était attaché au nukenin et avait réalisé avec horreur que son Naruto était en fait amoureux de Sasuke, son monde s'était écroulé. Lorsqu'elle avait été appelée à apparaître en fin de soirée à la tour de l'Hokage et mise au courant de ce que celle-ci désirait faire avec le Conseil, Hinata avait vu l'opportunité de gagner les faveurs de son père et réussir par la même occasion à gagner l'amour et l'affection du ninja blond. Avec le résultat de la réunion des Hyûga, elle était satisfaite du choix qu'elle avait fait. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le cadre qui était sur sa table de nuit, l'admirant. C'était une photo de Naruto prise lorsque celui-ci s'entraînait avec Lee, celui-ci riait à gorge déployée le visage couvert de sueur, le soleil derrière lui. Hinata chérissait cette photo, elle adorait regarder ce visage souriant, s'imaginant ce sourire lui être réservé. Bientôt se dit-elle avec un autre petit sourire, elle s'étendit sur son lit, regarda l'heure, 2h du matin; elle pouvait se rendormir et rêver de ses futurs enfants Uzumaki!


	6. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch6

_**chapitre 6**_

Encore une fois, il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre, la chaleur, l'enveloppait comme une couverture. Il sentait la respiration de son amoureux dans son cou. Celui-ci le tenait contre lui, son torse musclé contre son dos, sa main déposée sur son ventre, il était terriblement bien. Il se demandait combien de temps cela allait encore durer, il savait qu'aujourd'hui la rencontre avec le Conseil engendrerait des changements dans leur rythme de vie actuel. Il était préoccupé pour son amant, celui-ci voulait tellement le protéger et ne réalisait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas sans cesse le faire. Sasuke soupira se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi Naruto l'aimait, lui. Parmi tant d'autres tellement moins brisés que lui. D'autres qui n'avaient pas le sang des ninjas du village sur les mains et ainsi que celui de son amoureux.

\- Cesse de réfléchir autant, tu m'empêches de dormir. Naruto gronda à moitié réveillé en l'enserrant de nouveau plus fort contre lui.

\- Il faut réellement qu'un de nous le fasse, baka. Répondit-il avec un sourire discret.

Il se retourna sur le dos, tourna la tête vers la gauche pour tomber dans le regard bleu de son compagnon. Il le regardait intensément, un petit sourire en coin. Un bout de langue apparu pour humidifier ses lèvres, ensuite il se pencha vers Sasuke et l'embrassa tendrement. En tentant de mettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans son baiser, le brun lui retourna avec autant d'enthousiasme. La passion augmenta brusquement dans la chambre, le peu de vêtements sur eux fut retiré en un temps record. Leurs lèvres se cherchant dans la pénombre de la chambre, leurs mains touchant toute peau disponible. Se frottant l'un contre l'autre cherchant toujours plus. Sasuke se releva quelque peu et mit Naruto sur le dos. Il se mit vivement au travail, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Le marquant en suçotant et mordillant ici et là descendant vers les tétons du blondinet. Il s'arrêta sur le gauche, soufflant dessus avant de le laper, mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. Et il le suçota de plus belle arrachant un gémissement de la gorge à Naruto. Il donna le même traitement à celui de droite une fois ceci fait, il releva le visage vers son amant. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, son torse bougeait à un rythme effréné. Satisfait, il continua son chemin arriver au sceau du Kyûbi, il en dessina les contours avec sa langue plongeant, celle-ci dans le nombril du réceptacle. Qui émit un grognement et un son qui ressemblait vaguement à son nom. Souriant satisfait du résultat de son travail, il baissa les yeux vers la verge de son amoureux. Celle-ci, au garde-à-vous, le liquide débordant déjà humidifiant le gland, il se déplaça légèrement et souffla sur la tête du pénis de son amoureux.

\- Sssaaaassssuuuukkkeeee ! S'écria le Jinchûriki en déposant vivement sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Sasuke.

Celui-ci sourit puis ce permis de laper le gland et l'engloutit d'un seul coup. Naruto arqua le dos violemment manquant presque de renverser Sasuke. Celui-ci mit sa main valide sur la hanche de son amant. Il y mit du poids pour l'empêcher de bouger, il ne voulait pas s'étouffer avec la verge de son amoureux. Il se remit promptement au travail aspirant léchant la verge comme si elle était un glaçon ayant le meilleur goût du monde. Naruto émettait toutes sortes de sons de gorge enivrant Sasuke tellement ils étaient sensuels et érotiques. Il délaissa la verge, le blond formula un son de frustration, il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se releva délicatement, attendit que Naruto le regarde lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se releva un peu plus.

\- Naruto, je veux savoir jusqu'à où tu veux aller ? Aucune pression de ma part, je veux accompagner ton rythme à toi.

Il observa le beau visage de son amoureux, adopter une teinte rosée, mais son regard se voilà de désir. Le blond s'avança vers lui, lui agrippa le cou et écrasa leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre.

\- Je veux ce que toi, tu veux, mon amour. Le Jinchûriki répondit d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke projeta délicatement son amour sur le dos. Il captura à son nouveau ses lèvres, étira le bras et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait été acheté la veille. Il se remit en position, éleva le regard vers son amour. Celui-ci le regardait le regard voilé les pupilles totalement dilatées, il esquissa un signe de consentement en comprenant la question muette de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit à genoux entre les cuisses de Naruto, qui les écarta quelque peu pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. Sasuke arrêta presque de respirer devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le blond entièrement ouvert devant lui, sa verge rouge et dressée de désir. Ses lèvres rosées enflées, son souffle court et rapide et son regard bleu plus foncé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il pouvait y discerner une teinte délicate rougeâtre prouvant son excitation. Le noiraud mis du lubrifiant sur sa main déposa délicatement son pouce sur l'anus de son amoureux. Il effectua délicatement des mouvements circulaires, se pencha légèrement et reprit le pénis de celui-ci en bouche Naruto émit un grognement, sa main resserre sa prise sur les cheveux du ninja brun en tentant de ne pas assener de coups de hanche dans la bouche de son amant, il ne voulait pas non plus l'étouffer. Sasuke continua quelques instants à masser l'anus de Naruto lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se détendre. Il inséra doucement son index, il entendit son amoureux souffler une longue inspiration, il bougea lentement son doigt à l'intérieur. Il ajouta par la suite tranquillement son majeur en continuant à sucer la verge de son amant afin de le distraire de l'intrusion, ceci sembla marcher car il sentit le blondinet se détendre sensiblement, il bougea ses doigts pour élargir l'intérieur en cherchant la prostate de Naruto pour lui faire voir les étoiles.

\- Arrrrgggggg. S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke sourit. Il savait qu'il venait de trouver la boule de bonheur de son homme, il continua quelques instants, mais n'en pouvant plus, il éprouvait tellement besoin d'être à l'intérieur de son amoureux, il retira doucement ses doigts Naruto, émis une plainte de fond de gorge. Sasuke prit le lubrifiant s'enduit le pénis, hissa à la sensation et dû se mordre violemment la lèvre du bas pour ne pas éjaculer tant il était excité. Il se pencha vers l'avant embrassa Naruto. Ensuite, il se releva et il aligna sa verge à l'entrée encore vierge de son amant. Il poussa délicatement dans l'anneau de chair. Il sentit Naruto se tendre légèrement.

\- Relax, mon amour. Respire calmement, sinon ça va faire plus mal. Dit le noiraud d'une voix posée, le blond hocha la tête et expira lentement et se relaxa.

Le reste de la progression se fit sans heurts les deux ninjas gémir d'une même voix. Leurs yeux se cherchant dans la pénombre Sasuke guetta le signal de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas bouger avant celui-ci. Après quelques instants, Naruto bougea légèrement son bassin pour lui faire signe de bouger. Le nukenin se retira en douceur pour replonger au même rythme, il continua comme ça un bon moment. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard maintenant le contact visuel exprimant ainsi plus naturellement l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Sassuu... Va plus vite, mon amour, plus fort j'ai besoin de te sentir au plus profond de moi. Naruto demanda la voix éraillée d'émotions.

Le noiraud obtempéra immédiatement. Ces coups de butoir devinrent plus rapides fort. Les amoureux soupirèrent, gémissant de plus en plus intensément.

\- Mon Naruto, mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Sasuke déclara la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Le blond étira le cou et attrapa les lèvres de celui-ci et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Hummmmm... Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. Gémit Naruto aussitôt Sasuke prit sa verge en main et lui appliqua le même rythme que ses coups de rein.

\- Narrruuu... Je vais jouir... Et il éclata à l'intérieur de son homme.

Celui-ci cria sa délivrance qui s'écoula sur la main de son amant. Pour aussi s'étaler sur son ventre. Sasuke eut de la peine à se déplacer pour ne pas tomber sur son amoureux. Ils furent silencieux, excepté leur respiration qui revenait tranquillement à la normale. Sasuke se leva, alla dans la salle de bain, saisit un linge, le mouilla d'eau tiède et revint à la chambre pour nettoyer son amoureux. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, un sourire discret satisfait au visage. Sasuke se glissa de nouveau dans le lit et étendit la couverture sur eux. Il déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Naruto, celui-ci l'enveloppa immédiatement dans son bras, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke, plus que je ne serais capable de m'exprimer. Déclara-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

Le noiraud appliqua un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci et ferma les yeux. Les deux hommes se rendormir paisiblement en ne sachant pas les épreuves qui les attendaient prochainement.

Sakura observait la porte d'entrée de Naruto, elle cognait depuis deux minutes aucune réponse. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient présents. Elle se dit que si ça continuait ainsi, elle devrait défoncer la porte. Elle cogna une fois de plus avec beaucoup plus de force que précédemment. Elle réitéra une seconde fois, et au moment où elle se décida à y aller avec son chakra, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke échevelé. Un t-shirt trop grand pour lui portant seulement un boxer. La kunoichi rougit et baissa le regard.

\- Tsunade-Sama m'envoie pour s'assurer que vous ne serez pas en retard à la rencontre de ce matin. Expliqua-t-elle.

Sasuke eut un sourire discret en apercevant le rose sur les joues de son ancienne coéquipière. Il était satisfait de voir que son obsession pour sa personne était du passé. Et que maintenant elle le considérait comme un ami, du moins l'espérait-il. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans l'appartement de son amoureux.

\- Naruto est sous la douche, veux-tu un thé, un café ? Proposa le ninja en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

La table était mise une assiette avec des œufs et des fruits y était posé. Ainsi qu'un pot de café fumant.

\- Un café ne serait pas de refus, merci. Répondit-elle.

Elle prit place à table pendant que son ami allait lui chercher une tasse. Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Naruto habillé seulement d'une serviette de bain et s'essuyait la tête avec une autre. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Sakura.

-Koi, je pensais que tu serais venu me rejoindre tu sais, pour...

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit Sakura qui le dévisageait. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entre ouvertes.

\- Arrgg Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Sakura était ici ? Cria Naruto devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Il se dirigea vers sa chmabre.

\- Baka quelle idée aussi de sortir à moitié nue de la salle de bains. Répondit le noiraud hilaire en déposant le café de Sakura devant celle-ci.

Elle avait rougi encore plus, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Merci, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Sasuke se métamorphosa avec un magnifique sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Ce sourire le rendait encore plus beau, allégeait son visage et extrayait toutes les lignes sévères de celui-ci.

\- Il me rend heureux Sakura tellement plus que ce que je mérite, répondit-il à sa question, la regardant dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir sa sincérité.

\- Sakura, je dois te remercier aussi de m'avoir pardonné. Pour tous les gestes que j'ai portés envers toi et Naruto.

Il la regardait ouvertement dans les yeux en lui disant ceci.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, honnêtement. Mais en voyant à quel point ton retour a rendu Naruto heureux, je devais trouver la force de te pardonner. Pas seulement pour toi, mais surtout pour Naruto. Il demeure mon meilleur ami, je ne veux que son bonheur et cette joie, c'est toi Sasuke. J'espère que tu es sincère dans tes déclarations. Elle leva la main lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci entrouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai apprécié la sincérité dans ton regard Sasuke. Mais j'y ai aussi déjà vu la mort et la trahison dans ce regard identique. Sache seulement je vais sans cesse m'assurer que Naruto est heureux, je ne me mettrai en aucun cas au travers de son bonheur. Mais si jamais tu le trahis une fois de plus, eh bien ça sera la dernière fois. Car cette fois-ci, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Durant tout son discours, elle n'avait pas abaissé le regard, conservant son regard bien ancré dans celui de son interlocuteur. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Naruto apparut, il avait revêtis son habit de ninja familier ainsi que son signe de Konoha bien attaché sur son front. Il s'approcha de son amoureux, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, prit place à table et commença à manger. Sasuke fit de même.

\- Que nous vaut ta visite de si bon matin, Sakura ? Demanda son ami entre deux bouchées.

\- Tsunade-Sama m'a envoyé pour s'assurer que vous soyez à l'heure pour la rencontre de ce matin. L'interpeller répondit.

Le blond avala une gorgée de café fit une grimace car il avait oublié d'ajouter du sucre.

\- Bien entendu, je crois plus que Baa-chan voulait s'assurer que nous serions présents tout court. Dit-il avec un sourire imperceptible.

Il finit son assiette, prit celle-ci, et celle de Sasuke, qui avait aussi terminé, allant les porter dans l'évier.

\- Koi, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche ? Par la suite, on sera mûrs à partir.

\- Tu restes ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sakura, celle-ci fit oui de la tête.

\- Okay, je vais aller me laver, as-tu d'autres vêtements à me prêter mon amour ? Le noiraud demanda.

Son amoureux fit signe que oui, Sasuke se retourna et alla dans la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard, ils perçurent le son de la douche.

\- Bon, que lui as-tu dit ? Naruto se tournant vers son amie, un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je lui ai exigé quoi que ce soit ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Salut, je suis Naruto, ça fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît. Répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment ça allait, il m'a répondu qu'il était heureux. Il m'a fait un sourire que je n'ai jamais vu Naruto. Il est comblé avec toi. La kunoichi lui répondit avec un sourire.

Son ami eut un air comblé en attendant sa réponse. Lui aussi semblait transformer, il brillait de l'intérieur, son bonheur la remplissait de joie. Elle lui prit la main sera en cherchant son regard.

\- Je lui ai aussi dit que si jamais il te blessait encore une fois, ça serait la dernière. Car je le tuerais. Déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle garda son regard fixé sur le regard bleu et plein d'émotions qu'elle adorait.

\- Sakura... Soupira son coéquipier, il lui sera la main, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Il savait qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et que si jamais ça devait arriver, elle mettrait cette menace à exécution. Il comprenait sa réaction, il aurait probablement fait la même chose pour elle si ça avait été l'inverse. Donc il ne chercha pas à lui faire renoncer à cette idée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Sasuke sortit déjà habillé d'un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir et une veste bleue marine. Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment, et tous en même temps se dirigèrent vers la porte afin de partir à la tour de l'Hokage. Ils prièrent la route régulière étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Ils voulaient profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur, prendre le pouls du village. Les gens marchaient normalement, les enfants en retard couraient pour se rendre à l'académie. Ce qui déroba un sourire discret à Naruto, il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et là sera un peu. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quelque peu, mais ne soustraya pas sa main. Malencontreusement, malgré la paix qui régnait dans le village, ils entendirent des gens murmurés sur leur passage.

\- Pourquoi le héros du village marche-t-il avec le traître ?

\- Il lui tient la main, c'est écœurant, peut-être que l'Uchiha l'a placé dans un genjutsu ?

\- Le traître, il aurait dû être exécuté, il voulait anéantir le village ! L'Hokage permet à ce misérable de se promener en liberté ?

Naruto comprima plus fort la main de Sasuke, mais celui-ci semblait sourd au murmure à son sujet. Sakura déposa une main sur l'épaule droite de Naruto pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne ferait rien. Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour.

\- Je dois aller voir Tsunade-Sama. Je vous laisse vous rendre par vous-même à la salle du Conseil, à plus tard. La kunoichi leur annonça en les quittant une fois à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, haussant les épaules et se mirent en marche vers la salle du Conseil. Dans les couloirs de la tour, les autres ninjas les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. D'autres regardèrent Sasuke avec une animosité à peine voilée et le reste ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec la présence de l'ancien ennemi du village. Les deux amoureux continuèrent leur chemin, la tête haute et les épaules droites. Naruto n'avait pas desserré la main de Sasuke. Il démontrait ainsi son soutien, mais aussi que le ninja était Sa personne la plus importante. Et que quiconque tenterait de s'attaquer à celui-ci, devrait avant tout en découdre avec lui. Naruto était sûr qu'aucun ninja du village n'avait le courage de le confronter. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Conseil, celle-ci gardée comme toujours par deux ANBU. Ceux-ci les regardèrent s'avancer vers eux, leur posture en garde, mais non-menaçante.

\- Le Conseil vous attend. Dis l'un d'eux qui possédait un masque marqué d'une étoile.

\- Veuillez entrer et attendre au milieu de la pièce. Le deuxième garde déclara. Son masque personnel marqué d'un croissant de lune.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, ils entrèrent, la pièce était bien illuminée. Une scène surélevée en demi-lune leur faisait face avec 10 chaises, l'air lourde d'encens. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la pièce tel que demander. Sasuke récupéra sa main devant le regard confus de Naruto, il sourit, mais conserva leurs mains séparées. Il ne voulait aucunement donner au Conseil de quoi s'en prendre à Naruto. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que le Conseil n'était nullement au courant de leurs relations. Mais il ne tenait pas non plus à leur afficher celle-ci pour qu'ils en tirent profit. Après quelques minutes, ils distinguèrent une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas. On distingua ceux-ci s'approcher et un à un, les membres du Conseil prirent leur place.

\- Heu... Les amis ? Le Jinchûriki demanda d'une voix surprise en voyant ses amis prendre place dans les chaises.

Naruto n'en revenait pas au lieu des vieux membres du Conseil qu'ils s'attendaient à voir apparaître. C'étaient ses amis et coéquipiers qui étaient devant eux. Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyûga Hinata, Akimichi Chôji, Inuzuka Kiba et Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Sai et finalement Yamanaka Ino. Les yeux de Naruto semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tellement, il était surpris. Quelques instants plus tard, Tsunade-Sama arriva et prit place au bout de la rangée accompagnée de Shizune.

\- Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour juger Uchiha Sasuke. Il sera jugé pour les crimes qu'il a portés à l'encontre du village et ses habitants. Tsunade déclara d'une voix puissante.

\- Je resterai présente, mais seulement à titre d'arbitre, la décision finale sera entre les mains des membres du Conseil. Continua-t-elle en les regardant calmement l'un après l'autre.

Le ninja blond se rapprocha sensiblement de son amoureux, mais sans chercher à lui reprendre la main.

\- Avant qu'on débute, avez-vous des questions ? L'Hokage demande.

\- Moi, j'en ai une ! S'exclama le réceptacle du Kyûbi.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec les membres du Conseil ? Où sont les vieux croûtons qui étaient présents la dernière fois ?

Il examinait les nouveaux membres du Conseil et amis à tour de rôle tentant d'interpréter la situation.

\- Nous les avons relevés de leurs fonctions, ils méritaient une retraite convenable. Shizune déclare calmement avec un sourire discret en coin. Naruto hocha la tête à sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre question. Mais je tiens immédiatement à vous aviser que je ne permettrai pas l'emprisonnement de Sasuke. Ni naturellement, sa mise à mort. Sachez que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit de la sorte, je ne répondrai pas de mes actes. Dit-il d'une voix égale regardant une fois les membres du Conseil, un par un, terminant par l'Hokage.

\- Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de menacer qui que ce soit. Sasuke lui dit en se retournant vers lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment avant que le ninja noir se retourne vers les membres du Conseil.

\- Je vous laisse la parole et votre jugement. Dit-il clairement.

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants avant que Hyûga Hinata ne prenne la parole.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, tu as mis en péril ton village, attaqué tes confrères ninjas. Même tenté de tuer l'homme à tes côtés, comment prévois-tu racheter tes crimes ? Demanda-t-elle le regardant directement dans les yeux.

À ce moment-là, elle n'était plus la jeune fille réservée que tout le monde connaissait. Mais bel et bien la future dirigeante du clan Hyûga. Sasuke prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées avant de répondre.

\- J'ai été aveuglé par la vengeance. Il fallait que je devienne plus fort, peu importe le chemin que je devais emprunter. Il soupira légèrement avant de reprendre, observant les membres du Conseil.

\- Je regrette les choix que j'ai faits par le passé. Mais je tiens à vous faire savoir que jamais plus je ne ferai confiance à ce village. Pas après ce que j'ai appris durant la guerre. Sa voix était ferme, mais non menaçante.

\- Je l'ai dit à l'Hokage, la seule allégeance que je ferais sera celle que je jurais à Naruto, car c'est lui, mon village. Tant que je l'aurai auprès de moi, je respecterai les consignes données par le village. Déclara-t-il le regard fier, les épaules droites.

Il sentait Naruto sur sa gauche légèrement en retrait. Il savait qu'il bénéficiait de son soutien, peu importe la décision du Conseil. Mais il espérait pour son amoureux que ceux-ci seraient cléments malgré tout. Les membres du Conseil se regroupèrent silencieusement et s'absentèrent de la pièce. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, le blond se rapprocha et embrassa tendrement Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il à basse voix, petit sourire en coin.

Il apposa sa main sur sa joue quelques secondes avant de se retirer quelque peu. Ils guettèrent en silence le retour de l'Hokage et des membres du Conseil. Ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'était arrêtée, ils semblaient qu'ils attendirent depuis des heures. Lorsque finalement la porte s'ouvrit et les membres reprirent leur place ainsi que l'Hokage. Les membres examinèrent les deux hommes debout devant eux, un héros et un nukenin. Liés par un lien qui avait surmonté toutes les épreuves, ils devaient être prudents dans leurs décisions.

\- Uchiha Sasuke commença Shikamaru d'une voix ferme. Nous avons longuement parlementé pour trouver une punition adéquate pour les crimes qui te sont imputés. Mais nous devons aussi prendre en compte tes actions pendant la guerre et ta participation pour l'arrêt de l'infini Tsukuyomi. déclara Nara.

Il maintint son regard braqué sur les yeux du ninja. Celui-ci lui retournait son regard calmement acquiesçant de la tête demandant au membre de continuer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix d'Ino qui résonna dans la salle.

\- Nous avons naturellement pris en compte la demande de Naruto. Nous lui sommes tous redevables pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour le village durant ces dernières années. Et aussi de toutes les vies qu'il a sauvées durant la guerre. Donc le jugement qui sera rendu prendra en compte tout ce que nous venons de mentionner, as-tu des questions ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, aucune répliqua l'accusé d'une voix puissante.

Un silence s'installa seulement brisé par le son des feuilles qui étaient manipulées. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Saï de prendre la parole, un sourire imperceptible sur son visage blanc.

\- Pour avoir travaillé longuement sous le joug de l'ancien Conseil, je sais sans dévoiler les détails que certaines de leurs décisions manquaient nettement de discernement. Ceci sera aussi pris en compte dans ce jugement final.

Il n'avait jamais levé la tête du rapport qu'il lisait pendant qu'il parlait. Sasuke garda quand même le regard sur Saï attendant qu'il ait fini de parler. Celui-ci ne reprit pas la parole, ce fut Kiba qui prit la parole.

\- Pour ce qui est de notre décision finale, nous avons décidé par vote. Il fut unanime, ce qui sera mentionné dans quelques instants.

Naruto n'en pouvant plus s'approcha de son amoureux et lui prit la main celui-ci la sera. Mais ne se retourna pas vers son blond, conservant son regard sur Inuzuka, celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- Voici donc la punition qui te sera infligée pour les crimes commis mentionnés plus tôt. Déclara-t-il.

Il se tourna vers ses confrères validant que tout était dit. Shino prit cette fois la parole.

\- Nous te condamnons à 6 mois de garde fermée en maison. Aucune sortie ne te sera tolérée, sauf pour urgence ou convocation par l'Hokage. Ensuite un an de mission D et C pendant ce temps, tu seras continuellement sous garde. Par conséquent un membre de l'ANBU sera ton chaperon durant ces missions. Ton chakra sera restreint lorsque tu ne seras pas en mission et sous étroite surveillance durant tes missions. Si tout va bien le treizième mois, tu pourras commencer à réaliser quelques missions B. Mais toujours avec un membre de l'ANBU et les restrictions de ton chakra. Au bout de 18 mois, si le rapport des membres de l'ANBU le permet. Tu n'auras plus besoin de chaperons. Tu pourras faire les missions qui te seront assignées sans supervision et plus aucune restriction au niveau de ton chakra. As-tu des questions ? Aburame termina stoïque dernière ses lunettes fumées.

\- Où dois-je être gardé à vue pour la garde fermée ?

\- Chez moi, Naruto déclara d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Les membres du Conseil sourirent, ils avaient bien sûr deviné que ce serait la réaction du blond.

\- Nous n'avons aucune objection à cette demande. Déclara Chôji. Tant et si longtemps que tu réalises Naruto que si quelque chose arrive durant cette période, peu importe la raison. Tu seras tenu responsable des gestes et actions de l'Uchiha. Il laissa un silence s'installer pour le rompre quelque temps après.

\- Et lorsque tu seras absent pour tes missions, un des membres du Conseil sera mandaté pour le surveiller à ton appartement. Et il prit une poignée de chips.

\- Vous savez très bien que je suis au courant. Ma décision demeurera la même, peu importe ce que vous dites.

Un autre silence s'installa, on entendait Shizune qui griffonnait sur un parchemin le compte-rendu de la rencontre du jour.

\- Eh bien, si tout a été dit, je déclare cette rencontre terminée. Déclara Lee.

Les autres membres furent d'accord et disparurent par la porte. Les deux hommes se détournèrent et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand la voix de Tsunade retentit.

\- Naruto, j'ai besoin de te voir à mon bureau avant que tu ne retournes chez toi. C'est important et non négociable. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu dois venir seul. Sasuke pourra t'attendre dans l'antichambre. Rajouta-t-elle en s'absentant de la pièce.

Les deux ninjas se sourirent, Sasuke s'avança vers son amoureux et l'embrassa.

\- Ça s'est bien passé quand même, non ? Demande-t-il en abandonnant les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Oui, j'estime les délais des étapes longues. Mais en même temps vaut mieux ça que ton emprisonnement. Que je n'aurais en aucun cas accepté ou ta mise... Sa voix lui manqua.

L'émotion trop pénible à gérer une larme lui coula le long de la joue, son amant lui essuya en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Ne pense plus à ça mon amour. On a eu ce qu'on voulait, même si c'est long, au moins ma garde fermée sera avec toi. Ça va rendre la chose beaucoup plus agréable. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le blondinet parti d'un petit rire reprit la main de Sasuke, ils quittèrent la salle du Conseil. Les membres de l'ANBU étaient toujours présents, mais ils ne leur adressèrent pas la parole. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, leurs mains toujours liées. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils entrèrent dans l'antichambre. Shizune était présente.

\- Naruto, tu peux entrer Tsunade-Sama t'attend. Sasuke, tu peux prendre place en attendant le retour de Naruto. Je resterais avec toi pour te tenir compagnie. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blondinet embrassa hâtivement son amoureux, puis se dirigea vers la porte, frappa et entra.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réellement ici pour me tenir compagnie. Déclara le ninja avec un sourire imperceptible en coin.

Shizune le regarda en silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais que je suis une des rares personnes à être heureuse de ton retour ?

Le nukenin, la dévisagea cherchant la tromperie dans son regard, mais ne trouva rien seulement de la sincérité.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-il, il était vraiment curieux. Il savait que depuis la fin de la guerre, il était loin de la liste des ninjas préférés des villageois.

\- J'ai connu tes parents. J'étais encore une jeune apprentie quand j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la première fois. Tu étais encore un jeune enfant de deux ou trois ans. Ta mère m'a toujours traité avec bonté et gentillesse. Lorsque j'ai appris la tragédie qui avait touché ton clan, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je n'étais plus au village à ce moment-là, j'étais déjà en compagnie de Tsunade. On sillonnait les villages pour améliorer ses connaissances médicales et faire les casinos. Dit-elle posément.

Sasuke la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il avait devant lui une personne qui avait fréquenté sa mère, en gardait un souvenir positif et en parlait ouvertement. Depuis ce qui était arrivé à son clan, la majorité des gens faisaient comme si les Uchiha n'avaient jamais existé. Il baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il refoula du mieux qu'il put. Il maintint la tête baissée, tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Merci de me communiquer ceci, Shizune. Ça me fait plaisir en général les gens font comme ci on n'avait jamais existé.

Encore une fois, sa gorge se sera, il sentit la femme se lever et s'asseoir près de lui. Déposa délicatement une main sur son épaule droite.

\- Ils existeront toujours dans ton cœur et dans ta mémoire, Sasuke. Personne ne pourra entièrement les effacer. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix paisible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, celui-ci s'était tourné vers la source de réconfort. Il se permit un moment de faiblesse et accepta l'accolade offerte par cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Mais il était ravi d'avoir entendu cette histoire à propos de sa mère. Il reprit contenance, se redressa et sourit à Shizune, celle-ci reprit sa place près de la porte.


	7. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch7

_**chapitre 7**_

\- Baa-chan, je suis là. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Naruto dit d'une voix forte en ouvrant la porte et entrant dans le bureau.

Celle-ci était assise à son bureau, sirotant une tasse de thé. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils adoptif, celui-ci était rayonnant, ses yeux splendides bleus étaient étincelants. Il ne lui avait jamais apparu aussi beau que présentement. Il était totalement heureux et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Assieds-toi un moment, Naruto. On doit discuter. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci pris place sur une des chaises qui lui faisait face, il la regarda curieux.

\- Je t'écoute Baa-chan.

\- Premièrement, je tiens à te dire que je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi. Le Conseil a adroitement travaillé. Commença-t-elle. Ensuite, j'ai été en mesure de créer un bras pour toi avec les cellules-souches d'Hashirama. Il est paré à être greffé. J'aimerais bien le faire aujourd'hui si tu es d'accord. Je vais avoir besoin de toi dans deux jours. Finit-elle.

Naruto la regarda les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Un bras ? Bredouilla-t-il surpris.

Il avait fait la paix avec cette perte, il ne croyait pas que Tsunade serait capable de remédier à ce problème.

\- Par conséquent tu peux aussi en façonner un pour Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Tsunade baissa les yeux, elle avait redouté cette question, mais elle savait qu'il la poserait.

\- Naruto, je ne peux pas. Étant donné que Sasuke a le rinnengan, il deviendrait trop puissant. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Répondit-elle, utilisant sa voix la plus posée.

Le blondinet eut un mouvement de recul, elle ne croyait quand même pas qu'il accepterait. Particulièrement si son amoureux ne pouvait pas posséder le même privilège.

\- Naruto réfléchit. Il faut aussi penser aux autres villages, leur réaction n'était pas vraiment favorable à notre décision de gracié Sasuke en premier lieu. Si en plus on le rend encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà, ils pourraient penser qu'on le garde comme une arme potentielle à leur encontre. L'Hokage argumenta en le regardant nettement dans les yeux.

L'hôte du Kyûbi soutenant son regard, il savait qu'elle avait raison d'un point de vue administratif. Mais on parle du futur de son amoureux.

\- Je veux que Sasuke soit présent. Je ne veux pas prendre cette décision seule. Le Jinchûriki exigea d'une voix ferme.

Tsunade donna son accord, Naruto se leva et alla chercher le ninja dans l'antichambre. Une fois les deux jeunes hommes assirent l'un près de l'autre, elle reprit la parole.

-Sasuke, j'ai expliqué à Naruto que j'avais été en mesure de lui créer un bras artificiel avec les cellules d'Hashirama. Commença-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ça, Naruto ! S'exclama le noiraud en observa son amoureux. Celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi excité qu'il aurait dû. Il se retourna donc vers Tsunade confus de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je lui ai aussi dit que malheureusement, nous ne pouvions aucunement en façonner un pour toi. Termina-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Le nukenin comprit immédiatement la réaction de Naruto, il se tourna vers celui-ci.

\- Je l'aurais refusé de toute manière, mon amour. Dit-il d'une voix posée.

La réaction du ninja blond fut immédiate. Il se leva d'un bond la main sur la hanche le regard planté dans le sien, il était furieux.

\- Et pour quelle raison voudrais-tu te priver de ton bras gauche ?

Sa voix était tendue, remplie de colère et aussi d'un peu de tristesse.

\- J'ai le rinnengan maintenant. En plus de mon sharingan, il me reste toujours un bras pour manier l'épée. Je suis très doué ! Je n'en ai pas besoin, je juge que cela fera partie de mon châtiment. Répondit-il d'une voix égale ?

Tsunade le regarda surprise son respect pour le jeune homme augmenta. Il était conscient de l'impact que ça aurait eu s'il avait aussi exigé un bras artificiel. Naruto se détourna d'eux, se déplaçant vers la fenêtre et observa la montagne des Hokages. Comment son père aurait réagi à cette situation ? Se demanda-t-il. Il aurait vraisemblablement eu le même discours que Baa-chan. Se dit-il en soupirant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il resta un moment silencieux. Les deux autres respectèrent son silence, ils savaient que celui-ci réfléchissait.

\- D'accord, je suis insatisfait de la situation. Je comprends vos argumentations, je dois les respecter. Déclara-t-il morose.

\- Excellent, si tu veux, on peut s'en occuper immédiatement après cette rencontre. La blonde déclare.

Naruto retourna s'asseoir près de son amoureux,lui prit la main et accorda son attention à l'Hokage.

\- Maintenant, Sasuke, je vais te demander de retourner dans l'antichambre. Je dois décrire à Naruto sa prochaine mission. Demanda-t-elle.

Il reprit sa main, se leva et quitta le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, l'Hokage sortit un rouleau de son bureau, brisa le sceau et l'ouvrit. Elle survola à la hâte le document avant de le déposer sur son bureau. Le ninja blond la regardait tranquillement en attendant qu'elle lui explique sa mission.

\- J'ai obtenu une demande pressante de la part du Pays de la Terre. Ils sont en proie à des attaques d'un groupe de ninja rogue. Ils ont perdu plusieurs des leurs en tentant de les arrêter. Suite à ceci, leur Tsuchikage a pris contact avec nous ce matin. Expliqua-t-elle

Elle lui tendit le rouleau pour qu'il puisse le lire. Naruto gardait un bon souvenir d'Ônoki de la Balance, leur Tsuchikage devait être centenaire. Mais il continuait à mener d'une main de fer son village et aspirait beaucoup de respect à Naruto.

\- Quelle est la classe de cette mission. Demanda-t-il.

Financièrement, il n'était pas à plaindre. Étant donné qu'auparavant il ne dépensait presque rien de ses revenus. Mais il voulait posséder un endroit pour lui et Sasuke qui ne serait pas son minuscule appartement.

\- Elle a été classée B. La blonde lui répondit.

\- D'accord, on peut se mettre en route pour la greffe de ce nouveau bras. Naruto déclare vivement en se levant.

Tsunade le regarda surprise, elle lui sourit, se leva à son tour.

\- Allons-y. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de l'antichambre où les attendaient Sasuke et Shizune. Les deux se levèrent en les regardant.

\- Shizune, peux-tu aller aménager la salle pour Naruto ? Et demande à Sakura de nous rejoindre, nous allons lui greffer son bras demande à son assistante celle-ci fit oui de la tête et sortie de la pièce.

\- Sasuke, tu peux nous accompagner jusqu'à la salle. Mais tu devras attendre dehors sous la supervision d'un garde ANBU. L'Hokage lui dit.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, le blondinet prit la main du noiraud dans la sienne. Ils se mirent en route vers la salle que Shizune devait leur préparer. Naruto était quelque peu anxieux, mais il faisait confiance aux deux femmes médecins qui s'occuperaient de lui. Il sentit son amoureux serrer sa main pour l'encourager, il se pencha et lui embrassa rapidement la bouche, un sourire en coin.

\- _Kit_, la voix de Kurama retentit dans la tête de Naruto, _tu annonceras à la vieille que je vais contribuer à l'opération. Je veux m'assurer que ça se passe le mieux possible avec les cellules d'Hashirama_.

\- Baa-chan. Naruto dit une fois dans la salle stérile. Kurama va participer à l'intervention, il va gérer la partie avec les cellules pour s'assurer que le jumelage se passe sans problème.

La médique le regarda un instant haussa les épaules.

\- Du moment qu'il ne nuit pas à la greffe. Marmonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la table d'un hochement de tête.

\- Retire ton t-shirt, tu peux conserver ton pantalon. Ordonna-t-elle.

Shizune empoigna son haut, le déposa sur une chaise. Sakura arriva entre temps, lui sourit et alla directement voir son mentor.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse Tsunade-sensei ? Demanda la kunoichi en enfilant des gants de chirurgie ainsi qu'un masque.

\- Je vais te demander de t'assurer de la stabilité du chakra à Naruto. Il nous a indiqué que Kyûbi participerait à l'intervention.

Sakura releva la tête rapidement, les yeux ronds.

\- Est-ce bien prudent ? Il va générer énormément de chakra. Demande-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

Shizune déposa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'aiderais à bien stabiliser le chakra. Pendant que Tsunade s'occupera de greffer le bras. Dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. La jeune médic-nin acquiesça.

\- Naruto, je vais placer un jutsu. Celui-ci va t'endormir le temps de l'opération. Par conséquent, tu ne sentiras rien. Expliqua Sakura en débutant son jutsu.

Naruto ne dit rien, souris seulement et ferma les yeux. Une fois le jutsu placé, Shizune effectua quelques tests élémentaires pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était bel et bien endormi.

\- _Je ferai attention à ne pas trop dégager de chakra._ La voix du Kyûbi parla par la bouche de son hôte.

Les trois femmes sursautèrent, ce qui fit ricaner Kurama.

\- _Allons, Mesdames, commençons. J'ai nullement envie d'y passer la journée._ Le renard déclara.

Ils se mirent tous au travail en silence. La procédure en soi n'était pas dangereuse ni longue, la seule étape qui était réellement charnière, c'était Kurama qui la gérait. Il devait s'assurer que les cellules du premier Hokage se mélangeaient habilement à celles de Naruto pour que la greffe fonctionne. Après environ une heure, la voix bourrue du renard retentit dans la salle.

-_ Eh bien, j'ai terminé de mon côté. Les cellules d'Hashirama ainsi que celles du Kit ont bien réagi ensemble. Ça va cependant me prendre une journée de plus pour rendre le bras aussi fort et fonctionnel que l'original._

Les trois femmes se regardèrent, elles étaient quelque peu épuisées, mais satisfaites du travail accompli. Shizune se déplaça vers Naruto et annula le jutsu que Sakura avait mis. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux un peu confus.

\- Hum ? C'est terminé ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main gauche sur son visage. Celui-ci s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son bras droit, il bougea ses doigts, leva la main et la porta à son visage.

\- Ça fonctionné ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Bien sûr que oui, baka ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tsunade demande avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Il faut dire que ton renard nous a donné un bon coup de main. Ajouta la jeune kunoichi.

-Kurama ? Ceci émeut le jeune ninja, il savait qu'il avait réussi à créer un lien avec son squatteur. Mais chaque fois qu'il en avait la preuve, ça le rendait heureux.

\- Hum, Kit, tu sais bien que j'ai un faible pour toi. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, je dois me reposer. Énonce la voix retentissante du Kyûbi dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Il était réellement ravi du dénouement, malgré qu'il aurait aimé partager ceci avec son amoureux. Mais il devait respecter le choix de celui-ci. Il se leva, s'étira, il bougea davantage son nouveau bras. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point le résultat était impressionnant. Il éprouvait la même sensation qu'avant la perte de son bras. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement. Sasuke était assis sur une chaise dans la salle adjacente. Il braqua son regard vers Naruto, se leva et embrassa vivement son homme.

\- Ça n'a pas été long, mon amour. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant la nouvelle main de son amoureux dans la sienne.

\- En pleine forme, j'ai l'impression de posséder le même bras qu'avant. Il me manque juste un peu de force. Répondit-il tout sourire.

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, ils semblaient avoir oublié le monde autour d'eux. Tsunade se racla la gorge, rappelant à leurs bons souvenirs qu'ils étaient encore en leur compagnie.

\- Naruto, je te conseille de retourner chez toi avec Sasuke. Repose-toi le plus possible. Tu dois être prêt pour ta mission dans deux jours.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement unir leurs mains et ils quittèrent le bâtiment en route vers l'appartement de Naruto.


	8. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch8

_**chapitre 8**_

Une ombre sombre se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs du manoir Hyûga. Aucune lumière n'éclairait son chemin, mais la personne ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Au bout du couloir, elle déplaça un tableau et disparut à l'intérieur de l'entrée clandestine qui s'y trouvait. La silhouette continua un moment, marchant dans un couloir à peine plus large qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et cogna sur un pan du mur. Un murmure lui répondit, une autre porte cachée s'ouvrit dans la chambre du Maître Hyûga Hiashi. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau, une tasse de saké à la gauche. Il semblait feuilleter des documents, il s'adressa à la silhouette sans la regarder.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, Kiri ?

\- Oui, Hyûga-Sama. À l'endroit même que notre source nous avait indiqué. Je ne crois pas qu'Orochimaru se rendra compte de ma substitution pour le moment. Le maître-espion répondit dans un murmure.

Il étendit sa main une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore à l'intérieur. La main d'Hiashi s'empara délicatement de la fiole.

\- Tu as habilement travaillé, Kiri. Tu obtiendras ta récompense comme promis. Tu peux te retirer à présent. Déclara-t-il.

Son espion se retira de la même manière dont il était arrivé. Le Hyûga eut un rictus, il avait enfin mis la main sur la potion qui rendait amoureux. Initialement, il n'avait pas cru à cette fable. Jusqu'au moment où son agent en avait été témoin lors d'une mission d'infiltration au Village de la Pluie. Cette fiole garantissait le succès de sa mission une fois l'Uchiha rayé de la carte. Une dose unique de ce philtre dans un breuvage quelconque et l'Uzumaki tomberait sous le charme de son aînée. Ainsi, tout se déroulerait comme il l'avait décidé. Les Hyûga deviendraient la famille la plus puissante de Konoha, le porteur du Kyûbi serait leur pantin. Il ricana tout seul, il était persuadé que tout se passerait comme il le voulait. Il savait que sa patience serait récompensée. Il observa pensivement la fiole dans sa main, le seul problème qui risquait de lui nuire était le maudit renard qui habitait le corps de l'Uzumaki. Il ne savait pas quel était leur degré de communication ni comment le Kyûbi réagirait au philtre. Il devait trouver un moyen de le neutraliser, mais il y avait tellement peu d'informations au sujet des Bijùus et de comment les contrôler. Il demanderait à Hinata de tenter de soutirer plus d'informations auprès de Naruto. Il lui faisait confiance, peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait trouver le talon d'Achille du démon à neuf queues. Il devait aboutir à sa fin, sa famille deviendrait la plus influente de Konoha, il se l'était juré.

Les amoureux marchaient paisiblement main dans la main dans le village en fin de journée. Peu de villageois étaient présents, ils étaient en paix. Naruto avait pris la direction d'Ichiraku, il avait envie de voir Teuchi et de manger un bon bol de ramen. Il savait que Sasuke avait deviné où ils se dirigeaient, même s'il n'avait pas émis de commentaires. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant de ramen, le blondinet entra en premier.

\- Bonsoir Teuchi ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ah Naruto ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais ... dis donc tu as eu ton bras ? Le propriétaire s'exclama un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Son sourire s'amenuisa quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua Sasuke qui rentrait derrière son client favori. Naruto, le remarqua, se retournant vers son amoureux, lui prit la main avec un sourire imperceptible.

\- Certainement, Baa-chan me l'a greffé cette après-midi. Répondit-il en prenant place au comptoir.

Tirant quelque peu la main de son beau brun pour que celui-ci s'assoie à ses côtés.

\- Je prendrai un gros bol de miso chashu au porc, s'il te plaît Teuchi. Koi, que veux-tu manger ? Le blondinet demanda.

\- Un petit bol de miso au bœuf avec une petite salade de tomates s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il en observant le cuisinier dans les yeux, celui-ci abaissa le regard mal à l'aise.

\- Excellent, je m'y mets immédiatement ! Teuchi déclara en se déplaçant rapidement vers la cuisine.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, se penchant et l'embrassa tendrement. Il déposa sa nouvelle main sur la joue de celui-ci.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ? Déclara-t-il à voix basse déplaçant son pouce sur la joue de son amant. Celui-ci laissa sa joue dans la main de son amoureux.

\- Moi aussi, plus que tu peux le deviner, mon kitsune. Répondit-il.

Le Jinchûriki sourit ce sourire éblouissant qui réchauffait le cœur de l'ancien nukenin.

\- Sasuke, je respecte ta décision pour la greffe. Mais je ne la comprends pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à vouloir te punir pour tes actes passés. Tu as obtenu ta sentence avec le Conseil, je t'ai pardonné... Il avala sa salive.

Il ne voulait pas laisser l'émotion prendre le dessus, il chercha le regard de son amoureux. Celui-ci le regardait avec tellement d'affections qu'il en rougit quelque peu.

\- Naruto, je peux comprendre ta confusion. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. En bout du compte, les gens du village, les dirigeants des autres villages auraient aussi pu prendre ça comme une potentielle menace contre eux. Débuta-t-il avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit Naruto ricaner, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ha ha désolé Sasu ha ha ! Baa-chan m'a dévoilé exactement la même chose, presque mot pour mot. Vous réfléchissez de la même manière.

Avant que le noiraud ne puisse répondre, Ayame arrive avec leurs commandes et déposa le tout devant eux. Elle fit un sourire indécis à Naruto, mais ignora Sasuke. Celui-ci n'y fit absolument pas cas, il commençait à être habitué. C'était un changement favorable comparé à auparavant, où tout le monde le dévisageait, voulant le toucher ou lui parler. Il remarqua néanmoins le froncement de sourcils de Naruto, Sasuke, déposa sa main valide sur sa main droite et sera. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de commencer à manger en silence. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Sasuke insista pour payer. Avec un dernier au revoir, ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement du blond et celui-ci dit ;

\- J'aimerais qu'on emménage officiellement ensemble dans un nouvel endroit.

Il continua de marcher, il orienta la tête lorsqu'il sentit que son amoureux avait cessé de marcher.

\- Koi ? Sasu ? Le blond était inquiet, avait-il choqué son homme car il ne bougeait plus ? Ou peut-être que son amoureux avait prévu de vivre seul après son 6e mois de confinement chez lui.

Il avait peut-être parlé trop hâtivement, il se frappa mentalement. Sûrement que Sasuke préférerait vivre seul, il était le plus solitaire des deux. Naruto se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant de lui proposer ça de but en blanc.

\- Tu voudrais posséder un foyer avec moi ? Même après mon 6e mois de garde fermée ? La voix du noiraud était pleine de doutes.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je n'ai pas vraiment dépensé mes paies ces dernières années. J'aimerais les utiliser pour nous acheter un petit quelque chose juste pour nous deux. Répondit-il.

Il vit les yeux de son amoureux être embué de larmes, il s'approcha vivement l'enserrant dans ses bras et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa tempe.

\- Naruto... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas m'imposer plus que je le fais déjà. Mais j'avais pensé à la même chose. Le ninja noir lui répond.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, s'échangèrent un baiser et se remirent en route main dans la main. Une fois rentré à l'appartement de Naruto, Sasuke se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Le Jinchûriki alla prendre une douche. Quelques instants plus tard, pendant que l'eau bouillait, on cogna à la porte d'entrée. L'ancien nukenin alla ouvrir son homme étant toujours sous la douche, il l'entendait chantonner, il eut un sourire en coin. Hinata se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, un panier dans les mains, elle rougit lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Sasuke-kun. Dit-elle baissant les yeux. J'ai amené des biscuits pour Naruto et toi vu qu'il doit partir en mission dans deux jours. J'ai été mandaté par les autres membres du Conseil pour te surveiller en première. Déclara-t-elle en lui offrant le panier.

Celui-ci l'accepta avec un sourire bref.

\- Veux-tu entrer un moment ? Naru va bientôt terminer sa douche.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois vous parler. Répondit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle retira ses sandales et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivant le ninja. Ils s'installèrent à la table, un malaise s'était installé. Sasuke n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien observé depuis leur jeunesse l'intérêt que portait l'héritière à son homme. Ce ne représentait pas uniquement de l'amitié. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de leur relation. Même si peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait, elle avait quand même rejoint le nouveau Conseil. Ainsi, participer à ce qu'il soit libre, il se devait de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Hinata-chan, je voulais te remercier de ne pas avoir voté contre ma libération. Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il vit les siens s'agrandir un peu sous l'effet de la surprise, mais elle se reprit prestement, son visage revêtit un masque d'indifférence.

\- Ont à tous pris la décision ensemble Sasuke-kun. Répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais aussi que tu aurais certainement préféré que je reste incarcéré. Ou même que je ne sois jamais revenu au village.

Il continua à la regarder, ne lui procurant pas l'occasion d'abaisser le regard. Il observa son regard se faire plus dur, ses lèvres se pinçaient, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Je ne saisis pas de quoi tu parles, pourquoi tu te permets de formuler une telle chose ? Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de Naruto, si c'est toi, ainsi soit-il.

Son ton était froid, mais parfaitement contrôlé, elle avait conservé les yeux sur lui. Il revit la femme de contrôle qu'il avait entraperçu durant son jugement devant le Conseil. Hinata la timide jeune fille n'était plus. Il continua de l'observer sans se cacher, il se demanda de nouveau une fois ce qu'elle pensait réellement de sa relation avec Naruto. Au moment où il allait lui formuler la question, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, un nuage de vapeur précéda le blond. Cette fois-ci, il s'était au moins habillé d'un bas de pyjama sans t-shirt. Hinata rougit violemment en baissant rapidement les yeux.

\- Hinata-chan ! Le porteur s'exclame. Que fais-tu ici ?

Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle avait rougie de le voir sans t-shirt. Sasuke, lui, se réjouissait du spectacle. Naruto était encore humide de sa douche, quelques gouttelettes d'eau s'écoulaient de ses cheveux glissants paresseusement sur sa peau. Le sceau du Kyubi, bien en évidence le pantalon de pyjama bas sur ses hanches, laissant voir le v de son six pack. Sa fine ligne de poils blonds qui partait de son nombril et qui disparaissait sous son pantalon. Le noiraud sourit ; son homme était magnifique, un vrai appel à la luxure ! Du reste, celui-ci sembla le remarquer car il lui fit un sourire en coin. Avant de se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Il se retourna vers l'invité en haussant un sourcil, il guettait sa réponse.

\- Heu... Je suis venu vous apporter des biscuits.

Le visage du blond s'illumina à ses mots et il étira sa main vers le panier.

\- Et aussi vous annoncez que ce sera moi qui veillerai sur Sasuke-kun lors de ton départ. Répondit-elle. En regardant Naruto qui avait saisi un biscuit, le mangeant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Ah ouais ? Répondit-il la bouche pleine de biscuits.

Une main sur celle de son amoureux qu'il sera légèrement.

\- Oui, lors de notre dernière rencontre, on a discuté du roulement de garde auprès d'Uchiha-san. On va fonctionner en rotation de deux jours. Ainsi, je vais faire les deux premières journées, ensuite ça sera Shino-san pour les deux autres journées. Et ainsi de suite. Expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce familière.

Sa force présente plus tôt avec Sasuke avait entièrement disparue. Celui-ci conserva cette information pour plus tard à analyser, il sentait quelque chose de louche. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour arriver à une conclusion. Il ne fallait pas faire de vagues, surtout dans sa situation actuelle.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois retourner voir les autres membres pour leur dire que vous avez été avisé de la décision pour les tours de garde. Hinata dit en se levant de la chaise.

Naruto fit pareil, il remarqua que son amoureux ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Il haussa un sourcil surpris, le ninja observa son amant, celui-ci soupira et se leva à son tour. Ils accompagnèrent la jeune kunoichi jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci remit ses sandales et regarda Naruto.

\- Sois prudent durant ta mission. On veut tous te revoir en un seul morceau. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, le nukenin roula les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais choisir mes deux coéquipiers en fonction de la mission. Répondit-il en souriant aussi.

La jeune héritière rougit quelque peu, ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

\- Okay, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Naruto demande en se retournant vers son homme.

Celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bains, il voulait lui aussi se laver.

\- Elle te dévorait du regard un peu plus et elle te sautait dessus. Explosa-t-il en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

Il se retourna vivement vers le ninja blond, celui-ci le regardait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Hinata ? Voyons koi, elle ne me voit pas ainsi. Je suis plus comme un grand frère pour elle. Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

L'autre ninja soupira bruyamment pivota et reprit la route de la salle de bains. Entra dans celle-ci, claqua la porte, la ferma à clef et ouvrit l'eau. Il savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu. S'il perdait son amoureux à présent, il n'y survirait pas. Pendant ce temps, l'hôte de Kurama contemplait la porte de la salle de bain complètement bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'observait pas à quoi son homme faisait allusion pour lui, Hinata était comme une sœur, une bonne amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement et était presque certain que c'était pareil de son côté. Mais s'il avait tort, avait-il pu induire la jeune fille en erreur ? Nah, c'était impensable. Il n'avait jamais agi avec elle d'une manière qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'elle représentait plus pour lui qu'une simple amie. Il décida de débarrasser la table, fit la vaisselle. Sasuke était toujours dans la douche, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre, décidant d'attendre son amant dans le lit. Il était soucieux, Sasuke était fragile émotionnellement, il ne voulait pas qu'il perde confiance en lui-même. Naruto était amoureux de l'Uchiha depuis si longtemps, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il se demandait pourquoi son brun se sentait menacé par Hinata. Pour lui, il était hors de question que leur relation soit autre qu'amicale. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments romantiques vis-à-vis de la jeune fille et n'avait jamais éprouvé d'envie sexuelle à son sujet. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui offrir était de la confiance en elle. Il se demandait s'il avait pu sans le vouloir lui faire croire qu'il retournait ses sentiments. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il était sûr que non. Il soupira, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas comment faire pour régler cette situation. À ce moment-là,la porte s'entrouvrit. Sasuke entra peu à peu dans la chambre serviette sur les hanches et tête basse. S'approcha doucement du lit et arrête à quelques pas de Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, Naruto. Je te fais confiance, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance à elle. Marmonna-t-il.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plancher. Le Jinchûriki étira le bras, prit la main de son amoureux, l'attira tendrement à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. La réaction du ninja brun fut instantanée, il le sera fortement avec son bras valide et déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou du blondinet. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Naruto se décolla quelque peu de son homme et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends comment tu te sens. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Dit-il avec un sourire discret.

Le noiraud soupira passa sa main dans la chevelure de son homme et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Quand dois-tu partir pour ta mission ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto comprit qu'il voulait changer de sujet et n'insista donc pas plus.

\- Après-demain matin. Je dois d'ailleurs me rendre à la Tour demain pour transmettre la liste des ninjas que j'aimerais avoir avec moi pour cette mission.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui voudrais-tu avoir avec toi ?

Le ninja sous l'arrêt était quelque peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir sortir du village et accompagner son blond en mission. Il savait qu'il devait ronger son frein pour une majeure partie de la prochaine année. Et il devait se considérer chanceux de cette peine quand même légère. Seulement son amour était tellement naïf. Qu'il ne voyait même pas cette fille qui le regardait depuis plusieurs années. Les yeux pleins d'envies d'amour ou obsessions à ce niveau. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser de la fausse timide Hinata!

\- Eh bien, je pense y aller avec Saï et Kakashi. S'ils sont disponibles, Saï est excellent en mode furtif, j'aurais besoin de son talent pour la majorité de cette mission. Naruto expliqua en le regardant dans les yeux sa main traçant des cercles sur le dessus de la sienne.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau une fois légèrement. Saï ... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas, peut-être tout simplement car il avait pris sa place dans l'équipe 7 ? Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, quel sentiment horrible !

\- D'accord, si tu juges que c'est eux qu'il te faut, je t'encourage à en faire la demande à Tsunade-sama. Répondit-il en s'étendant sur le lit, s'étirant comme un chat.

Il eut un sourire ténu lorsqu'il vit Naruto, le dévisager promenant sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui sur le lit, se mit à genoux et alla clamer les lèvres du ninja aux cheveux de jais. Naturellement, cette attaque fut reçue avec autant de passion que lui en donnait. Kami, comme il adorait embrasser son brun comme ça, il se sentait enivré. Il se laissa emporter pas les sensations que son homme lui procurait, il devait en profiter le plus possible avant son départ pour sa mission. Leur passion monta d'un cran, il cessa de réfléchir et laissa tout aller, les faisant tomber légèrement sur le matelas. Savourer ce corps,le redécouvrir, enregistrer sous ses paupières les moindres courbes de ce corps, c'est sons délicieux à graver dans ses oreilles. Cette mission allait être une vraie torture loin de son homme, mais il tiendrait car en rentrant, il ne serait pas seul, le brun l'accueillerait !


	9. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch9

Pour une fois, ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla en premier, il regarda son amoureux lové contre lui, le visage détendu, respirant doucement, il se permit de passer une main dans la chevelure de jais. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller en mission, surtout si longtemps Sasuke était de retour seulement depuis une semaine et demie. Mais il avait besoin des ryo, cette mission lui promettait 150 000 ryos, ceci lui permettrait d'acheter une petite maison. Il en avait remarqué un pendant une mission avant le retour de Sasuke, elle était à la limite du village juste avant la forêt assez loin des autres villageois pour être en paix, mais assez proche pour être en mesure d'aller au village rapidement. Il allait l'acheter à son retour de mission comme cadeau pour Sasuke, il était presque sûr que celui-ci l'aimerait. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais leur conviendrait parfaitement, il y avait même un bâtiment adjacent qui pourrait leur servir de dojo pour s'entraîner. Il avait prévu de faire un jardin à l'arrière de celle-ci, car il savait à quel point son homme aimait les légumes frais, il sourit, se voyant déjà y vivre heureux.

\- Une dernière petite mission et je prends des vacances, dit-il dans un murmure. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant. Il tenta de se déloger des bras de celui-ci doucement sans mouvement brusque, il voulait que celui-ci se repose le plus longtemps possible. Une fois sorti du lit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mit l'eau à bouillir pour préparer du café. Ensuite, sorti les tomates du frigo pour préparer un sandwich aux tomates pour Sasuke. Pour son déjeuner pris des œufs pour lui ainsi que du riz, il avait le goût d'onigiri avec de l'umeboshi. Il prépara le tout une fois l'eau bouillonnante, il prépara le café. Ensuite, il mit la carafe sur la table et alla à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et retourna dans la cuisine. Il sourit, Sasuke était accoudé à la table, buvant son café, les cheveux dans tous les sens, grignotant une petite tomate cerise. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la tempe, alla se préparer un café, mit ses œufs et onigiri dans son assiette et alla s'installer lui aussi à la table.

\- Bien dormi, koi ? Demanda Naruto en prenant une gorgée de café.

\- Hnn. Fut, la réponse qu'il reçut.

Il ne s'en formalisait plus, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je dois quitter dans quelques instants pour aller voir Tsunade pour les détails de la mission et ma requête pour mes coéquipiers. Déclara-t-il en finissant son assiette.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Hn non, je voudrais aller au champ d'entraînement, peut-être qu'il y aura quelqu'un avec qui je peux me pratiquer. Répondit le corbeau, lui aussi termina son assiette, se leva et débarrassa la table. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte avec vigueur.

\- Je me demande qui s'est demanda Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte, il ouvrit la porte sur un Rock Lee qui avait l'air particulièrement en forme de si bon matin.

\- Hé gros sourcil ! Comment ça-va ? Salua le blondinet en l'invitant en rentré dans l'appartement.

\- Hé Naruto ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir t'entraîner avec moi ? Déclara Lee en faisant du sur place.

\- Malheureusement, je dois aller voir Baa-chan, mais Sasuke me disait justement qu'il voulait lui aussi aller s'entraîner. Répondit le Jinchûriki en allant vers la cuisine, suivi d'un ninja vert bondissant.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai aucun problème à faire un entraînement avec Sasuke-kun, mais doit-on demander à un ANBU de nous accompagner ? Demande Lee en saluant Sasuke de la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, non ? Tu es un membre du Conseil maintenant. Dis le blond.

\- Oui, mais la surveillance de Sasuke ne figure pas dans mes fonctions à part les journées de garde établies lorsque tu es absent. Expliqua Lee en prenant un onigiri sur la table.

\- D'accord, je vais envoyer un clone avisé Baa-chan. Dit Naruto

Mais au même moment, on cogna encore à la porte cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui alla ouvrir ; un ANBU se tenait sur le palier, celui-ci avait un masque avec un chat comme peinture.

\- Naruto ! Oubli ton clone, il y a déjà un ANBU sur le palier. S'écria le ninja brun, il leva un sourcil vers l'ANBU, il voulait savoir si celui-ci désirait entrer l'agent fit non de la tête, le noiraud referma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Lee ? Je serai prêt dans quelques instants, j'ai seulement besoin d'aller m'habiller. Déclara-t-il.

Le ninja vert était en train de faire des push-up dans la cuisine, il lui fit signe que oui avec la tête. Naruto se dirigea lui aussi vers la chambre, regarda son amoureux qui s'habillait en le mangeant des yeux, il s'avança à pas de loup et prit son homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasuke répondit avec autant de vigueur en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son kitsune, ils continuèrent encore un moment à s'embrasser, mais lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer Naruto, passa une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

\- Je dois y aller, sinon Tsunade va avoir ma peau, il se retira de l'emprise de son amant avec un petit sourire.

\- Hn Lee doit aussi se demander pourquoi ça me prend autant de temps pour m'habiller. Répondit le jeune homme.

Ils quittèrent la chambre ensemble, Lee était toujours dans la cuisine, mais il faisait maintenant des jumpings jacks, les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Nous sommes prêts. Déclara le blondinet à son ami, celui-ci arrêta ses exercices.

\- Sasuke-kun ! Tu te sens en forme pour un bon combat de taijutsu ?

\- Hn quand tu veux petit vert. Répondit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, il se tourna vers son amoureux.

\- On se voit plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens ici tout de suite après ma rencontre. Répondit le Jinchûriki.

Ils partir pour leur destination chacun de leurs côtés. Naruto décida de faire un arrêt chez Ichiraku, il avait toujours de la place pour un bol de ramen, ou peut-être deux, il ricana tout seul.

\- Yo Teuchi ! S'écria le blond en soulevant le panneau de l'entrée.

Il fût surpris de voir Hinata assise au comptoir mangeant délicatement des onigiris.

-Bon matin Naruto-kun. Dit-elle en déposant la dernière bouchée de son onigiri dans son assiette.

Le Jûnchikiri repensa à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit la veille par rapport à la jeune fille, il l'observa en s'avançant vers celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Bon matin Hinata-chan ! Une surprise de te voir ici ce matin. Répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés au comptoir.

Il ne remarque rien d'anormal dans sa manière d'être, elle était, comme elle l'avait toujours connue, les joues un peu rouges, les yeux fuyants et ses mains qui se tortillaient ensemble, rien d'alarmant, pas de déclaration d'amour, il se dit que son amoureux avait sûrement imaginé le tout.

\- J'ai eu le goût de manger des onigiris ce matin, mais je ne voulais pas cuisiner. Expliqua-t-elle en gardant les yeux baissés, comme d'habitude.

\- Ho! Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda Teuchi d'une voix joviale en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Je ne peux pas me plaindre tant que j'ai des ninjas affamés à nourrir le commerce va bien aller. Répondit le cuisinier avec le sourire.

Il regardait Naruto, il était content d'avoir toujours eu foi en le jeune homme, il l'avait toujours traité en égal, même lorsque les autres villageois l'ignoraient, ou pire était méchant avec ce petit garçon gringalet.

\- Excellent ! Je te prendrais bien un bol, non deux bols de ramens avec du porc et extra chasu svp. Demanda Naruto

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Répondit Teuchi en allant en cuisine.

Hinata se tourna vers le beau blond à ses côtés, elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui poser quelques questions à propos du renard, comme son père lui avait exigé.

\- Na-na-naruto-kun. Commenças-t-elle, il se tourna vers elle avec ce sourire resplendissant.

Elle faillit se laisser aller et réclamer ses lèvres charnues juste pour elle. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas encore le moment, l'Uchiha empoisonnait encore son esprit.

\- Je-je me demandais comment c'est de cohabiter avec le Kûybi finit-elle par demander.

Naruto leva un sourcil, il se demanda d'où venait cette question, jamais personne ne s'intéressait à son colocataire. Il regarda encore une fois la jeune fille, celle-ci le regardait timidement en évitant son regard.

\- Pourquoi cette question Hinata-chan ? Ce contenta-t-il de lui demander.

Celle-ci cessa tout mouvement et releva la tête rapidement, sembla évaluer sa réponse avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, après la guerre, j'ai voulue t'en parler car j'ai vu la portée de sa force jumelée à la tienne ensemble, vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies, j'étais donc curieuse à savoir comment il était.

Naruto était perplexe;

-_**Kit**_, la voix de Kurama le fit sursauter quelque peu, mais Hinata ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- _**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle recherche, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu ne donnes pas trop d'informations à mon sujet.**_ Exigea le renard au fond de sa cage, rouler en boule avec un seul œil ouvert qui le regardait. Le porteur regarda son ami.

\- D'accord Kura, je te fais confiance, tu m'as toujours bien guidé. Répliqua Naruto dans sa tête.

\- Hinata pour répondre à ta question au même moment, Teuchi arriva avec les deux bols de ramens, les déposa en face de Naruto et retourna en cuisine.

\- Donc, comme j'allais te dire pour répondre à ta question, ça va bien. On cohabite ensemble, on partage et on se respecte ensuite, il prit ses baguettes.

\- Bon appétit ! S'écria-t-il en commença à manger avec appétit, malgré qu'il avait déjeuné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils passèrent un moment en silence pendant que Naruto mange Hinata semblait passionnée par ses mains, elle ne les quittait pas du regard. Tout le long du repas du blondinet, celui-ci avala les dernières gouttes de son deuxième bol bruyamment en déposant son bol sans délicatesse sur le comptoir.

\- Teuchi, je te laisse les ryos sur le comptoir, je dois y aller, il se tourna vers Hinata.

\- Tu m'excuseras, Hinata, mais Tsunade m'attend à la tour et se leva pour partir.

\- Na-naruto-kun l'appela la kunoichi.

\- Je dois aussi aller à la tour, on peut y aller ensemble, dit-elle.

Naturo souleva les épaules en signe d'indifférence et se mit rapidement en route, la vieille aurait sa peau s'il traînait plus longtemps. Il ne ralentit donc pas la cadence, il se dit qu'Hinata savait où il allait et que de toute manière il était en retard. Celle-ci n'eut aucun problème à le suivre arriver à la tour, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Eh bien, à bientôt, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, je serai là pour ton départ demain pour la surveillance de Sasuke-kun, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il se frappa le front, il avait complètement oublié que ce, serait-elle qui aurait les deux premiers jours de surveillance avec son amoureux, il espérait que ceci ne causerait pas de problème à celui-ci. Avec la réaction que son homme avait eue la veille au soir, peut-être, devrait-il demander de faire un changement de garde pour éviter une crise inutile. Arrivé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, il croisa Shizune qui sortait.

\- Tu es en retard, elle t'attend depuis dix bonnes minutes, le mit-elle en garde.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, cogna et entra dans le bureau. Tsunade avait le dos tourné à la porte, semblait regarder à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es en retard, brat ! Dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Heu, oui, je suis arrêté manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder encore une fois, elle fut frappée à quel point, le retour du prodige Uchiha l'avait transformée, il semblait plus mature, plus rayonnant, et il semblait en paix, son regard bleu était limpide sans aucune trace d'inquiétude qu'elle était habituée d'y voir depuis les dernières années.

\- Hum, arrange-toi pour être à l'heure lorsque tu as une rencontre de prévus avec ton Hokage. Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant de prendre place dans la chaise face à son bureau.

\- Donc, comme je t'ai dit rapidement la dernière fois, c'est une mission de rang B. Le Tsuchikage du Pays de la Terre Onoki m'a fait parvenir une demande pour l'aider à éliminer des ninjas rogues qui sont dans le bingo book. Il n'est pas exactement sûr du nombre de ninjas, mais plus de cinq moins que dix. Naturellement, avant de faire appel à nous, il a tenté, avec ses propres effectifs, de régler le problème lui-même, mais lors de la dernière mission sur ses six shinobis, un seul est revenu vivant. À peine vivant et aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçues, il tenait à la vie par un fil. Expliqua-t-elle.

Tout le long de son explication, Naruto enregistrait les informations en établissant un plan d'avance, il n'était peut-être pas Shikamaru, mais il était quand même en mesure d'établir un plan de match pour son équipe et lui.

\- As-tu décidé qui tu aimerais avoir avec toi pour cette mission ? Lui demanda l'Hokage en le tirant de ses réflexions.

\- Oui, j'aimerais avoir Kakashi-sensei, et Sai, je crois qu'avec ces deux-là, la mission devrait se dérouler sans trop de problèmes. Répondit-il.

\- C'est bien, les deux ne sont présentement pas en mission, je vais leur faire parvenir l'ordre de mission, je m'attends à ce que vous quittiez à la première heure demain matin, vous avez une semaine de route en avant de vous. Déclara Tsunade en congédiant Naruto d'un geste de la main.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte une fois dans les couloirs, il se dirigea vers la sortie en marchant d'un bon pas. Il voulait aller trouver l'homme qui vendait la maison à la lisère de la forêt. Shino lui avait dit que le propriétaire tentait de la vendre depuis un bon moment, mais personne n'était intéressé, car elle était isolée du reste du village. Exactement ce que Sasuke et lui avait besoin. Shino lui avait aussi dit que l'homme en question travaillait dans une petite librairie pour shinobi qui se spécialisait dans les livres sur les combats corps à corps. Il se mit en route, il préféra prendre la rue en profitant de la température clémente de la journée. Contrairement à sa jeunesse, les gens lui souriaient, le saluaient et certains lui adressaient la parole, il sourit en se disant à quel point les choses s'étaient améliorées pour lui dans les derniers mois. Naturellement, le summum pour lui était le retour de Sasuke dans sa vie que son amour était réciproque, et il était heureux complet avec son beau brun, il se permit un sourire. Il se sentait tellement léger, jamais dans sa vie, il avait éprouvé autant de bonheur. Il se jura de tout faire pour que celui-ci reste intact, il protégerait Sasuke contre tout peu importe le coût, sans lui, il n'était rien, il n'était complet que par sa présence près de lui. Les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, il serait loin du village, il ne pourrait pas protéger son amour pendant son absence, il savait que Sasuke était un ninja redoutable, même sans son rinnegan. Mais son côté renard, le côté animal de lui, avait un besoin presque maladif de s'assurer que son compagnon serait en sécurité. Il se rassura, son homme ne serait pas seul, ses amis du Conseil veilleraient sur lui. Même s'il savait que ça irritait celui-ci, mais c'était une des règles qui avait été appliquée comme punition et il devait l'accepter. Il arriva enfin en face d'une petite boutique prise entre deux immeubles à logements, la boutique était à peine plus large que Naruto avec les deux bras ouverts, la peinture sur la porte était écaillée et la poignée avait connu des jours meilleurs, il avança et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour ? Dit-il en pénétrant dans la pénombre de la boutique.

Des particules de poussière flottaient dans les airs dans les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenait de la parure avant. La boutique était faite sur le long, seulement deux rangées de livres, les deux murs de côté étaient aussi chargés de livres, le Jinchûriki n'avait jamais vu autant de livres dans sa vie, il était impressionné.

\- À l'arrière, lui répondit une voix rocailleuse.

Il se dirigea donc vers le fond, il marchait lentement pour être sûr de ne rien faire tomber au bout de la rangée, il trouva un comptoir surchargé de livres de kunai, de philtres. Un homme vêtu d'un vieux yukata aux couleurs de la terre, il ne leva pas la tête à l'approche de Naruto, il semblait plongé dans un rouleau ouvert devant lui.

\- Pardon...Êtes-vous le propriétaire de la petite maison à vendre aux abords de la forêt ? Demanda le ninja.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme leva les yeux vers Naruto.

\- Ah Uzumaki-san ! Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique. Répondit l'homme en se penchant pour le salut traditionnel.

\- Je suis Hashimoto Tomijiro, et oui, Uzumaki-san , je suis bien le propriétaire de cette maison pour quelle raison vous désirez savoir ? Demanda-t-il en dévisageant le porteur curieusement.

Naruto lui retourna son salut.

\- Et bien, Hashimoto-san, je serais intéressé à l'acheter. Déclara-t-il.

Il vit les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller légèrement avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

\- Ah oui ? Si loin du village ? N'est-ce pas une problématique pour un ninja tel que vous Uzumaki-san ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Ce n'est aucunement de vos affaires Hashimoto-san, mais mon amoureux et moi préférons vivre dans la tranquillité. Répondit le ninja, la voix dure, il continua.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas me la vendre, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos livres et continuer mes recherches.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas abandonner l'idée de la maison, mais la question de l'homme l'avait hérité plus qu'il ne voulait pas laisser voir, il s'apprêta à se retourner lorsque l'homme parla à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé Uzumaki-san, si ma question vous a insulté, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle cette maison est toujours à vendre, donc comprenez ma curiosité lorsque le Héros du village semble intéressé à l'acheter.

L'homme s'était penché bien bas pour se faire pardonner.

\- Hashimoto-san, je suis désolé, j'ai réagi un peu trop rapidement à votre question avant même de tenter de comprendre pourquoi vous la posiez. S'excusa à son tour le jeune homme.

\- Aucun mal Uzumaki-san, donc oui, la maison est toujours à vendre. Je me suis assuré que malgré le fait qu'elle était inhabitée, qu'un maintien minimum soit fait. J'ai engagé un homme qui fait l'entretien général s'assurer qu'aucune fenêtre était brisée, que le toit ne coulait pas. En hiver, il allait la chauffer régulièrement pour que le bois ne travaille pas trop. Pour ce qui est de l'autre bâtisse, elle servait avant principalement à l'entreposage, donc il n'y a pas eu d'entretien sur celle-ci, et le terrain a été laissé à lui-même. Expliqua l'homme d'affaire en regardant franchement le jeune blondinet.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué la dernière fois que je suis passé. Répondit le ninja.

Il était content de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de réparation majeure à faire sur la maison le terrain, ça serait un projet qu'il pourrait partager avec Sasuke ainsi que le bâtiment qu'il voulait convertir en dojo.

\- Combien demandez-vous pour la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que vous êtes le héros du village, il leva la main lorsque Naruto voulut l'interrompre.

\- Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies durant la guerre Uzumaki-san, donc celle de mon gendre, il est donc normal que je vous remercie. Je vous l'offre à 75 000 ryos. Répondit-il.

Le vaisseau du renard eut le souffle coupé, le prix était ridiculement bas en considérant que la plus petite maison du village, qui n'était pas en si bon état le propriétaire en demandait 110 000 ryos.

\- Je vous l'achète maintenant, vous prenez les chèques ? Demanda-t-il, il était excité.

Il pourrait y emménager immédiatement après sa mission, ça serait une surprise mémorable pour son amoureux. Il conclut rapidement la transaction Hashimoto-san lui ferait parvenir les papiers officiels de la maison à son retour de mission. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke tombe par hasard sur les papiers durant son absence. Il ressortit de la boutique avec un sourire qui mangeait son visage, il se dépêcha de retourner à son appartement, il décida d'arrêter rapidement au marché et acheter ce qu'il lui manquait pour cuisiner ce soir, il voulait faire tout ce que Sasuke aimait, il voulait le rendre heureux avant son départ.


	10. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch10

Lorsque Sasuke quitta un Rock Lee plus qu'heureux de leur séance d'entraînement, il dut s'avouer que lui aussi avait apprécié. Aucun jutsu, aucun genjutsu, seulement un match de Taijustu. Il était physiquement épuisé, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Lee n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié aucune retenue lors de leur combat, rien que du taijustu pur, il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi Lee en était le maître. Il avait vraiment dû redoubler d'efforts pour être en mesure de se défendre contre la bête verte de Konoha Lee, il lui aspirait encore plus de respect qu'auparavant. Dans un combat main à main sans jutsu, il n'était pas confiant qu'il pourrait battre celui-ci. Il marcha tranquillement vers l'appartement de Naruto, il bloqua automatiquement toutes les paroles que les gens sur son passage disaient à plus ou moins haute voix. Il se foutait royalement de ce que ces gens pensaient de lui tant que son amoureux était là pour lui et lui demandait de rester, il le ferait et continuerait à ignorer les paroles des villageois.

\- On devrait faire une pétition auprès de l'Hokage pour bannir le renard sans lui, le traître du village serait déjà pendu haut et court. Une voix pénétra dans le subconscient de Sasuke.

À la mention de son homme, il arrêta immédiatement de marcher et se retourna vers la voix. Un villageois bedonnant debout devant une échoppe de dango avait dit ceci. Le ninja se rapprocha de l'homme, il activa son sharigan lorsque l'homme se rendit compte que le monde autour de lui regardait par-dessus son épaule, leur visage blanc, il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait si peur à ses amis. L'homme arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, l'Uchiha se tenait derrière lui, son œil maudit le dévisageait. Il déglutit de travers, il crut sa dernière heure arriver et tomba à genoux devant le ninja.

\- Uchiha-sama je-je-

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole de quel droit te permets-tu de vouloir bannir l'homme qui a sauvé ce village ? Demanda l'Uchiha, sa voix tranchante comme du métal.

L'ANBU était quelques pas derrière lui, prêt à intervenir si c'était nécessaire, mais le ninja était loin d'être stupide, il ne ferait rien à cette vermine, il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Je-je-je su-suis commença lamentablement l'homme toujours à genoux dans la terre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre qui que ce soit parler ainsi de Naruto, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à mon sujet, je m'en balance, mais Naruto a toujours tout fait pour vous protéger, vous et ce village de malheur la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément.

Il se retourna, regarda l'ANBU, celui-ci haussa les épaules, et il se remit en route vers son homme, il avait besoin de le voir. Une fois arrivé près de l'immeuble de Naruto, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour de reprendre son souffle, pas question que celui-ci devine qu'il avait couru pour revenir à la maison. Il avait toujours sa fierté d'Uchiha quand même une fois sa respiration sous contrôle, il monta les marches jusqu'à l'appartement et entra.

\- Je suis de retour ! Dit-il.

\- Bienvenu ! Son amoureux répondit depuis la cuisine.

Il sentit la bon odeur de cuisson, il avait l'eau à la bouche une fois dans la cuisine, il remarqua que Naruto avait fait son repas préféré, salade de tomates et onigiri aux flocons bonites. Son amant se retourna vers lui, s'avança et l'enlaça tendrement avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

\- Puis ce combat avec Lee, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on le surnomme la bête verte de Konoha, il est vraiment un maître en Taijutsu. Il m'a sacrément mis au défi. Répondit l'ancien avenger le ton admiratif, chose très rare venant de sa part.

\- Je suis totalement en accord avec toi, il est très talentueux, mais il ne faut pas oublier à quel point il a dû travailler fort pour être ainsi. Dit le blond en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Sa main glissant dans les cheveux de jais de son amoureux, il tira légèrement dessus pour que celui-ci relève la tête quelque peu, il s'attaqua à sa gorge en lichant la peau, il la mordilla et l'embrassa.

\- Humm, Naru. Le noiraud murmura.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du blondinet et il se décolla quelque peu.

\- Va te laver mon amour, je vais finir le repas. Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke leva un sourcil.

\- Tu m'allumes et tu me laisses en plan, Uzumaki ? Gronda-t-il en s'avançant vers le ninja blond.

Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Eh oh, mon amour, ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais te recevoir tel que tu le mérites, et j'ai cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour toi. Donc je tiens à ce que tu en profites une fois propre, tu ne sens pas la rose. Il dit ceci avec un sourire coquin.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver, mais il se promit de se reprendre plus tard, le blond n'y échapperait pas, ce fut à son tour d'avoir un sourire en coin. Sasuke sortit de la douche, les lumières étaient éteintes, mais son amoureux avait allumé des chandelles un peu partout dans la cuisine. Il s'avança vers celle-ci, Naruto était assit à la table, le regardant s'approcher le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait mis la table deux bols de salade aux tomates ainsi qu'une assiette d'onigiri et un bol de ramen. Il fut charmé de l'attention que son homme lui portait, il prit place à la table face à Naruto, celui-ci lui sourit et lui prit la main.

-Sasuke, je veux te dire que tu me rends heureux, tu me retournes mon affection, que tu veuilles bien rester ici avec moi dans le village, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Déclara le blond.

Le ninja noir baissa les yeux tenta de reprendre contenance, l'émotion avait pris le dessus, il prit quelques respirations pour se calmer avant de lever les yeux et de répondre.

\- Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, mon kitsune, sans toi, je m'aurais consumé de haine et de vengeance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi. Tu as été mon soleil, celui qui a su me guider dans ma noirceur. Ton amour est une bénédiction pour moi, une que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'avoir. Encore une fois, il dut s'arrêter de parler.

Une boule avait pris place dans sa gorge et il eut peur de fondre en larmes s'il disait une parole de plus, son amoureux lui sera la main avant de la relâcher.

\- Allez, mangeons !

Il prit ses baguettes et les plongea dans ses ramens. Son amoureux prit les siennes ainsi que son bol de salade et se mit lui aussi à manger. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé le repas, mangeant en silence, il était plaisant. L'ancien avenger se leva de table, débarrassa celle-ci une fois terminée, il se tourna vers son homme et l'embrassa.

\- Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, mon kitsune, sans toi, je m'aurais consumé de haine et de vengeance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi. Tu as été mon soleil, celui qui a su me guider dans ma noirceur.

Une boule avait pris place dans sa gorge et il eut peur de fondre en larmes s'il disait une parole de plus, son amoureux lui sera la main avant de la relâcher.

\- Allez, mangeons !

Il prit ses baguettes et les plongea dans ses ramens. Son amoureux prit les siennes ainsi que son bol de salade et se mit lui aussi à manger. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé le repas, mangeant en silence, il était plaisant. L'ancien avenger se leva de table, débarrassa celle-ci une fois terminée, il se tourna vers son homme et l'embrassa. Il le tira pour que celui-ci soit aussi debout, il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le chandail du blond, il alla titille les mamelons, celui-ci émit un grognement et déposa fermement ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke. Leur baiser pris de la passion, chacun tentant de retirer un morceau de vêtement à l'autre sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Un sentiment d'urgence les habitait, ils réalisaient tous les deux que c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble pour un long moment. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et tentaient d'absorber l'autre ensemble, ils réussirent à se rendre au lit de Naruto, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit en attirant son amoureux vers lui. Ils ne leur restaient que leurs sous-vêtements qui les séparaient, et Sasuke les retira à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il plongea encore vers la bouche à Naruto, il n'avait pas assez de contact à son goût, il colla son corps encore plus à son kitsune, un gémissement s'échappa d'eux lorsque leur érection entra en contact. Sasuke abandonna la bouche de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou, sa clavicule mordant lichant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Il sentait les mains de son homme sur son corps, elles semblaient être partout en même temps. Il continua sa descente vers les mamelons de celui-ci, les titilla, licha et en mordit une, un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappa de Naruto. Le noiraud souri et s'attaqua à la chair tendre du ventre, suivant la trace de ses poils blonds qui le menait vers la verge de celui-ci. Elle était engorgée du liquide s'écoulait déjà du dessus, il lapa ce liquide et savoura le goût amer sur sa langue, son amant grouillait sous lui presque hors de contrôle, il adorait le voir ainsi. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur de sa verge avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche et tenta d'en prendre le plus possible.

\- Arhhh, Sasuu. Explosa Naruto en lui agrippant les cheveux.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui enfoncer sa queue dans le fond de la gorge, la chaleur, l'humidité, le rendait fou de désir. Il décida d'inverser leur rôle et fit un mouvement des hanches et son amoureux se retrouva sous lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le ninja sous lui était l'image même de la débauche, ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermés, les lèvres enflées et rouges de désir. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et plongea vers celle-ci, il mordilla celle du bas pour ensuite plonger sa langue dans l'antre chaude de la bouche de son amant. Avec l'aide de ses mains, il pinçait les mamelons de celui-ci, il reçut de merveilleux gémissements comme récompense, il décida de s'aventurer plus bas. La verge de celui-ci l'appelait, il ne perdit pas de temps et l'absorba en un seul mouvement bien calculé.

\- Narrruuuu hhhhhaaaannn. La voix de Sasuke était épaisse de désir.

Il continua ses mouvements de tête en mettant de la succion, comme il savait que son amour aimait celui-ci semblait complètement perdu dans les affres du désir Naruto se soûlait de cette image. Il voulait la graver pour toujours dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

-Narruu, at-attends. Dit le ninja noir sous lui en lui tirant les cheveux, le blondinet abandonna sa verge avec un plop et leva les yeux vers celui-ci.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Dit-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Naruto remonta vers son visage et reprit possession de ses lèvres, il étira la main vers le tiroir pour attraper le lubrifiant. Le blondinet regarda son amoureux hésitant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit moi ?

Il était hésitant, il avait peur de blesser son beau brun, il n'était pas sûr comment bien le préparer. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu vas prendre soin de moi.

Naruto eut des larmes qui lui chatouillèrent les yeux, il se pencha doucement vers Sasuke en l'embrassant tendrement. Il se positionna entre les jambes bien écartées de son homme, il reprit dans ses mains le lubrifiant, s'enduit la main gauche et s'approcha graduellement de l'entrée intouchée de son amant. Il hésita un instant, puis il fit des mouvements circulaires autour de l'anneau de chair pour le détendre. Lorsqu'il sentit que son amoureux était un peu plus décontracté, il enfonça son index délicatement bougeant lentement, le mouvement semblait plaire à Sasuke. Il se permit alors d'en ajouter un deuxième Naruto, sentit son compagnon se crisper, il se pencha vers la verge de celui-ci et embrassa la pointe, son amant se relaxa instantanément. Le Jinchûriki continua quelques minutes de plus lorsque son homme allait à la rencontre de ses doigts, il en rajouta un troisième, il bougea ses appendices à l'intérieur de son amoureux, cherchant l'endroit qui lui ferait voir des étoiles. Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsque Sasuke émit un cri et agrippa les draps d'une poigne ferme. Naruto n'en pouvant plus retira ses doigts, Sasuke émit un son de protestation, le blond l'embrassa fermement en se positionnant à son entrée et poussa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait à l'intérieur de son amoureux. Ils gémir ensemble, la connexion entre leurs deux corps, les amenant vers l'abysse du plaisir. Ils se mirent en mouvement ensemble, une danse chorégraphiée entre eux deux, donc ils étaient les seuls à connaître les pas. La danse prit de l'ampleur de la vitesse les yeux dans les yeux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient se dire se passa dans ce regard. Naruto sentit sa jouissance arriver à son point culminant et attrapa la verge de son amant, essayant de faire en sorte que tout soit en tempo, leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent, ils devaient de plus en plus désordonner.

\- Naarrruuutoooo. Gémit Sasuke en explosant entre leurs deux corps.

Les muscles de celui-ci serrèrent sa verge et il explosa à son tour à l'intérieur de son amoureux. Il eut la présence d'esprit de se laisser tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser son amant, celui-ci le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, laissant à leur corps le temps de reprendre un rythme normal. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, baignant dans la chaleur de leur corps, profitant de ce moment d'intimité le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, Naruto se leva du lit et alla chercher un linge humide pour nettoyer son amoureux, celui-ci toujours sur le lit étendu dans toute sa langueur, un sourire satisfait embellissait son visage. Le blondinet nettoya délicatement le ventre et les belles fesses de celui-ci avant de lancer le linge dans la direction générale du panier à linge et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de Sasuke après les avoir recouverts d'une couverture.

\- Tu vas me manquer, koi. Marmonna Naruto en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Son amoureux se pencha délicatement, il embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, mon kitsune, tu vas me manquer.

Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible pour profiter de ces derniers moments avec son amoureux, mais finalement il perdit le combat contre le sommeil et il sombra.


	11. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch11

Dans la maison Mère des Hyûga, Hinata marchait dans les couloirs sombres de sa demeure légèrement nerveuse, elle avait été accostée par une des servantes de son père, lui annonçant que celui-ci voulait la voir dans ses quartiers privés. Il était très rare que son père l'invitât dans ses quartiers, elle se doutait bien qu'il voulût la voir par rapport à sa mission reliée à Sasuke. Une fois près de sa porte, elle arrêta de marcher, elle prit une respiration profonde pour se calmer et se donner une contenance. Elle cogna légèrement à la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Père ? Vous m'avez demandé ? Dit-elle en restant dans l'entrée.

La pièce était magnifique, richement décorée sans être étouffante.

\- Entre donc ma fille et viens me rejoindre au salon. La voix de son père provenait de plus loin.

Plus douce que celle qu'elle entendait habituellement. Elle s'avança en gardant les yeux baissés, les mains croisées en avant d'elle, une fois au salon, elle resta en l'entrée de celui-ci. Son père l'invita à prendre place sur un banc près de lui, d'un geste de la main, elle s'avança donc et s'assit gracieusement.

\- Ma fille, l'Uzumaki, il quitte demain à la première heure, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es porté volontaire pour la première garde du traître, il la regardait en lui parlant.

Il avait dans sa main une petite fiole avec un liquide transparent.

\- J'ai pensé que vous voudriez avoir accès le plus rapidement possible à l'Uchiha et mettre votre plan en marche. Répondit Hinata les yeux toujours baissés et les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Donc une fois le Jinchûriki en route vers le Pays de la Terre, que comptes-tu faire avec le traître ? Demanda-t-il, il posa son doigt sous son menton, lui relevant la tête, pour qu'elle le regarde en lui répondant.

\- Je comptais lui offrir un thé agrémenté d'un puissant sédatif pour ensuite être en mesure de faire ce que l'on veut avec lui. Je vais le restreindre à l'aide de mes points bloqués chakra et j'ai emprunté un masque, celui qu'il avait en prison, qui l'empêche d'utiliser son sharigan et renningan. Répondit-elle combattant son envie de baisser les yeux.

Les yeux noirs de son père la dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, il retira son doigt sous son menton.

\- Parfait, que vas-tu faire du corps une fois que tu vas l'avoir tué ?

Hinata sursauta son souffle, se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle n'avait pas prévu de mettre fin à la vie de l'Uchiha, seulement le garder prisonnier quelque part pour le restant de ses jours, mais son père semblait penser autrement.

\- Eh bien, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi pour être honnête avec vous, père. Répondit-elle.

Le mensonge, son père l'aurait lu en elle ; il la regarda avec ses yeux froids et calculateurs.

\- Réfléchis-y, ma fille, nous n'avons pas le luxe de le garder en vie, il y aurait toujours la possibilité qu'il s'échappe et tout ce que nous avons travaillé si fort pour atteindre pourrait disparaître à son retour, non nous ne prendrons pas ce risque. Déclara-t-il son ton était définitif.

\- Bien, père, je ferai selon vos désirs. Répondit-elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas tuer l'Uchiha, elle aimait trop Naruto pour enlever la vie à celui-ci, elle était confuse par sa propre ligne de pensée, mais elle devrait trouver un moyen de garder l'ancien avenger vivant, et son père devrait être convaincu que celui-ci était mort.

\- As-tu réussi à avoir plus d'informations auprès d'Uzumaki par rapport à son lien avec le renard ? Demanda son père.

\- J'ai tenté de lui en parler, mais il s'est fermé comme une huître, tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire était que tout allait bien et qu'ils se respectaient mutuellement. Répondit-elle.

\- Fâcheux, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne voudrait pas parler librement de ce sujet, il a quand même été renié et abusé durant sa jeunesse à cause de ce renard. Répondit son père compréhensif.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et regarda son père, celui-ci était rarement tendre vis-à-vis d'elle, il la regardait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne sois pas surpris, ma fille, je connais l'étendue de ta force de persuasion. Répondit-il.

Ceci lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide naturellement qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter un moment pour lui rappeler à quel point elle l'avait déçu.

\- Allez. Maintenant va te reposer, tu dois être à la première heure chez Uzumaki demain matin.

Il la congédia d'un signe de la main, Hinata se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne me déçois pas, ma fille. Dis la voix grave de son père.

Ceci était une mise en garde, voire une menace, et elle le comprit parfaitement, elle ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce. Elle marcha dans un état second vers sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs, l'héritière ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour faire disparaître Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort seulement qu'il disparaît pour de bons. Elle méritait d'être heureuse avec Naruto, elle était persuadée qu'elle rendrait celui-ci heureux plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec l'Uchiha. Elle pourrait lui offrir ce que l'autre ne pouvait pas, une famille, des enfants à lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla, mit son linge de nuit, prit la photo de Naruto sur sa table de nuit et la regarda jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la réclamer.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans la noirceur, il était encore très tôt, mais il devait se préparer pour sa mission. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de laisser Sasuke ici, alors qu'il serait si loin de lui, son instinct lui disait que rester avec son amoureux. Mais il était aussi un ninja accompli, il devait respecter la demande de son Hokage et remplir sa mission. Il ouvrit les yeux, son amant était couché sur le côté, son bras valide, l'encerclait, sa jambe droite par-dessus les siennes, les cheveux sur le front, il retira délicatement les cheveux de son visage pour pouvoir bien l'admirer et enregistrer le plus de détails possibles avant de devoir se lever et préparer son départ. Sasuke était magnifique en paix, son visage était dénué de toute trace de ce masque qu'il portait la majorité du temps lorsqu'il avait d'autres personnes autour. Les traces de soucis d'amertume était toutes disparues, laissant son visage sans ligne et parfait. Il passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de son homme, il avait encore parfois de la difficulté à croire qu'il était bel et bien là, dans son lit, dans ses bras, retournant son amour et affection. Avec regret, il se dégagea doucement de l'éteinte de Sasuke, tâche pas si facile, car il ne voulait pas le réveiller, ils avaient fait leur au revoir le soir précédent, et il ne désirait pas revivre ça. Il avait peur de craquer et de laisser tomber sa mission, et la Baa-chan aurait définitivement sa peau. Il réussit finalement à sortir de son lit sans réveiller son amant, ramassa en silence les vêtements dont il aurait besoin, il fut heureux que ses outils de ninja étaient au salon, comme ça il ne risquait pas de faire du bruit. Une fois toutes ces choses prêtes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mis de l'eau à bouillir pour le café, et ses ramens s'assura qu'il en avait mis assez dans son sac pour quelques jours. Il allait verser son café lorsqu'il attendit un léger frappé à la porte d'entrée, il remercia Kami que c'était la douce Hinata qui prenait le premier tour de garde. Juste pour le fait qu'elle avait eu la décence de ne pas frapper trop fort à la porte d'entrée et réveiller Sasuke par la même occasion. Il alla ouvrir celle-ci était sur le pas de la porte, son habit de ninja déjà en place, il lui trouva un air fatigué, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Bon matin Hinata-Chan ça va ce matin ? Tu sembles fatigué. Dit Naruto d'une voix basse en l'invitant à rentrer dans son appartement.

\- Bon matin Naruto-Kun, je vais bi-bien, j'ai dû me co-coucher trop ta-tard hier. Répondit-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

\- Café ? Demande le blondinet en levant un sourcil vers Hinata

\- Ou-ou-oui svp Naruto-kun.

Elle prit place à la table ce permis de le regarder alors qu'il évoluait dans la cuisine à leur préparer leur café, il était toujours aussi beau, ses mouvements fluides et gracieux, il semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Était-ce à cause de Sasuke, se demanda-t-elle. Elle continua à le regarder, mais non, il avait toujours été ainsi souriant, heureux même dans ces moments les plus difficiles, il avait gardé le sourire, ne laissant rien ni personne l'arrêter devant les buts qu'il s'était fixés. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait pareil pour n'importe quel autre ninja du village. Il l'aurait fait pour elle, Sakura Kiba Shikamaru, etc. Sasuke n'avait rien de plus spécial que les autres. Oui, Naruto disait être amoureux de l'Uchiha, mais selon elle, il devait mélanger ses émotions, il avait travaillé tellement fort pour convaincre Sasuke de revenir au village que quand celui-ci avait finalement accepté Naruto avait confondu son immense sentiment de victoire à un sentiment amoureux. Elle en était persuadée, elle lui ferait voir une fois Sasuke hors du tableau, elle serait là pour lui et lui démonterait l'étendue de son amour pour lui, et il verrait c'était quoi le vrai amour et tout ce qu'elle avait été prête à faire pour lui démontrer.

\- Hinata ! Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Naruto.

Il la regardait un sourcil relevé.

\- Ou-oui ? Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était tombée dans la lune assise à sa table.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais prévu quelque chose de particulier pour Sasuke.

Il répondit avec une tension dans la voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, l'avait-il découvert ?

\- Heu, non, j'ai ne pas vra-vraiment eu le temps d'y pe-pensé. Répondit, Hinata en baisant les yeux, elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Désolé, Hinata, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je n'aime pas savoir que je vais le laisser ici pour un minimum de trois semaines.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se laissant tomber lourdement sur une chaise. L'héritière ne savait pas quoi répondre à ceci, que pouvait-elle dire pour qu'il quitte la tête tranquille. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne serait pas distrait durant la mission pour qu'il lui revienne en un seul morceau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto-Kun, je vais m'assurer qu'il soit bien traité, et je vais aussi l'emmener au terrain pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner aussi souvent qu'il le désire. Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle fut récompensée par un de ces magnifiques sourires juste pour elle.

\- Merci, Hinata-chan, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tu es une si bonne amie. Répondit-il.

Il se leva, finit rapidement son café, mit sa vaisselle dans le lavabo et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je dois y aller, Sai et Kakashi sensei doivent déjà m'attendre à l'entrée du village.

Il mit ses sandales, s'assura une dernière fois qu'il n'oubliait rien hésita un instant le regard tourné vers sa chambre, mais finalement, il salua une dernière fois Hinata et quitta son appartement sans se retourner. Celle-ci referma doucement la porte, se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de se rendre utile et fit la vaisselle. Une fois le tout terminé, elle décida d'aller au salon et attendre que Sasuke se réveille. Elle devrait attendre quelques jours avant de mettre son plan en marche, il fallait que Naruto soit assez éloigné du village pour tout fonctionne.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il tâtonna le lit à la recherche de son amoureux, mais son côté de lit était froid, et il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était la journée dont il partait en mission pour un long moment, il soupira, s'assit dans le lit, mit ses pieds sur le plancher froid et frissonna. Il détecta un charka dans l'appartement qui n'appartenait pas à Naruto, il se rappela qu'Hinata était sa surveillante pour les deux premières journées. Il fut presque tenté de retourner se coucher et de passer la journée dans sa chambre, mais il était un Uchiha, et les Uchiha ne se cachaient pas comme un enfant. Il se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la commode Naruto, lui avait fait de la place pour le linge qu'il avait acheté pour lui. Sasuke retira son boxer, enfila un sous-vêtement propre, ensuite enfila un pantalon bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc avec le symbole de son clan brodé sur son cœur. Une fois tout ceci terminé, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il remarqua qu'Hinata s'était assoupie sur le divan, il l'ignora et alla se préparer un café, il n'avait pas faim, donc il mangerait plus tard. Il était en train de relire un rouleau sur un jutsu qu'il aimerait apprendre lorsque l'héritière Hyûga apparut dans la cuisine.

\- Bon-bonjour Sasuke-kun, désolé de m'être endormi sur ton divan. Dit-elle d'une voix douce les mains croisées en avant d'elle et les yeux baissés.

-Hn. Répondit-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation à l'héritière, il avait toujours cette arrière-pensée qu'elle voulait Naruto pour elle-même, son amoureux l'avait naturellement convaincu qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il était le seul à qui il avait totalement confiance Sakura, pas très loin derrière, mais l'Hyûga, non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Celle-ci alla à la cuisine, se prit un café et s'assit à la table en silence, il savait qu'elle le dévisageait sous ses cils, mais il préféra l'ignorer et continuait à étudier son parchemin de jutsu. Il ne fit plus attention à elle, laissant le temps passer. Quelques heures plus tard, on cogna avec énergie Sasuke, eut un sourire en coin, il ne connaissait qu'un ninja avec autant d'entrain, il laissa à Hinata le devoir d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- HO ! Hinata-chan! S'écria le ninja vert de Konoha avec bonne humeur.

Il entra dans l'appartement sans y être invité comme une tornade.

\- Sasuke-Kun ! Que le matin de la jeunesse te remplisse d'énergie ! Il fit sa pose de bon gars avec le pouce en l'air et sourire éclatant.

\- Bon matin, Lee. Répondit-il en levant un sourcil vers celui-ci.

\- Je me demandais si tu serais intéressé à remettre un autre entraînement de Taijutsu avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant des push up dans la cuisine. Lui souriant d'une joue à l'autre.

\- Bien-sûr, Hinata-chan ? Désires-tu nous accompagner ? Où désires-tu qu'on demande à un ANBU ? Demanda Sasuke en tourna son regard vers celle-ci qui avait décidé de nettoyer la cuisine.

\- No-non, j'aimerais bi-bien venir, j'ai be-besoin de m'entraîner aussi au Taijutsu, ça fait un moment. Répondit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon.

\- Hn, je vais aller me préparer. Répondit l'Uchiha en allant à la salle de bains fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Lee ? Est-ce que tu t'entraînes beaucoup avec Sasuke-kun ? Demanda la jeune fille en enfilant ses sandales.

\- Aujourd'hui ça sera la deuxième fois, il est un bon partenaire, il cherchait toujours à me dépasser, ce qui me force à vouloir à continuer à être meilleur. Répondit le ninja en faisant du jogging sur place.

\- Et il n'a jamais tenté d'utiliser des jutsu? Où son genjutsu ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus et il tient parole.

Au même moment le jeune homme sorti de la salle de bain.

\- Je suis prêt. Déclara-t-il en enfilant lui aussi ses sandales.

Les trois ninjas quittèrent l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers un des terrains d'entraînement qui était libre en ce moment. Les trois premières semaines se passèrent ainsi. Par la suite, ce fut au tour d'Akimichi Chôji qui le traîna dans tous les restaurants de Konoha pour ouvrir son horizon à la nourriture. Par après, il eut Yamanaka Ino qui le fit travailler dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin de fleurs, il n'avait pas détesté, il avait eu la paix la majorité du temps apprit quelques trucs à propos des plantes qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Aburame Shino, ce fut une drôle d'expérience pour Sasuke, l'homme qui le surveillait avait une vraie affinité avec les insectes et avait appris plein de trucs intéressants à Sasuke. Il avait été surpris d'apprécier la tranquillité de l'autre ninja qui ne parlait jamais pour rien dire, c'était rafraîchissant d'avoir le calme, même en étant avec une autre personne. Hanuro Sakura le traîna avec elle à l'hôpital pour que celui-ci l'aide à la clinique, le remettre en contact avec les villageois, allait l'aider à s'intégrer selon elle. Il ne voulut pas la contredire, mais il entendait les commentaires des gens, la seule raison que ceux-ci ne disaient rien était par respect vis-à-vis de Sakura. Ils toléraient l'ancien avenger, mais ils ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, et c'était réciproque de son côté. Lorsque les deux jours avec Lee arrivèrent, il était heureux, il aimait bien s'entraîner avec le démon vert, mais il désenchanta rapidement à la fin de la première journée. Lee ne semblait pas connaître les pauses, il avait une réserve d'énergie sans fin et semblait croire que c'était pareil pour Sasuke. / Lorsque ils s'arrêtèrent pour souper, le ninja Uchiha était complètement vidé de son énergie et il avait mal à tous les muscles de son corps. Il dut presque assommer Lee pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille, et il alla prendre un bain chaud avant de s'endormir après s'être à peine couché. Par la suite, il passa deux jours avec Nara Shikamaru, qu'il apprécia beaucoup, car encore là, ce n'était pas un homme qui parlait pour rien dire, il lui permit de s'améliorer au shôgi et relaxer sur le Mont d'Hokage à regarder les nuages. En dernier, il fut avec Inuzuka Kiba, celui-ci le fit travailler au chenil familial. Sasuke apprécia le contact avec les chiens ninja et pu apprécier leur valeur et leur intelligence. Durant ces trois semaines, il reçut seulement quatre grenouilles de la part de Naruto pour lui dire un peu où il en était et ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre étant donné que son chakra était restreint, son summoning jutsu avait été bloqué pour les premiers six mois, donc il ne pouvait même pas faire venir à lui un seul petit serpent. Il avait hâte que son amoureux revienne, il s'ennuyait de son homme de dormir avec lui, de sentir son odeur, de le voir sourire et de l'entendre rire. Il n'avait jamais cru que ceci pourrait lui arriver un jour, mais là, il y était et réalisait à quel point il était amoureux de son kitsune. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Hinata, il tenta de masquer son irritation, elle avait été très correcte avec lui, et il commençait à se dire que peut-être Naruto avait raison et il s'imaginait des choses à son sujet. Shikamaru terminait de ramasser son jeu de shôgi lorsque Hinata cogna avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Bonsoir Hinata. Dit Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- À notre prochaine rencontre, je te monterais un mouvement attaque/défense. Le génie proposa à Sasuke qui était toujours assis à la table, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hn bien sûr. Répondit-il évasivement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer la jeune fille qu'il alla dans la salle de bain et ils entendirent la douche s'allumer.

\- Ça bien été ? Demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

\- Oui, super belle journée à jouer au shôgi, mais je crois que c'est la présence de Naruto qui lui manque. Répondit Shikamaru en ouvrant la porte.

\- À bientôt Hinata-chan.

Il referma derrière lui, et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, prépara du thé, elle devait mettre le plan en marche ce soir, son père ne lui avait plus donné de marge de manœuvre. Elle devait mettre le tout en route. Une fois le thé préparé, elle versa deux tasses et s'assit à la table pour attendre que Sasuke termine sa douche. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre très longtemps quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja sorti de la salle de bains en bas de pyjama et un t-shirt orange et noir. Qui ne lui appartenait clairement pas, il était un peu grand pour lui.

\- Sa-sasuke-kun ? Hinata demanda timidement celui-ci se retourna vers elle, le visage neutre.

\- J'ai pré-préparé du th-thé, je t'en ai fa-fais une ta-tasse. Dit-elle bégayant plus que d'habitude.

Sasuke sembla peser le pour et le contre la jeune fille se tendit légèrement anxieuse de savoir ce que ferait le ninja .

\- Hn pourquoi pas ça va peut-être m'aider à mieux dormir. Répondit-il en s'avançant lentement vers la table et prenant place sur la chaise en face de la tasse de thé préparé pour lui.

Il remercia Hinata d'un signe de tête et prit la tasse dans sa main, respirant la bonne odeur du thé frais, laissant la chaleur de la tasse réchauffée sa main. Il prit une gorgée, le thé était délicieux juste assez fort exactement comme il l' -ci lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête elle-même semblait prendre plaisir à son thé, ils burent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour aller porter sa tasse vide dans le lavabo, mais une fois debout, sa vision devint floue et il fut très étourdi.

\- Ça va, Sasuke-kun ? La voix d'Hinata lui sembla provenir de très loin.

Il tenta de lui répondre, de lui demander de l'aide, mais sa bouche refusait de coopérer. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, celle-ci lui sembla terriblement loin, il tenta de lever la main, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fut conscient de faire. Hinata regarda le ninja se lever, devenir confus et perdre connaissance. Il tomba lourdement au sol, elle ne perdit pas de temps et siffla le signal convenu.

\- Hinata-sama ? Demanda son garde du corps Hyûga Natsu

\- Comme convenu, on doit faire un vrai combat ici dans l'appartement, tu dois gagner, et ensuite tu disparais avec l'Uchiha. Tu l'emmènes où je t'ai indiqué lors de notre dernière rencontre. Déclara-t-elle froidement aucune trace de la jeune fille timide dans ses propos.

\- Bien sûr, Hinata-sama, vous êtes prête ? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre position pour l'attaquer.

Le combat fut exactement ce qu'Hinata avait voulu dur destructeur,et surtout Natsu ne se retenait pas et avait réussi à l'atteindre plusieurs fois, laissant des blessures visibles. Il serait évident que celle-ci s'était battue pour l'avenger et aucun doute sur son implication ne serait relevé. Après quelques minutes, Natsu l'immobilisa avec un point chakra qui lui fit perdre le combat tel que prévu, et il lui fit perdre connaissance. Avant de s'évanouir, la jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait, mission accomplie, son père serait satisfait.


	12. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch12

Rock Lee avait décidé de faire une visite surprise à Sasuke, il avait envie de s'entraîner avec celui-ci, il était un adversaire de taille. Il continua son jogging jusqu'à l'immeuble qui abritait le loyer de Nartuo, il monta les marches en courant une fois sur le palier, il arrêta brusquement. La porte de l'appartement était arrachée de ses gongs, elle pendouillait retenue seulement par un engrenage. Lee s'avança tout doucement à l'intérieur du loyer. Tout était saccagé, il ne restait aucun meuble intact, un combat vraiment intense avait eu lieu, il chercha nerveusement du regard ses amis. Il repéra Hinata inconsciente cachée partiellement par le divan, il s'avança rapidement vers elle et s'agenouilla pour prendre son pouls, il fut soulagé de constater que celui-ci était stable. Il se releva en se dirigeant vers le coin chambre, il espérait que Sasuke y soit, mais malheureusement celui-ci était absent. Lee retourna vers Hinata lui tapota délicatement la joue.

-Hinata ? Hinata ? S'exclama-t-il.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'ouvrirent lentement sur un regard confus, elle tenta de s'asseoir, Lee l'aida à appuyer son dos sur le reste de canapé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lee, il était inquiet, il devait se dépêcher d'aviser Tsunade-Sama.

\- Je.. On était en train de boire notre thé tranquillement assis à la table lorsqu'un intrus entra par la porte. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- D'accord, serais-tu en mesure de marcher ? Demanda le ninja vert d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille tenta maladroitement de se lever, ses genoux semblaient avoir de la difficulté à la supporter, Lee lui donna son bras pour qu'elle puisse y prendre appui. Après un moment, Hinata tenta de faire un pas, mais était encore trop faible, Lee décida de la prendre sur son dos, l'héritière qui était trop affaiblie pour contester de toute façon. Lee se mit rapidement en route pour la tour de l'Hokage, celle-ci devait être avisée le plus rapidement possible. Il se demandait encore une fois quel genre de ninja aurait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire Sasuke et Hinata d'accord, l'Uchiha n'avait pas accès à tout son chakra, mais même sans ceci, il demeurait un adversaire de taille. Il était un maître avec la manipulation de l'épée, son sharringan, son renningan à eux seuls aurait dû être suffisant pour qu'il puisse se défendre sans problème. Même chose pour Hinata, elle était loin d'être une simple femme, elle était une shinobi féroce dans ses combats, toute cette histoire ne le rassurait pas. Maintenant, l'Hokage devrait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Naruto, celui-ci serait furieux, il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction que le jeune homme aurait lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il dépassa rapidement la porte d'entrée monte les marches à coup de quatre et ne ralentit pas sa course dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'Hokage. Lee ouvrit la porte du bureau, toujours sans ralentir écrasant presque au passage un ninja qui tentait de quitter les reproches mourut sur les lèvres de Tsunade lorsqu'elle vu Lee.

-Dépose Hinata sur le canapé. Exigea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

Lee déposa son fardeau délicatement sur le divan il se recula quelque peu pour laisser de la place à Tsunade , celle-ci se mit immédiatement au travail. L'évaluation ne dura que quelques instants.

\- Excellent, rien de dangereux, elle s'est bien défendue et l'assaillant connaît les points chakras, car c'est ainsi qu'il a gagné contre Hinata. Déclara Tsunade en retourna prendre place derrière son bureau.

\- Dit-moi Lee que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Demanda Tsunade.

\- Eh bien, j'avais décidé de faire une visite surprise à Sasuke pour lui demander de venir s'entraîner avec moi. Une fois sur le palier de l'appartement de Naruto, j'ai été immédiatement sur mes gardes lorsque j'ai remarqué que la porte d'entrée avait pour ainsi dire arraché de ses gongs. Par la suite, j'ai pénétré doucement dans l'appartement, j'ai constaté qu'un violent combat avait eu lieu, tout a été détruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement Tsunade-Sama. Lee termina son récit en regardant du coin de l'œil Hinata qui semblait toujours inconsciente.

Tsunade se leva d'un seul mouvement en criant et donna un puissant coup de poing sur son bureau réduisant celui-ci en miettes, Lee sursauta et la porte de côté s'ouvrit d'un seul coup révélant Shizune.

\- Mais ce que passe-t-il ici ? Demanda l'assistante en regardant rapidement les gens présents dans la pièce.

\- Shizune ! Convoque immédiatement tous les autres membres du Conseil ! Et préviens Naruto... La voix de Tsunade lui manqua un instant.

\- Et préviens Naruto qu'un ninja inconnu a réussi à s'enfuir avec Sasuke vers un endroit que nous ne savons pas encore. Encore une fois, la voix de l'Hokage menaça de l'abandonner.

Elle savait à quel point Sasuke était important pour le ninja blond, elle ressentait un sentiment de honte, elle lui avait promis que rien n'arriverait à son amoureux durant son absence, et maintenant elle devait l'aviser que sa pire crainte était arrivée. Son assistante, qui avait compris l'urgence de la situation, était déjà partie convoquer les membres du Conseil pour ensuite envoyer un aigle pour avertir Naruto. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas le revirement de situation comment un seul ninja avait pu avoir le dessus sur deux ninjas très entraînés, et un avec les sharingans et rinnegans ils leur manquaient des informations vitales et devraient attendre le réveil d'Hinata avant d'en savoir plus. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, tous les membres du Conseil étaient réunis dans le bureau de leur Hokage, ils remarquèrent Hinata assis sur le canapé qui semblait avoir eu un combat récemment, Lee qui marchait nerveusement et l'air sombre de Tsunade.

\- Je vous ai fait venir en urgence car hier soir, à l'appartement de Naruto, un ninja inconnu a pénétré à l'intérieur pour s'en prendre à Sasuke Hinata était présente, j'attendais votre arriver pour la questionner plus en profondeur. Déclara Tsunade, sa voix était tendue, elle avait les poings serrés sur le dessus de son nouveau bureau.

Hinata se leva pour se déplacer face à son Hokage, le visage pâle, les hématomes violets sur son visage la rendait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, elle avait des pansements aux mains et aux bras. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait un peu de difficulté à mettre du poids sur sa jambe droite.

\- Hinata, je te demande de me décrire en détail ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ne laisse aucun élément de côté aussi insignifiant te semble-t-il. Exigea l'Hokage.

La jeune fille se redressa tenta de garder son regard sur celui de Tsunade, mais le regard de celle-ci l'intimida et elle baissa elle yeux vers ses mains.

\- Juste après de départ de Shikamaru, j'ai préparé du thé pour Sasuke et moi lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il accepta ma tasse de thé et s'assit à la table. Nous buvions notre thé en silence après une demi-heure, il s'excusa et se retira dans la chambre. Je me suis levé, débarrassé la table, lavée celle-ci, et je fermais la lumière principale. Je me déplaçais ensuite dans le petit salon éliminé seulement d'une petite lampe, je pris un rouleau que j'avais apporté pour l'étudier, et sans même me rendre compte, je me suis endormi.

Son récit commença doucement sa voix basse. Tous les gens présents sur place étaient silencieux dévisageant la jeune fille attendant la suite de son histoire se demandant comment elle avait plus être vaincue ainsi que Sasuke.

\- J'ai été réveillée par le bruit de la porte qui éclatait immédiatement, j'ai crié à Sasuke qu'on était sous une attaque. Le ninja était habillé tout de noir sans aucun signe distinctif, il m'a attaqué immédiatement, il n'a utilisé aucun jutsu, seulement du taijutsu, je me suis battu du mieux que j'ai pu, Sasuke était toujours abscent, il ne répondait pas à mes cris. À un moment donné, le ninja a réussi à m'immobiliser avec un point chakra et j'ai perdu connaissance. Finit-elle en gardant toujours les yeux baissés, espérant que son histoire soit crédible.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce aurait pu être coupé au couteau, tous les ninjas sur place réfléchissait sur l'exposé que venait de faire l'héritière. Tsunade se leva brusquement de son bureau, marcha vers sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur le Mont Hokage ses épaules affaissées, la tête basse, les autres se doutaient bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur Hokage, elle s'inquiétait probablement de Naruto. Celui-ci serait dévasté lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle d'ici deux jours si l'aigle ne rencontrait pas trop de problèmes durant son vol.

\- Hinata, tu peux retourner chez toi pour te reposer si j'ai besoin de toi ou si j'ai d'autres questions, je communiquerai avec toi. L'Hokage déclara le dos toujours au groupe.

La jeune fille fit une révérence et quitta la pièce sans bruit, les autres se regardaient, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils devaient organiser un groupe pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke, aller à l'appartement de Naruto pour tenter de récupérer des indices. Kiba s'avança vers le bureau de leur chef.

\- Si vous me le permettez, j'irai à l'appartement de Naruto avec Akamaru voir si on peut découvrir une trace quelconque. Demanda le ninja accompagné de son chien.

L'Hokage se retourna finalement vers eux, elle avait repris contenance et sembla résolue.

\- Kiba fait ton idée aussitôt que tu trouves quoi que ce soit, tu me le fais savoir. Sakura retourne au district des Hyûga et assure-toi que je n'ai rien manqué dans mon évaluation d'Hinata, ensuite retourne en clinique, je te ferai signe aussitôt que je mets en route le groupe de recherche. Shikamaru, tu vas rester avec Shizune et moi pour tenter de mettre un plan en fonction rapidement. Ino, je vais avoir besoin de tes capacités si je le juge nécessaire, tu devras sonder l'esprit d'Hinata si jamais on arrive à rien autrement. Les autres, retournez à vos occupations, mais restent prêts à porter action aussitôt que j'en sais plus.

Elle congédia tout le monde d'un geste de la main, ils quittèrent tous sauf Shikamaru avec son éternel air blasé, mais elle voyait bien que celui-ci était inquiet pour son ami. Les trois prie place autour du bureau de Tsunade pour tenter de former un plan pour retrouver Sasuke le plus rapidement possible. Ils gardèrent leurs pires craintes sous scellés, ils ne voulaient pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si celui-ci était mort. Naruto serait dévasté, ils n'osaient pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait à ce moment-là, le jeune homme n'aurait plus rien pour l'empêcher de laisser courir à sa colère.

Kiba et Akamaru couraient à perdre haleine pour se rendre le plus hâtivement possible à l'appartement du ninja blond, espérant trouver des réponses, ou tout du moins des indices qu'ils pourraient utiliser dans leur recherche de Sasuke, le ninja dresseur n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'Uchiha, ne comprenait définitivement pas son meilleur ami pour être tombé amoureux d'un homme aussi froid. Mais il aimait Naruto comme un frère et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que celui-ci soit heureux, même si ce bonheur était dans les bras de Sasuke. Il avait naturellement été surpris d'apprendre que son ami préférait les hommes, mais pas tellement lorsqu'il sut pour qui il avait le béguin. Après tout, qui va aussi loin que lui avait été pour un ami lui-même ne croit pas qu'il aurait été aussi loin pour Naruto, et il le considérait vraiment comme son frangin. Il eut un petit sourire triste après tout ce que Naruto avait traversé dans les dernières années pour ramener son âme-soeur au village, même pas deux semaines ensemble, et ce malheur frappait encore son camaradeAkamaru semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, car celui-ci appuya sa truffe contre sa paume durant leur course et aboya, il lui gratta une oreille. Ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble qui habitait le loyer à Naruto, ils tendirent l'oreille, les sens en alertes pour s'assurer que rien n'était sur place, tout semblait calme, ils pénétrèrent par la porte principale et montèrent les escaliers tranquillement. Akamaru passa devant son museau au sol, avança pas à pas reniflant tout ce qui semblait important jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'appartement, le chien gronda, le poil sur son dos, se hérissant Kiba huma l'air lui aussi, mais ne sentit rien en particulier. Il laissa son compagnon pénétrer dans le loyer en premier, il suivit immédiatement après Lee n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit que tout avait été détruit, le combat avait été évidemment violent, tous les meubles étaient ruinés. Akamaru se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, il sembla avoir une idée en tête. Toute la vaisselle que possédait Naruto semblait être en miettes par terre, presque aucun article de cuisine fragile ne semblait avoir survécu. Le chien-ninja aboya pour attirer l'attention de son maître Kiba, se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla son chien, lui désigna avec son museau le fond d'une tasse de thé. Il approcha son nez du fond de la tasse, il restait une vague odeur presque masquée par le savon utilisé pour la laver, mais il y avait une odeur qui lui hérissa le poil sur les bras. Il sortit un sac de plastique de sa poche de veste et déposa le restant de tasse dedans. Ils continuèrent à fouiller l'appartement durant une demi-heure, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qui pourrait les aider à découvrir où était Sasuke, ils sortirent rapidement du bloc appartement et retournèrent vivement vers la tour. Kiba espérait que leur trouvaille serait utile, il voulait vraiment retrouver l'ancien avenger avant le retour de son ami pour lui éviter de vivre un autre cauchemar.

Au même moment, Sakura se déplaçait rapidement au travers des habitants qui vaquaient à leur occupation habituelle la jeune fille du faire preuve de patience tant il y avait de gens sur la place du marché qui la ralentissait quelque peu. Une fois le marché derrière elle, la kunoichi se mit à jogger jusqu'à la maison Mère des Hyûga, elle n'était venue que très rarement par le passé Hinata était une jeune femme discrète et peu sociale. Mais les rares fois où Sakura était venue ici, elle avait toujours eu une impression d'étouffement, comme si tous ses gestes, paroles et mouvements étaient épiés, elle se demanda et pas pour la première fois comment c'était de vivre ainsi. Elle savait que Neji n'avait pas aimé sa vie avec la structure actuelle s'il avait survécu à la guerre, la jeune fille était sûre que celui-ci aurait apporté des changements grandement positifs dans la manière archaïque de la ligne de pensée de la branche Mère. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment, imposant un frisson, lui descendit le long de sa colonne, non définitivement pas elle ne pourrait jamais y vivre. Elle cogna fortement à la porte, recula d'un pas et attendit après environ une minute, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme imposant au visage peu avenant.

\- Le Maître ne reçoit pas de visiteurs en ce moment, laissez-moi votre nom et je lui donnerai. Le garde expliqua sans laisser le temps à Sakura d'expliquer la raison de sa visite.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour voir votre Maître, je demande à voir Hinata suite à sa bataille de cette nuit. L'Hokage m'a demandé personnellement de venir m'assurer que celle-ci allait bien. La médique répondit entre ses dents serrées et les poings encore plus.

Le garde la dévisagea un moment lui fit signe d'attendre et referma la porte, elle inspira fortement en se demandant à quel point elle serait dans le pétrin si elle défonçait la porte d'un coup-de-poing. Elle détestait les familles ancestrales, comme les Hyûga, qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout et de tous, elle ne comprenait pas leur ligne de pensée, oui,ils possédaient le Byakugan. Mais ils n'étaient pas la seule maison avec un kekkei genkai dans le village et aux alentours, mais ceux-ci, pour une raison qui lui échappait aimaient s'entourer de mystère de secrets et leurs enfants grandissaient dans cet environnement. Elle soupira leva le poing pour frapper de nouveau avec plus de force lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le même garde la regarda d'un air impassible et lui fit signe de pénétrer dans le jardin qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils marchèrent en silence au travers du jardin, ensuite le garde ouvrit une porte qui menait sur un couloir faiblement éclairé Sakura, due s'arrêter de marcher un moment pour donner à ses yeux le temps de s'ajuster à la pénombre une fois ses yeux habitués, ils se remirent marchent. La jeune kunoichi avait l'impression de marcher dans un labyrinthe, tous les couloirs étaient similaires, les portes étaient peintes de la même couleur, et aucun signe distinctif ne décorait les murs finalement, le garde s'arrêta devant une porte frappa doucement et l'ouvrit en faisant signe à Sakura de pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était un peu plus éclairée richement décorée avec beaucoup de goût, une forte odeur d'encens embaumait l'air autour, elle ne vit personne, donc elle s'avança dans la pièce des tableaux magnifiques représentant les anciens dirigeants du clan décoraient les murs des meubles antiques étaient stratégiquement placés dans la pièce. Sakura commençait à se demander où était Hinata lorsque finalement une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée dans le fond de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un homme, elle l'avait entraperçu une poignée de fois dans sa vie, mais elle le reconnut immédiatement, Hiashi Hyûga. Il marcha directement vers celle-ci une fois à deux pas de Sakura, il s'arrêta et il fit une petite révérence Sakura, lui retourna.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Haruno-San . Déclara-t-il en se déplaçant vers des sofas en lui indiquant de prendre place sur ceux-ci.

Une fois installer sur les sofas très confortables une servante apparue avec un plateau couvert de pâtisseries, une théière et de deux tasses, elle déposa son fardeau sur la table qui les séparait fit une révérence et ressortie de la pièce aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. Le maître de maison se pencha vers la table pour préparer leur thé, mais Sakura l'intérompit

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire pour moi Hyûga-San, je suis pour une visite officielle une demande faite par l'Hokage directement. Sakura le regardait directement dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre sa demande.

Il lui fit un petit sourire tendu termina de préparer sa tasse de thé et par la suite s'installa confortablement dans son sofa.

\- Eh bien, Hanuro-San, vous pourrez rassurer Tsunade-Sama qu'Hinata va parfaitement bien et que tel demandée par celle-ci ma fille se repose en ce moment et je ne tiens pas à la déranger. Le ton de voix employé par le père ne lassait aucune place à discussion, mais c'était mal connaître Sakura.

\- Je comprends très bien, Hyûga-San, mais vous devez sûrement aussi savoir que Tsunade-Sama est aussi mon sensei et que je me dois de répondre à ses exigences médicales.

La jeune médique soutient le regard sévère de l'homme face à elle, sûrement qu'il n'était pas habitué de ne pas être obéi chez lui, elle remarqua son contrôle remarquable pour ne pas exploser de colère, elle sourit intérieurement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ceci.

\- Haruno-san, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes l'apprenti de Tsunade-Sama, je ne doute à aucun moment vos talents médicaux, mais vous êtes ici chez moi et on parle de ma fille. Je vous répète donc que celle-ci va bien et que si votre sensei désire absolument la voir, elle pourra venir elle-même plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je vais vous demander de quitter ma propriété. Il se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle Sakura était entrée.

Celle-ci était estomaquée du manque de savoir vivre de son hôte, en plus, il refusait un ordre direct de son Hokage, elle fut presque tentée de passer outre sa demande et de partir à la recherche de l'héritière, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle se perdrait probablement dans le manoir sans guide. Elle se leva à contrecœur, se dirigeant vers la porte derrière celle-ci le même garde qu'auparavant, l'attendait, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le maître de maison, mais celui-ci lui avait déjà tourné le dos et marchait vers la porte du fond. Elle roula des yeux sortis de la pièce et suivit son guide jusqu'à la sortie une fois à l'extérieur, elle fut éblouie par le soleil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à l'intérieur de la demeure, mais elle devait y être restée au maximum une heure, mais pour l'instant elle devait retourner auprès de son sensei et lui expliquer la réaction du père d'Hinata. Elle se mit hâtivement en route vers la tour, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever un sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le patriarche Hyûga.


	13. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch13

Les retrouvailles troubléesch13

Kiba marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la tour vers le bureau de Tsunade, il espérait que le fond de tasse trouvé chez Naruto avec un peu de chance, cet indice les aiderait à retrouver Sasuke rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que son ami vive un autre drame, Naruto ne méritait pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver Sasuke. Le ninja ne comprenait pas l'attraction que Naruto ressentait pour l'Uchiha, celui-ci était tellement froid, distant et fermé tout le contraire de son ami, ce que l'adage dit semble vrai dans leur situation ; que les opposés s'attirent. Il remarqua Sakura au loin marchant d'un pas rapide.

\- Sakura ! Kiba appela d'une voix forte.

La kunochi tourna la tête vers lui, celle-ci avait son visage des mauvais jours, il se frotta l'épaule inconsciemment, un souvenir d'une mauvaise blague faite à Sakura alors qu'elle avait le même visage. Ils se rejoignirent au croisement de deux couloirs, se remirent en route vers le bureau de Tsunade, la jeune fille mordillait sa lèvre inférieure clairement ennuyée par quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ? Kiba demanda en jetant un coup d'œil à sa collègue.

Elle haussa les épaules continua à marcher sans répondre, Akamaru jappa en frottant sa tête sur la main de Sakura, celle-ci frotta sa main distraitement dans la fourrure du chien ninja. Ils continuèrent en silence chacun, perdus dans leurs pensées, se demandant comment ils feraient pour venir en aide à Sasuke. Était-il blessé, était-il en train de subir de la torture ou pire encore mort. La jeune fille eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne, il ne devait rien arriver à l'ancien avenger, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le retrouver en un seul morceau, elle le devait à son meilleur ami Naruto avait assez souffert dans le passé. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade Sakura, frappa deux coups et ouvrit la porte, il y avait des papiers des parchemins partout, deux agents ANBU sortirent en même temps qu'eux entraient dans la pièce un vrai champ de bataille. Leur Hokage semblait fatiguée, elle semblait jongler avec plusieurs dossiers à la fois en plus de celui de Sasuke, Shizune était près d'elle en train de faire, un trie dans les parchemins reçus pour les demandes de mission. La femme blonde releva la tête à leur entrée, leur fit signe de prendre place face à son bureau, elle continua à lire un document d'allure officiel avant de le déposer sur son bureau, soupira et massa l'arête de son nez.

\- Kiba, as-tu découvert quelque chose d'utile chez Naruto ?

\- Akamaru a relevé une odeur sur le fond de cette tasse de thé qu'il n'a vraiment pas aimée malgré qu'elle ait été lavée, j'ai pu sentir l'odeur aussi, mais très faiblement, et cette fragrance me disait rien. Kiba s'avança vers le bureau et déposa le sac avec le fond de tasse face à son Hokage.

Elle prit le sac, inspecta le contenu, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, désirant conserver l' effluve le plus intact possible, elle tourna son regard vers Shizune, celle-ci s'approcha, prit le sac et disparut par la porte de côté.

\- Sakura, comment a été ton évaluation avec Hinata ? Tsunade regarda son élève directement dans les yeux et su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hyûga-Sama n'a pas voulu que je voie sa fille. Sakura répondit entre ses dents serrées.

Elle garda pour elle-même son opinion du patriarche de la maison Hyûga, elle ne s'était jamais fait refuser l'accès à un patient jusqu'à ce moment, en plus du refus, l'homme avait défié un ordre direct de son Hokage et aux yeux de la jeune fille, c'était une insulte grave. Elle secoua sa tête pour le moment ce n'était pas important, mais elle en parlerait avec Hinata la prochaine fois qu'elle rencontrerait la jeune fille. Tsunade avait foncé les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas le refus d'Hiashi que Sakura ausculte sa fille, elle essaya de ne pas sauter des étapes de son raisonnement, elle demanderait à Shizune de convoquer Hyûga-San aussitôt qu'elle serait de retour. La blonde regarda les deux ninjas face à elle, les deux meilleurs amis de son fils adoptif, ils devaient se sentir tellement impuissants en ce moment, tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Elle avait toutes ses ressources à portée de main, mais elle était incapable de retrouver Sasuke, il avait disparu hier, tard en fin de journée aux environs de 21 h, et il était présentement près de dix heures du matin, ça faisait donc onze heures qu'il était manquant. Plus le temps passait, moins c'était encourageant, Naruto recevrait probablement son avis demain en avant-midi ça lui donnait quelques jours de plus avant que le ninja blond arrive au village en catastrophe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment celui-ci réagirait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, ça ne sera pas agréable à gérer elle était plus ou moins inquiète à propos du renard après l'opération, elle avait réalisé que Naruto avait vraiment réussi à créer un lien avec le démon en lui. Elle eut un petit sourire, lui seul était capable de tisser des liens avec des personnes qui auraient dû être des ennemis, il avait un vrai don et elle en avait été témoin quelques fois.

\- Kiba Sakura, je vous remercie de votre soutien et de votre participation, je vais vous garder au courant des développements, mais maintenant retourner à vos occupations habituelles. Tsunade les regarda à tour de rôle, les laissant voir qu'il n'avait pas place à discussion.

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent leur Hokage en quittant le bureau, ils croisèrent Shizune qui revenait des laboratoires, ils se saluèrent sans ralentir. Kiba était attendu au chenil familial, il avait beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait, une des chiennes de la meute avait accouché la nuit précédente, une grosse portée de neuf chiots. Sakura, de son côté, avait son travail qui l'attendait à l'hôpital, un groupe de ninjas étaient revenus la veille d'une mission et quelques-uns avaient été blessé. La distraction était la bienvenue pour les deux jeunes gens, ils savaient que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour venir en aide à Sasuke, et ça les faisait sentir vraiment impuissants. Sakura et Kiba se saluèrent et allèrent chacun de leurs côtés vaquer à leur occupation, espérant avoir des nouvelles rapidement de leur Hokage et pouvoir porter l'action et retrouver le ninja manquant.

Shizune entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, sans cogner comme à son habitude, elle avait gagné ce droit avec les nombreuses années qu'elle avait partagées avec celle-ci, l'Hokage était penché sur des documents qui parlaient d'anciens chemins souterrains sous le village avec des grottes qui seraient reliées entre elles. Lorsque l'adjoint avait trouvé ces documents dans la bibliothèque de la Tour, elle les avait immédiatement amenés à sa compagne, elle pensait que peut-être le ninja qui avait enlevé Sasuke le gardait près du village pour demander une rançon ou autre chose. Les deux femmes se demandaient vraiment pourquoi un ninja inconnu aurait attendu le départ de Naruto pour ensuite s'en prendre à un ninja de haut niveau et un Uchiha. Malgré que celui-ci semblait pas avoir été en mesure de se défendre selon la déposition d'Hinata lorsqu'elle l'a appelé, il n'a jamais répondu ou réagi si sa relation avec Naruto n'avait pas semblé si sincère, Shizune aurait pu penser que le jeune homme avait orchestré lui-même son abduction. Mais elle avait vu le jeune homme irradié de bonheur, elle avait remarqué comment les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, jamais Sasuke aurait remis tout ceci en jeu pour n'importe quelle raison. Ce qui rendait cette situation encore plus étrange, est-ce que le ninja avait des ennemis, donc ils n'étaient pas au courant, peut-être était-ce un villageois vraiment insatisfait du retour de l'Uchiha qui aurait engagé un ninja rogue ? Tout ceci était inquiétant, Shizune pensait à Naruto, et la réaction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il recevrait la lettre lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle, elle secoua sa tête, elle devait travailler et non pas se morfondre.

\- Tu as donné le fond de tasse au laboratoire ? Tsunade lui demanda sans lever la tête du document qu'elle étudiait.

\- Oui, ils y travaillent en ce moment même, ils devraient avoir une réponse sous peu. Shizune répondit en prenant place en face du bureau.

\- Et puis ces documents sur les passages souterrains ? L'adjointe demanda en sortant un calepin de sa poche pour prendre des notes si nécessaire.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa plus vieille amie, celle-ci toujours plongée dans la lecture ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question, elle entendit un moment, car elle savait qu'il était nécessaire de laisser le temps à Tsunade de terminer sa lecture. Celle-ci soupira fortement du nez en laissant retomber durement sa tête sur son bureau, recommença une autre fois, et une autre à la quatrième fois Shizune s'était levé et mit sa main entre le front de son amie et le bureauElle garda sa tête sur la paume de Shizune , elle semblait tellement fatiguée, son adjointe était sûre que celle-ci n'avait pris aucun repos depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Sasuke plus tôt dans la journée, et elle n'en prendrait probablement pas avant d'avoir retrouvé celui-ci, il avait trop d'importance dans la vie Naruto pour qu'elle se permettre de ne rien faire, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

\- Ces documents sont tellement anciens que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit en mesure de retrouver une entrée, donc les chances qu'un ninja rogue, les connaissances sont infimes. La voix de Tsunade était en partie étouffée par son bureau.

\- Donc que veux-tu faire ? Shizune retira sa main entre le front et le bureau et la déposa sur l'épaule de sa patronne.

\- Humm.. Demande à Shikamaru de venir me voir. Tsunade se releva se rassois correctement à son bureau.

Shizune sourit tourna les talons en direction de la porte, elle se doutait ou elle trouverait le génie à cette heure de la journée, surtout en sachant que celui-ci n'avait pas de mission à son actif. Elle se mit vivement en route vers la montagne des Hokages.

\- Shizune ! La voix de Tsunade l'arrêta court, elle tourna la tête vers elle un sourcil redressé

\- Demande aussi à Hyûga-San de me rendre visite, fais-lui comprendre qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Le ton de Tsunade était clair, ce n'était pas une invitation de courtoisie, mais bel et bien une convocation.

L'assistance hocha la tête positivement et se remit en route en premier vers la montagne, ensuite elle irait dans le quartier des Hyûga, elle aimait garder le plus difficile pour la fin. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard au sommet du Mont Hokage, elle observa l'horizon tenta de voir la silhouette de Shikamaru, elle continua lentement finalement le génie était étendu sur la tête de Tsunade les yeux fermés.

\- Shikamaru ? Tsunade-Sama aimerait te voir. Shizune informa le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de celui-ci.

Le ninja garda les yeux fermés en s'étirant lentement, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'assit, craqua son cou et finalement se leva.

\- A-t-elle dit pour quelle raison elle désirait me voir ? La voix du jeune homme était un peu endormie, mais son regard intelligent lui était entièrement réveillé.

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr, elle regardait d'anciens documents qui font allusion à de vieux tunnels qui seraient sous le village. L'assistance répondit avant de se remettre en route pour le quartier Hyûga.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules se mettant en route vers la Tour Asuma, lui avait déjà parlé de ses vieux chemins dans le temps où il était encore en vie, il se demandait si ceux-ci pourraient avoir un lien avec la disparition de Sasuke. L'endroit serait un repère parfait si le ninja voulait rester proche du village pour exiger quoi que ce soit pour Sasuke, mais il ne croyait pas que l'Uchiha avait été enlevé pour une rançon ou quoi que ce soit du genre, l'absence de Naruto semblait presque planifiée. Peu importe ce qu'Hinata avait vécu, si le Jinchûriki avait été présent, Sasuke n'aurait pas disparu sans laisser de trace, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec l'histoire de l'héritière pour quelle raison Sasuke ne se saurait pas réveiller ? Il était un ninja de haut niveau, il avait vécu plusieurs années en fuite, le génie était persuadé que celui-ci avait un sommeil léger, et encore plus en l'absence de son amoureux, le génie continua sa route jusqu'à la Tour, il verrait bien une fois rendu sur place.

Shizune se présenta à la porte principale du quartier Hyûga, elle frappa avec la palme de sa main et attendit quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à un ninja qui était clairement un Hyûga juste à voir son regard violet, on le devinait.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Nasu-San ? Sa voix était profonde et agréable, l'assistante due se mordre, l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas glousser comme une jeune idiote.

\- Je suis ici à la demande de Tsunade-Sama pour voir Hyûga-San. Shizune lui fit son plus beau sourire en se penchant un peu par en-avant.

Celui-ci la regarda un instant avant de lui faire signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ils étaient dans un jardin ouvert, de magnifiques fleurs étaient tout autour d'eux, le garde se dirigea vers un banc l'invitant à y prendre place. Il disparut ensuite par une petite porte au fond du jardin, l'atmosphère était paisible, les oiseaux chantaient, elle remarqua quelques papillons qui virevoltaient paresseusement dans le vent chaud de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage, elle se sentit coupable de ce moment de plénitude en ne sachant pas où était Sasuke, ni même dans quelle situation il se retrouvait, elle réouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du jardin s'ouvrir. Hyûga-San s'approcha d'elle d'un pas leste, le visage fermé et les mains croisées dans son dos, elle se leva et se penchant pour le saluer de manière traditionnelle. Il lui fit aussi une petite révérence avant de prendre place à son tour sur le banc.

\- Tu peux nous laisser Natsu. La voix de Hiashi était tranchante sans aucune chaleur, le garde se retira sans un regard vers Shizune.

\- Que puis-je faire pour la représentante de l'Hokage ? Encore là, sa voix était sèche et froide, son regard violet dans le sien.

L'infirmière en avait vu d'autres en travaillant aussi longtemps avec Tsunade, il faudrait que la tête dirigeante des Hyûga fait mieux pour essayer de l'intimider, elle ne baissa pas le regard.

\- Hokage-Sama vous convoque à son bureau immédiatement, je suis ici pour vous accompagner. Elle dit ceci d'une voix claire et ferme.

Hiashi Hyûga détestait se faire dire quoi faire, il était un dirigeant de clan, il méritait un minium de respect, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la demande de son Hokage. Il avait beau ne pas être d'accord avec le choix du quatrième Hokage, d'avoir choisi la gambleuse pour ce rôle si important, il se devait quand même de préserver son image de citoyen respectable et se plier à la volonté de celle-ci.

\- Bien sûr Nasu-San, je vous suis et mon garde nous escortera pour plus de protection.

En disant ceci, il siffla la porte du jardin, s'ouvrit au ninja, à la belle voix apparu, les trois se mirent en marche vers la Tour. L'adjointe n'avait pas particulièrement le goût de faire la discussion avec l'homme, elle garda donc le silence. À peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la Tour, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent les marches pour se rendre au bureau de Tsunade. Une fois sur le palier du bureau de l'Hokage, ils entendirent les cris de celle-ci quelques instants plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Shizune soupira, elle se doutait bien qu'elle dût commander un nouveau bureau, arriver à la porte, l'assistante cogna et entra suivie par les Hyûga. Comme elle s'en était doutée, le bureau reposait à sa place habituelle, mais réduit en miettes, tous les documents et rouleaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, six agents ANBU étaient présents et semblaient attendre un ordre.

\- Vous êtes encore ici ? La colère de sa voix fit réagir les agents qui dispersèrent dans un nuage.

Elle n'avait toujours pas tourné le regard vers les nouveaux visiteurs, son assistante la connaissait assez pour ne pas la déranger lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, l'Hokage se déplaça prestement près de la fenêtre pour regarder le Mont Hokage au loin, elle soupira. La blonde garda le silence un moment, le dos toujours tourné à ses invités finalement, elle se retourna vers eux.

\- Shizune emmène donc Natsu-San prendre un thé sur la terrasse. Ceci était un ordre.

Shizune se tourna vers le garde, celui-ci était penché et discutait à voix basse avec son Maître, il secoua la tête et tourna la tête vers Shizune, les deux hommes la regardèrent pendant que celle-ci se rapprochait d'eux. Le garde se pencha salua son Maître avant de faire la même chose avec Tsunade, ensuite les deux assistants quittèrent le bureau. L'Hyûga regardait son Hokage qui s'approchait de lui, elle lui indiqua la pièce ajointe et se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'homme l'a suivie. Ils prirent place dans deux divans qui se faisaient face, aucun d'eux ne semblait presser de briser le silence, se dévisageant en silence finalement la femme fit un sourire tendu.

\- Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour savoir la raison pour quelle raison, vous avez refusé que mon apprenti examine votre fille. Elle le regardait directement dans les yeux./

Hyûga Hiashi faisait partie d'une vieille famille qui suivait encore les règles de bienséance japonaise selon lui, les femmes ne devraient pas avoir un pouvoir si important à leur portée, elles étaient trop émotives, trop volages, il était presque impossible de prévoir les réactions d'une femme. En plus, celle-ci avait un problème d'alcool aimait trop les jeux de hasard, et le pire, elle aimait réellement le Jinchûriki si elle était vraiment un chef, elle agirait telle quelle l'Uzumaki devrait servir le village avec son démon, il ne devrait pas avoir autant de liberté de mouvement. Selon ce qu'il avait appris au fil des années, ce garçon était très naïf si Tsunade et Sasuke n'avaient pas été là, il lui aurait facile à lui faire croire qu'il était apprécié par sa famille et Hinata , il aurait pu le manipuler pour le bien de sa famille et du village. Il avait dû faire autrement pour pouvoir s'approprier le démon à neuf queues, et son plan n'était pas encore complété, il risquait de tout perdre s'il ne jouait pas ses cartes correctement.

\- Je suis désolé, Tsunade-Sama, mais Hinata était bouleversée par son altercation de cette nuit, je lui avais donné un léger sédatif pour qu'elle se repose et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on la réveille. Il garda son regard dans celui de l'Hokage espérant que celle-ci le croie.

\- Je comprends la situation Hyûga-San, mais quand je donne un ordre, je m'attends la coopération des personnes concernées, peu importe la situation. La voix de la femme était tranchante.

\- Si vous aviez autorisé Sakura-San à faire son évaluation ce matin, on aurait sûrement plus d'informations à propos d'Uchiha-San. Elle était au bord de la crise, elle tenta de se calmer.

L'homme se tendit sur sa chaise, les femmes ne devraient pas à lui parler sur ce ton, surtout celle-ci, elle ne méritait tellement pas ce poste, il sera les dents.

\- Encore une fois, je suis désolé si vous voulez demander à Sakura de revenir au Manoir, je lui autoriserai une rencontre avec Hinata. Il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait poli, mais sa posture tendue indiquait tout le contraire.

L'Hokage se releva brusquement en lui tournant le dos, en se dirigeant vers une petite table qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, une carafe de saké y était déposée, la femme se versa un verre et l'envala en une seule gorgée.

\- Non, vous allez retourner à votre demeure et exiger à Hinata de se déplacer jusqu'ici ou je l'ausculterai moi-même, j'ai d'autres questions pour elle. Elle se versa un deuxième verre en regarda l'homme qui était toujours assis.

Elle remarqua sa posture tendue, sa mâchoire semblait prête à exploser sous la tension que ses dents semblaient posées, elle remarqua les poings de l'homme, était blanchie tant il serait ceux-ci fortement.

\- Il sera fait comme vous le demandez, Hokage-Sama. Il se leva du divan droit comme un i lui fit une petite courbette et se retira sans un regard en arrière.

Tsunade se servit un troisième verre de saké en soupirant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, elle ne devait pas laisser son ressentiment envers le patriarche des Hyûga d'avoir une vue objective de la situation. Il lui était difficile de rester calme lorsque le bonheur de Naruto était en jeu, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire de favoritisme, mais elle aimait sincèrement le blondinet, il lui rappelait tellement son frère. Elle décida qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour retrouver Sasuke pour le bonheur de son petit renard, elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait, peu importe ce que les autres en penseraient. Cette décision prise, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Tsunade décida d'aller rejoindre Shikamaru à la bibliothèque, ou elle l'avait laissé plus tôt avec les documents que Shizune avait trouvés, peut-être celui-ci aurait trouvé une entrée ou quelque chose d'utile dans ses vieux parchemins.


	14. Le renard qui aimait le faucon ch14

Sasuke se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, garda sa respiration lente et profonde, il n'était pas dans leur lit, et il n'était plus dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il fit sembla de bouger dans son sommeil roula sur le côté, ses mains étaient enchaînées, mais séparément ses pieds n'avaient pas d'entrave, il avait senti sur son visage un tissu lourd et malheureusement familier le voile qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses yeux. Donc il pouvait les ouvrir s'il le désirait, mais il préféra garder ses yeux fermés et d'utiliser ses autres sens. Son temps avec Orochimaru n'avait pas eu seulement du négatif, il avait appris beaucoup de choses avec l'ancien sennin, celui-ci l'avait mis plusieurs fois dans des situations où il ne pouvait pas se fier à ses yeux. Sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça ridicule, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute manière, le serpent était un sensei très exigeant. Il tomba dans une sorte de transe ou il se concentra sur son odorat, il sentit l'humidité de la terre, il eut presque l'impression qu'il était de retour dans une des installations d'Orochimaru, mais l'homme vivait seul avec ses expériences à la lisère du Pays du Feu. Donc il exclua son ancien sensei, il y avait beaucoup d'écho, donc l'espace était assez vaste avec peu de choses qui la comblaient, il entendit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, il y avait une source d'eau pas très loin, aucun son animal, il était définitivement sous terre.

Il tenta de créer un petit éclair, mais comme il croyait les liens qui lui maintenait les mains, lui restringne son chakra, il pouvait au moins tenter de sonder s'il pouvait détecter un autre chakra autour de lui. Sasuke se concentra après quelques secondes, il sentit un chakra vaguement familier, mais il était incapable de le replacer, peut être, s'agissait-il d'un ennemi qu'il avait combattu, et celui-ci était revenu pour lui. Mais pourquoi l'enlever de chez lui, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'attaquer ? L'ancien avenger décida de s'assoir, il en avait marre d'être étendu sur le lit de fortune, ce lit était bas sur pattes, mais au moins ce n'était pas une mince paillasse, comme lorsqu'il était en prison, le matelas était relativement confortable, il avait même un oreiller et trois couvertures de bonne qualité. Il fonça les sourcils à ces nouvelles informations, que faisait-il ici, qui avait eu le culot de s'introduire chez son amoureux ? Il tenta de se rappeler sa soirée de la veille, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Shikamaru à jouer au shogi, ou il avait perdu tous les matchs contre le génie, ensuite Hinata était arrivée, et lui avait été prendre une douche à sa sortie, celle-ci l'attendait avec un thé, surpris il l'avait bu. Ensuite, tout était vague, il s'était senti mal... Ah, la garce ! Il était sûr que l'héritière l'avait drogué pour ensuite l'emmener quelque part, Sasuke savait que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé lorsqu'il avait dit à Naruto qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Son amoureux allait être furieux, que se passerait-il lorsque celui-ci apprendrait la nouvelle de sa disparition, rien de bon pour le village, il en était sûr, il devait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, il se foutait bien de ce dont il arriverait à ce village, mais son cœur se serait en pensant ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Naruto. Il avait travaillé trop fort pour gagner le respect des villageois pour que tout soit ruiné à cause de lui connaissant Naruto, il ne prendrait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il foncerait et bousculerait tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage, peu importe l'obstacle, il le contournerait. Il se leva, fit des bruits de bouche pour connaître la distance entre les murs, un autre truc utile que le sannin lui avait enseigné, il put faire le tour de sa cellule sans se blesser ou tomber, elle était de grandeur standard avec des barreaux au bout de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de sortir, il possédait une table, une chaise ainsi qu'un minuscule frigo. Tout d'un coup, ses oreilles se tendirent, il entendit des pas légers que s'il n'était pas si bien entraîné, il ne les aurait probablement pas entendus, les pas se rapprochèrent progressivement de sa cellule, il ne bougea pas et entendit que la personne arrive. Après environ une minute, il savait que la personne était face à lui de l'autre côté des barreaux, comme il aimerait pouvoir l'attraper par le cou et exiger des explications, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, il sentait que l'autre était sur ses gardes et se tenait assez éloigné de la porte.

\- Uchiha-San, je désire en premier lieu m'excuser pour votre situation, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon maître. S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi savoir. La voix était celle d'un homme éduqué et il n'avait pas d'accent.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tourna sur lui-même et alla s'asseoir sans problème sur la chaise près de la table, il tourna sa tête vers l'homme si celui-ci était surpris de l'aisance de l'Uchiha, il ne démontra pas. Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment, Sasuke sentait la nervosité de son garde, celui-ci ne semblait pas être à l'aise avec sa captivité, il pourrait peut-être l'utiliser contre lui plus tard pour le moment, il préférait jouer la carte du silence, il savait que ceci rendait la majorité des gens nerveux. L'homme ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle, car il bougea en soupirant.

\- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Boire ? Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité, il était un ninja, aucun doute, mais il n'avait jamais enlevé une personne auparavant.

Sasuke ne lui répondit toujours pas continua à regarder où il savait que l'homme était celui-ci, soupira une autre fois et commença à marcher ensuite il arrêta et sortit de la nourriture, l'Uchiha pouvait la sentir, son estomac se fit entendre, mais il l'ignora pas question de donner satisfaction à l'homme de manger sa nourriture, il pouvait survivre un long moment sans manger. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il serait ici, mais une chose était sûre, il devait s'échapper avant que la nouvelle rejoigne Naruto et que celui-ci fasse une connerie qui mettrait en péril tout ce qu'il avait travaillé si fort pour obtenir.

Lors de leur arrivée au Pays de la Terre, les ninjas s'étaient rendus à Iwa pour rencontrer leur Tsuchikage Onoki pour l'aviser de leur arrivée, mais à leur surprise, celui-ci était en visite officielle au Pays de la Foudre pour une rencontre avec le Raikage. Et aucun ninja ne semblait au courant de leur visite ni de leur mission, Kakashi avait trouvé cela étrange, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un dirigeant ne dise pas tout. Les ninjas avaient pris une chambre pour la première nuit dans une auberge au centre-ville d'Iwa. Le lendemain, ils avaient quitté tôt pour se rendre dans les montagnes autour du village caché pour trouver les ninjas qui seraient à l'origine de leur venue, selon la demande de mission reçue, les ninjas en question auraient pillé, tués et terrorisés les gens vivant aux alentours du village.

Depuis deux jours, Naruto était irritable, nerveux et dormait à peine, il semblait toujours sur le point de se mettre à hurler, ses deux compagnons ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais ils n'aimaient pas ça. La goutte de trop fut lorsque Sai fit une blague salée à propos de Sasuke et Naruto, la seconde d'après, il était enfoncé dans le tronc d'un arbre avec un kunai sur la gorge Kakashi avait dû s'en mêler pour éviter que le ninja artiste se retrouve à se vider de son sang.

\- Naruto ! La voix de Kakashi contenait à peine sa colère, son sharingan allumé tournait violemment dans son œil.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Jinchûriki et le tira vivement vers l'arrière celui-ci continua le mouvement et atterrit sur ses deux jambes, ses yeux avaient une teinte rougeâtre, ses deux canines étaient allongées. Le copie ninja ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il devait mettre les choses au clair, sinon la mission pourrait être mise en péril avec le ninja blond qui agissait ainsi.

\- Ça suffit, Naruto ! Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ! Le corbeau l'avait mis dans un genjutsu léger pour tenter de le calmer.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre la tête entre les jambes, il demeura ainsi sans bouger Kakashi, annula son genjutsu ainsi que son sharingan et s'approcha de son ancien élève. Il remit doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il sentit à quel point, il était tendu.

\- Naruto, dis moi ce qui se passe avec toi, je veux t'aider. La voix de son sensei était douce.

\- Depuis deux jours, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke, j'en suis persuadé, et Kurama est en train de me rendre fou ! Sa voix était remplie de craintes, Kakashi l'avait rarement entendu ainsi.

\- En plus, cette mission, c'est du n'importe quoi, on a trouvé aucun ninja rogue, c'est comme si cette mission n'en était pas une ! Il se releva rageusement, tournant en rond les mains dans ses cheveux.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, ils avaient eux aussi la même réaction après une semaine de ne trouver aucun ninja rogue, le fait que les ninjas d'Iwa ne soient pas au courant de leur visite était une possibilité, mais le fait que ceux-ci avaient eu l'air surpris lorsqu'ils leur avaient demandé ou se situaient la majorité des attaques avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Kakashi. Le copie ninja avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais le sceau sur le parchemin envoyé à Tsunade était légitime. Était-il possible qu'un individu ou un groupe ait trafiqué le sceau du Pays de la Terre ? La demande faite dans le parchemin par le Tsukikage Onoki avait été très spécifique dans sa requête, il avait demandé la présence de Naruto et cela avait été non négociable. Qui voudrait éloigner Naruto du village ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il ne croyait pas que c'était relié au démon à neuf queues, le groupe Akatsuki avait été démantelé durant la guerre, donc il ne voyait pas d'autre raison que le renard pour vouloir attaquer Naruto.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Kyûbi dit qu'il sent que quelque chose est arrivé à Sasuke. La voix de Naruto était brisée.

Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses épaules étaient voûtées, Kakashi se pencha en face de son ancien élève en déposant sa main sur son genou gauche.

\- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que ressent Kurama, ni pourquoi, mais si quelque chose s'était passé au village, on aurait eu des nouvelles. Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante.

Le Jinchûriki leva des yeux vers son ancien sensei, ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes bouffies de fatigue, il hocha simplement la tête au même moment, le cri d'un aigle se fit entendre, les trois hommes levèrent la tête en même temps, l'aigle provenait de Konoha. Le visage de Naruto perdit toute couleur au moment qu'il vit l'oiseau, il leva le bras très haut pour qu'il puisse s'y percher. Une fois le rapace sur son bras, il arracha pratiquement le paquet sur son dos, ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas l'ouvrir, il utilisa ses dents et arracha la protection. Il lut rapidement le contenu, ses yeux prirent une couleur rougeâtre.

\- Je le savais ! Il est arrivé ce que je craignais à Sasuke, un ninja a réussi à l'enlever ! La voix du renard prit par surprise les deux ninjas qui se regardèrent rapidement.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui pour s'approcher lentement, la tête de Naruto se tourna vivement vers lui, les crocs sortis./

\- N'essayez pas de m'empêcher de retourner immédiatement au village ! Vous êtes les amis de mon hôte, je ne tiens pas à vous blesser mais si vous vous mettez au travers de mon chemin...Le copie ninja arrêta de marcher et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je ne veux rien faire de tel je veux juste m'assuré que Naruto est conscient que tu es présent. La voix du ninja était comme d'habitude douce.

Un silence passa mais le regard reviens à sa couleur bleu habituelle les crocs restèrent présents.

\- Kakashi, Sai je suis pleinement conscient de ce qui se passe, ont doit retourner les plus rapidement possible au village et si Kyûbi à le contrôle on sauvera beaucoup de temps vu qu'il n'a pas besoin de repos. La voix du Jinchûriki était ferme elle ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation.

Le copie ninja haussa les épaules, Sai fit pareil les deux n'avaient aucunement envie de se mettre entre Naruto et Sasuke surtout si celui-ci était en danger. Ils virent le corps du blond se recouvrir du chakra de Kurama exactement comme il l'avait vu faire lors de la guerre, il se mit en position penché et il se propulsa vers l'avant, la force de la poussé fut-elle qu'elle renversa les deux ninjas qui se retrouvèrent écrasés contre un tronc d'arbre leur souffles expulsé de leur poumons. Lorsque les deux hommes se relevèrent le kyûbi était déjà loin, le résiduel du chakra était toujours présent tellement que la force ce celle-ci était grande, Kakashi se releva et donna la main à Sai pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Envoie un de tes oiseaux, le plus rapide pour avertir Tsunade-Sama de l'arrivé de Naruto.

Le ninja artiste se mit immédiatement au travail, une fois le message terminer l'oiseau pris son envole vers Konoha. Les deux ninjas regardèrent l'oiseau disparaître au loin ils espéraient que l'oiseau arriverait avant Naruto, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la vitesse que pouvait atteindre Kurama surtout dans la situation actuelle. Kakashi se gratta la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il serait nécessaire de retourner au village, je commence sérieusement à croire que cette mission n'a jamais existé. Surtout après la nouvelle que l'ont vient d'apprendre. Le copie ninja se dirigea vers leur campement.

\- J'avais le même sentiment mais je n'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas aller à l'encontre d'un ordre de Tsunade-Sama. Sai dit, il se mit à démonté sa tente.

Ils travaillèrent rapidement en silence ils savaient qu'ils leur faudraient beaucoup plus de temps que Naruto pour revenir à Konoha. Kakashi espérait seulement que le jeune homme ne ferait rien de trop drastique, il sourit pour lui même il connaisait bien le ninnja blond et il savait bien que celui-ci bougerait ciel et terre pour retrouver Sasuke rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Une fois le campement démontés les deux ninja se mirent immédiatement en route pour leur village, ils avaient prévus de faire le moins d'arrêt possible pour économiser leur temps de déplacement.

Naruto regardait passer le paysage qui apparaisait comme des tâches de couleur, il était un témoin du déplacement le Jinchûriki avait totalement confiance en Kurama celui-ci semblait aussi inquiet que lui pour le bien-être de Sasuke. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il croyait qu'il serait malade mais Kyûbi avait totalement le contrôle sur son coeur donc il ne fut pas malade ne ressentit aucune faim, soif et aucune fatigue. Il ne savait pas trop ou il était rendu mais selon le renard ils atteingneraient le village en moins de deux jours cette attente le rendait fou, il regrettait d'avoir laisser Sasuke seul. Celui-ci était un ninja redoutable ces justement ceci qu'il l'inquiétait comment l'autre ninja avait-il pu le vaincre ? Il avait si peu de détail dans la missive envoyer tout ce qui avait été mentionné était que Sasuke avait été enlevé et qu'il devait revenir au village.

\- J'arrive Sasuke je vais te retrouver rapidement. Naruto pensa et se laissa bercé par la cadence de Kurama.


	15. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch15

Hinata tournait en rond dans sa chambre incapable de relaxer habituellement sa chambre était son havre de paix. Les murs avaient été agrémentés de couleurs pastel, des voiles légères et transparentes pendant mollement aux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin , tout était en douceur dans sa chambre. Normalement, lorsqu'elle était anxieuse, nerveuse ou simplement malheureuse, cette pièce la remettait dans un bel état d'esprit, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait appris par une servante que son père avait été appelé à visiter l'Hokage, c'est sûr que c'était relié à la disparition de Sasuke, il viendrait la voir et exigerait des preuves de sa mise à mort. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup, elle avait retiré la bague d'Itachi que le jeune homme portait en tout temps pendant que celui-ci était inconscient, elle avait aussi coupé une partie de son scalpe en arrière de sa tête pour une preuve plus physique. Hinata tenta de reprendre contenance en allant marcher dans le jardin, elle devait être en mesure de se montrer calme et posée lors de la visite de son père, celui-ci ne devait en aucun cas découvrir qu'elle avait laissé la vie sauve à l'Uchiha. Sinon, elle serait bientôt aussi disparue et les ninjas du village retrouveraient son corps mutilé dans la forêt quelques jours plus tard, son père ne tolérait pas la trahison d'un ordre direct. Elle prit place sur un petit banc de pierre qu'elle avait installée près d'une petite mare artificielle, Hinata ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage, elle prit de longues inspirations. Lentement, elle sentit le calme, l'envahir, la jeune femme fit le vide dans son esprit, elle devait garder la tête froide. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune héritière ouvrit ses yeux se sentit beaucoup plus sereine, Hinata, se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de sa chambre pour prendre place à son bureau de travail. Il y avait quelques documents qu'elle devait prendre en charge, elle accomplirait sa tâche en attendant la visite de son père et elle verrait par la suite ce qu'elle ferait. Elle espérait que son Kô n'aurait pas de problème avec Sasuke, ce qu'il l'inquiétait réellement était surtout la fidélité de Kô, Hinata savait qu'il lui avait juré son allégeance. Mais la puissance, la crainte que son père inspirait, pourrait peut-être jouer contre elle, la jeune femme haussa les épaules inconsciemment, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, les dés avaient été lancés, elle devait donc faire confiance à Kô. L'héritière se remit au travail la tête un peu plus claire, elle décida qu'une fois les documents terminés, elle irait elle-même voir Tsunade-Sama, elle pourrait ainsi mieux préparer la suite des événements avant le retour de Naruto.

Kyûbi ralentit la cadence, il était presque rendu aux portes de Konoha, il huma l'air autour de lui en tentant de détecter des présences autour d'eux, il trouva la clairière totalement vide et calme. Il gronda d'irritation pour quelle raison, pouvait-il approcher ce village de malheur avec son aura de colère sans que personne n'apparaisse pour investiguer le démon se remit au pas de course en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage, il aurait réponse à ces questions très rapidement. Rendu aux portes, il ne ralentit même pas les gardes en poste, ils ne virent qu'une silhouette orange et noire passée devant eux à une vitesse folle. Les gardes se mirent à leur poursuite, leur criant d'arrêter un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Naruto, mais il ne ralentit pas. À peine quelques secondes, plus tard, il était à la porte principale de la Tour, son élan fut stoppé brusquement, le démon hurla de frustration tourna sa tête vivement vers la raison de son arrêt, les crocs sortis prêts à l'attaque. Shikamaru était à quelques pas d'eux, il avait lancé son shadow jutsu, les maintenait en place.

\- _**Ninja, je te conseille fortement de me libérer de ce jutsu de malheur avant que je libère ma colère sur ce foutu bled**_ ! La voix de Kurama résonna dans tous les alentours, les ninjas sur place frissonnèrent de peur.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, pas de surprise, il avait prévu que le Kyûbi soit en contrôle pour le retour pour raccourcir le temps de voyage, mais il avait cru que Naruto aurait repris le contrôle une fois aux portes du village pour éviter la panique à l'intérieur du village.

\- Est-ce que Naruto sait qu'il est arrivé au village ? Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas relâché son jutsu.

Le regard revint au bleu, le corps du ninja tomba lourdement au sol sur les genoux, les mains le tenant à peine.

\- Shika... Relâche-moi, je dois aller voir Ba-chan. La voix du jeune homme était épuisée.

Le shadow ninja reconnut la fatigue extrême sur le corps de son ami, il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à présentement, car c'était le démon qui était en contrôle réalisa-t-il. Il relâcha finalement son jutsu en s'approchant de Naruto, il déposa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de celui-ci, le regard de son ami était vide de fatigue, il aida le porteur à se remettre sur pied.

\- Allez, viens, allons voir Tsunade-Sama ensemble, et ensuite, tu vas aller dormir un peu. Shikamaru mit le bras de Naruto sur ses épaules et l'aida à avancer.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir, on ne sait toujours pas qui a enlevé Sasuke, je dormirai une fois celui-ci entre mes bras ! Le ton de celui-ci était catégorique.

Shikamaru soupira, mais n'ajouta rien de plus à la discussion, il savait que ça serait inutile, ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade une fois rendu Naruto, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et ouvrit la porte sans cogner. L'aura de celui-ci était remplie de rage à peine contenu d'une peur viscérale, et il y avait aussi de la confusion, à savoir comment tout ceci avait pu arriver après son départ et avec des agents ANBU et ses amis présents. L'Hokage releva la tête la remontante qu'elle avait sur les lèvres mourut lorsqu'elle vit Naruto, la blonde se leva rapidement, fit le tour de son bureau et s'avança vers celui-ci avec l'évidente intention de lui faire un câlin, mais elle vu quelque chose dans son regard qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Celui-ci s'avança vers la blonde, il était furieux ses yeux, reprit une lueur rougeâtre, les poings serrés tellement forts que ses jointures étaient blanches, sa mâchoire compacte, les ANBU s'étaient avancés dans la pièce prêt à intervenir si nécessaire, mais la femme leur fit signe de rester en retrait.

\- Comment, c'est arrivé ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser ceci arriver ? Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! La voix de Naruto prit un ton de panique, il respirait rapidement en serrant et desserrant ses poings.

\- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que vous avez fait pour le retrouver.

\- D'accord...On ne sait pas exactement comment ceci a pu arriver, Sasuke était toujours avec un des membres du Conseil jour et nuit. Mais la nuit de sa disparition, Hinata était de garde, elle a dit d'avoir appelé Sasuke, mais que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Elle s'est battue vaillamment, mais elle fut prise en surprise et elle perdit le combat. Tsunade ne baissa pas le regard malgré le regard plein de douleur que son fils adoptif avait.

\- Où est-elle ? Où est Hinata ? Naruto tremblait comme une feuille, sa fatigue physique évidente.

Au même moment, un coup rapide à la porte se fit entendre Sakura entra dans la pièce son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme sembla brisé à ce moment-là. Un sanglot sorti de la gorge du jeune homme, ses genoux le lâcha et tomba par terre en entraînant Sakura avec lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de cette manière de le calmer, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Qu'ai-je fait, Sakura ? Si j'avais refusé cette mission... Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. La voix du Jinchûriki était brisée à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se sera dans sa poitrine, elle resserra sa prise sur le corps de son ami, elle voulait tellement le rassurer, mais elle ne voulait pas dire de parole vide de signification à la place, elle le garda dans ses bras en lui donnant toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le jeune homme se calma quelque peu regarda son amie dans les yeux, voyant toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et son amitié sans limite, il réalisa encore une fois la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir comme amie. Il se releva calmement, regarda les agents présents sur place, son regard se posa finalement sur Tsunade, il regarda cette femme en qui il avait foi et une confiance aveugle. Mais elle avait brisé sa promesse Sasuke n'était pas présent, il ne savait toujours pas où était son amoureux ou dans quel état était celui-ci, ça le rendait fou d'angoisse.

\- Naruto Shikamaru a étudié des parchemins que Shizune a trouvés dans la bibliothèque. Tsunade commença son explication.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, Hinata entra dans la pièce, le regard de Naruto tourna au rouge, la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle était plaquée contre le mur, la main de Naruto se refermant sur sa gorge.

\- _**Sasuke n'avait pas confiance en toi ! Que s'est-il vraiment passé ce soir là ?**_ Kurama avait repris le contrôle sans donner de préavis au blondinet.

Tout le monde sursauta les agents ANBU soutirèrent leur kunais Sakura se rapprocha doucement du blond, déposa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Kurama ? C'est moi, Sakura, laisse Hinata respirer pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

Le regard rouge se tourna vers celle-ci, se radoucissant quelque peu, la main retenant l'héritière se desserra, laissant l'air revenir dans les poumons de la jeune fille. Mais il ne lâcha pas la femme, les canines étaient sorties, les griffes avaient remplacé les ongles de Naruto, elles avaient d'ailleurs coupé Hinata à la gorge de petite coulisse de sang, s'écoulaient le long du cou de celle-ci. En dépit de la situation, la jeune kunochi semblait en contrôle, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de la présence de Kurama étonnamment, elle déposa sa main sur la joue de Naruto..

\- Naruto ? Je suis ici pour toi, je veux t'aider et te soutenir. Hinata avait parlé sans bégaiement la voix douce en passant délicatement son pouce sur la joue du Jinchûriki.

\- Je sais ce que tu tentes de faire, mais amadouer cet idiot ne marchera pas, il m'a donné le contrôle de son plein gré, et tes charmes n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Kurama gronda, il lâcha la jeune femme tourna son regard assassin sur celle-ci, il tourna la tête vers le génie.

\- Toi, le génie Naruto te fais confiance et veut parler...Seul avec la vieille femme, il demande à ce Sakura surveille l'Hyûga.

Tsunade fonça les sourcils à l'appellation, mais ne dit rien Shikamaru tourna son regard vers celle-ci qui haussa ses épaules pour donner son accord.

\- Tout le monde dehors, Sakura, tu peux aller au salon avec Hinata et attendre notre retour SVP ? Tsunade demanda à sa protégée, elle hocha de la tête et se dirigea avec l'héritière au salon.

Une fois que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce, Tsunade installa des sceaux de protection contre l'espionnage.

\- _**Je t'écoute, génie**_. Kurama avait amplifié la force des sceaux que la femme blonde avait installée.

\- Oui, bon, comme Tsunade l'a mentionné, Shizune a trouvé de très vieux documents dans la bibliothèque. Ceux-ci font mention de chemins souterrains sous le village avec des grottes, ce document semble daté du deuxième Hokage, donc je n'étais pas certain...

\- _**Gamin...Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles.**_ Le démon a neuf queues, l'interrompit.

Shikamaru et Tsunade se regardèrent perplexes de l'interruption, et ensuite du silence, les yeux de Naruto reprirent leur belle teint e bleue, le corps s'avachit, mais il se reprit rapidement. Le ninja blond tourna son regard vers ceux-ci eu un petit sourire fatigué.

\- Kurama m'a dit qu'il y avait deux entrées possibles au chemin souterrain allons-y immédiatement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que cette information s'ébruite et que le traître ait le temps de blesser Sasuke.

Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle, attendant un refus, un commentaire ou toute autre interruption possible, il n'en reçut aucune, il se leva donc et se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre, toute sa fatigue oubliée, et il sauta dans le vide. Shikamaru regarda Tsunade qui lui fit signe de suivre le ninja blond, il ne se fit pas prier le jeune prodige voulait s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à son ami. Ils atterrirent sur le toit de l'immeuble et se mirent en route Shikamaru suivait de près Naruto, celui-ci semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie. Naruto les guidèrent en premier lieu près de la Forêt de la Mort, qui était l'endroit pour les examens pour devenir chûnin un peu au nord, le Jinchûriki arrêta brusquement et huma l'air aux alentours, se remit en route plus lentement, s'arrêtant souvent pour respirer l'air ambiant. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Shikamaru se demandait s'ils tournaient en rond ou s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, il sursauta lorsque le blondinet cria rasengan en écrasant la boule d'énergie au sol, créant un énorme trou qui semblait profond, et on voyait en effet les vestiges d'une grotte./ Sans attendre Naruto sauta dans le trou, le ninja brun n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, il dut utiliser son chakra pour ralentir sa chute en s'agrippant aux parois une fois au fond du trou, ils regardèrent les alentours, c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas eu d'humain ici depuis des siècles. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, ils semblaient avoir plusieurs petits chemins qui partaient dans différentes directions.

\- Je vais prendre ces trois tunnels et toi, pourquoi ne prendrais pas les deux autres ? On se rejoint ici dans quinze minutes. Shikamaru regarda son ami, celui-ci hocha la tête et partit de son côté.

Naruto courait le long du premier couloir qu'il explorait rien ici, ne semblait avoir changé depuis des années, donc il était impossible pour Sasuke d'être ici. Il soupira de frustration, mais il ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir là-dessus, il devait continuer à chercher, il devait retrouver son amoureux le plus rapidement possible. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que celui-ci était disparu, il tentait de garder les images noires et sanglantes hors de sa tête, mais parfois, il perdait le contrôle, s'imaginant le pire, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de grave à Sasuke, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il arriva au bout du tunnel qui se terminait par un cul-de-sac, il rebroussa chemin, se retrouva de nouveau au milieu où Shikamaru et lui était arrivé, il prit le deuxième chemin avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose. Selon Shikamaru, il semblait peu probable que le ninja qui avait enlevé Sasuke ait quitté le village, il aurait été aussitôt découvert en ayant un ninja de Konoha inconscient dans les bras, donc selon toute logique, le coupable se trouvait toujours ici et la place de choix pour se cacher était des souterrains oubliés de tous. Mais la question qui leur revenait à tous était si les habitants de Konoha avaient oublié ces souterrains comment un ninja qui provenait probablement d'un autre village aurait eu vent de ce lieu Tsunade avait alors émis l'hypothèse que peut-être, c'était un travail fait par un ninja du villageLe Jinchûriki avait cassé une chaise dans sa colère de seulement penser qu'un ninja de Konoha serait prêt à se prêter à ce genre de manœuvre pour une raison ou une autre, surtout après tous les sacrifices que Naruto avait faits pour le bien-être des villageois et comment il avait protégé la majorité des ninjas lors du combat final. Mais au final, les trois ninjas n'avaient pas eu plus d'idées à savoir où pouvait se trouver Sasuke et avaient décidé d'explorer les grottes. Naruto arriva une fois de plus à la fin du deuxième tunnel, celui-ci se terminait aussi sur un cul-de-sac, il passa rageusement ses mains dans sa chevelure, il avait l'impression de chercher les yeux fermés et il détestait ça. Il rebroussa le chemin une fois de plus, il détecta Shikamaru avant de le voir, il était au milieu de la grotte fumant une cigarette, les yeux fermés, le blondinet savait que son ami réfléchissait et tentait de trouver une solution pour retrouver son amoureux, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit en attendant que celui-ci lui fasse part de ses découvertes.

\- Les trois tunnels de mon côté étaient très courts, très délabrés, et aucune trace de présence humaine dans la dernière décennie. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux en parlant regardant Naruto.

\- Oui, c'est pareil de mon côté, aucune trace d'une présence quelconque, je commence à me dire qu'on tourne en rond.

\- Il reste une deuxième entrée qui serait cachée près d'un des terrains d'entraînement Tsunade m'a donné l'accord d'y accéder, peu importe la manière de le faire. Le génie regarda vers le haut.

Il se propulsa vers la paroi employant son charkra pour l'aider à escalader le mur pour sortir du trou, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, son ami le suivait de près, le visage fermé et déterminéShikamaru espérait réellement qu'ils retrouvent Sasuke, pas qu'il aimait celui-ci, mais Naruto était un ami important pour lui, et son bonheur aussi, peu importe ce qu'il le rendait heureux, il ferait son possible pour lui donner. Les deux ninjas se mirent rapidement en route vers les champs d'entraînement, se fiant sur l'odorat de Kurama pour trouver l'entrée de la deuxième grotte, et que cette fois-ci soit la bonne, que le ninja rebelle soit bel et bien là en santé et en un seul morceau. Le jeune homme brun croisa subtilement les doigts, il voulait que toute cette histoire se termine pour le mieux pour les deux amoureux, l'un comme l'autre le méritait, ils avaient assez bavé dans leurs vies respectives, ils méritaient de connaître le bonheur ensemble.


	16. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch16

Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch16

Tsunade regarda les deux ninjas disparaître au loin, elle espérait que les deux hommes retrouveraient Sasuke, ou du moins une trace, un indice, quelque chose pour leur donner de l'espoir. Elle se dirigea vers le petit salon adjacent, Sakura et Hinata devaient y être encore, et la blonde avait des questions pour l'héritière. Une fois rendue sur place, elle cogna un petit coup sur la porte en l'ouvrant, son apprentie terminait de guérir les plaies sur le cou gracile d'Hinata, elle croisa le regard avec Sakura, elle comprit que les deux kunochie n'avaient pas abordé les événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt, elle la remercia d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Hinata ? Tsunade pris place à ses côtés sur le sofa à deux places.

L'héritière tâta légèrement son cou du bout de ses doigts, tourna rapidement la tête vers Sakura, en lui offrant un beau petit sourire, elle déposa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux avant de répondre.

\- Sakura a beaucoup de talent, je me sens vraiment bien, et je sais que je ne garderai aucune cicatrice de ma première rencontre avec le Kyûbi.

Son bégaiement semblait guéri ou tout du moins absent pour le moment, l'ancienne sennin nota mentalement cette information pour plus tard.

\- Très bien, je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Tu dois bien te douter que j'aie quelques questions pour toi par rapport à la réaction de Kurama à ta présence.

Hinata hocha simplement la tête, elle avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts de sa main gauche et jouait abstraitement avec la mèche.

\- La question la plus évidente pour nous tous est que voulait dire le bijû lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il savait que Sasuke ne te faisait pas confiance. L'Hokage garda sa voix douce, basse et non-menaçante elle voulait qu'Hinata se sente en confiance pour répondre à ses questions.

La kunochi ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant sa main retomber sur ses cuisses et laissa tomber ses cheveux en avant de son visage, elle s'était tendue à la question, mais se calma rapidement.

\- Lorsque j'ai été revoir Naruto et Sasuke suite au verdict que nous avions rendu...Naruto était dans la douche, ce fut donc Sasuke qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il m'invita à la cuisine pour un café, on resta assis face à face en silence, et finalement il me remercia de la clémence, donc nous avions fait preuve à son égard, mais par la même occasion, il me fit comprendre qu'il avait été surpris que je l'autorise à sortir de prison. Hinata releva le visage pour regarder les deux femmes près d'elle.

\- Il connaît mon affection pour Naruto, il croyait que je l'aurais gardé emprisonner pour avoir l'amour de ce dernier. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains.

Tsunade et Sakura se regardèrent surprises par la réponse d'Hinata naturellement, presque tout le monde au village connaissait les sentiments de celle-ci pour le Jinchûriki, même si elle croyait être subtile. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait plus à cette histoire que l'héritière laissait savoir, le kyûbi avait tellement réagi violemment à sa présence, jamais il n'avait agi ainsi depuis qu'il partageait le corps de Naruto.

\- Hinata Sakura s'avança et osa déposer sa main sur celle-ci.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passés autre chose ? Tous détails pourraient être importants. Pense à Naruto, il vit son plus gros cauchemar en ce moment. Hinata regarda Sakura dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que Sasuke croyait que j'étais jalouse de lui malgré que je lui aie expliqué que, en bout de ligne, tout ce qui compte pour moi est le bonheur de Naruto, même si ce n'est pas moi qu'il ait choisi. Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je comprends bien, Hinata, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de nous expliquer. Tsunade se leva invitant l'héritière à faire pareil, elles se saluèrent et la jeune femme retourna chez elle sans un regard derrière.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle mentait toi, que crois-tu ? L'Hokage demanda à son apprenti.

\- Je ne sais pas honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ment de son plein gré. La jeune médique répondit songeuse.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, chacune perdue dans leurs pensées tournant en rond dans la pièce, se demandant ce qu'elles pourraient faire pour aider le retour de Sasuke. Après environ une demi-heure à tenter de trouver une solution, Tsunade demanda à Sakura de retourner à son travail à la clinique. Une fois son apprentie partie, la femme blonde retourna à son bureau, elle avait des tâches à accomplir et des missions à assigner. Elle soupira, elle se sentait tellement impuissante de ne pas être en mesure de retrouver un seul ninja, elle avait toutes les ressources à sa portée, et pourtant rien ne semblait vouloir s'enligner pour retrouver le ninja manquant. Tsunade continua à remplir ses ordres de mission en espérant que Naruto et Shikamaru auraient plus de succès de leur côté.

Sasuke écouta attentivement pour s'assurer que son geôlier n'était pas présent une fois qu'il fut certain, il sortit un petit bol de sous son oreiller et alla l'installer sur le long du mur où l'eau de puits coulait. Il continuait à refuser quoi que ce soit du garde eau nourritures thés, il refusait d'y toucher encore une fois les enseignements de son ancien sensei avaient du bon. S'il avait calculé correctement, ça faisait cinq ou six jours qu'il était ici, le garde ne pénétrait jamais dans sa cellule, et avec un peu de persévérance, il parviendrait à briser ses liens au poignet. Il en avait marre d'être ici, de ne pas pouvoir évoquer un de ces serpents pour dire à Naruto qu'il était vivant cette situation était tellement frustrante et tout ça à cause d'Hinata. Il aurait dû insister auprès de son amoureux lorsqu'il avait eu son pressentiment, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son kitsune, et maintenant, il était pris au piège comme une princesse Sasuke fonça les sourcils, il détestait cette image. L'ancien avenger dut attendre presque quarante-cinq minutes pour que son gobelet se remplisse d'eau par la suite, il s'assura que son garde n'était pas dans les parages avant de pouvoir boire le contenu, il le bue lentement en savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau, ceci aidait à calmer légèrement sa faim. Sasuke savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans nourriture beaucoup plus longtemps, il devait trouver un moyen de faire entrer le garde dans sa cellule et le neutraliser, il avait encore assez de force en lui pour le faire, il en était sûr. Au même moment, il entendit les pas maintenant reconnaissables de son geôlier, celui-ci avançait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, et Sasuke décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise pour attendre l'arrivée de celui-ci. Quelques secondes, plus tard, son garde arriva, contrairement à son habitude, il ne le salua pas à la place, il commença à faire table rase sur les choses présentes. Derrière son voile, Sasuke leva un sourcil, ceci était intéressant s'il agissait ainsi, ça voulait probablement dire que quelqu'un de Konoha approchait de leur repaire et qu'il avait eu ordre de le faire changer d'endroit, le ninja s'autorisa un minuscule sourire, car un ordre chamboulant leur routine était exactement ce qu'il lui faillait Sans le savoir, le maître ou, dans ce cas-ci, la maîtresse avait pris peur et avait ainsi facilité le plan d'évasion que Sasuke avait planifié le sien aussi, était loin d'être complet, mais il ne raterait pas une occasion comme celle-ci. Il décida de s'avachir un peu plus dans sa chaise, laissa ta tête retombée inconfortablement vers l'arrière et laissa tomber mollement les bras le long de son corps par la suite, il entreprit de ralentir sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque comme Orichimaru lui avait appris. Il voulait que l'autre homme croie qu'il était inconscient car il n'avait pas mangé ni bu (à la connaissance du garde) celui-ci paniquerait probablement cela entraînait une complication de plus à son plan de déplacer Sasuke le plus rapidement possible. Ça ne prit pas deux minutes avant que le garde cesse tout mouvement avant de s'avancer précipitamment vers la cellule du ninja.

\- Uchiha-san ? Uchiha-San ? La voix du garde était proche de l'hystérie.

Il fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches pour prendre les clés qui gardaient la cellule fermée, il les échappa, tant ses mains étaient moites dues à nervosité, il étudia le ninja dans la cellule, il devait s'assurer qu'il était vraiment inconscient. Il activa son Byakugan et regarda attentivement le mouvement du chakra, jura tout bas ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'il avait amené Sasuke ici se produisait, il avait perdu conscience à force de refuser de s'alimenter. Il était surpris que celui-ci ait enduré la faim et la soif si longtemps sans perdre ses moyens sacrés fierté d'Uchiha si celui-ci n'était pas si têtu, il aurait au moins mangé un minimum Il se doutait bien que celui-ci était fou de colère d'être enfermé ici contre son gré, Kô espérait réellement que Sasuke ne saurait jamais qui l'avait enfermé ici, il ne voulait pas être prisonnier d'un genjutsu provenant d'un Uchiha en colère. Il valida une dernière fois les signes vitaux de Sasuke avant d'ouvrir la porte de cellule, il s'avance doucement pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller l'Uchiha, avança sa main vers le cou pour prendre son poulsAvant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était sur le dos et les clés arrachées de ses mains, il avala sa salive difficilement, il sentit le voile de Sasuke retomber sur son torse, et ensuite, il entendit les menottes tomber au sol. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne, sachant sa dernière heure venue lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il fut accueilli par deux yeux furieux, le sharingan tournait violemment dans son œil droit, celui de gauche avec le rinnegan, le regardait avec tant de colère qu'il crut réellement sa dernière heure venue. Il tomba dans un genjutsu comme il en avait eu la crainte et il perdit toute conscience de qui il était.

-Tch un Hyûga. Sasuke cracha par terre près du corps de l'homme inconscient.

Il se sentit libre, enfin, il pouvait voir où il se trouvait, comme il l'avait deviné initialement, il était dans une grotte qu'on avait chichement décorer pour tenter de la rendre fonctionnelle pour les besoins de sa captivité. Il regarda autour pour voir s'il ne verrait pas son épée, mais ils ne l'avaient pas amené ici, il barra la porte de la cellule en laissant l'homme inconscient à son propre sort. Était-il toujours dans le Pays du Feu ? Il continua à marcher dans le couloir mal éclairé, il se devait d'être prudent, avançant doucement, arrêtant de temps en temps pour écouter. Quelques minutes, plus tard, il entendit des pas de course, il se cacha dans une crevasse en masquant son chakra, il était faible par le manque de nourriture, donc pas assez fort pour se battre contre un ninja. Il resta dans la pénombre en espérant que les ninjas ne le remarqueraient pas dans leurs courses, il garda les yeux ouverts en espérant reconnaître qui était l'autre Hyûga qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui passa rapidement devant ses yeux, des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues, il murmura.

\- Naruto...

Le ninja blond courait, il sentait qu'il était près du but, ce couloir était éclairé, le passage dégagé, il savait que Sasuke était à portée de sa main, il tourna son regard avec Shikamaru, celui-ci avait la même impression que lui. Ils accélèrent en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop tard, ils sentaient un chakra qui était faible, le cœur de Naruto se sera, il avait peur d'être trop tard.

\- KIT ! Arrête ! La voix de Kurama résonna dans sa tête, il arrêta immédiatement le génie, fit pareil, le regardant avec un soupir et un sourcil relevés.

\- Naruto... Le blondinet entendit son nom être murmuré pivota sur lui-même en regardant le mur plein de crevasse à sa gauche, il remarqua alors un œil rouge..

\- Sasuke ?

Le blond s'élança vers le mur agrippant son amoureux qui était encore invisible pour Shikamaru. Il le prit dans une embrassade qui étouffa le brun, mais celui-ci lui retourna avec autant d'entrain, chacun soulagé d'avoir l'autre, Naruto inspira l'odeur de son amoureux, se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, celui-ci agrippa les cheveux du blond pour approfondir leur baiser, pour se rapprocher encore plus si possible. Ils ne croyaient pas à leur chance, Naruto avait tellement eu peur et resserra son étreinte avec son amoureux.

\- Qui ? Comment ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le blonde fusilla son homme de question en tâtonnant partout voulant s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait aucune blessure.

\- Hinata, je crois qu'elle avait mis quelque chose dans mon thé, je vais bien, mais je meurs de faim. Sasuke laissa son amoureux faire son examen, il savait que celui-ci en avait besoin.

En attendant le nom de son amie Naruto arrêta tout mouvement tourna lentement sa tête vers Shikamaru, son regard virant sur le rouge, sa main prit celle de Sasuke dans la sienne en la serrant très fort.

\- Hinata ? Le murmure de Naruto contrastait grandement avec son corps, il était tendu et les crocs étaient sortis.

Shikamaru s'avança vers le couple tendant sa main vers l'épaule du ninja brun sera doucement.

\- Je suis heureux de te retrouver en un seul morceau, Sasuke.

Le brun acquiesça de la tête, il gardait un œil sur son homme, celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille, il lui prit le menton et libérait sa main pour forcer le Jinchûriki de le regarder.

\- Naruto, j'ai vraiment faim, retournons au village, nous irons voir Tsunade-Sama en même temps.

Le blond sembla revenir à la réalité embrassa son amoureux une autre fois, reprit sa main, et les trois ninjas reprirent la route du village.

\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Sasuke demanda en même temps qu'ils allaient vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie. Ce fut Shikamaru qui lui répondit.

\- Shizune a trouvé de vieux parchemins dans la bibliothèque de la Tour, ensuite Tsunade m'a demandé des étudiés. Il parlait de vieux tunnels sous le village qui datait du deuxième Hokage. Lorsque Naruto est arrivé, Kyûbi nous a aidés à trouver les entrées rapidement.

Ils continuèrent un moment en silence, Naruto serait convulsivement la main de Sasuke, il était fou de joie de l'avoir retrouvé, mais il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Hinata avait orchestré tout ceci. Mais surtout pour quelle raison que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle veulent le blesser ainsi, ça expliquait la réaction de Kurama dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir écouté Sasuke lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait part de ses suspicions.

\- Naru, ne fais pas ça, ne va pas là, tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute. La voix de son amoureux le tira de ses pensées sombres.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, il était soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau, mais il ne voulait pas oublier, il est responsable de ce qui est arrivéHinata paierait chèrement sa trahison s'il laissait le contrôle à Kurama, celle-ci souhaiterait probablement la mort à ce que le renard voulait lui faire subir, elle l'avait tromper, elle avait voulu lui arracher ce qui lui était le plus cher. Pourquoi voulait-elle le faire souffrir, il était évident que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sasuke, il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Il était sa raison de vivre, il était son cœur son âme, son tout. La jeune femme serait mieux de disparaître le plus loin possible afin qu'il ne puisse jamais la retrouver car il savait qu'il ne se retiendrait pas. Si elle s'était attaquée directement à lui cherchant à le blesser ou même à le tuer, il aurait été moins en colère qu'il l'était maintenant. Si seulement il avait écouté son amoureux, il se jura de ne plus jamais douter de celui-ci.

\- Si je t'avais écouté tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, je n'aurai pas du aller en mission j'aurais ...

\- Arrête Naruto ! Le ton de voix de Sasuke le pris par surprise.

\- Ne te blâme pas, j'agissais en idiot jaloux il est normal que tu ai hésité à me croire, pour ta mission en tant que ninja tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas refusé un ordre de mission.

Sa voix s'était radoucie, il n'aimait pas voir le doute dans ses beaux yeux bleus, peu importe ce qui était arrivé, l'important était qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Sasuke perdit pied et tomba sur ses genoux, la tête lui tournait, il avait finalement moins d'énergie qu'il croyait, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Celui-ci se déplaça face à lui, lui présentant son dos, le corbeau compris le message, mit son bras valide autour du cou de son amoureux et encercla sa taille de ses jambes, le blondinet se releva Shikamaru s'assura qu'il était bien installé, et les trois hommes se remirent en route. Sasuke se sentant en confiance, se laissa allé au néant, la chaleur de Naruto l'apaisait, son odeur lui faisait sentir dans un cocon de sécurité, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant heureux d'avoir son homme finalement avec lui. Le temps des comptes-rendus serait une fois les hommes de retour au village, Hinata ne perdait rien pour attendre, le Jinchûriki s'en assurerait lui-même.


	17. Le renard qui aimait un faucon Ch17

Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch17.

Shizune tenait entre ses mains le résultat des analyses faites sur le fond de tasse retrouver chez Naruto, elle aurait aimé que ça prenne moins de cinq jours pour avoir des réponses, mais selon les chercheurs, la plante utilisée était tellement rare qu'ils durent aller chercher en archives pour trouver une ressemblance quelconque avec ce qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'ils lui donnèrent le résultat, elle avait en effet jamais attendu parler de cette plante Papaveraceae aussi appelé pavot des jardins, elle se demandait ce qu'en penserait Tsunade. Celle-ci possédait un grand savoir dans la médecine et elle connaissait beaucoup sur les plantes curatives. Une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui était vide, elle leva un sourcil surprise ou pouvait bien être son amie, elle alla donc voir dans le petit salon adjacent, elle sourit tendrement en ouvrant la porte Sa patronne s'était endormie sur des documents qu'elle était en train d'étudier, depuis la disparition de Sasuke, elle n'avait pris aucun moment de repos à part quelques minuscules sieste ici et là. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit de son amie, mit sa main sur son épaule et secoua doucement.

-Tsunade Tsunade, réveille-toi. Shizune leva la voix juste un peu et secoua son amie un peu plus fort.

La femme blonde ouvrit les yeux brusquement confuses, elle cligna des yeux rapidement en tentant de retrouver ses points de repère. Elle réalisa à quel point elle était fatiguée, mais aussi à quel point le manque de sommeil pouvait affecter une personne ses pensées allèrent directement vers son fils adoptif, comment allait-il avait-il pensé à manger ? Si seulement elle pouvait faire apparaître Sasuke en un claquement de doigt, elle soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, elle réalisa que Shizune la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit, deux fois, que j'avais enfin les résultats qu'on attendaient sur la tasse. L'assistante donna le parchemin à la blonde.

Tsunade s'assit correctement dans le sofa pour prendre connaissance du contenu, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en lisant les résultats, peu de gens connaissaient cette plante, et encore moins savaient comment en faire la culture. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur ses années d'études en botanique, elle se rappelait d'avoir vu en une seule occasion le Papaveraceae, c'était une fleur très belle, rose ou blanche avec un gros milieu plein de graines, c'était d'ailleurs les graines qui étaient utilisées pour la création de potions. Qui pouvait avoir accès à cette fleur et qui, connaissant ses attributs particuliers à sa connaissance, il parlait très peu de botanique dans les cours à l'Académie, sinon peut-être qu'Ino pourrait les éclairer, peut-être connaissait-elle une personne qui possédait ce genre de fleurs au village ou aux alentours.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, cette fleur est très rare et peu de gens connaissent ses vraies propriétés. On demandera l'opinion d'Ino à ce sujet. Tsunade se leva de son sofa et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Elle était sûre qu'elle avait un parchemin au sujet de cette fleur à quelque part, elle ne se rappelait pas exactement de quel genre de climat donc cette fleur avait besoin pour bien pousser, elle devait trouver cette information rapidement, ça pourrait l'aider à rapetisser la zone de ses recherches. Elle sortait des parchemins un après l'autre, les autres les lançant par terre lorsqu'elle réalisait que ce n'était pas le bon Shizune, les reprenait au fur et à mesure au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Tsunade déclara forfait.

\- Je suis incapable de me rappeler où je l'ai mis ! Mais je sais que je l'ai ici à quelque part ! Elle était frustrée.

La femme blonde se laissa tomber lourdement dans le sofa sentant toute sa fatigue revenir au centuple, elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. C'était tellement enrageant pour elle, les missions continuaient à entrer, elle devait continuer à les attribuer, elle devait continuer à gérer le village et les villageois... Elle se sentait vieille, tellement vieille dernièrement en ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se soûler et de dormir pendant des jours. Elle soupira en secouant sa tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle devait garder Naruto et Sasuke en tête.

\- Tsunade, je te conseille d'aller dormir un peu, tu dois te reposer, et une fois fait, tu vas pouvoir penser plus clairement. Shizune avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle était prête à débattre son point de vue jusqu'à ce que celle-ci accepte, mais elle n'eût pas à la faire car la blonde acquiesça de la tête et s'étendit de son propre chef sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Cela ne prit pas deux minutes que déjà son souffle était calme et profond, son assistante sortie du salon en ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle, elle prévoyait lui donner au moins trois heures de sommeil, ceci lui ferait du bien.

Hiashi Hyûga était grandement contrarié, il avait demandé à une de ses servantes d'aller chercher Hinata pour que celle-ci lui explique ce qui se passait, mais celle-ci n'était nulle part dans la maison ni dans le quartier. Il n'avait pas apprécié sa visite auprès de l'Hokage, celle-ci avait fait des allusions qui l'avaient agacé, sa fille avait des comptes à lui rendre, il commençait à douter d'elle, peut-être n'avait-elle pas mené à bien sa mission. Il devrait demander à Kô il était le garde d'Hinata depuis des années, et il savait que celui-ci était proche de sa fille, elle lui faisait confiance, donc s'il y avait quelque chose sous roche, celui-ci pourrait le renseigner. Hiashi savait qu'il inspirait la crainte dans le cœur de ses servantes et gardes, c'était ainsi qu'il parvenait à mener d'une main de fer cette famille et leurs traditions, il claqua dans ses mains, et Natsu se matérialisa à ses côtés.

\- Trouve moi Kô, je veux lui parler dans les plus brefs délais arrange-toi qu'Hinata ne soit pas au courant. Le garde fit une révérence avant de disparaître silencieusement.

Le patriarche Hyûga alla prendre place à son bureau, il avait des documents importants à signer, il devait aussi envoyer un oiseau pour déterminer où était l'Uzumaki, il devait bien planifier son retour et préparer Hinata en conséquence. Il fonça les sourcils, cette enfant continuait sans cesse à le décevoir depuis qu'elle était enfant, sa timidité maladive, son bégaiement et son manque flagrant de leadership l'avaient toujours déçu, il regretta une fois de plus le décès de son neveu Neji durant la guerre, pas qu'il l'avait particulièrement apprécié, mais le jeune homme était un Hyûga jusqu'au bout des ongles, et il aurait été parfait pour mener cette tâche à bien. Il soupira Hanabi démontrait beaucoup de potentiel, mais elle était encore trop jeune pour tenir les rênes du pouvoir lorsqu'elle serait en âge, elle pourrait prendre la place d'Hinata auprès du porteur du démon, son aînée pourrait périr suite à un accident ou quelque chose de ce genre. Avec Hanabi auprès de Naruto et l'Uchiha mort, tout serait aligné pour sa famille pour accéder au pouvoir, sa jeune fille était beaucoup plus capable, elle n'avait aucune scrupule à manipulé qui que ce soit pour arriver à ses fins. Une servante cogna doucement à la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, elle s'avança doucement vers lui, en tenant un plateau avec une bouteille de saké, elle déposa son fardeau sur la table, en gardant ses yeux vers le bas, il sourit pour lui même, il aimait vraiment la crainte qu'il inspirait. Il la congédia d'un signe de la main, il se versa ensuite un verre de saké en se demanda pourquoi c'était si long avant que Natsu et Kô reviennent. Il n'apprécia pas de devoir attendre pour avoir réponse à ces questions Hinata n'était toujours pas de retour, il se dit que si rien ne se passait dans la prochaine demi-heure, il demanderait à Hanabi de retracer sa sœur, elle le ferait avec plaisir, elle aimait plaire à son père..

Natsu Hyûga marchait rapidement dans les rues bondées de Konoha, se demandant ou pouvait bien être son cousin Kô, le maître n'aimait pas attendre, mais c'était préférable ainsi, que de retourner après tout ce temps les mains vides, il avait fait le tour de bar des restaurants, et il avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller au bordel. Il avait échoué à toutes les places, personne n'avait vu son cousin depuis quelques jours, mais ou pouvait-il être, s'il avait pu parler avec Hinata, il aurait déjà probablement réponse à sa question, il soupira en arrêtant un instant à un abreuvoir. Sa soif étanchée, il se remit en route, mais plus lentement, il devait réfléchir peut-être que Kô avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner à l'extérieur du complexe Hyûga pour avoir d'autres adversaires que les membres de sa famille dernièrement, il avait mentionné qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas assez affûter ses dons de ninja en combattant seulement les autres Hyûga, mais c'était ainsi en général, et Hiashi aimait que toute chose reste dans les traditions familiales Il haussa les épaules en se disant que ça ne coûtait rien d'aller voir les autres champs d'entraînement autour du village, et ainsi il pourrait demander aux autres ninjas s'ils avaient vu Kô dernièrement. Sa confiance renouvelée avec son idée, il prit de la vitesse et se dirigea vers le champ de pratique le plus proche du centre du village, on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'il serait chanceux et aurait finalement une piste. Une fois au premier champ, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il était vide, personne n'était sur place, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche à la lisière de la forêt, il activa son Byakugan et reconnut tout de suite la signature du chakra, c'était celui d'Hinata. Mais pourquoi donc semblait-elle vouloir se rendre invisible si près du village il se décida à la suivre à distance, en espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, tout ça était étrange, et Kô était toujours absent. Il gardait une bonne distance entre eux, il voulait voir où elle allait, et si elle se rendait compte qu'il était présent, il était persuadé qu'elle changerait de planHinata continuait à s'avancer dans la forêt, elle n'alla pas très loin lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, il vit son beau visage se vider de ses couleurs et vit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Celle-ci sauta précipitamment dans un trou qui n'était pas là au préalable selon lui, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'approcher à son tour. Le trou n'avait pas été fait de manière naturelle, il était trop rond il était vraiment symétrique, comme s'il avait été créé de main d'homme, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et qu'Hinata était plus en bas du trou et sauta à son tour. Il atterrit sans faire de bruit, il observa les lieux, il semblait qu'il se retrouvait dedans d'anciens tunnels qui avait autrefois utilisé, il observa aussi quelques grottes qui semblait avoir aussi été utilisé dans le passé comme abri ou quelque chose du genre. Il se demandait ce que ce lieu était et comment Hinata connaissait ce lieu, il continua son avancée silencieusement, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour être sûr qu'Hinata continuait à avancer et qu'elle ne l'avait pas détectée. Elle était perturbée, cela paraissait dans sa manière de ce déplacement, aucune délicatesse de sa part, elle ne faisait pas non plus attention au bruit qu'elle produisait en se déplaçant, tout ceci était vraiment étrange aux yeux de Natsu. Après environ cinq minutes à marcher dans le tunnel, il commença à remarquer des lueurs au loin cela ressemblait à des torches ou bien plusieurs chandelles. Il entendit Hinata crié le nom de Kô, il se mit à s'avancer beaucoup plus rapidement, mais en demeurant dans l'ombre, il ne voulait pas se dévoiler trop tôt et de ne pas avoir les vraies réponsesIl vit Hinata s'avancer vers une cellule creusée à même le roc fermé par une grosse porte en métal, la cave en elle-même était aménagée pour héberger une personne, il remarqua un frigo, une table, un four et un lit de fortune. Ainsi, c'est ici que Kô était depuis quelque temps, mais pourquoi donc, à sa connaissance, Hiashi n'avait pas demandé l'emprisonnement de qui que ce soit, et surtout en secret, il tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Kô Kô ! Hinata secouait sans ménagement l'épaule de son garde.

Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais une fois ouvert, il se mit hurler en se levant, il s'agrippa ses cheveux et arrachait des mèches à main pleine, Hinata, réalisa immédiatement que celui-ci était pris dans un genjutsu probablement lancé par Sasuke. Elle fit les signes de mains appropriées.

\- Relâche ! Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le corps de Kô tomba lourdement au sol avant même qu'elle puisse l'attraper, elle déposa sa main sur le front moite de son garde, elle activa son Byakugan pour analyser s'il y avait des dégâts plus importants qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle remarqua son point chakra dans le cou, avait été bloquée, ce qui avait probablement paralysé l'homme. Comment Sasuke avait réussi à attirer Kô dans sa cellule, elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait être extrêmement vigilant avec l'Uchiha, où était-il passé ? Où irait-il en premier ? Hinata savait qu'elle serait dans de sales draps si tout ceci se savait, son père allait probablement demander son assassinat si elle survivait à une attaque de Sasuke. Elle se releva brusquement, se demandant si le ninja pouvait encore être présent dans les grottes adjacentes, elle activa son Byakugan à nouveau et observa les lieux, elle détecta automatiquement une personne près de l'entrée, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines Hinata aurait reconnu le chakra que Natsu n'importe où ça y était, son heure était venue, car celui-ci allait dire tout ce qu'il avait vu ici à son père. Elle risqua le tout pour le tout.

-Natsu, je sais que tu es là, montre toi. Exigea-t-elle de sa voix la plus ferme.

L'homme sorti de l'ombre et s'avança délibérément lentement évaluant les alentours.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Hinata ? Qui retenais-tu prisonnier ici ? La voix profonde de Natsu l'avait toujours réconfortée par le passé, mais maintenant elle lui glaçait le sang.

\- Personne, donc tu as le besoin de savoir l'identité. Elle répondit en levant la tête en prenant sa voix d'autorité, elle ne devait pas montrer aucune faiblesse.

Natsu continua son avancée, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle, mais il la contourna pour entrer dans la cellule ou se trouvait son compagnon, il remarqua par terre un voile et le reconnut pour ce qu'il était pour bloquer le pouvoir des yeux des porteurs de Kekkei genkai visuel. Il comprit rapidement la situation et se retourna vers la jeune femme, mais tout reproche mourut sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises, il porta sa main à sa gorge et la regarda. Sa main était couverte de son propre sang, Hinata venait de lui trancher la gorge avec son kunai, il tomba à genoux, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage baigné de larmes d'Hinata qui se déplaçait vers Kô qui était toujours inconscient. L'héritière se pencha vers son garde embrassa son front moite et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement vif, l'homme n'eut aucune réaction, il se vida de son sang sans bruit. Elle essuya son visage, baigné de larmes, regarda autour d'elle, prit de l'huile à cuisson, arrosa tout l'intérieur de la cellule, ainsi que le corps des deux hommes, et mit le feu. Tout s'embrassa rapidement, la fumée noire et épaisse ainsi que l'odeur de chair brûlée, la rendit nauséeuse, elle se dépêcha de s'assurer que rien d'incriminant ne restait derrière et quitta rapidement les lieux. Avant de retourner chez elle, elle irait au petit lac près de chez elle pour enlever toute la saleté sur elle et effacer l'odeur. Ensuite, elle retournerait chez elle et agir le plus normalement possible, elle ne devait pas laisser rien paraître et attendre la visite de son père, ou alors il exigerait sa venue dans son bureau. On verrait bien par la suite, elle n'avait aucune idée où était rendu Sasuke, ni même où était Naruto, était-il en route vers le village ? Était-il au courant de ce qui se passait à Konoha ? Tout ceci avait pris des proportions qu'elle n'avait pas prévues, ça déraillait solidement, elle regrettait presque d'avoir gardé la vie sauve à Sasuke, il était maintenant trop tard pour corriger quoi que ce soit, elle devrait vivre ou mourir avec les conséquences.


	18. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch18

Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch18

Shizune était assise au bureau de Tsunade en train de terminer de fermer les ordres de mission complétés lorsque la porte s'ouvra en catastrophe sur Naruto en sueur, et il portait sur son dos Sasuke, qui semblait inconscient Shikamaru, fermait tranquillement la marche et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- BAA-CHAN ! Naruto cria de toutes ses forces.

Il poussa la porte du petit salon sans aucune retenue, la porte rebondit sur le mur, ce qui fit tomber un cadre par terre Tsunade se leva en sursaut du sofa, les yeux hagards et confus.

\- Naruto ? La femme blonde était complètement déboussolée.

Celui-ci, la poussa sans ménagement pour déposer délicatement son amoureux sur le divan, celui-ci était plus blême que d'habitude et était amaigri, Naruto passa une main délicatement dans ses cheveux et se pencha pour lui embrasser délicatement le front de son amoureux sur le divan, celui-ci était plus blême que d'habitude et était amaigri, Naruto passa une main délicatement dans ses cheveux.

-Baa-Chan peux-tu l'examiné svp ? Le blondinet lui demanda sans quitté Sasuke des yeux.

La médique s'avanca vers le brun et entama son examen sous le regard vigileant de Naruto qui épiait le moindre geste. Le ninja était déshydraté, il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et il était épuisé,mais heureusement rien de grave. Elle soupira réalisant qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long de son examen, elle leva les yeux vers son fils adoptif et y vit de la crainte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est seulement déshydraté et il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours mais sinon il est en parfaite santé. Tsunade déclara d'une voix douce.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était pris dans les bras puissant de Naruto dans un calin qui lui coupa le souffle, elle lui retourna la même chose, celui-ci pleurait dans ses bras elle sentait les soubresault et les larmes mouillait son haut de veste. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se racle la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

\- On devraient laisser Sasuke se reposer et discuter de ce que nous savons et ce que on devraient faire par rapport à toute cette situation.

Naruto allait argumenter, mais s'arrêta lui-même, passa une nouvelle fois une main dans la chevelure de Sasuke, en se disant distraitement qu'il devrait lui laver les cheveux plus tard, il se leva et alla rejoindre les deux autres ninjas au bureau de Tsunade, et il laissa la porte entrouverte. Il installa sa chaise de manière à avoir un œil en tout temps sur le corps endormi de son amoureux, le blondinet savait qu'il agissait de manière exagérée, mais il n'était pas question qu'un Hyûga s'approche de Sasuke , il devrait aller immédiatement au Quartier des Hyûga et tout détruire. Pour ensuite traîner Hinata dans la boue et finir par lui casser le cou ou quelque chose du même genre. Il sentit son épaule bouger tout seul et tourna la tête.

\- NARUTO ! Cria Tsunade, elle avait dû frapper l'épaule gauche du jeune homme avec une forte dose de chakra.

Il avait commencé à être enveloppé du chakra rouge de Kurama, mais contrairement à l'habitude, celui-ci était rouge sang dégageait une intention de faire du mal, l'atmosphère était devenue tellement épaisse et difficile à respirer que la blonde n'avait eu d'autre choix que de frapper Naruto, et encore là celui-ci sembla à peine se rendre compte de ce qui se passait lorsqu'il tourna son regard rougeâtre vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait cet homme extraordinaire, elle eut peur, elle avait peur de Naruto, car elle connaissait un peu la relation qui unissait Kurama et Naruto, elle savait que le jeune ninja avait réussi à bâtir un vrai lien avec le renard à neuf queues. Que se passerait-il si les deux jumelait leur amitié, qu'ils déclaraient la guerre contre le village, elle aurait à faire le choix impossible et de déployer les amis de Naruto et les envoyés à leur mort pour combattre le Kyûbi.

\- Quoi ? Naruto demanda en frottant son épaule.

Il remarqua immédiatement son état, il était cette fois-ci, en accord avec Kurama, qui tournait en rond dans sa cage, lui demandant de le laisser sortir, il était devant le sceau de protection qui retenait Kyûbi dans sa cage, il lui serait tellement facile de laisser court à sa rage et de détruire ce village ingrat pour ensuite aller s'installer incognito quelque part avec Sasuke et d'y vivre en paix. Que perdrait-il vraiment si Kurama détruisait le village ? Son esprit lui envoya des images de la guerre des ninjas qu'il avait protégés, forcé de se battre contre lui, tous ses amis Sakura Lee Shikamaru se battant contre eux et ceux-ci perdant la vie. Le renard soupira, se calmant de lui-même dans le fond de sa cage, il était rendu sénile pour être touché par le sort du jeune homme, ainsi que son futur, il ricana pour lui-même, il essayait de convaincre qui ? Il aimait réellement l'idiot qui lui servait de transport, il avait toujours réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué, et c'était toujours par son amour infaillible pour le village et de ses amis, mais il ne laisserait pas sombrer dans le piège de la vengeance, il était sûr que Sasuke ne voudrait pas que Naruto suive ce chemin. Il essaya de rejoindre Naruto, de le faire venir à lui devant la cage, il devait lui parler après quelques minutes, il réussit Naruto était devant lui. marchant d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace qui était sa demeure, il n'avait jamais vu son ami si peu en contrôle de lui-même qu'en ce moment.

_**\- Naruto ! Calme-toi, Kit**_ ! La grosse voix de Kurama résonna fortement dans la tête et l'esprit de Naruto.

Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui regardant Kyûbi en clignant les yeux.

\- Kyûbi ?

-_** Kit, calme-toi, Sasuke est de retour, il est sain et sauf ! On ne peut pas détruire le village, pas pour ce qu'Hinata a fait. C'est elle qui est la coupable, c'est elle qui est la responsable**_.

La voix de Kurama sembla calmer Naruto, il cessa de marcher de long en large et regarda son renard sachant pertinemment que celui-ci avait raison, mais il s'assurerait d'avoir sa vengeance contre Hinata. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle l'avait trahi. il était impatient de savoir qu'elle justificatif elle trouverait pour avoir agi ainsi. Il se demandait si le père de celle-ci était au courant de tout ceci, s'il l'avait aidé à orchestrer tout ça. Hiashi l'avait toujours regardé de haut avec dédain, la seule chose que, selon lui, pouvait être un avantage avec Naruto était le contrôle possible du démon à neuf queues comme outil de guerre, et Naruto n'autoriserait jamais ça, Kurama n'était pas un objet de guerre ou quelconque objet tout court.

\- _**Tu devrais retourner et discuter tranquillement avec la vieille et le génie**_. Kurama le regardait en souriant derrière les barreaux.

Naruto s'avança dans la cage monta sur la patte avant droite une fois rendu près de son cou, il lui fit un câlin qui, durant un long moment, le renard ne dit rien savourant, le moment Naruto avait remis la paix dans son cœur, et il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant. Finalement, le ninja le lâcha, descendit de lui-même et le salua.

\- Tsunade ? Shikamaru a-t-il tenté de t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? La voix du Jinchûriki surprit les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Non, on attendait que tu veuilles bien revenir à nous. Tsunade avait refermé la porte de son bureau et apposé les sceaux nécessaires.

Naruto regarda rapidement vers la porte entrouverte du salon Sasuke avait changé de position en dormant, il était maintenant couché sur le côté, son dos lui faisait face. Le savoir en sécurité, le voir et pouvoir aller le prendre dans ses bras avait un effet relaxant pour lui, malgré sa réaction un peu plus tôt, il sourit en coin et tourna son attention vers ses deux amis.

\- Premièrement, je demande à ce qu'Hinata soit amenée ici pour répondre au crime d'avoir enlevé Sasuke. La voix de Naruto résonna calmement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

La femme allait argumenter, ne croyant pas qu'une jeune femme si douce et timide comme Hinata pouvait avoir fait quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais Shikamaru l'interrompu avait qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est malheureusement vrai, Tsunade-Sama, en explorant les tunnels avec Naruto, nous avons retrouvé par hasard Sasuke, celui-ci était caché dans une des nombreuses crevasses qui parsemaient le couloir d'un côté et de l'autre. À un moment sans crier gare, Naruto s'arrête de courir alla vers le mur, et l'instant d'après Sasuke était dans ses bras.

\- Lorsqu'on courait, c'est Kurama qui l'a senti et qui m'a dit d'arrêter. Lorsque j'ai pris Sasuke dans mes bras, c'est à ce moment-là qui nous a brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Naruto se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais ramené Sasuke immédiatement chez moi, il a besoin de repos et moi aussi. Shikamaru à toute l'information que tu as de besoin. Je suis exténué, je risque de faire des choses que je pourrais regretté plus tard.

L'homme blond se dirigea vers le petit salon secoua légèrement son compagnon, celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, les deux hommes oublièrent un instant où ils étaient et s'embrassèrent. Le baiser était doux, sensuel, ils avaient besoin de se rassurer de la présence de l'autre Naruto avait entouré le visage de son amoureux de ses deux mains, passant ses pouces délicatement sur ses joues Sasuke, faisait exactement la même chose avec sa main gauche. Sasuke s'assit lentement sur le sofa Naruto, le couvrait du regard, il voyait bien à quel point celui-ci était inquiet, mais surtout à quel point il était épuisé, le seul fait qu'il tenait debout tenait du miracle. Il se leva, prit la main de son amoureux dans la sienne et s'approcha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus Naruto sans un regard en arrière entraîna Sasuke vers la porte en criant par-dessus son épaule.

\- On va revenir une fois que nous serons reposés et prêts, je ne veux pas être dérangé !

Les deux hommes disparurent de vue en quelques secondes, Tsunade soupira longuement en passant une main fatiguée dans son visage, elle alla s'assoit lourdement dans son fauteuil en invitant de la main Shikamaru à prendre place en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'assit en croisant les jambes, Shizune arriva à ce moment avec deux tasses de thé fumante qu'elle donna aux deux ninjas, elle fit un petit sourire en coin à Shikamaru et prit place près de Tsunade. Ils prirent le temps de boire leur thé en silence, l'assistante de l'Hokage semblait occupée à remplir le parchemin qu'elle avait en avant d'elle. Le temps passa tranquillement en silence pendant que les personnes sur place tentaient d'analyser ce qu'ils devraient faire pour la situation actuelle qui était en soi épineuse et devait être traité avec délicatesse. Finalement, Tsunade déposa sa tasse vide sur son bureau, se leva et alla à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Mont des Hokages.

\- Maintenant, Shikamaru, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais exactement. L'Hokage garda son dos tourné regardant toujours vers le Mont.

\- Eh bien, Naruto et moi sommes partis comme tu le sais, à la recherche des entrées pour ces fameux tunnels en premier lieu, nous nous sommes déplacés vers la forêt de la mort, Kurama menait la charge, il semblait savoir où il allait. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place, nous avons regardé les environs, on ne voyait rien, et à un moment donné, Naruto créa un resengan qu'il a écrasé au sol, créant une ouverture dans le sol et en bas, il y avait bel et bien d'anciens tunnels et grottes qui avaient été habités et utilisés dans le passé. Shikamaru s'arrêta un instant.

Shizune prenait des notes rapides sur le parchemin face à elle, elle regarda le génie qui terminait la dernière gorgée de son thé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il se repositionna correctement sur la chaise en plaça sa jambe droite sous sa cuisse gauche.

\- Une fois dans le tunnel, on s'est séparés et on est partis chacun de notre côté. De mon côté, c'était plutôt délabré avec de petites grottes qui n'avait pas vu signe de vie depuis des années. On s'est rejoints à notre point de départ environ quinze minutes après notre arrivée. De son côté, Naruto n'avait pas eu plus de chance, il était tombé sur un cul-de-sac. Le génie se leva de sa chaise.

Il en profita pour s'étirer et laisser le temps à Shizune de prendre ses notes, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsunade, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle mordillait abstraitement l'ongle de son petit doigt, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle écoutait tout ce qu'il disait. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

\- Donc on ressortit du trou et on se dirigea vers les champs d'entraînement du village, et cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup plus rapide, on trouva l'entrée un peu plus loin dans la forêt qui longe le terrain nord. Une fois à l'intérieur, on remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait eu du mouvement dans les derniers jours, des traces de pas principalement, et au loin, on voyait une lueur. On se mit alors à courir, et à peine quelques pas plus loin, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement en tourna sur lui-même, en s'approchant de la paroi, et la seconde d'après Sasuke était dans ses bras. Shikamaru arrêta son exposé.

Un silence s'installa seulement brisé par la plume de Shizune sur le papier parchemin Tsunade, analysait ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Avez-vous vous rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? À quel moment Sasuke a parlé d'Hinata ?

\- Nous n'avons rencontré personne d'autre. Naruto lui a demandé immédiatement qui lui avait fait ça, et il a répondu qu'Hinata était la responsable.

Tsunade bougea enfin se retourna vers le ninja, le dévisageant longuement.

\- Crois-tu que c'est une possibilité ? A-t-on des preuves ? Autre que la parole de Sasuke ?

\- On est pas allés plus loin, donc pour les preuves, on a malheureusement rien pour le moment.

L'Hokage alla se rassoie à son bureau, sortit un parchemin d'un de ses tiroirs et se mit à écrire rapidement.

\- Serais-tu en mesure de retrouver l'endroit ? Tsunade demanda à Shikamaru sans lever la tête.

\- Oui, sans aucun problème.

\- Shizune convoque Kiba Inuzuka, je le veux ici le plus rapidement possible. L'adjointe se leva immédiatement pour aller demander au garde ANBU de retrouver le ninja et le ramener promptement.

Le génie avait déjà deviné ce que l'Hokage espérait faire, il avait déjà prévu de lui demander si elle n'en faisait pas mention. Kiba et Akamaru étaient un duo d'enfer, ils étaient sûrs de trouver des indices où les autres ninjas n'auraient rien trouvé. Shikamaru laissa Tsunade écrire tranquillement en attendant que Kiba arrive pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, il n'eût pas attendre très longtemps et des bruits de pas de courses dans le couloir se rapprochaient. On cogna à la porte et elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kiba et Akamaru un sourire éclairait le visage du ninja.

\- Tsunade-Sama ? Vous m'avez demandé ? La voix de Kiba se répercuta dans la pièce silencieuse, l'Hokage sursauta légèrement.

Tsunade releva les yeux clairement irrités par l'éclat de voix du ninja canin, mais se reprit rapidement termina son texte, et scella le document et le donna à Shizune, qui quitta la pièce.

\- Merci de t'être déplacé si rapidement. J'ai besoin d'Akamaru et toi d'aller avec Shikamaru dans un tunnel qu'on a retrouvé sous le village. J'ai besoin le plus de détails possibles à propos de qui était dans cette grotte, vous connaissez l'odeur de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Kiba regarda son Hokage surpris, avait-il été retrouvé ? Où est-ce que Tsunade pensait retrouver un cadavre dans la grotte ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type de mission, cela les pertubaient beaucoup Akamaru et lui. Shikamaru se tourna vers lui.

\- Inquiète-toi pas Kiba, on a retrouvé Sasuke et il est présentement avec Naruto.

Kiba soupira de soulagement, il devrait penser à aller voir son ami lorsque le temps le permettrait. Il n'était pas particulièrement un fan de l'Uchiha, mais si Naruto était en amour avec lui, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur, même si c'était dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il ne comprenait pas l'attraction qu'avait Naruto pour le brun, ni même pour un homme tout court, il appréciait beaucoup trop les courbes rondes et fermes des femmes. Il se rappela au son du raclement de gorge de Tsunade que celle-ci lui avait posé une question.

\- Oui Tsunade-Sama, nous avons l'odeur de Sasuke enregistrée. Kiba dandina sur ses pieds quelque peu gêné de s'être fait prendre la tête dans les nuages.

\- Parfait, donc Shikamaru va vous montrer où ils sont retrouvés Sasuke, je veux le plus d'indices possible pour déterminer qui est derrière cet enlèvement. Je compte sur vous trois.

Elle congédia les deux ninjas d'un signe de tête, les deux hommes et le chien quittèrent le bureau sans bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, les deux hommes se mirent en route rapidement, Kiba avait plein de questions en tête, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour leur poser, il attendrait après la mission. Il suivait le génie distraitement réfléchissant à Naruto et espérant que celui-ci aurait finalement droit au bonheur. Plus ils approchaient du champ nord près de la forêt, plus il était mal à l'aise, Akamaru poussait de petit crie de détresse, ça sentait la mort.

\- Shikamaru ! Attends ! Le maître chien arrêta au pied d'un arbre.

\- Akamaru et moi avons senti une odeur de mort... Et le feu. Regarde ! Il pointa du doigt la lisière de la forêt.

Il y avait un gros nuage de fumée noire qui semblait engouffré les arbres tout autour, les ninjas continuèrent leur avancée, mais la chaleur les empêcha d'aller plus loin. Pour quelques secondes, les deux agents se regardèrent, se demandant quoi faire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédait de jutsu avec un élément d'eau. Ils se regardèrent en se demandant bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour mettre fin à l'incendie soudain Shikamaru eut une idée.

\- Peux-tu demander à Akamaru d'aller chercher Chôji ? Il doit être au restaurant.

Kiba ne posa pas de questions donna l'ordre à Akamaru aboya et parti instantanément vers le village.

\- Essayons de limiter les dégâts en creusant un fossé autour des arbres qui ont déjà brûlé. Le génie créa son shadow jutsu et creusa.

Kiba utilisa sa force physique pour arracher une grosse branche, donc il se servit pour creuser à son tour, le travail était lent et difficile , mais pour l'instant, ils avaient été en mesure de restreindre le feu. À peine quinze minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Akamaru aboyé au loin, et Chôji, qui se faisait traîner par son chandail, l'air ahuri.

\- Shika ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Kiba, dis à ton clébard de me lâcher ! Le visage de Chôji était rouge d'avoir couru.

Il resta estomaqué devant le feu qui avait été restreint grâce à une tranchée, mais le feu brûlait toujours.

\- Chôji, j'ai besoin que tu utilises ton Baika no Jutsu sur le gros des flammes, penses-tu être en mesure de le faire ? Shikamaru regarda franchement son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se blesse.

Le ninja leva un sourcil vers son ami, mais ne dit rien et fit ce que celui-ci lui demandait, il lui fallut trois essais avant que la majorité de l'incendie soit éteinte, il secoua sa main gauche souffla dessus, mais il n'était pas gravement blessé, il irait voir Sakura s'il jamais ça devenait plus douloureux plus tard. Il regarda les deux autres ninjas qui se préparaient à entrer dans la grotte qui devait être comme un four en ce moment, Akamaru geignait même quelque peu.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Chôji s'offrit par politesse car finalement sa main commençait à l'élancer.

\- Non merci. Chôji, va voir Sakura avec ta main, je te paie le restaurant plus tard. Le génie disparu dans la grotte, suivi de près par Kiba.

La chaleur était presque insupportable, mais les deux ninjas continuèrent d'avancer, plus ils s'avançaient dans le tunnel moins la chaleur les accablait, mais une odeur de chair brûlée les prenait à la gorge Shikamaru peu habitué à ce genre d'odeur fut malade, Kiba lui mit un baume spécial sous le nez qui aidait à atténuer la senteur. Une fois rendu dans la grotte du fond, le génie arrêta de marcher, laissant Akamaru et Kiba aller de l'avant et faire leur travail d'investigation. De temps en temps, le maître chien marmonnait quelque chose en prenant des notes répondant au jappement de son chien au bout d'une demi-heure, Kiba retourna vers son ami.

\- Il y a deux corps ici grandement brûlés, mais ce n'est pas le feu qui les a tués. Si je me fie à leur odeur, je te dirais qu'ils provenaient de la famille Hyûga, mais quel membre je ne pourrais pas te dire. Le ninja passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, Shika ? Pourquoi avons-nous trouvé deux cadavres de la famille Hyûga ? Quel est leur lien avec l'enlèvement de Sasuke ?

Le génie ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait fermé les yeux, il jouait avec le briquet d'Asuma, ça l'aidait à réfléchir, il croyait avoir une idée, mais sans autre preuve que les deux hommes morts sans leur identité, ça serait plus difficile à trouver une solution. Il se demandait comment Tsunade voudrait jouer ses cartes avec les accusations de Sasuke à l'endroit d'Hinata , elle ne pouvait pas faire des insinuations envers la famille sans avoir des preuves si elle voulait éviter une guerre civile.

\- Je ne sais pas Kiba, tout ceci est vraiment hors de mon champ d'expertise ramenons ce que nous avons trouvé à Tsunade. Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu ne dois pas parler de ceci avec personne.

Le maître chien gronda insulté, il se détourna de la grotte et se mit en route vers la Tour sans attendre Shikamaru, il donnerait son expertise à Tsunade, et ensuite il verrait ce qu'il devrait être fait.


	19. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch19

Chapitre 19

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte d'appartement de Naruto, ils remarquèrent que celle-ci avait été changée, mais la clé fonctionnait toujours. Le blondinet ouvrit la porte anxieusement, il était nerveux d'être seul avec Sasuke, que ferait-il si celui-ci se rendait compte qu'en effet, tout ceci était la faute à Naruto et qu'il préférait vivre seul. Le cœur de Naruto se sera douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il dut fermer les yeux pour tenter d'arrêter l'étourdissement qui le menaçait. Tout d'un coup, il fut entouré de chaleur, l'odeur de Sasuke le rassura et il put se détendre.

\- Idiot ! Arrête que t'imaginer le pire. Je ne prévois pas aller nulle part, je prévois de toujours rester avec toi, à moins que tu décides de te débarrasser de moi. Sasuke le regardait directement dans les yeux.

Naruto se pencha et embrassa son amoureux avec toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui, il voulait qu'il sache à quel point il était important pour lui. Celui-ci lui retourna son baiser avec autant d'ardeur au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais, ils se souriaient comme deux fous, mais ils étaient tellement heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble. Le blond réalisa que la porte était toujours ouverte, il la ferma et prit la main de Sasuke, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le chaos était total, personnes n'avaient pensé à venir après la bataille qu'il y avait eu.

\- Eh bien, on pourra toujours redécorer. Sasuke tenta à la blague.

Naruto ne répondit rien l'entraîna dans la chambre à la place, il défie le lit, retira les draps sales en les lançant dans un coin et en sortit des propres de sa commode Sasuke l'aida à faire le lit. Ensuite, sans qu'un mot soit échangé, ils se dévêtirent mutuellement en se regardant dans les yeux et en s'embrassant de temps en temps, ils savaient que pour le moment, ils profiteraient de leur présence étant trop fatigués pour autre chose. Ils étaient seulement heureux d'être ensemble, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, Naruto se mit sur le dos immédiatement Sasuke, s'allongea à ses côtés, déposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et sa main sur le cœur de son amoureux. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se laissant porter par la chaleur de l'autre, le calme de se savoir enfin en sécurité et ensemble, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil au même moment. Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto fut brutalement réveillé, Sasuke lui était arraché des bras , celui-ci tenta de se débattre, mais il fut rapidement immobilisé et un couteau lui fut placé sous sa gorge. Le ninja blond tenta de se relever, mais on lui avait enchaîné les bras avec des liens anti-chakra , il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il tenta de relâcher un peu de Kyûbi, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Lâchez Sasuke ! Hurla le blond en se tortillant dans tous les sens, il était hors de lui.

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, le regard triste acceptant déjà son destin.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Le blondinet pleurait à chaude larme , il étouffait, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son homme, il n'y survivrait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi donc Kurama ne répondait pas ? Il releva les yeux vers l'homme magnifique qui aimait plus que sa propre vie, et à ce moment-là, il aperçut Hinata qui était derrière Sasuke, elle prit le couteau des mains de l'homme.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, Naruto. Et elle trancha d'un mouvement vif la gorge de Sasuke, le sang chaud de son amoureux lui éclaboussa les pieds.

Il hurla, hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule.

\- Naru, Naruto! La voix de Sasuke le ramena à lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre dans son lit, le visage inquiet de Sasuke le regardait. Le blond s'accrocha à lui. Il était couvert de sueur et il tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Shhh, c'était un cauchemar, mon amour, je suis là .

Sasuke tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait réconforter son amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Celui-ci s'accrochait à lui, continuant à pleurer et à trembler de tout son corps, le ninja brun continua donc à le bercer et lui chuchoté des mots de réconfort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Après plusieurs minutes, Naruto semblait être plus calme lorsque le brun tenta de le repousser pour le regarder, il vit que son homme s'était rendormi dans ses bras. Il le garda donc dans ses bras, mais se rallongea dans le lit. Sasuke tenta du mieux qu'il pût de les couvrir avec les couvertures que Naruto avait balancées hors du lit pendant son cauchemar, le blond ne lâchait pas son chandail même dans son sommeil, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, se colla un peu plus à lui et se laissa à son tour sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Vers la fin de la matinée, Sasuke se réveilla de nouveau Naruto, était toujours accroché à lui, il se pencha vers celui-ci et embrassa ses lèvres, il apprécia leur chaleur, leur douceur, et il tenta d'approfondir le baiser en passant doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Le blondinet gémit dans son sommeil, mais ouvrit tout de même la bouche, l'Uchiha n'hésita pas et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son amoureux titillant sa langue qui répondit avec entrain, il vit les yeux de Naruto ouvrir doucement un sourire paresseux tenta d'apparaître, mais il remarqua bien vite que celle-ci était occupée à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Les deux mains du blond trouvèrent leur chemin vers la chevelure de son amoureux qu'il empoigna à pleine main approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion le brun gémit sentant la force de son homme. Ils durent se séparer dû au manque d'oxygène. Ils appuyèrent leurs fronts ensemble, se souriant Sasuke embrassa de nouveau son homme doucement, amoureusement avant de se retirer et de poser sa main sur le cœur de celui-ci.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Il vit son amoureux frissonné en ferma les yeux, sa main droite allant chercher celle de Sasuke et la gauche tombant devant son visage.

\- J'ai rêvé que nous étions attaqués ici et qu'Hinata te tranchait la gorge, je...je...pouvais rien faire ! La voix de Naruto brisa sur le dernier mot et il se mit à violemment trembler de grosses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé par la révélation, il n'avait pas cru que son amant serait si touché par les événements des derniers jours, il savait que celui-ci, mais encore une fois, il fut émerveillé de la profondeur de l'amour que le renard avait pour lui. Cela renforça le sien et il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger et honorer l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pour l'instant, il prit le prit dans son bras, se collant le plus possible à lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau Sasuke voulait tellement lui partager à quel point qu'il était important pour lui les bras de Naruto le serrèrent fortement contre lui. Les deux hommes restèrent en silence profitant de la proximité de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto ricana.

\- On sent vraiment mauvais ! Il fut pris d'un fou rire.

Il roula sur le lit en se tenant ses côtes, Sasuke ne put résister et fit pareil des larmes de joie coulèrent sur leurs joues, plus ils se regardèrent, plus leurs rires redoublait d'ardeur, ils continuèrent ainsi pour un long moment. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en s'approchant l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser de nouveau Sasuke fonça du nez.

\- Tu as raison, on est loin de sentir la rose. Ils pouffèrent une autre fois.

Naruto se leva et offrit sa main à son homme pour l'aider à se relever une fois debout, ils remarquèrent à la lumière du jour à quel point l'appartement était complètement détruit, presque aucun meuble n'avait été épargné. Sasuke tourna le regard vers son amoureux, il s'attendait à le voir triste, abattu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir sourire, il leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Allez viens, mon amour, allons se laver ! Naruto prit la main de son amant en l'entraînant vers la salle de bains.

Sasuke aurait bien aimé faire autre chose que juste se laver dans la douche, mais Naruto semblait avoir un autre plan en tête, car même s'il semblait tout aussi excité que lui, il l'avait gentiment détourné de son corps en lui faisait de belles promesses pour plus tard avec un clin d'œil qui l'avait encore plus enflammé. Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux ninjas étaient habillés, ils mangèrent rapidement sur le bout du comptoir des rations de mission, l'Uchiwa se demandait bien ce qui rendait son renard si fébrile, il dandinait sur place un sourire énorme, lui mangeait son visage, les yeux brillants. Sasuke n'était pas insensible à l'énergie que Naruto dégageait, donc il souriait aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi impatient de suivre celui-ci ou il désirait aller pour enfin découvrir ce qui rendait le blond si impatient de quitter l'appartement qu'il ne voulait même pas prendre le temps de faire bouillir de l'eau pour manger des ramens. Une fois leur maigre repas avalé, Naruto empoigna la main de son homme, l'entraîna à l'extérieur et sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble qui était à la gauche du sien, et ils se mirent rapidement en route. Le brun n'avait pas d'autre choix que se laisser traîner par un renard qui rayonnait de bonheur en souriant comme un bêta Sasuke regardait le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, il se demandait où Naruto pouvait bien l'emmener, ils s'éloignaient du centre du Village et se rapprochait d'une des lisières de la forêt qui entourait le Village, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de centre d'entraînement dans le coin. Il était confus, mais il se laissait guider, il faisait confiance à son homme, il verrait bien ce qui se passait une fois rendu sur place, il avait tenté de questionner celui-ci, et tout ce qu'il avait eu droit était des yeux qui brillait de bonheur et un sourire aveuglant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto arrêta brusquement sa lancée près d'un un gros bosquet d'arbres, il regarda son amoureux avec toujours ce sourire magnifique.

\- Ferme les yeux, mon amour. Sasuke fit ce que le blond lui demandait la main de celui-ci ne l'avait jamais lâché, lui donna une petite pression.

Il sentit Naruto avancer doucement, prenant le temps de tasser les branches et autres objets dans lequel Sasuke aurait pu trébucher dessus, ils marchèrent environ cinq sept minutes en silence, seulement le son de la forêt était présent, le chant des oiseaux, le vent dans les branches d'arbres tout ce qui représentait la paix dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Naruto cessa de marcher, se retourna vers Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Sasuke. L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux, son coeur manqua un battement.

Devant lui apparaissait une petite maisonnette à un étage et demi, un toit vert forêt, deux lucarnes, l'habitation était aussi de couleur verte, mais plus pâle que le toit, celle-ci se fondait parfaitement dans l'environnement. Elle était située dans une clairière pas très grande, mais juste assez pour donner un sentiment d'appartenance avec la forêt, il y avait beaucoup de fleurs sauvages, il remarque qu'il semblait avoir un début de jardin à l'arrière de la maison et à la gauche, il y avait même une petite mare. À la droite de la maison, il y avait une autre bâtisse plus petite de couleur terre, avec un toit plat et deux portes. Sur une des deux portes à l'avant il y était peint うちわ道場 qui signifiait l'Uchiwa Dojo avec le signe du Clan Uchiwa et sur la deuxième porte il y avait 渦巻道場, qui signifiait Uzumaki Dojo avec le signe du Clan Uzumaki. Sa tête se tourna rapidement vers son amoureux, celui-ci souriait toujours à pleines dents une légère couleur sur ses joues, il passait une de ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais...quand ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke était abasourdi, il se rappelait bien que Naruto avait parlé de déménager ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ceci.

\- Tu aimes ? Naruto semblait tout d'un coup moins souriant, il avait baissé les yeux et se dandinait nerveusement sur ses pieds.

Sasuke l'attira brusquement vers lui, l'embrassa violemment, le jetant presque par terre, tant le mouvement fut brusque.

\- Aimer ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'adore ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu as été de l'avant avec ce projet... Je ... Je t'aime tellement, Naruto... La voix de Sasuke brisa vers la fin de sa phrase.

Sasuke essuya rapidement ses yeux, et une fois de plus embrassa son amoureux, lui laissant à peine le temps de réagir, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la porte de la maisonnette une fois en avant de celle-ci, il hésita en se retourna vers Naruto, celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire béat et lui tendait une clé.

\- Ouvre-la ! Naruto ressemblait à un petit garçon surexcité, il ne tenait pas en place.

Sasuke prit la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du loquet qui se débarrait, il tourna la poigne pour ensuite prendre la main de Naruto avant de pousser la porte pour entrer dans leur nouvelle maison. Il nageait en plein bonheur, il ne pouvait pas croire que ceci était à eux seulement pour eux, la location de la maison était parfaite pour lui, il aurait été heureux tout de même plus près du Village, mais le fait que la maison était dans la forêt à la limite de Konoha le rendait encore plus calme et en paix. Il n'aurait pas toujours l'impression d'être épié par les villageois malgré qu'il savait qu'il était toujours en probation et qu'un ninja ANBU serait dans les environs pour le surveiller, n'enlevait absolument rien au bonheur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. La porte fut complètement ouverte et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. En entrant, il était accueilli par une grande pièce tout en bois, elle était en partie salon et en partie cuisine dans la partie du salon, il y avait un grand foyer creusé à même le mur fait avec des pierres des champs. Le divan était en forme de L et d'une teinte de bleu qu'il aimait particulièrement, ainsi qu'un tapis avec le signe de son clan par terre face au foyer, il y avait même un portrait de sa famille au-dessus de celui-ci, ses yeux se remplir d'eau, et cette fois-ci ne fit rien pour empêcher les larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement de la photo, elle datait de bien longtemps, il était encore un enfant souriant sur la photo Itachi, avait déjà un air mystérieux, et ses parents, un aura de fierté se dégageait d'eux, ceci était le plus beau cadeau que Naruto aurait plus lui faire, il lui sera la main incapable d'articuler un mot. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers la cuisine et se dirigea vers celle-ci, un beau grand, le comptoir suivait le mur qui donnait sur le côté la gauche de la maison, ainsi qu'une très grande fenêtre qui faisait presque la largeur du comptoir, une table de grandeur moyenne était au milieu de la place. Un four à bois pour la cuisson était encastré dans le mur, le frigo de grandeur moyenne était à ses côtés, tout était parfait aux yeux du brun. Il remarqua par la suite une petite pièce à droite complètement qui servait de penderie et qui débordait déjà de tout dont ils auraient besoin pour cuisiner et à la droite un escalier montait vers le haut. Toujours en tenant Naruto par la main, il l'entraîna vers le haut, s'il avait été surpris par le bas, le haut le rendit complètement abasourdi. Leur chambre était à air ouverte et prenait presque l'étage au complet, et de grandes fenêtres ornaient le plafond, il leva les yeux, et il vit le ciel bleu, les nuages encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tellement ému qu'il en tremblaitÀ sa gauche, il y avait une porte qu'il ouvrit une petite chambre toute simple, mais là aussi avec une grande fenêtre, un petit lit ainsi qu'une commode, aucune décoration sur les murs, mais la couleur terre sur les murs la rendait chaleureuse. Il ressortit de la pièce pour ouvrir la porte qui se situait à ses côtés, la salle de bain était magnifique. Un grand bain sur pattes pouvant contenir facilement trois personnes était à sa droite, une douche toute en vitre était à sa gauche, une étagère était entre les deux au-dessus de la toilette et toutes sortes de serviettes de couleur différente y étaient pliées. Les murs avaient été peints d'un beau vert clair, toute la maison inspirait le calme et la paix, il se retourna vers Naruto, qui l'avait suivi sans un mot, il était souriant, ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la pièce, il le trouva encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude.

Il l'embrassa encore, il prit sa main valide et la glissa sous le chandail de son amoureux allant titiller un de ses mamelons, il gémit dans sa bouche, et Sasuke adora ça, il recommença avec le deuxième avec le même résultat. Il embrassa ensuite son cou, le creux entre le cou et l'épaule Naruto avait glissé ses mains sous le chandail de son amoureux, griffant légèrement son dos et pris possession de ses fesses entre ses deux mains en serrant fort l'homme gronda dans le cou du blond et mordit le peu en contre-partie. Le blond lâcha le postérieur de son amant pour lui enlever en un mouvement vif son t-shirt et prit en bouche un de ses mamelons en le mordillant et léchant alternant entre les deux Sasuke émettait des sons de gorge qui rendait Naruto fou de désir, le brun le poussa un peu pour lui enlever à son tour son t-shirt. L'Uchiwa prit la main de son homme et l'entraîna vers leur nouvelle chambre, leur nouveau lit qui semblait très confortable, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans jamais se lâcher d'un pouce rendu au lit, Sasuke poussa Naruto qui tomba avec grâce sur le matelas. Les deux bras vers le haut, les cheveux complètement défaits, les lèvres enflées et rougies, il était l'image même de la beauté aux yeux de Sasuke. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son homme pour ensuite se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser tout doucement, laissant sa main tracer le contour de son visage, tâchant de mémoriser chaque partie de celui-ci dans son subconscient pour ne jamais oublier, après quelques instants ,il descendit un peu vers la gorge du blond, il mordilla la peau tendre près de sa pomme d'Adam, traçant de la langue les mouvements que celle-ci faisait. Naruto lui passait les mains dans le dos, serrant alternativement ses fesses, il ondulait sous lui cherchant de la friction entre leurs deux corps, il monta ses mains vers les cheveux de son amoureux, et il les empoigna avec amour, il aimait beaucoup leur texture et leur douceur sous ses doigts. Le brun avait continué sa descente, il plongea sa langue dans le nombril de Naruto, celui-ci gémit plus fortement et leva vivement son bassin et manquant de renverser son amant du lit. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, mais continua son chemin, il mit sa main sur la verge de son amant, il la sentait pulsée sous sa main et savoir que c'était lui qui rendait le blond dans cet état le rendait encore plus excité. Il défie prestement le bouton du pantalon pour ensuite descendre doucement la fermeture Éclair et enleva ensuite d'un seul mouvement le pantalon laissant le blond seulement dans ses boxers, il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui et mit sa bouche sur le gland encore protégé par la couche de vêtement. Naruto gémit encore plus fort levant les hanches vers lui, manquant encore une fois de le faire tomber, il eut pitié de son homme et enleva la dernière barrière qui cachait l'objet de son désir. La verge gonflée rebondit sur le ventre de son propriétaire, laissant de petites gouttes de sperme sur son ventre, le brun ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et envala d'un seul mouvement la verge.

\- Sasss'kkee ! Naruto cria ses mains retrouvèrent leur place dans la chevelure du brunet.

Celui-ci mit encore plus de vigueur dans les mouvements de tête tentant de le prendre encore plus loin et de sa main valide, il caressait les bourses de celui-ci, il était euphorique de pouvoir de nouveau goûter son amant. Il mit rapidement son index dans sa bouche sans altérer son mouvement de tête et l'humidifia du mieux qu'il pût une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il retira son doigt et le dirigea vers l'entrée de son amant, qui ne se doutait de rien. Il tourna doucement avec son doigt autour de l'anneau de chair pour aviser son amoureux, il sentit celui-ci écarter les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès, il inséra doucement son doigt, il sentit Naruto se tendre un peu, il cessa tout mouvement excepté celui de sucer son pénis, son amant bougea un peu ses hanches, et il reprit son mouvement avec son doigt en y allant doucement lorsqu'il sentit Naruto complètement se détendre, il en inséra un deuxième et commença son mouvement de ciseaux en tâchant de trouver la petite boule de nerf qui ferait le bonheur de son amant, il la trouva rapidement et appuya dessus à chaque fois qu'il passait près. Naruto était complètement incohérent sous lui, bougea ses hanches d'une manière désordonnée, lâchant des mots qui ressemblaient vaguement au prénom du brun. Celui-ci retira délicatement ses doigts Naruto gémit et grogna en même temps Sasuke leva le visage vers celui de son amoureux, et il fut encore une fois estomaqué de la beauté de l'homme qui l'aimait et alla réclamer ses lèvres. Naruto avalât pratiquement ses lèvres et suçota sa langue.

\- Sas je te veux, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Ses mots allèrent directement dans son ventre, son érection devint plus dure, si possible.

Il se repositionna devant l'entrée de son homme, celui-ci le regardait le regard plein d'amour et de confiance, il ne brisa pas le contact lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la chaleur étroite de son entrée. Il était chez lui maintenant ils ne faisaient qu'un comme ils devraient toujours l'être. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il cessa de bouger, il voulait absorber ce moment pour ne jamais l'oublier, l'abandon total de Naruto, l'amour qu'il lisait dans son visage, les larmes apparurent encore une fois, et cette fois aussi il les laissa aller, c'était son hommage à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas doué avec les paroles, il préférait laisser ses actions parler pour lui, il vit la compréhension dans le visage de son amoureux. Il commença alors son mouvement de va-et-vient doucement et en profondeur en se penchant pour aller embrasser l'homme qui était toute sa raison de vivre. La passion prit rapidement possession des deux hommes, Naruto avait croisé ses jambes à l'arrière du dos de Sasuke et appuyait fort pour approfondir ses coups de boutoir. Leurs actes étaient un hymne à leur amour, ils étaient fort brusques et pleins de tendresse exactement comme ils se sentaient vis-à-vis l'autre.

\- Sas plus fort, je vais...Naruto haleta demandant toujours plus de force.

Alors le brun prit ses jambes et les déposa sur ses épaules, et ainsi il pouvait encore plus approfondir ses coups de rein, et il atteignit la prostate du blond qui se mit à complètement délirer, il le grafigna le dos tout d'un coup Naruto éjacula entre eux, sans que Sasuke eut besoin de toucher à sa verge cette vue et la pression des parois du blond sur la queue, eut raison de lui, et il éclata dans l'antre chaud du blond, il répandit sa semence à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de se tasser pour ne pas tomber sur son amoureux, ils restèrent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre à reprendre leur souffle en silence. Après un moment, Sasuke se leva la main de Naruto, l'attrapa immédiatement.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Je vais seulement nous chercher un linge. Le brun quitta rapidement alla dans la salle de bain, pris un linge qu'il mouilla d'eau chaude.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage, le brun s'avança vers lui et lui nettoya délicatement le ventre ainsi que ses fesses pour ensuite lancer le linge souillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il se glissa dans le lit auprès de Naruto aussitôt celui-ci, l'enveloppa dans son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu aimes la maison ? La voix de Naruto était basse et pleine de fatigue.

\- Je l'adore, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu. Je t'aime tellement. Encore une fois, l'émotion de Sasuke était en surface.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je suis heureux que la maison te plaise. Il y a aussi un jardin à l'arrière que tu pourras aménager à ton goût.

Les deux hommes ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ils étaient heureux, ils étaient ensemble, et pour le reste, ils régleraient lorsque le temps arriverait. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient tout simplement profiter de leur temps ensemble le plus possible. La réalité reviendrait bien assez vite et ils n'auraient pas le choix de faire face à celle-ci à ce moment-là.


	20. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch20

chapitre 20

Hinata se dépêchait de retourner chez elle, elle avait été absente trop longtemps et son père devait déjà être passablement irrité, surtout s'il avait pris la peine d'envoyer Natsu à sa recherche. Une fois à la porte principale, elle ralentit le pas pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer et poussa doucement la porte. Une fois dans le hall, elle cessa de marcher un moment et écouta pour voir si elle entendait quelqu'un au loin. Elle fonça les sourcils, le manoir était étrangement calme, presque trop silencieux, elle haussa les épaules et se mit en chemin pour aller à sa chambre pour se changer, et ensuite elle irait voir son père. Elle avait gardé le paquet sanglant dans un compartiment caché dans sa chambre, elle pourrait ainsi apaiser quelque peu son père. Ensuite, elle devrait trouver un moyen de savoir où était passé Sasuke, elle devait le retrouver avant que Naruto le fasse, sinon elle devrait expliquer à celui-ci pour quelle raison elle avait agi ainsi. Hinata était presque sûre que celui-ci pouvait être raisonnable, il lui faudrait seulement endormir le kyûbi qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier, elle pourrait raisonner avec le renard plus tard lorsque Sasuke aurait disparu pour de bon. Elle regrettait maintenant son moment de faiblesse en laissant la vie sauve à l'Uchiha, elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle pourrait sans aucun problème remplacer celui-ci dans la vie de Naruto. Elle montrait à celui-ci la force de son amour, elle l'aiderait à surmonter la perte de son meilleur ami, elle lui servirait de pilier et ensuite elle l'entourait de son amour. Elle serait en mesure de lui offrir une famille, il ne manquerait plus jamais de rien, et avec l'aide de sa famille, leurs appuis, il serait élu 7e Hokage sans aucun problème ni contestation. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements alla dans sa douche privée et se lava rapidement avant de s'asperger du parfum préféré de son pè revêtit ensuite une simple yukata à motif floral, ensuite elle sonna une servante une fois celle-ci arrivée, elle lui demanda d'aller aviser son père de son retour. La servante salua et quitta rapidement la pièce, Hinata s'installa en avant de son miroir et brossa doucement sa chevelure pour ensuite placer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la même servante revient à sa chambre.

\- Maître Hyûga vous demande d'aller le visiter dans ses quartiers. Hinata congédia la servante d'un signe de tête.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sourit satisfaite du résultat, elle alla récupérer le paquet qu'elle allait remettre à son père, le cuir chevelu et la bague ensanglantée de Sasuke. Après un dernier regard à son reflet, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas léger, elle savait qu'elle serait en mesure de retourner la situation à son avantage, son père ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Kô, et maintenant il se poserait des questions à propos de la disparition de son garde Natsu. Ceci ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, jamais il ne pourrait faire le lien entre leur disparition, et elle, personne ne les avaient vu ensemble, personne à part Kô était au courant et celui-ci ne parlerait plus jamais. Le décès de Natsu était un malheureux accident, s'il ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'à la cave, il serait encore vivant, elle soupira, elle regrettait la perte des deux hommes, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait un plan à accomplir et rien ne l'empêcherait de le réussir, le bonheur de Naruto était en jeu. Elle arriva devant la porte des quartiers de son père, elle prit une bonne inspiration et cogna pour ensuite entrer et se diriger au salon ou son père l'attendait.

\- Te voici donc ma fille, je t'ai cherché partout. Le père de la jeune femme était dos à celle-ci et face à un foyer.

\- Je suis désolée, père, je suis allée marcher dans la forêt et j'ai perdu le fil du temps. Hinata répondit de sa voix la plus soumise en gardant les yeux au sol et ses deux mains jointes ensemble.

Son père garda le silence, une tactique qu'il utilisait souvent pour sortir les gens de leur mutisme, car le silence les dérangeait, mais Hinata ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction aujourd'hui, elle garda donc elle aussi le silence. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, seul le son des bûches qui brûlaient dans le foyer brisaient le silence, elle entendit son père se lever et se diriger vers elle, l'héritière garda les yeux baissés et resta immobile. Son père s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, elle resta de marbre et attendit. Il leva sa main, elle mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'empêcher de réagir, il glissa sa main dans son chignon et défie celui-ci délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste presque affectueux.

\- Serais-tu au courant où se trouve Kô ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je cherche à savoir où il est. Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Natsu de tenter de le retrouver, mais il semble aussi avoir disparu à son tour. Ne trouves-tu pas ceci étrange, ma fille ?

Hinata ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, elle garda le silence et les yeux baissés, mais son père n'était pas satisfait de son attitude car il prit son ses joues entre ses doigts de sa main droite et sera fortement en lui relevant le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle maintient le regard dans le sien, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, mais son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne devait pas laisser rien transparaître.

\- Hinata, je t'ai posé une question !

Elle réalisa que peut-être elle avait gardé le silence un peu trop longtemps.

\- Oui, père, c'est une situation étrange, je n'ai pas vu Kô depuis quelques jours, et encore plus pour Natsu. Elle garda son regard visé sur celui de son père.

Son père l'étudia attentivement auscultant son regard, elle savait qu'il ne trouverait rien, c'était quand même lui qui lui avait tout montré. Il relâcha son visage, elle dut se retenir de masser ses joues car celle-ci était douloureuse. Il se détourna d'elle pour retourner dans le salon dans son sofa, il lui fit signe de la main de la suivre. Elle s'avança doucement, Hinata en profita pour déposer son paquet sanglant sur la table basse à la gauche, son père, celui-ci leva un sourcil surpris, mais étendit tout de même sa main pour ouvrir le colis. La mèche de cheveux ainsi qu'un bout de peau étaient séchés de sang, la bague était au milieu du paquet. Hiashi prit la bague avec une baguette pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, il l'a reconnu immédiatement, il avait vu un jeune Itachi le porter, donc elle provenait donc de son petit frèreSa fille aurait-elle réussi à se débarrasser de l'Uchiha ? Il se pencha vers la mèche de cheveux avec le bout de scalp, était encore attaché à son bout, il était difficile de confirmer à 100 % que ceci appartenait bel et bien au ninja, mais avec la bague, il pouvait se réjouir et croire que sa fille avait éliminé l'homme.

\- As-tu eu de la difficulté ?

\- Non, père, j'ai administré le somnifère dans son thé tel que prévu, et ensuite avec Kô, on a fait une vraie bataille dans l'appartement de Naruto. Ensuite, nous avons quitté avec Sasuke inconscient, et je l'ai achevé dans la forêt avant de mettre le feu à son corps. La jeune fille regarda son père durant toute la longueur de son récit.

Le patriarche se rassit confortablement dans son sofa en joignant ses mains ensemble sous son menton, il regarda pensivement sa fille quelques minutes en silence.

\- Je te félicite d'avoir mené à bien ta mission, ma fille. J'ai entendu que Naruto était de retour de mission. Va le voir, va le supporter dans ce temps difficile pour lui et assure-toi qu'il tombe sous ton charme.

\- Père, j'ai croisé Naruto ce matin au bureau de l'Hokage avant d'aller en forêt.

Celui-ci la regarda surpris pour ensuite plisser les yeux, il trouva étrange qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé immédiatement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je m'y attendais.

Le regard de son père se durcit, ses lèvres se pincèrent ensemble, elle sut immédiatement que ça aurait dû être la première chose qu'elle aurait dû mentionner.

\- Donc que s'est-il passé exactement ? La voix de son père était tranchante.

\- Lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau de Tsunade-Sama, je me suis fait attaquer par... Naruto, elle avait baissé sensiblement la voix vers la fin de sa phrase.

Son père se leva d'un bon de son sofa en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

\- Pour quelle raison ne m'as-tu pas mentionné, ce fait important ? La voix de son père vibrait de colère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant hors de lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Père, je n'y ai pas pensé. Elle baissa le regard, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Celui-ci avait agrippé son épaule gauche fortement, douloureusement, Hinata ne réagit pas à la souffrance qui se dégageait de son épaule. La pression ne diminua pas lorsque que celui-ci s'approcha de son visage, son souffle chaud sur son visage la rendait nerveuse, et elle commençait à avoir peur.

\- Décrit-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé et ne laisse rien au hasard. Il exigea en relâchant son épaule si subitement qu'elle manqua presque de tomber.

Elle tenta de se regrouper, de reprendre contenance, elle se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir mentionné immédiatement cette altercation avec Naruto. Mais elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à réfléchir, et cette rencontre avec le blondinet lui avait temporairement sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à ce que son père le mentionne à nouveau. Hinata inspira profondément pour se calmer et réfléchir comment bien expliquer la situation à son père.

\- J'avais décidé d'aller voir Tsunade-Sama pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Pour réaffirmer mon histoire à propos de la disparition de Sasuke. Donc une fois sur place, j'ai cogné à la porte et ensuite j'ai pénétré dans son bureau. Avant même que je puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, j'étais écrasé contre le mur, la main de Naruto autour de ma gorge, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était en contrôle.

Le visage inexpressif jusqu'à ce moment de son père s'anima légèrement, son buste se pencha légèrement vers l'avant démontrant son intérêt.

\- Donc le Kyûbi s'exclama que Sasuke n'avait pas confiance en moi, et il exigea que je lui dise où il était. Je n'ai pas eu à répondre car Sakura-chan arriva et parla avec le démon lui demandant de me relâcher. Après celui-ci exigea de parler seul avec Shikamaru et Tsunade-Sama, me laissant seule avec Sakura-chan. Celle-ci en profita pour soigner mon cou, on ne parla pas et on attendit le retour de Tsunade-Sama. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Hokage-sama est revenues nous rejoindre au salon, naturellement elle m'a posé des questions par rapport à la réaction du kyûbi, et je lui ai donné mon point de vue, et je suis sûr que les deux femmes ont cru en mon explication.

Elle se tue à la fin de son récit et attendit le verdict de son père, celui-ci avait repris sa position initiale dans son sofa et fermé les yeux. Hinata voyait bien qu'il étudiait tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, analysait les possibilités diverses de chacune des situations, il n'était peut-être pas Shikamaru, mais il était quand même un fier stratège. L'héritière se demanda ce que son père allait établir comme plan, ce qu'il exigerait d'elle dans les prochains jours, moment et même minute.

\- Retourne dans tes quartiers et cette fois-ci ne quitte pas la pièce sans m'en aviser au préalable. Tu as encore la fiole que je t'avais donnée ? Celle pour amadouer le démon ?

\- Oui père, elle est sécurisée dans ma chambre.

\- Parfais, garde-la à porter de main, je vais tenter d'avoir un entretien avec l'Hokage.

Il se leva et lui tournant le dos, lui signifiant la fin de l'entretien, elle le salua même s'il ne la voyait plus et quitta la pièce en silence. En retournant à sa chambre, elle réalisait à quel point son plan était à risque d'échec. Tout ça, car elle avait épargné l'Uchiha, elle n'aurait pas dû tomber dans la sensibilité qui la caractérisait et aurait dû l'éliminer comme ça avait été prévu. Maintenant elle était confinée chez elle, elle n'avait plus son garde pour l'aider à régler son plan. Hinata savait que si Naruto retrouvait Sasuke avant elle, elle risquait de tout perdre, et son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais la traîtrise de ne pas avoir tué l'Uchiha, et il la ferait éliminer si ce n'était pas le Kyûbi qui s'en chargeait. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, son regard se posa automatiquement sur la photo de Naruto qu'elle gardait tout près, ceci l'encourageait, elle était persuadée que celui-ci verrait la profondeur de son amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et il la prendrait comme conjointe, il lui fallait tout simplement le convaincre que Sasuke n'était pas le bon pour lui. Rassurée, elle se laissa aller au sommeil, une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Hiashi marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Konoha, Shôta un autre garde du corps le suivait de près en silence. Le patriarche était irrité de devoir se déplacer à nouveau à la Tour et devoir se plier à la bienséance envers la blonde, mais il devait exiger en tant que père d'Hinata des explications par rapport à l'attaque de Naruto vis-à-vis d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait plus de détails et il pourrait exiger une sorte de compensation pour atteinte à la personne ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il devait absolument savoir où était le Jinchûriki, il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire ingérer le contenu de la fiole. Avec l'aide d'un de ses plus anciens scientifiques, il avait analysé le contenu de celle-ci et tenté de découvrir quel impact il pourrait y avoir avec un Bijû. Selon tous les tests que l'homme avait faits, il semblerait que le contenu de la fiole ait le même impact sur le démon que sur son porteur, il frotta ses mains ensemble satisfait, il ne restait qu'à trouver un moyen de faire avaler le contenu au blond et le tour serait joué. Il aurait le contrôle total du kyûbi grâce à lui, et finalement les Hyûga auraient le contrôle sur Konoha, il dut se retenir pour ne pas ricaner tout seul. Ils étaient arrivés entretemps à la Tour et ils se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois près de la porte, il ralentit pour prendre un rythme plus distingué, Shôta fit pareil sans un mot gardant toujours une distance respectueuse entre eux. Arriver à la porte, le garde cogna un coup et recula d'un pas laissant Hiashi être la première personne vue une fois que la porte s'ouvrirait. Le visage de Shizune apparu soudainement, elle leva un sourcil.

\- Hyûga-San ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Je suis ici pour exiger une rencontre avec Hokage-Sama suite à l'altercation qu'Hinata a eu lieu hier avec Uzumaki-San, et je veux savoir quelles seront les actions portées contre lui.

L'assistante ne sembla pas surprise par sa requête, elle le laissa entrer dans le bureau, mais celui-ci était vide.

\- Je vais aviser Tsunade-Sama et je vous reviens dans un instant.

Elle le laissa dans le bureau sans surveillance apparente, mais il n'était pas dupe au point de croire qu'il n'avait personne qui le regardait. Il resta donc immobile au milieu de la pièce, son garde à sa gauche tout aussi immobile, aucune parole ne fut échangée. L'homme commençait à perdre patience, il n'était pas un homme qui aimait attendre, mais dans la situation actuelle, il ne devait pas monter aucun signe de son irritation, ceci pourrait jouer contre lui dans quelques minutes. Environ dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la pièce attenante s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'adjointe apparut.

\- Désolée du délai Tsunade-Sama est prête à vous recevoir maintenant.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans la pièce, ce n'est que grâce à des années de pratique qu'il put garder un visage de marbre une fois dans la pièce, car en face de lui sur un divan se trouvait Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki, ils se tenaient par la main et ils le regardaient froidement sans aucune émotion. Il s'avança jusqu'à une chaise libre en face du divan où les deux hommes prenaient place. À leur gauche se trouvait Kiba Inuzuka et son clébard, il trouva étrange que le ninja canin soit sur place alors qu'il avait demandé une entrevue avec l'Hokage, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et attendit que Tsunade prenne la parole, celle-ci semblait étudier des documents placés sur une petite table dans le coin de la pièce et n'avait toujours pas levé la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait remarqué son arrivée encore une fois, il décida de rester silencieux et de voir ce qui se passait exactement. Comment était-il possible de l'Uchiha, soit face à lui, et il semblait en pleine forme, à part les lignes de fatigue sur son visage. Avait-il réussi à faire croire à son décès à sa fille ? Pourtant, celle-ci, avec le Byakugan, pouvait être difficilement bernée, avait-il réussi à la mettre dans un genjutsu ? Elle lui avait pourtant assuré que celui-ci était inconscient lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Naruto. Tout ça ne faisait aucun sens.

\- Hyûga-San. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des questions pour moi ? La voix de Tsunade-Sama le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il ne se donna pas le temps d'hésiter.

\- En effet, j'aimerais comprendre pour quelle raison Uzumaki-San a attaqué ma fille plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Il regardait le jeune homme en parlant, il remarqua immédiatement la colère qui émanait de celui-ci et avoir été un autre homme, il aurait eu peur. Sasuke lui tenait fermement la main, il remarqua que Naruto se calma quelque peu après que l'autre ninja lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Tsunade-Sama se leva et s'approcha du milieu de la pièce, elle avait un parchemin en main.

\- Avant d'aller de l'avant avec votre requête, j'ai une question pour vous.

Avant même qu'Hiashi puisse intervenir ou même l'interrompre, celle-ci continua.

\- Vous reconnaissez Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru ? Elle enchaîna sans attendre sa réponse.

\- J'aimerais savoir s'ils vous manquent deux ninjas ?

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda directement dans les yeux un défi dans son regard, elle connaissait donc la réponse et le confrontait à la réalité s'il lui mentait.

\- En effet, Hokage-Sama, je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait deux de mes hommes qui manquait à l'appel.

\- Pour quelle raison n'ai-je pas été immédiatement avisé de leur disparition ?

\- Ce sont des ninjas de mon Clan. Hiashi répondit sèchement.

\- Ce sont avant tout des shinobis de Konoha ! La voix de l'Hokage avait monté d'un ton, elle avait serré ses poings le long de son corps.

\- Vous auriez dû m'aviser immédiatement de cette situation. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour les aider.

Il entendit Naruto gronder à ses paroles, il tourna vivement la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes, ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, mais Naruto avait mis un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Sasuke, celui-ci avait déposé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et le regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Hiashi aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire avaler ce sourire, il voulait voir le dernier Uchiha disparaître à tout jamais il était le dernier obstacle pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'était pas un homme stupide, il voyait très bien l'affection que les deux hommes se portaient, il trouva ceci grandement immoral, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que l'Hokage acceptait ceci en même temps elle était très malléable lorsqu'on parlait de Naruto. Celle-ci continua à parler.

-Hier, Shikamaru et Naruto ont retrouvé Sasuke dans une grotte abandonnée près des terrains d'entraînement, ensuite ils ont ramené Sasuke ici pour que je puisse l'examiner par chance, il allait bien en général.

Elle cessa de parler en se retournant vers le blondinet qui semblait devenir de moins en moins patient, il semblait vouloir se lever de sa chaise et l'aura qui l'entourait dégageait une colère froide. La femme s'avança vers le blond, se pencha vers le couple et mit son index sur le milieu du front à Naruto, celui-ci se calma instantanément, elle se retourna vers le patriarche.

\- Un peu plus tard, Shikamaru et Kiba sont retournés sur les lieux, mais un feu faisait rage à l'intérieur de la grotte, il fallut l'aide de Chôji Akimichi pour l'éteindre.

Elle tourna le regard vers le génie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien omis et continua son discours.

\- Une fois le feu éteint, Kiba entra dans la grotte avec Akamaru et vers le fond de celle-ci, ils trouvèrent ce qui semblait être une prison fabriquée à même le roc ainsi que deux corps trop brûlés pour être reconnus. Mais Kiba me confirma que les corps appartenaient bien au Hyûga.

Elle s'approcha d'Hiashi avec le parchemin en main et lui montra les deux corps brûlés placés sur une table d'autopsie grâce à leur protecteur frontal avec le symbole de Konoha, leur front avait été légèrement protégé des flammes et le signe des Hyûga était bien visible. L'homme observa plus attentivement les photos, il reconnut la tache de naissance à la base du cou de Kô, ainsi que les perles dans la chevelure de Natsu, il soupira tout ceci compliquaient beaucoup les choses. Il devait agir rapidement, il ne pouvait sûrement pas garder sous silence longtemps l'identité des deux hommes d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Hokage le découvrirait.

\- Je reconnais ces deux ninjas, ils appartenaient bien à ma famille, celui-ci dit-il en pointant la photo de gauche, est Kô Hyûga, le garde du corps d'Hinata, et celui-ci dit-il en pointant la deuxième photo, est Natsu Hyûga, mon garde du corps personnel.

Les autres personnes sur place le regardèrent Hiashi leva la tête dignement en regardant le Jinchûriki qui grognait comme un chien l'autre côté de la table, mais ce qui le troubla fut Sasuke, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et sans un mot, son sharingan s'activa tournant paresseusement dans son orbite. Il ne se dégageait rien de l'homme, la seule chose qui démontrait son mécontentement était son œil rouge, sa main était toujours dans celle de l'Uzumaki. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi un long moment sans que personne ne tente d'intervenir finalement, Sasuke brisa le contact, son œil revenant à sa couleur originale, il déposa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux comme si tout ceci était d'un ennui mortel pour lui. Naruto passa une main tendrement dans la chevelure du brun avant de tourner son attention vers Hiashi.

\- Comment pouvez-vous expliquer que deux de vos ninjas étaient présents dans la grotte qui habitait la cage qui avait été installée là seulement pour Sasuke ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la pièce Hiashi entendit la voix du blondinet, la voix avait beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, cette voix demandait une réponse claire, aucune trace d'un jeune garçon à problèmes n'apparaissait seulement celle d'un homme qui promettait douleur à quiconque oserait toucher à son être cher. S'il avait été plus jeune avec moins de vécu, le patriarche aurait eu peur de cette voix ainsi que du regard qui accompagnait celle-ci, il savait bien que ce regard devrait être bleu, mais au moment de prononcer ses paroles, le regard était rouge.

\- Je vais vous répondre en toute honnêteté, je n'ai aucune idée ce que Kô et Natsu faisaient dans cette grotte, mais je peux vous garantir que je n'ai jamais demandé à ceux-ci de faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre d'Uchiha-San. L'Hyûga avait répondu en gardant son regard planté dans celui de Naruto, il ne voulait pas lui donner la possibilité de trouver une faille dans son explication.

\- Maintenant, pour répondre à votre question initiale. Tsunade avait pris place à la droite d'Hiashi, elle continua.

\- Lorsque Hinata apparut dans mon bureau sans crier garde Kurama nous a tous pris par surprise en l'attaquant.

Hiashi émit un son de gorge démontrant son irritation, mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Donc Kurama expliqua que Sasuke n'avait pas confiance en Hinata et qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait raison de douter de votre fille.

Hiashi fonça les sourcils, ceci était très mauvais était-il possible que Sasuke ait deviné les intentions de sa fille avant que celle-ci passe à l'action ? Il n'eut pas temps de réfléchir plus à ceci car Sasuke parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- J'ai eu raison de douter de votre fille. Car lorsque je suis réveillé dans cette grotte, c'était un de vos hommes qui est décédé qui gardait ma cellule. Le soir de mon enlèvement, j'ai pris un thé préparé par Hinata, je me souviens avoir tenté de me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre, mais j'ai perdu connaissance.

Le patriarche n'osa pas croire que sa fille avait défié un ordre direct en gardant l'Uchiha vivant de son propre gré, elle allait regretter cette décision, mais pour l'instant, il devait trouver un moment à gagner du temps. Il s'adressa directement à Sasuke.

\- Mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, tu n'as pas vu Hinata verser quoi que ce soit dans le thé, et malheureusement je n'ai pas le contrôle total de mes ninjas.

Naruto ricana sur le divan, il semblait ne pas être en mesure de s'arrêter au bout que quelques secondes, il riait tellement fort qu'il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle Tsunade, s'approcha vivement de lui et lui donna une gifle sur sa joue gauche.

\- Naruto ! Contrôle-toi sinon je vais te faire sortir de ce bureau. L'Hokage regardait le jeune homme directement dans les yeux lui montrant qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution si celui-ci ne se reprenait pas en main.

Le jeune homme cessa immédiatement de rire, son regard trouva celui d'Hiashi, la rage et la colère qui y vit, lui donna un frisson qu'il tenta du mieux qu'il pût supprimer, il avait rarement eu peur pour sa vie, mais durant cette fraction de seconde, il était sûr que le Jinchûriki l'aurait tué. Finalement, il détourna le regard.

\- Aïe ! Baa-chan, tu m'a fait mal !

\- Si tu agissais correctement, je n'aurai pas besoin de te frapper. Tsunade répondit du tac au tac.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune, qui tenait dans ses mains un rouleau qu'elle remit à Tsunade, celle-ci l'ouvrit immédiatement lu le contenu avant de lever les yeux vers les hommes.

\- Hiashi-San, je vais vous demander de patienter ici encore quelque temps, Sasuke et Naruto, vous allez aussi m'attendre dans mon bureau. Je dois aller faire des vérifications par rapport à tout ça, je vous demande à tous de rester sur place, je vais vous revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Shizune tint la porte ouverte une fois que Tsunade quitta la pièce en regardant les deux jeunes hommes se lever et contourner la table basse, Sasuke avait un petit sourire narquois en regardant l'Hyûga et Naruto agit comme-ci, l'homme n'était pas présent, et celui-ci en fut soulagé, il eut honte de se l'avouer. Ensuite, la porte se referma derrière eux, Hiashi se dit qu'il devrait s'arranger rapidement pour qu'Hinata ne puisse parler avec l'Hokage, il se devait de la faire disparaître, celle-ci avait traversé une ligne qu'elle n'aura jamais due, et elle le regretterait amèrement aussitôt qu'il puisse mettre là sur celle-ci. Pour le moment, il devrait prendre son mal en patience et attendre la suite des événements.


	21. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch21

Ch20

Kakashi et Sai étaient enfin de retour au village, les deux hommes ne prirent pas le temps d'aller à leur demeure pour se laver et se changer au lieu de cela, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Tour. Sai ne pouvait peut-être pas exprimer ses sentiments aussi bien que les autres, mais avoir vu Naruto dans cet état l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne le croyait, il en avait d'ailleurs parlé avec le copie ninja. Après plusieurs discussions, il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait était de la peur et de l'inquiétude, ce qui était normal entre amis, maintenant il avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles du blond et savoir ce qui se passait avec Sasuke, il voulait l'aider. Il n'était pas particulièrement d'accord avec le choix de Naruto, mais Kakashi lui avait expliqué qu'on ne choisissait pas avec qui on tombait amoureux, donc il allait accepter Sasuke du mieux qu'il pouvait, car il l'avait rencontré une seule fois et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Naruto voulait aller si loin pour lui. Encore une fois, Kakashi avait souri sous son masque en lui disant qu'il comprendrait un jour lorsque son cœur reconnaîtrait sa tendre moitié, Sai ne croyait pas que ceci lui arriverait, il lui manquait trop d'informations pour pouvoir élaborer une relation avec une personne normale qui comprenait les émotions humaines. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop, il était habitué de vivre en marge de la société du village, il avait des amis et il s'en contentait parfaitement. Kakashi et lui arrivèrent finalement à la Tour, les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle, mais n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ils saluèrent rapidement les gardes en poste et continuèrent leurs ascensions vers l'étage du bureau à Tsunade, Kakashi cogna un coup rapide avant d'ouvrir la porte et ils pénétraient dans le bureau. Tsunade et Shizune travaillaient sur des documents qui couvraient le bureau de l'Hokage, le message que Sai avait envoyé était sur le dessus d'une des nombreuses piles de papier.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Tsunade s'exclama en se levant de sa chaise, contournant son bureau et se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Shizune va me chercher les boissons réparatrices qui sont dans le frigo du salon.

L'assistante obéie et sortie rapidement de la pièce pour revenir presque aussitôt avec deux bouteilles ouvertes et les offris aux deux ninjas assoiffés, ils la remercièrent de la tête avant d'avaler le contenu des bouteilles. La fraîcheur et le goût de menthe leur donnèrent immédiatement un sentiment de relaxation Tsunade, les invita à prendre place sur les chaises face au bureau. Kakashi s'étira les jambes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Nous sommes revenus le plus rapidement possible, je craignais le pire, et le fait que tout soit calme au village me soulage, mais Tsunade, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? Avez-vous retrouvé Sasuke ? Et où est Naruto ?

L'Hokage les regarda à tour de rôle, la fatigue évidente sur leurs visages et la saleté de leurs vêtements démontraient qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de temps pour vraiment se reposer, elle leur sourit contente de voir que Naruto avait des amis aussi fidèles qu'eux. Elle commença le récit au moment du retour de Naruto sans tourner les coins ronds, leur expliquant du mieux qu'elle pue tous les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis le retour du blondinet ainsi que le sauvetage de Sasuke et les accusations de celui-ci vis-à-vis d'Hinata. Ensuite, elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait convoqué les deux ninjas à venir la voir en fin d'après-midi, ils pouvaient être présents s'ils le désiraient car, par la suite, elle devrait exiger la visite de Hyûga Hiashi et Hinata pour répondre aux accusations qui pesaient contre la jeune fille qui, selon Tsunade, n'avait certainement pas agi seule.

Donc, lors de la visite surprise d'Hiashi, les deux shinobis étaient dans une autre pièce avec vue sur ce qui se passait dans le salon Tsunade qui expliquait à Naruto et Sasuke ce qui se passerait avec l'acte porté contre l'Uchiha ainsi que les étapes à suivre. Ils voyaient bien le lien qui unissait les deux ninjas face à leur Hokage, non seulement ils se tenaient la main, mais ils irradiaient la paix et bonheur. Lorsque Hiashi Hyûga apparut par hasard à la porte du bureau, Sai remarqua immédiatement le changement de Naruto, la tension qui apparut dans ses épaules, son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la colère, le changement était plus subtil chez Sasuke, son sharingan apparut brièvement pour disparaître aussitôt, mais sa prise sur la main de son amoureux s'était raffermie. Lorsque Naruto avait semblé sur le point de perdre patience, Kakashi se tendit prêt à intervenir pour empêcher les événements de se dégrader, mais Tsunade et Sasuke réussissent à calmer le blond, le copie ninja soupira de soulagement. Par la suite, lorsque Shizune revient avec un parchemin et que Tsunade demandait aux ninjas et au patriarche de rester sur place pour qu'elle puisse valider une information Sai et Kakashi su que c'était le moment qu'ils attendaient, ils pourraient ainsi aussi participer à la capture de la personne qui avait créé autant de colère de peur et de chagrin chez leur ami. Ils se mirent donc en route en même temps que les autres shinobis assignés à cette mission, Tsunade leur avait donné la possibilité d'aller se reposer au lieu de participer, mais les deux hommes avaient refusé d'une seule voix leur Hokage leur avait souri et ils s'étaient mis en route.

Lorsqu'elle quitta son bureau, suivie de Shizune Tsunade savait qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre l'information qu'elle venait d'obtenir, ne devait pas se rendre aux oreilles de la personne concernée. Les résultats de l'analyse faite plus tôt lui avait paru familier malgré que la fleur en question était assez rare dans leur région, mais après avoir parlé avec Ino, elle avait réalisé que la seule autre place autre que chez la fleuriste ou ces fleurs pourrait être était dans le jardin des Hyûga. Une fois dans le bas de la Tour, elle demanda à une dizaine de ces shinobis de la suivre au Manoir pour faire la perquisition des fleurs. Tsunade avait mandaté deux ANBU pour procéder à l'arrestation d'Hinata, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la jeune femme et la blonde ne voulait pas que l'héritière parvienne à s'échapper. Une fois à l'extérieur de la Tour Tsunade donna le signal et tous les shinobis se dissipèrent aux quatre coins sans aucun bruit, elle fit pareil et se mit en direction du quartier des Hyûga. Une fois près de la demeure, elle donna le signal à tous de rester sur leur position sans bouger et sans bruit, la femme évalua rapidement les environs. Elle savait que Kakashi et Sai n'étaient pas loin et comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait le copie ninja apparut silencieusement à ses côtés.

\- Tu pourrais demander à Pakun s'il pouvait valider la présence d'Hinata sur les lieux ainsi que le nombre de gardes près des quartiers de celle-ci ?

Elle avait murmuré bougeant à peine les lèvres pour être totalement sûre de ne pas être découvert et garder l'élément de surprise auprès d'Hinata. Le ninja hocha la tête et fit les signes nécessaires, Pakun apparut silencieusement dans un nuage de fumée, le chien ninja sembla déjà savoir ce qui se passait car il resta muet contrairement à son habitude. Kakashi se pencha vers celui-ci pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui une fois l'explication donnée, le canin sauta en bas de l'arbre sans bruit et se dirigea vers la porte principale et sauta sans effort par-dessus la grille. Il disparut ensuite dans l'ombre du jardin, tous les ninjas sur place attendirent le signal du chien-ninja anxieusement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, un seul jappement se fit attendre.

Tous les shinobis sur place s'élancèrent en même temps entrant par plusieurs entrées simultanément, donnant peu de chances aux gardes Hyûga de réagir et de donner l'alarme aux membres de la maisonnée. Sai, Kakashi et Tsunade se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur des portes, l'Hokage se dirigea immédiatement vers les jardins pour tenter de retrouver la fleur qui prouverait l'implication d'Hinata, ou tout du moins solidifierait leurs preuves obtenues avec le restant de thé et le témoignage de Sasuke. Sai et Kakashi se séparèrent la recherche du plancher inférieur pour tenter de trouver Hinata, ils se déplacèrent en silence, continuant à surprendre les occupants de la Maison principale. Kakashi avait décidé de prendre l'aile ouest, laissant à Sai l'aile est de l'imposante demeure le corbeau avait encore de la difficulté à réaliser qu'il y avait une possibilité que la jeune femme timide soit derrière l'enlèvement de Sasuke. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait remarqué que celle-ci aimait Naruto, et il savait aussi que cet amour n'était pas seulement de l'amitié et que malheureusement pour celle-ci, cette affection ne serait jamais retournée comme elle espérait. Kakashi avait aussi vu et reconnu ce qui liait les deux jeunes hommes bien avant que ceux-ci sachent eux-mêmes ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être la jeune fille ne pouvait pas reconnaître le lien qui liait Sasuke et Naruto, elle avait quand même vécu dans un environnement fermé, malgré sa présence à l'académie, et Naruto avait brisé beaucoup de barrières à son sujet et Hinata c'était peut-être reconnu dans le jeune hommeLe copie ninja activa son sharingan ne voulant pas se faire prendre à revers, il inspectait brièvement les portes des chambres sans les ouvrir, il reconnaîtrait celle d'Hinata si jamais il était dans la bonne aile. Kakashi n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la demeure principale des Hyûga était immense avant aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant ni rencontré personne. Au bout du couloir à droite, il reconnut enfin le chakra d'Hinata, il ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, il inspecta rapidement la pièce des yeux et vit Hinata endormie sur un divan. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la jeune endormie, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir au moment même où il avançait sa main vers l'héritière, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. La jeune kunochis se leva dans un mouvement fluide et se positionna dans une position de défense.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Sasuke. Ce n'était pas une question, la jeune femme venait de faire une déclaration.

Kakashi leva ses deux mains en avant de lui tentant de paraître le moins menaçant possible.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça, Hinata ?

La kunochi n'avait pas bougé son regard, elle était complètement alerte et son Byakugan était en marche, il était évident qu'elle était en train d'analyser la situation pour prendre la meilleure option.

\- Je voulais que Naruto comprenne à quel point je l'aime. Je me suis dit que si Sasuke n'était plus dans les parages, je pourrais l'aider à surmonter son chagrin et finalement il m'ouvrirait son cœur. Mais j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse en laissant la vie sauve à Sasuke si je l'avais exécuté comme père me l'avait demandé, tout ceci ne serait pas en train d'arriver.

Le copie ninja n'était qu'à moitié surpris de la déclaration d'Hinata, ce qui le surprenait le moins était l'implication de son père, mais le fait qu'elle regret d'avoir épargné la vie à Sasuke, ceci le choquait car Hinata avait toujours été une jeune fille tendre et douce. Il se demandait s'il pourrait raisonner avec elle, semblait en contrôle de ses moyens, il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire pour eux de se battre, Kakashi ne voulait blesser la jeune femme, mais si elle attaquait, il n'aurait pas le choix, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'Hinata l'attaquait.

\- Jûkenhô !

Il savait qu'elle voulait atteindre ses points chakras pour l'immobiliser, mais ça ne serait pas aussi simple pour celle-ci, elle devait le savoir pourtant.

\- Sharingan !

Le copie ninja remis en fonction son oeil pour mieux évaluer les attaques de la jeune fille et après un moment d'hésitation de part et d'autre les deux ninjas attaquèrent en même temps. Hinata s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu combattre, mais Kakashi ne prévoyait pas la laisser gagner et ainsi s'échapper.

\- Suiyûdan no jutsu ! Il lança ainsi un dragon d'eau sur la jeune femme qui l'esquiva.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, l'eau créée par son jutsu mouillant leurs pieds, la jeune fille s'élança à nouveau.

\- Jûho Sôshiken ! Deux lions bleutés apparurent sur ses poings, et cette fois-ci, elle atteignit Kakashi sur son épaule gauche.

Il dut faire un saut par en arrière en tenant son épaule avec sa main droite, il ne pouvait plus lever son bras et il se retrouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Il sauta une fois de plus vers l'arrière pour se donner un peu d'espace entre eux, mais Hinata ne l'entendait pas ainsi et sauta vers l'avant une fois de plus et l'attaqua. Le copie ninja réussit à éviter de justesse le coup-de-poing de la femme, il avait peut-être négligé celle-ci plus qu'il croyait. Il devait réfléchir et rapidement pour trouver une solution à son impasse, sinon elle parviendrait à l'immobiliser, et elle pourrait s'évader sans que l'alarme n'ait été donnée encore une fois, il dut faire un saut sur le côté pour éviter une autre attaque, il soupira peut-être, se faisait-il tout simplement trop vieux.

\- Fûinjutsu- Koshi Tandan ! Au même moment, la voix de Sai les surprit tous les deux, et avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, le tigre dessiné par l'artiste avait attrapé l'héritière et avait réintégré le parchemin avec celle-ci.

Kakashi soupira bruyamment.

\- Merci, Sai ! Tu m'as sauvé beaucoup de mal de tête. Le copie ninja le remercia chaleureusement.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu utiliser ce jutsu, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Très utile lorsqu'on doit appréhender une personne et qu'on veut que ceci se passe incognito.

Le jeune ninja roula son parchemin pour ensuite le glisser dans son sac à dos, il regarda en souriant Kakashi et quitta la pièce. Le copie ninja soupira à nouveau oui définitivement, il commençait à être trop vieux pour ces histoires, ils devaient maintenant aviser Tsunade et les autres ninjas qu'ils avaient appréhendés Hinata, et ensuite ils devraient retourner à la Tour, il ne savait pas comment les prochains jours allaient se dérouler, mais il était sûr d'une chose, ça ne serait pas une histoire facile à traiter pour leur Hokage. Il était heureux de ne pas être dans ses souliers à l'heure actuelle Naruto pouvait être tellement impulsif, il pourrait blesser l'héritière avant même qu'ils ait le fin mot de l'histoire, et ça, c'était sans compter la fierté d'Uchiha qui demanderait du sang pour l'injure qu'il avait subi. Non, il était heureux d'être un simple ninja.


	22. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch22

Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch22

*** Je tenais à remercier Flo qui a pris la peine de me laisser de beaux commentaires ! Je te dédie donc ce chapitre !***

Naruto tournait nerveusement en rond dans la pièce dans laquelle on leur avait demandé de patienter en attendant le retour de Tsunade-Sama, il gronda encore une fois en se tirant sur les cheveux. Cette situation lui mettait les nerfs à vif, il devrait avoir le droit d'exiger des réponses d'Hiashi. Il était persuadé que celui-ci avait quelque chose à voir avec les actions d'Hinata, pourquoi il ne le savait pas encore, mais il découvrirait la réponse si seulement il pouvait leur parler. Il tourna son regard vers son amoureux, celui-ci était installé confortablement sur le sofa, les yeux fermés avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? La voix de Naruto brisa le silence soudainement, mais Sasuke ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil violet avant de le refermer aussi lentement.

\- Calme-toi, Naruto. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, on aura nos réponses lors du retour de Tsunade-Sama, ou tout du moins un début de réponse.

Le calme que dégageait Sasuke, sa manière de sourire en coin à Naruto calma un peu son anxiété, mais pas son impatience, il recommença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

\- Mais pour quelle raison est-ce aussi long ? Le Jinchhûriki se plaignit encore à voix haute.

Cette fois-ci, son amoureux ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la place, il étira sa main paume vers le haut, le blondinet comprit le message et déposa la sienne dans la main tendue. Sasuke tira doucement sur celle-ci pour attirer son homme vers lui et le força à s'assoir à ses côtés. Le blond bougonna quelque peu, mais laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de son amoureux en fermant les yeux, il respira doucement la bonne odeur que celui-ci dégageait, il se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'il était près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi près l'un de l'autre en silence pendant un long moment, Naruto avait les yeux lourds et était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Bonjour, vous deux ! La voix de Kakashi résonna fortement dans la pièce tranquille.

Le blond bondit sur ses pieds et traversa la pièce en deux enjambés et donna une accolade à son mentor.

\- Kakashi-Sensei ! Vous êtes arrivé depuis combien de temps ? Où est Sai ?

Le copie ninja se dépris des bras de Naruto, son œil visible cherchant Sasuke du regard, celui-ci le regardait avec amusement. Kakashi n'avait pas vu Sasuke depuis plusieurs semaines, la transformation qui avait opéré chez le jeune homme l'émue tant qu'il dut détourner rapidement le regard pour reprendre contenance. L'ancien avenger se leva avec grâce du sofa sur lequel il prenait place et se dirigea tranquillement vers Kakashi, et il tendit sa main valide vers celui-ci. L'homme leva un sourcil surpris, mais tendit tout de même sa main vers celle de Sasuke une fois que leurs mains se soient joint, Kakashi attira le jeune homme dans ses bras. L'embrassade fut quelque peu maladroite, et finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en un seul morceau, Sasuke.

\- Et moi, je suis heureux de constater que tu vas bien.

Naruto, qui avait regarder l'échange sans bruit, les prit sans les avertir dans ses bras dans une espèce de grosse accolade collective, les deux autres hommes rougirent avant de ricaner nerveusement.

\- Bon ! Kakashi-Sensei, quand es-tu arrivé ? Où est Sai ?

Le corbeau sourit sous son masque en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Nous sommes revenus un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, Sai est présentement dans le bureau avec Tsunade-Sama, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je viens vous chercher.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent rapidement, leurs mains se joignant automatiquement, leurs deux regards se tournant vers le copie ninja.

\- On y va ? Naruto trépignait sur place, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Suivez-moi. Nous allons au bureau de Tsunade.

Kakashi sortit de la pièce suivie de près par les deux ninjas qui se tenaient toujours la main, un pas à peine derrière leur ancien sensei. Plus ils se rapprochaient du bureau de l'Hokage, plus ils entendaient des cris de colère une fois presque en face de la porte Naruto, reconnu la voix d'Hiashi Hyûga, la colère à peine contenue dans sa voix.

\- J'exige des explications sur le champ ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir ainsi.

Kakashi cogna et ouvrit la porte sur ces paroles du patriarche Hyûga, l'homme en question était debout les deux mains sur le bureau de l'Hokage, le visage rouge de colère. Sai était à gauche de Tsunade tenant un parchemin dans sa main droite, il fit un sourire à Naruto en le saluant avec sa main gauche. Tsunade interrompit la triade de l'Hyûga en levant la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Hyûga-San ! Ça suffit maintenant, prenez place ! La voix de la blonde ne laissait pas de place à contradiction.

L'homme cessa immédiatement de parler et prit place doucement sur la chaise en arrière de lui, ignorant totalement les ninjas qui venaient d'entre dans le bureau de l'Hokage, d'ailleurs celle-ci fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de prendre place sur les deux autres chaises en face de son bureau. Sasuke stratégiquement pris place entre Hiashi et Naruto, il voulait s'assurer d'avoir le temps de réagir si celui-ci agissait sur un coup de tête et tentait d'attaquer le patriarche. Le dernier Uchiha avait lui aussi des envies de meurtre et de vengeance, mais il était beaucoup plus patient que son amoureux, et il savait aussi que cette fois-ci, il aurait le support de leur Hokage. Une fois tout le monde en place, Tsunade demanda à Shizune de sceller la pièce en demandant aux agents ANBU présents sur place de quitter pour le moment, il restait donc dans la pièce Tsunade, Shizune qui prenait des notes, Hiashi Hyûga, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, ainsi que Sasuke. La blonde se rassit dans sa chaise face aux trois hommes en les dévisageant lentement un par un, ensuite elle sortit de son premier tiroir une petite fiole transparente qu'elle déposa doucement sur son bureau. La réaction d'Hiashi fut minime, mais ne passa pas inaperçue au regard perçant de Kakashi qui était debout accoté au mur, il semblait lire son livre, mais il observait attentivement tous les gens présents dans la pièce, et il avait vu le bref moment de panique d'Hiashi avant que celui-ci se reprenne Tsunade tourna sa tête vers Sai.

\- Sai, tu peux libérer Hinata maintenant.

À ces mots, les trois hommes face à elle se tendirent Hiashi tenta de masquer son expression de surprise et de peur, mais encore une fois Kakashi le remarqua immédiatement. Naruto s'était presque levé de sa chaise, mais la main ferme de Sasuke, le rassit sans ménagement sur sa chaise, mais le sharingan brilla brièvement dans son regard, ce fut tout ce qu'il laissa transparaître. Le ninja artiste lança son rouleau dans les airs.

\- Relâche !

L'héritière se fit expulser du parchemin sans cérémonie, elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux face à son père, ses longs cheveux devant son visage bloquait à tous la vue de son regard. Elle resta immobile au sol, Hinata ne tenta pas de se relever ni de bouger, le seul mouvement perçu était celui de ses épaules qui suivait le rythme de sa respiration.

\- Hinata Hyûga, relève-toi et fais-moi face. La voix de Tsunade résonna durement dans la pièce silencieuse.

La jeune femme se releva non sans mal, elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient sous elle, elle avait serré ses poings tellement fort qu'elle avait les doigts engourdis. Elle leva le regard vers son Hokage en évitant celui de son père et celui plus douloureux de Naruto, elle avait tellement espéré d'être en mesure de lui expliquer en tête-à-tête la raison de tout ceci. Mais maintenant il était probablement trop tard, elle avait bel et bien ressentit le sharingan et elle avait aussi deviné que les deux hommes étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre, elle avait échouée sur toute la ligne, tout ceci pour la raison que'elle avait voulu laisser la vie sauve à Sasuke. Si elle n'avait pas laissé sa sensibilité prendre le dessus, tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu, et elle aurait probablement Naruto dans ses bras en ce moment même. L'héritière remarqua par la suite sur le bureau de Tsunade la fiole que son père lui avait donnée celle pour faire en sorte que l'homme tombe amoureux d'elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine si elle n'était pas sévèrement punie par Tsunade-Sama, son père aurait bientôt fait à la faire disparaître sans laisser de trace.

\- Hinata, après la capture de Sasuke Uchiha, nous t'avons demandé de nous expliquer les événements de cette soirée. Non seulement tu as menti à tes collègues membres du Conseil, mais tu as aussi menti à ton Hokage. Pour quelle raison as-tu tenté de faire disparaître Sasuke ? La voix de l'hokage était froide et tranchante, aucune trace de familiarité était présente cette fois-ci. Mais ce fut la voix de Naruto qui la secoua le plus.

\- Pourquoi Hinata ? Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu veuilles me blesser à ce point ? Je croyais que tu étais mon amie. La voix du jeune homme se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie depuis les dernières heures semblait évanouie, tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la tristesse, et un sentiment de trahison, la main chaude de Sasuke sera doucement sa main, enlevant quelque peu la tristesse de son cœur.

\- _**Le kit est trop doux et gentil s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, elle serait déjà morte ! Elle s'est attaquée à notre partenaire !**_

Sans crier gare, Kurama avait pris le contrôle de Naruto, s'était levé si rapidement de sa chaise que Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. La jeune femme fut projetée par terre et un démon de fort mauvaise humeur par-dessus d'elle, les crocs sortis et les griffes enserrait son cou délicat dans ses mains.

\- Naruto ! Kurama ! Ça suffit ! Je ne te permettrai pas d'aller en prison et me laisser seul ! Pour la première fois depuis des années, les autres ninjas entendirent Sasuke élever la voix.

\- Sasuke... Le démon utilisa un ton plaintif et leva le regard vers le ninja brun.

Kurama grimaça une dernière fois au visage de la jeune femme, il se releva et redonna le contrôle au blond, celui-ci ne jeta même pas un regard à Hinata toujours étendue au sol et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son amoureux.

\- Hokage-Sama ! Vous n'allez quand même pas autoriser que cet homme utilise son démon pour attaquer ma fille sans raison valable ! Hiashi s'était relevé sur sa chaise, le visage rouge de colère.

L'Hokage leva la main et indiqua la chaise à nouveau à l'homme, celui-ci se rassit de mauvaise grâce, mais il n'allait quand même pas se donner en spectacle devant les ninjas du village.

\- Naruto, je te demande de contrôler le Kyûbi, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te faire sortir. Tsunade regarda le blond directement dans les yeux pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre.

Le blond hocha la tête, mais ne bougea plus de sa chaise, il opta à la place de déplacer celle plus proche de celle de son amoureux pour être en mesure de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Sasuke ne réagit pas, mais sa main reprit celle de Naruto dans la sienne, les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers leur Hokage. Celle-ci avait repris place dans sa chaise et regardait de nouveau tout le groupe, elle tourna sa tête vers Hinata.

\- Maintenant, Hinata, dans la grotte dans lequel nous avons retrouver Sasuke, Kiba ainsi que Shikamaru on retrouver deux corps calcinés et Kiba nous a confirmé que les deux hommes provenaient de ton clan. Es-tu en mesure de nous expliquer ? Tsunade ne lâchait pas la jeune fille des yeux.

L'héritière baissa le regard sur ses mains croisées en avant d'elle, elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin si elle n'était pas sévèrement punie par l'Hokage, son père s'occuperait d'elle et la ferait disparaître sans laisser de trace. Tout ça à cause de sa sensibilité que son père lui avait si souvent reprochée si elle avait tué Sasuke immédiatement comme prévu, elle n'aurait pas eu à tuer Kô et Natsu, elle aurait simplement eu à prendre soin de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis le début, elle affronterait la tempête après.

\- Hokage-Sama ! Tout ceci est ridicule, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Peut-être que c'est l'Uchiha qui a tué mes deux gardes du corps ! Nous n'avons que la parole d'un traître qui accuse ma fille de l'avoir enlevé. Lui ? Un soi-disant ninja hyper puissant?!

Hiashi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était étendu par terre, la joue en feu, et au-dessus de lui, Naruto le regardait froidement totalement en contrôle de lui-même, il était effrayant. Hiashi avala sa salive difficilement, il dut se retenir pour ne pas mettre une main sur sa joue douloureuse, le jeune homme se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de l'Hyûga, et il lui murmura ;

\- Manque encore de respect de la sorte à mon amoureux, ou pire, comme tu viens de le faire, le traiter de menteur la prochaine fois, je laisse le contrôle total à Kurama.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna le dos à l'homme toujours étendu par terre et il reprit sa place auprès de Sasuke, toute la pièce était silencieuse, les autres personnes de la pièce dévisageait le blondinet. Tsunade se reprit la première ;

\- Naruto ! Je n'autoriserai aucune violence gratuite si tu n'es pas en mesure de te contrôler, je vais te faire sortir de la pièce.

Le ninja blond la regarda directement dans les yeux avant de lui répondre ;

\- Bien sûr, Hokage-Sama.

Sasuke regarda froidement l'homme par terre qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire avec la situation. Sasuke en avait marre de Naruto qui jouait au chevalier en armure, il était en mesure de se défendre tout seul, chakra bloqué ou non. Il avait l'impression que son homme ne le voyait plus comme un ninja, mais seulement comme un amoureux, et ceci l'irritait au plus haut point à la pause, il lui en toucherait deux mots. Pour l'instant, il déplaça sa chaise légèrement vers sa droite pour s'éloigner quelque peu du blond, et il tenta du mieux qu'il pût ignorer le regard blessé de son amoureux. Naruto devait apprendre à le voir comme une demoiselle en détresse, il était un Uchiha, il possédait le sharingan et le rinningan, il était loin d'être sans défense, même avec son chakra bloqué. Il releva vivement la tête lorsque Tsunade reprit la parole ;

\- Nous allons prendre une pause, Shizune va chercher Sakura pour qu'elle regarde Hyûga-San, Kakashi, peux-tu demander au ANBU de venir surveiller Hinata, ils pourront utiliser mon salon pour le moment. Pour les autres, soyez de retour ici dans trente minutes.

Tout le monde se leva ou se déplaça vers la porte, Shizune et Kakashi était déjà partis accomplir leur tâche, et pour le moment, Tsunade gardait un œil sur l'héritière Hyûga. Sasuke, en profita pour sortir rapidement de la pièce et se diriger vers les escaliers, il avait besoin d'air et aller sur le toit lui permettrait de faire le vide, de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte des escaliers, il monta en vitesse les marches une fois en haut, il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, il regarda pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait personne d'autre sur le toit. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait personne, il s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le rebord du toit pour regarder au loin.

Naruto avait regardé son amoureux sortir rapidement de la pièce, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait celui-ci, il s'était à un moment donné éloigné de lui, et ensuite avait presque fui en courant le bureau de Tsunade-Sama sans lui dire où il allait, c'est comme si son amoureux voulait le fuir, et cette pensée lui glaça le cœur.

\- Naruto ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenu à temps au village. Sai c'était approcher sans bruit de lui et avait déposé sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Naruto.

Le blond sursauta, il ricana nerveusement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Sai était très loin d'être un expert avec les sentiments humains, mais il avait quand même remarqué le regard triste de son ami quand Sasuke avait quitté le bureau rapidement sans un regard en arrière.

\- Selon mes livres, il est important de pouvoir discuter lorsqu'on est triste. As-tu besoin que je t'écoute à propos de ta vie sentimental ?

Naruto regarda quelques seconde son ami artiste avant d'éclater de rire, il pris ensuite les épaules de Sai et attira le jeune homme vers lui.

\- Sai, tu es une source d'inspiration. Je te remercie de ton offre, allons marcher dans le jardin de la Tour, j'ai les pieds engourdis.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction du jardin, Sai n'avait pas vraiment compris la réaction du blond mais il était content de voir qu'il avait été en mesure de lui rendre le sourire. Ils marchèrent en silence en saluant les ninjas rencontrés d'un signe de la main ou de la tête. Une fois rendu au jardin ils ralentirent leur rythme de marche, l'atmosphère du jardin donnait toujours l'envie de relaxé et de prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Sai regarda de côté son ami, il semblait triste de la réaction de Sasuke dans le bureau de leur Hokage, mais Sai se demandait pourquoi l'avenger avait réagi ainsi. Il était encore peu à l'aise avec les sentiments en général et la sensibilité des autres lui était encore inconnuIl entendit son ami soupirer celui-ci, avait ralenti la cadence et avait finalement arrêté de marcher et s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur un banc de parc. Sai s'arrêta de marcher, tourna la tête vers son ami, qui était assis la tête entre ses mains, il se rapprocha et s'assit à son tour près de son ami.

\- Qu'ai-je fait de mal, Sai ? La voix de Naruto était un peu étouffée par ses mains.

Sai ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sasuke pouvait bien penser, cet homme était une énigme pour lui depuis l'instant ou il l'avait rencontré dans la base d'Orochimaru lors de sa première mission pour le groupe 7. Mais il se doutait bien que la question était rhétorique et que son ami ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse de sa part, il se rappela qu'il avait lu que les amis apportaient du réconfort avec des gestes d'affection, donc il déposa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et sera doucement. Naruto leva la tête vers le ninja artiste surpris, celui-ci n'était pas du genre à démonter des gestes d'affection, mais il n'ajouta rien et fit un petit sourire à son compagnon.

\- Merci, Sai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je laisse les sautes d'humeur de Sasuke m'affecter autant. En fait, je crois que j'ai tout simplement peur de le perdre, je ne crois pas que j'y survirerai.

La déclaration de Naruto prit Sai par surprise, il ne comprenait pas qu'une personne puisse ressentir un tel sentiment vis-à-vis une autre personne, mais il se sentit privilégié que le blond lui fasse par d'un sentiment si privé.

\- Je ne crois pas que Sasuke ne veulent te quitter selon moi, il avait besoin d'aller réfléchir seul avant de te parler.

Un beau sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto, il se releva soudainement, et tendis sa main vers Sai, celui-ci leva un sourcil surpris, mais prit la main offerte.

\- Merci, Sai. Tu as raison, je dois tout simplement lui laisser de l'espace et il pourra me parler quand il voudra. Tu es un bon ami.

Les deux hommes se remirent en marche vers la sortie du jardin,leur demi-heure de pause devait bientôt être terminée, et ils ne désiraient pas être en retard pour la suite des événements.

Sur le toit de la Tour Sasuke fixait un point à l'horizon sans le voir, il devait parler avec Naruto, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire car il ne voulait pas blesser son amoureux. Par contre, il en avait vraiment marre d'être traité comme une demoiselle en détresse, cette attitude devait cesser immédiatement. Il sentit le chakra de Kakashi avant de voir celui-ci, il savait que le copie ninja l'avait vu quitter le bureau rapidement, et il devait se demander ce qui se passait avec lui. /

\- Il te rend fou, pas vrai ?

La question de Kakashi le prit par surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais encore là, il ne pouvait pas être surpris, le ninja en question était un homme observateur. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant son esprit se placer pour être en mesure de s'exprimer correctement.

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'il pense qu'il doit de me protéger à tout prix depuis que j'ai été capturé, je suis parfaitement capable de le faire. Pendant des années, j'ai été seul pour assouvir ma vengeance, et j'ai toujours été en mesure de me défendre ! Il n'aimait pas le son de la voix comme s'il se justifiait.

Kakashi s'approcha du rebord et s'appuya dessus, regardant à son tour au loin, se demandant comment aborder avec son ancien élève ce sujet, il n'était pas très doué lui-même pour les relations de couple.

\- Je crois que Naruto se sent coupable de ce dont il t'est arrivé, il sait très bien que tu es un ninja hors pair et un homme parfaitement capable de se défendre. Kakashi se tut, il ne savait pas comment expliquer mieux.

\- Tu sais à quel point tu es important pour Naruto ? Tu as vu la réaction de Kuruma ? Je crois que l'instinct du renard y est pour beaucoup dans la manière que Naruto réagit dernièrement.

Il ne regarda toujours pas le jeune homme, cette discussion le rendait mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il était important pour Sasuke de comprendre le comportement de Naruto, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été en couple auparavant, et les deux avaient de grands manquements au niveau émotif. Il pouvait tenter d'aider les deux hommes à tenter de se comprendre mutuellement, ils leur devaient bien ça. Il entendit Sasuke soupirer en se passant une main dans sa chevelure;

\- Oui, j'y avais pensé, mais avant de voir la réaction de Kuruma plus tôt aujourd'hui, je ne croyais pas que les deux pouvaient être liés à ce point.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre en silence pour un moment, Kakashi se releva ;

\- On devrait y retourner, Tsunade ne va pas apprécier si on retourne en retard de la pause.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en même temps du muret, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte lorsque Sasuke déposa sa main valide sur l'épaule gauche de Kakashi.

\- Merci sensei.

L'homme n'ajouta rien, ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochaines minutes, mais il voulait s'assurer que son homme savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, mais qu'il devait cesser de toujours vouloir le protéger. Avec ceci en tête, il se sentit plus léger, il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers son ancien sensei, l'homme le suivait de près, le nez dans son livre Sasuke sourit, certaines choses ne changeait jamais.

Tsunade regardait les visages grave qui lui faisait face, Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours assis l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main, le blond semblait être plus calme, la pause lui avait fait du bien. Hiashi semblait lui aussi avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même, Hinata avait été placée près de son bureau sur une simple chaise en bois. Sai et Kakashi avait quittés pour leur domiciles respectifs, elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour l'instant, elle attendait l'arrivée d'Ino et de Shizune. Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte et les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle et Shizune apposa le sceau pour que la pièce soit sécurisé.

\- Merci de t'être déplacé, Ino. Tsunade salua de la tête la jeune télépathe.

La jeune femme la salua à son tour et souria au reste des personnes sur place, elle prit la chaise à gauche de Naruto et s'assit dans rien ajouter.

\- Hyûga-San, vous avez mentionner plus tôt que nous n'avions pas de preuve de l'implication de votre fille dans la capture de Uchiha-San. J'ai donc demandé à Yamanaka-San de venir nous donnez un coup de main, comme vous le savez elle est une télépathe de grand talent, son père Inoichi aurait été très fier d'elle.

Le jeune femme rougit sous le compliment inattendu de son Hokage, celle-ci continua;

\- Donc nous allons demander à Yamanaka-San de sonder l'esprit de votre fille ainsi que celui de Sasuke, ainsi nous aurons les informations exact par rapport à toute cette situation.

Hiashi tenta de trouver un moyen de contourner cette pratique sans avoir l'air coupable, mais étant donnés que Tsunade avait aussi mentionné le nom de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refusé la procédure. De son côté Sasuke avait à peine réagit à la nouvelle, il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix d'agir ainsi pour être sur que personne ne puisse contester la décision qui serait prise. Il avait aussi sentie le malaise de Naruto, il était surement inquiet que leur vie privée serait dévoilé, il lui sera la main en tentant de le rassuré, le blond se détentit légèrement.

\- Avez-vous des questions ? Sasuke ? Hinata ? Tsunade les regarda à tour de rôle, la jeune femme fit non de la tête gardant celle-ci baissé, Sasuke fit aussi non de la tête.

\- Parfait, à ce moment-là nous allons pigé au hasard pour savoir qui va passer en premier. Tsunade se tourna vers son assistante.

Celle-ci sortit un petit pot avec plusieurs petit bout de papier à l'intérieur et expliqua;

\- À l'intérieur de se pot, il y à 20 petits papiers numéroté de 1 à 20, celui de vous deux qui pigera le numéro le plus élevé pourra choisir si il veut y aller en premier ou en deuxième.

Elle s'avança vers Hinata, lui tendit le pot la jeune femme plongea la main à l'intérieur et ressorti un petit papier plié en quatre, l'assistante se déplaça par la suite vers Sasuke qui fit pareil et ressortit aussi un petit bout de papier.

\- Maintenant déplié vos papiers et lisez nous le chiffre inscrit.

\- Douze. Déclara Hinata

\- Dix-sept. Dit Sasuke.

Tsunade s'avança vers le jeune homme;

\- Que désires-tu faire ?

L'homme carra ses épaules et se leva;

\- Je vais y allé en premier. Sa voix était ferme et il regarda son Hokage directement dans les yeux.

\- Excellent, tu vas aller avec Shizune qui va supervisé la rencontre et Ino dans la pièce crée spécialement pour ça au sous-sol. Lors de votre retour, Hinata ira à son tour.

Les trois personnes quittèrent sans un mot de plus le bureau de Tsunade, le silence tomba dans la pièce. L'Hokage pris place à son bureau, elle avait des documents à remplir par rapport au action qui était placé en ce moment. Elle garda la tête baissée , en tentant de s'avançé plus possible dans sa papaprasse, Tsunade sentait bien la tension dans son bureau mais elle ne tenait pas à être celle qui briserait le silence, s'ils avaient quelques choses à se dirent, ils étaient capable de le faire eux même, pas besoin de elle pour jouer les intermédiaires. Mais le silence perdura, Naruto avait fermé les yeux et croisé ses bras sur son torse, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait relaxé et canalisé de l'énergie de la nature pour son sage jutsu. Environ trente minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, il avait le regard hagard, les traits tirés il se dirigea automatiquement vers Naruto, celui-ci se leva et le prit dans ses bras, l'ancien avenger laissa sa tête retombé sur l'épaule de son amoureux son bras valide encerclant sa taille fortement


	23. Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch23

Le renard qui aimait un faucon ch23

**** Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri de continuer à me lire et à me laisser de beaux commentaires, ce chapitre est pour toi ****Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ***

Une fois tout le monde de retour au bureau de Tsunade, ils reprirent tous leur place originale. Tsunade regardait les visages graves qui lui faisaient face, Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours assis l'un près de l'autre main dans la main, le blond semblait être plus calme, la pause lui avait fait du bien. Hiashi semblait lui aussi avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même, Hinata avait été placée près de son bureau sur une simple chaise en bois. Sai et Kakashi avaient quitté pour leurs domiciles respectifs, elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour l'instant, elle attendait l'arrivée d'Ino et de Shizune. Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte, et les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau en fermant la porte derrière elles et Shizune apposa le sceau pour que la pièce soit sécurisée.

\- Merci de t'être déplacé, Ino. Tsunade salua de la tête la jeune télépathe.

La jeune femme la salua à son tour et sourit au reste des personnes sur place, elle prit la chaise à gauche de Naruto et s'assit sans rien ajouter.

\- Hyûga-San, vous avez mentionné plus tôt que nous n'avions pas de preuve de l'implication de votre fille dans la capture d'Uchiha-San. J'ai donc demandé à Yamanaka-San de venir nous donner un coup de main, comme vous le savez, elle est une télépathe de grand talent, son père Inoichi aurait été très fier d'elle.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment inattendu de son Hokage, celle-ci continua;

\- Donc nous allons demander à Yamanaka-San de sonder l'esprit de votre fille ainsi que celui de Sasuke, ainsi nous aurons les informations exactes par rapport à toute cette situation.

Hiashi tenta de trouver un moyen de contourner cette pratique sans avoir l'air coupable, mais étant donné que Tsunade avait aussi mentionné le nom de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser la procédure. De son côté, Sasuke avait à peine réagi à la nouvelle, il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix d'agir ainsi pour être sûre que personne ne puisse contester la décision qui serait prise. Il avait aussi senti le malaise de Naruto, il était sûrement inquiet que leur vie privée serait dévoilée, il lui sera la main en tentant de le rassurer, le blond se détendit légèrement.

\- Avez-vous des questions ? Sasuke ? Hinata ? Tsunade les regarda à tour de rôle.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête, gardant celle-ci penchée vers le bas Sasuke fit aussi non de la tête.

\- Parfait, à ce moment-là, nous allons piger au hasard pour savoir qui va passer en premier. Tsunade se tourna vers son assistante.

Celle-ci sortit un petit pot avec plusieurs petits bouts de papier à l'intérieur et expliqua ;

\- À l'intérieur de ce pot, il y a 20 petits papiers numérotés de 1 à 20, celui de vous deux qui pigera le numéro le plus élevé pourra choisir s'il veut y aller en premier ou en deuxième.

Elle s'avança vers Hinata et lui tendit le pot, la jeune femme plongea la main à l'intérieur et ressortit un petit papier plié en quatre, l'assistante se déplaça par la suite vers Sasuke, qui fit pareil et ressortit aussi un petit bout de papier.

\- Maintenant dépliez vos papiers et lisez-nous le chiffre inscrit.

\- Douze. Déclara Hinata

\- Dix-sept. Dit, Sasuke.

Tsunade s'avança vers le jeune homme ;

\- Que désires-tu faire ?

L'homme carra ses épaules et se leva ;

\- Je vais y aller en premier. Sa voix était ferme et il regarda son Hokage directement dans les yeux.

\- Excellent, tu vas aller avec Shizune qui va superviser la rencontre et Ino dans la pièce créée spécialement pour ça au sous-sol. Lors de votre retour, Hinata ira à son tour.

Les trois personnes quittèrent sans un mot de plus le bureau de Tsunade, le silence tomba dans la pièce. L'Hokage pris place à son bureau, elle avait des documents à remplir par rapport aux actions qui étaient placées en ce moment. Elle garda la tête baissée en tentant de s'avancer plus possible dans sa paperasse Tsunade sentait bien la tension dans son bureau, mais elle ne tenait pas à être celle qui briserait le silence s'ils avaient quelques choses à se dire, ils étaient capables de le faire eux même, pas besoin d'elle pour jouer les intermédiairesMais le silence perdura, Naruto avait fermé les yeux et croisé ses bras sur son torse, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour relaxer et canaliser de l'énergie de la nature pour son sage jutsu. Environ trente minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, il avait le regard hagard, les traits tirés, il se dirigea automatiquement vers Naruto, celui-ci se leva et le prit dans ses bras, l'ancien avenger laissa sa tête retombée sur l'épaule de son amoureux, son bras valide encerclant sa taille fortement. Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Hinata de quitter avec Ino, encore une fois tout se fit dans le silence, Sasuke avait rapproché sa chaise le plus près possible de Naruto et avait déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et fermé les yeux, le blond lui passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Hiashi tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son calme, il se demandait si l'équipe scientifique de l'Hokage avait réussi à déterminer ce qu'il y avait dans la fioleIl savait que sa fille avait bien été entraînée pour protégée son esprit d'une possible invasion d'un télépathe, mais il avait aussi entendu les exploits de la jeune Yamanaka durant la guerre et il doutait que toute la préparation donc il avait preuve avec Hinata, soit inutile auprès de cette télépathe. Que se passerait-il une fois leur plan étalé au grand jour ? Que ferait l'Hokage ? Allait-elle exiger l'extermination de leur Clan ? Leur bannissement ? Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, le patriarche Hyûga avait peur du futur, avait-il fait une erreur en confiant cette mission à son aînée ? Probablement que oui, elle l'avait toujours déçue, et ce, depuis que celle-ci pouvait marcher, il aurait dû la faire disparaître une fois la guerre terminée et la remplacer par sa sœur Hanabi, celle-ci avait toujours réussi avec brio toutes les tâches qu'il lui avait attribuées. S'il l'avait mise en charge de cette mission, l'Uchiha serait déjà mort, il ne serait pas coincé ici à attendre un verdict sur le futur de son Clan, quelle déception. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa fille et Ino, sa fille était particulièrement pâle et était soutenue par la télépathe pour avancer dans la pièce. La jeune femme blonde dirigea Hinata vers la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise auparavant, celle-ci se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise et mit immédiatement son visage entre ses mains et ses épaules, était secouée par ses sanglots, qu'on entendait dans le silence de la pièce. Tsunade se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers Ino et se pencha vers elle et lui parla dans l'oreille, la blonde secoua une fois la tête.

\- Nous allons prendre une autre pause, le temps qu'Hinata, Sasuke et Ino puisse se reposer. Nous allons reprendre dans une heure. Hinata, tu vas rester ici avec moi, Hiashi, je vous permets de quitter mon étage, mais pas la Tour, un agent ANBU va vous suivre. Naruto et Sasuke, je vous donne les mêmes directives, Ino, tu peux aller te reposer dans le salon adjacent. Soyez tous de retour dans une heure et ne soyez pas en retard.

Tout le monde quitta le bureau, sauf pour Hinata, qui resterait avec Tsunade, Hiashi se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers qui descendaient au niveau inférieur. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et l'attira vers les escaliers qui menaient sur le toit de l'immeuble, ils montèrent rapidement les marches en se tenant la main. Une fois sur le toit, le ninja brun garda sa main dans celle du blond, l'attirant vers le rebord, il se mit dos au paysage et attira son amoureux près de lui, il l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto d'avoir agi froidement un peu plus tôt. Il cessa de parler pour embrasser son homme une fois de plus.

\- Mais tu dois cesser de réagir comme si j'étais une demoiselle en détresse, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul, tu le sais ?

Naruto le regarda abasourdi les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il se frappa mentalement le front, il entendit Kurama ricaner dans le fond de sa cage. Malgré que le renard était quand même responsable de la majorité de ses explosions dernièrement, il soupira bien-sûr que Sasuke était un ninja exceptionnel, il avait gagné contre lui par la peau de fesses.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Je sais que tu es un homme et un ninja d'exception, je n'ai pas gagné contre toi, tu m'as autorisé a gagner. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir comme ça, tu es une personne pour laquelle j'ai énormément de respect, tu dois le savoir.

Il déposa son front sur l'épaule de son amoureux, il inspira longuement l'odeur si familière qui le réconfortait tellement, il sentit la main de Sasuke dans son dos, celle-ci bougeait de haut en bas d'un mouvement réconfortant. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus profitant de la présence de l'autre, ils se comprenaient tellement bien, parfois Naruto avait presque l'impression que son amoureux pouvait lire dans son cœur. Ils étaient deux pièces d'argent qui s'agençaient parfaitement ensemble pour former un tout, il n'avait jamais cru ressentir quelque chose de ce genre dans sa vie. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il réaliserait son rêve de devenir Hokage, qu'il rétablirait l'ordre dans le Village, gagnerait le respect des villageois et regarderait de loin ses amis se marier et crée leur propre famille. Il n'avait cru que lui, le porteur du démon à neuf queues, aurait le bonheur d'être aimé entièrement par une autre personne, surtout pas l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi au bout de la terre, en aucun cas il s'était permis de croire que celui-ci pourrait lui retourner ses sentiments. Mais voilà que celui-ci le tenait tendrement dans ses bras, celui-ci l'embrassait et dormait avec lui, ils s'étaient donnés mutuellement leur virginité un acte qui avait pour lui tellement d'importance et il soupçonnait que c'était pareil pour Sasuke, surtout lorsqu'il l'avait autorisé à le prendre. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait une personne qui serait toujours là pour lui prêt à le soutenir, à le défendre et vieillir ensemble, il était reconnaissant d'avoir la chance de vivre ceci avec lui. Il ne restait qu'à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Hinata pour quelle raison avait-elle voulu faire du mal à Sasuke et lui-même il avait cru qu'elle était une amie, mais comme il s'était trompé sur son cas, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Peut-être ce Sasuke avait raison et que celle-ci était jalouse de lui, mais il n'avait jamais vu de la part d'Hinata une attirance vers lui, elle n'avait jamais rien dit ou tenté auparavant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête, il avait hâte que tout soit fini pour que Sasuke et lui puissent profiter de leur nouvelle maison, la mettre à leur goût, compléter la rénovation du dojo et du jardin pour Sasuke, ils auraient leur belle vie ensemble, il se l'avait promis et l'avait aussi promis à son amoureux et il tenait toujours parole. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore quelques instants avant que Naruto se retire doucement ;

\- Il faut vraiment que nous y allions sinon on va être en retard. Naruto prit la main de son amoureux et marcha rapidement vers la porte qui menait au plancher inférieur.

Ils descendirent plus lentement que lorsqu'ils avaient monté, mais ils étaient les deux fébriles, à savoir ce qui se passerait avec le résultat de la rencontre avec Ino. Sasuke n'était pas inquiet car il savait ce qu'il avait dit à propos de cette fameuse soirée ainsi que les événements qui ont suivi sont tous véridiques. Il était satisfait de la manière, donc le dossier était traité comme cela, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il a eu du favoritisme d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il avait seulement hâte que tout ceci soit terminé, qu'il puisse enfin profiter de la maison que Naruto leur avait achetée et de profiter aussi de son amoureux. Il rougit quelque peu en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, mais présentement, tout ce qu'il voulait était de dormir paisiblement dans les bras de celui-ci. Une fois devant la porte de Tsunade, Sasuke tira légèrement sur la main de Naruto celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil curieux.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

La déclaration de Sasuke le prit par surprise celui-ci n'était pas un homme de parole, mais plutôt un homme d'action, il lui sourit tendrement en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Vous pourriez avoir la décence de ne pas faire ça en public. La voix dégoûtée d'Hiashi Hyûga les sépara.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole, son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion, sa main n'avait jamais lâché celle de Naruto, il retourna sa tête vers son amoureux en lui décrochant un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre les lèvres de Naruto dans un baiser un peu plus fougueux. Le blondinet rougit quelque peu, mais répondit avec enthousiasme, ils entendirent le patriarche soupiré bruyamment et les dépassa s'en ménagement pour entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto ricana en se séparant de son amoureux, il passa délicatement sa main sur le beau visage de son bel homme.

\- Je t'aime aussi, koi. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois rapidement et entrèrent dans le bureau à la suite de l'Hyûga.

Tout le monde avait repris leur place initiale, Tsunade avait le regard sévère et regardait les gens présents dans son bureau un par un. Elle détestait le rôle qu'elle aurait à tenir dans les prochaines minutes, elle aurait des décisions vraiment difficiles à faire, elle soupira intérieurement et se retient de pincer son nez entre ses doigts.

\- Je vous remercie d'être revenue à la bonne heure, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche pour les prochaines minutes.

Tout le monde se redressa sur les chaises, prêt à écouter les instructions, les explications de leur Hokage. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce Tsunade, avait pris place à son bureau, elle semblait attendre quelque chose, et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Shizune retourna dans le bureau avec Ino, et celle-ci prit place près de Tsunade. L'Hokage se pencha vers elle, elles se parlèrent à voix basse pendant quelques minutes. Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient en se parlant eux aussi tout doucement, Hiashi et Hinata s'ignorait totalement, la tension de leur côté était palpable. Après quelques minutes de discussion à voix basse, Tsunade se retourna vers les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je tiens à vous demander pour signe de transparence si vous désirez que nous fassions appel au Conseil pour le reste de ce jugement qui soit à l'encontre d'Hinata envers Sasuke.

Sasuke haussa ses épaules un ou l'autre lui importait peu tant qu'un jugement était rendu et que personne ne pourrait le blâmer pour le résultat, il se fichait bien comment il serait obtenu. Hiashi sembla poser le pour et le contre il ne se tourna pas vers sa fille à partir de ce moment-ci, tout ce qui lui importait était l'impact que tout ceci aurait pour son clan, le sort d'Hinata ne lui importait plus. À quel point le Conseil serait impartial dans ce jugement, selon sa fille, lors du dernier verdict envers Sasuke, il ne fut pas très difficile pour ceux-ci de lui accorder leur pardon, pas parce qu'il aimait celui-ci, mais plutôt à cause du respect et de l'affection que ceux-ci portent au porteur du démon. Donc s'il se fiait à cette information, si le reste du Conseil se joignait à eux, ceci pourrait avoir un impact négatif pour son clan, il prit alors la décision.

\- Hokage-Sama, je crois que vous êtes en mesure de prendre la décision en toute honnêteté et sans parti pris, donc je ne crois pas que la présence du Conseil est nécessaire.

Il vit du coin de l'œil, sa fille tournait le regard vers lui, mais il l'ignora à partir de ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule fille et elle se prénommait Hanabi. La femme blonde le dévisagea un bon moment, elle l'analysait naturellement elle devait s'assurer que sa décision ne serait pas regrettée par la suite, mais elle tourna la tête vers son assistante qui venait de renter dans la pièce.

\- Shizune appose le sceau sur la porte SVP. Nous allons débuter par la suite, Ino, je te rappelle que tu dois nous dire la vérité, tout ce que tu diras sera transcrit et que tu dois jurer sur ta voie de ninja que tu ne diras que la stricte vérité sans jugement et sans parti pris.

\- Oui, Tsunade-Sama, je le jure sur ma voix de shinobi. La voix d'Ino résonna clairement dans la pièce.

\- Excellent, donc je te prie de commencer par les événements que tu as découverts avec Sasuke.

La jeune femme blonde se leva de sa chaise, ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations, et elle commença à décrire ce qu'elle avait été en mesure de lire dans l'esprit de Sasuke à partir du moment où il avait bu le thé. Comment il s'était senti une fois le breuvage terminé, comment il s'était réveillé dans la cellule de fortune dans les grottes sous le village, ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans sa cellule. La description de ses journées, sa faim, sa soif et le manque de sommeil semblaient toucher particulièrement Naruto, qui semblait être sur le bord de perdre patience et attaquer Hinata. Sasuke dut lui prendre le visage dans ses mains et le forcer à le regarder dans ses yeux pour le calmer. Ceci prit quelques minutes et pendant ce temps, Ino avait dû cesser de parler pour laisser à Naruto un moment pour se calmer, il se pencha et mit son front sur l'épaule de Sasuke en murmurant à son oreille à quel point il était désolé, l'homme mit son bras valide autour des épaules du blond et lui dit des mots de réconfort pour qu'il se calme. Une fois qu'elle était sûre que son ami s'était calmé, elle reprit son récit, elle expliqua comment Sasuke avait réussi à convaincre le garde qu'il était inconscient dû au manque de nourriture et d'eau et comment il avait réussi à battre le garde et se sauver de la cellule avant d'être retrouvé par Naruto.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce seulement brisée par le gribouillage de Shizune sur le parchemin Ino, se tourna vers Tsunade et tendant sa main vers la bouteille d'eau, celle-ci lui en tendit une, et elle prit une grande gorgée et remit la bouteille sur la table. Elle s'assura que Shizune était prête à reprendre l'écriture de son récit, elle débuta une deuxième histoire à propos de ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle commença aussi à partir du moment du thé lorsque Sasuke perdit conscience l'arrivée de Kô, leur bataille et sa perte de conscience suite à la bataille. Ensuite, les détails des discussions qu'elle avait eues avec son père, l'obtention de la fiole et l'explication du contenu de celle-ci. À ceci, cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui réagit son sharringan s'activa, et son regard se porta directement sur Hinata, celle-ci avait les yeux baissés et serrait ses mains nerveusement. Naruto déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son amoureux en la serrant affectueusement, ceci sembla le calmer quelque peu, son sharingan s'éteignit dans son œil droit. Ino avait dû cesser de parler le temps que Sasuke et Naruto interagissaient ensemble, Tsunade-Sama dut clairement faire un bruit de gorge, les deux jeunes hommes se turent immédiatement. Ino reprit donc son récit comment Hinata avait retournée à la grotte peu de temps après que Sasuke se fut enfui. La description des deux meurtres qu'elle avait commis envers les deux gardes du corps cette fois-ci ce fut Hiashi qui réagit à cette explication, Tsunade du frapper sur son bureau pour ramener l'homme au calme lorsqu'il tenta de s'attaquer à sa fille. Celle-ci était devenue blanche comme un drap, le regard vide, hagard et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes, le calme retourna dans la pièce et Ino prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

\- Donc c'est tout ce que j'ai été en mesure de récupérer dans les deux esprits. Elle semblait fatiguée d'avoir parlé autant et les deux séances l'avaient épuisé.

\- Je te remercie, Ino. Tu peux te retirer et aller te reposer, je te remercie énormément de ta participation.

La jeune femme salua son Hokage et le reste du groupe d'un signe de la tête pour quitter la pièce par la suite en silence. Le reste des personnes dans la pièce restèrent en silence, laissant la direction du reste de la discussion à Tsunade. Celle-ci se pencha vers Shizune pour lui parler dans l'oreille, son assistante hocha la tête et continua à remplir le parchemin.

La jeune femme salua son Hokage et le reste du groupe d'un signe de la tête pour quitter la pièce par la suite en silence. Le reste des personnes dans la pièce restèrent en silence, laissant la direction du reste de la discussion à Tsunade. Celle-ci se pencha vers Shizune pour lui parler dans l'oreille, son assistante hocha la tête et continua à remplir le parchemin.

\- Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga, suite à ce que nous venons d'apprendre grâce à Ino, je vous laisse vous exprimer une dernière fois avant de rendre mon jugement.

L'homme sembla surpris de l'offre de son Hokage, mais comme toujours, il se reprit rapidement, il se leva de sa chaise, continua à ignorer sa fille et lança un regard rapidement vers les deux ninjas qui étaient assis à sa gauche. Il inspira profondément ;

\- Comme Yamanaka-San l'a indiqué un peu plus tôt, une fois qu'Hinata est revenue de votre première rencontre, j'ai voulu en effet faire disparaître Uchiha-San. La raison est fort simple, en premier lieu une relation entre hommes est immorale, deuxièmement, je voulais qu'Uzumaki-San prenne ma fille pour épouse. Vous avez vu et entendu toutes les raisons, ma seule déception est que ma fille ne soit pas parvenue à réussir cette simple mission.

Il avait décidé d'être direct, il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il serait dans de sales draps, ça ne lui donnait rien d'essayer d'arrondir les coins ronds avec l'Hokage. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, les deux jeunes hommes firent pareil, le regard noir de l'Uchiha le rendait légèrement nerveux, car il ne savait pas à quel point l'homme était stable. Il y avait toujours un risque que celui-ci l'enferme dans un genjutsu, ou pire, il pourrait l'enflammer avec son amaterasu, donc il garda son regard rivé sur la femme blonde qui lui faisait face. Elle détourna son regard et regarda sa fille ;

\- Hinata, veux-tu t'expliquer à ton tour ?

\- Je me suis dit que Père avait raison, qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple si Sasuke disparaissait, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à mettre fin à ses jours. Si j'avais réussi, je suis persuadé que j'aurais été en mesure de le remettre sur pied et il m'aurait ainsi donné son affection.

\- Je me suis dit que Père avait raison, qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple si Sasuke disparaissait, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à mettre fin à ses jours. Si j'avais réussi, je suis persuadé que j'aurais été en mesure de le remettre sur pied et il m'aurait ainsi donné son affection.

À ce moment-là, la chaise de Naruto tomba par terre, celui-ci s'était levé si rapidement qu'il l'avait fait tombée. Sasuke tenta de lui prendre la main, mais le blond le repoussa brusquement, le regard de celui-ci était un rouge sang. Les ongles de ses deux mains s'étaient allongés, ses canines dépassaient de ses lèvres, il grondait du fond de la gorge.

\- _**Tu es vraiment une idiote si tu crois que Naruto a été capable de passer à autre chose. J'ai vu dans son cœur et dans son esprit ce qu'il serait arrivé, petite idiote ! Ce jeune homme se saurait laisser mourir ! Sans Sasuke pour lui, la vie n'a plus de raison d'être, sa raison de vivre est cet homme que tu as voulu faire disparaître ! Et tu croyais qu'il t'aurait sauté dans les bras pour du réconfort ? Alors tu ne connais vraiment rien à l'amour, ma pauvre.**_

Kurama se retira aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, mais Naruto ne semblait pas plus calme , au contraire, il semblait encore plus en colère.

\- Hinata, jamais je n'aurais cru venant de toi rencontré autant de cruauté et de méchanceté. Sasuke, je l'ai cherché toute ma vie, je me suis battu contre tous et j'aurais continué à le faire tant et aussi longtemps que je ne l'avais pas près de moi. Ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi est à peine l'ombre de ce qui nous unit Sasuke et moi je ne souhaite pas te revoir dans ma vie.

Il replaça la chaise correctement et se laissa tomber sur celle-ci, il prit la main de son homme et il la sera fortement dans la sienne. Tsunade avait observé toute la scène encore une fois elle était surprise de voir la profondeur du lien qui unissait Kurama et Naruto, ceci la rassurait dans un certain sens il y aurait donc toujours une personne pour le protéger lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là. Maintenant elle devait rendre son jugement sans plus tarder.

\- Hiashi Hyûga, pour avoir comploté pour commettre un meurtre contre un ninja de ce village, d'avoir influencé votre fille de trahir ce village et d'user la force pour faire disparaître un membre du Village, je vous condamne à l'exil. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour quitter Konoha et ne jamais y revenir. Je choisirais moi-même le prochain dirigeant du Clan.

Elle tourna la tête ensuite vers la jeune femme, celle-ci avait encore la tête penchée et les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Hinata Hyûga, pour avoir enlevé Sasuke Uchiha et pour avoir tué deux membres de ton clan, je te condamne à solidifier les liens de Konoha avec celui de Kiri. Tu seras l'épouse du prochain Mizukage qui va remplacer Mei Terumi, tu dois l'avoir croisé sur le champ de bataille, Chojuro. J'ai déjà parlé de tout ceci avec la Mizukage, elle était parfaitement d'accord avec cette solution ainsi que Chojuro. Tu as aussi jusqu'à ce soir pour préparer tes choses, une escorte de Kiri est déjà sur place pour t'escorter jusqu'à leur village.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce Sasuke, et Naruto s'étaient tourné l'un vers l'autre en souriant, et ils s'embrassèrent, Tsunade d les ramener à l'ordre en tapant légèrement sur son bureau avec un sourire en coin peu subtil. Le père et la fille semblaient pétrifier ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient bougé depuis le verdict de leur Hokage, ce qui avait surpris la femme, elle avait cru qu'elle aurait à les restreindre, mais le choc l'avait fait pour elle. Tsunade se tourna vers Shizune;

\- Fais venir deux gardes ANBU, explique-leur ce qu'ils doivent faire avec les deux Hyûga. Je veux que tout soit fait dans le calme, je ne veux surtout pas créer une crise avec tout ceci. Une fois que les deux auront récupéré leurs effets personnels, je veux qu'Hiashi soit escorté jusqu'aux portes de Konoha et qu'Hinata soit escortée jusqu'aux ninjas de Kiri qu'ils l'attendent à la sortie du Village.

Shizune se leva avec empressement quelques minutes plus tard, deux agents ANBU apparurent à la porte du bureau, le premier se dirigea vers le père, il lui prit le coude et le dirigea vers la porte à ce moment-là, celui-ci sembla se réveiller et hurla;

\- Si jamais je te revois un jour Hinata, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, tu n'es certainement pas une Hyûga.

La jeune femme ne réagit même pas aux paroles de son père ni lorsque le deuxième ANBU s'approcha d'elle et la dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Une fois les deux Hyûga sortis de la pièce, Naruto se leva prestement et sauta par-dessus le bureau de Tsunade pour la prendre fortement dans ses bras. La femme eut à peine le temps de réagir avant de perdre le souffle sous la force du câlin que son fils adoptif lui donnait, elle tenta bien que mal de lui retourner.

\- Merci, Baa-chan. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il se retourna vers l'homme de sa vie, un sourire béat lui éclairait le visage, il se déplaça vers celui-ci en lui tendant sa main, le brun la pris sans aucune hésitation. Sasuke tourna à son tour la tête vers Tsunade;

\- Je vous remercie Tsunade-Sama.

À ces paroles, les deux ninjas disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, Shizune entra sur ses entre fait et vit son amie essuyer discrètement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- On a bien travaillé, hein Tsunade ?

L'Hokage se tourna vers elle, un sourire éclairait son visage ;

\- Tout à fait, je t'invite donc à aller prendre un verre ! Les agents sont avisés ou me trouver si besoin ! Allons-y !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son assistante de contester sa décision, elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers la porte. Dans les prochains jours, elle aurait beaucoup de choses à gérer avec la perte des deux membres les plus influents de la famille Hyûga, mais ce soir elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Elle voulait passer un bon moment avec son amie et garder en tête le sourire magnifique que lui avait offert Naruro avant de quitter avec Sasuke. Elle savait qu'elle avait agi impartialement avec ceux-ci, elle était heureuse du résultat de l'enquête et du travail qu'Ino avait accompli. Elle espérait que maintenant les deux hommes pourraient vivre leurs vies ensemble comme ils le désiraient et qu'ils ne vivraient plus de drame.


	24. Épilogue

Le renard qui aimait un faucon. Épilogue

Naruto eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte de leur maison que Sasuke le plaquait contre le mur, il l'embrassait fougueusement en lui mordillant les lèvres, lui suçotant la langue, tout ce que pouvait faire Naruto était de gémir et de s'accrocher à son homme. Mais le blond n'était pas du genre à rester inactif très longtemps, il lui retourna chaque baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme ses mains sous le vêtement de Sasuke touchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il tortilla un des mamelons de Sasuke, celui-ci gémit dans sa bouche, il se recula un peu, il lui lança un regard plein de promesses et il se laissa tomber à genoux face à Naruto lorsqu'il baissa le regard vers son amoureux, celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin. Il ouvrit doucement la fermeture Éclair du pantalon du blond sans lâcher celui-ci de regard, il libéra par la suite la verge engorgée de son renard, il licha délicatement la tête de son pénis.

\- Kami ! Gémit Naruto, sa tête cognant fortement le mur derrière lui, ses mains trouvant refuge dans la tignasse de Sasuke.

Sasuke avala par la suite d'un seul coup toute la masculinité de son homme dans sa bouche, il suçota, mordilla, licha la verge de Naruto, celui-ci était incohérent dans ses paroles, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient un mélange du nom de Sasuke et de plusieurs variantes de mauvais mots qu'il avait appris au fil du temps. Mais il était hors de question que celui-ci se laissa avoir tout le plaisir, alors il attrapa son amoureux par les épaules, et il l'embrassa, il adorait se goûter sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il enleva le reste de ses pantalons sans trop de mal et l'attrapa le pris dans ses bras et les téléporta dans leur chambre, et il lança pratiquement son amoureux dans leur lit. Celui-ci le regardait toujours avec son petit sourire en coin Naruto se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements, alors que Sasuke était toujours entièrement habillé, il eut alors un sourire carnassier qui apparut sur son visage. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'avançant lentement vers le brun, il arrêta au pied de celui-ci, où il lui enleva ses bottes, ses chaussettes, le tout en prenant son temps. Une fois les deux chaussures chaussettes retirées, Naruto prit le pied gauche de son amoureux dans sa main et leva celui-ci vers sa bouche, il suçota le petit orteil Sasuke, tomba presque du lit, tant la sensation, le surpris, ce qui fit grandir le sourire du blond. Il continua au même rythme pour tous les orteils de chaque pied, le brun était dans tous Ses états dans le lit, il aimait être le seul à voir cet homme si toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens, ainsi en sueur, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les joues rouges et les yeux le dévorant. Il remonta lentement les jambes de son amant, continuant à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portéE, mordillant la chair tendre à l'intérieur des cuisses, il continua son ascension mais évita délibérément la verge bien dressÉE de celui-ci. Sasuke, émit, un son de protestation Naruto l'ignora, et continua son ascension, il suivit le tracé de poilS qui partait du bas vers son nombril, il plongea sa langue à l'intérieur, Sasuke manqua de le faire tomber lorsqu'il leva sans crier gare ses hanchesIl déposa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de son homme pour les garder sur le matelas, il continua d'embrasser et de licher la peau vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au mamelon. Il attrapa le premier avec sa main gauche, le deuxième, il le prit en bouche Sasuke émis un son étranglé, sa main valide alla prendre une poignée de cheveux de Naruto presque douloureusement, l'attira à lui et lui dévora une fois de plus la bouche. Il bascula ses hanches, inversant ainsi leur position, son sourire en coin de retour, il observa le visage de son amoureux, ses pupilles larges, ses lèvres rouges et enflées, il était tout simplement magnifique. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout doucement en tentant de lui faire comprendre toute la grandeur et la profondeur de son amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, il mordit la peau pour tenter de laisser une marque qu'il savait que Kurama ferait probablement disparaître dans quelques minutes. Il continua à son tour sa descente vers les mamelons de son amoureux, il mordilla le droit en même temps que de pincer le gauche, la réaction de Naruto le rendit encore plus dur, si possible. Il embrassa toute la peau qu'il avait à portée de main, il continua vers le bas, et il reprit sans crier garde la verge de son amoureux en bouche, celui-ci manquant de l'étouffer lorsqu'il leva ses hanches en réaction. Il déposa sa main sur la hanche gauche de son homme pour le garder sur le matelas pour ne pas de faire étouffer. Il aspira la verge lichant, mordillant Naruto, gémissait sous lui, se tortillait dans tous les sens, il en profita pour mettre trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche et de bien les humidifier, ensuite il alla près de l'entrée de son amoureux et massa le contour de son anus. Le blond gémit d'anticipation poussant lui-même son entré vers le doigt de Sasuke, celui-ci compris le message et l'inséra délicatement Naruto ,gronda de plaisir, essayant de s'empaler plus profondément Sasuke ajouta un deuxième doigt faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour agrandir l'antre de son homme, en cherchant en même temps la boule de nerf qui ferait voir des étoiles à son homme. Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsque celui-ci hurla son nom, ses jambes s'écartant encore plus.

\- Sas'ke... Je t'en prie, prends-moi, je suis prêt !

Cette supplique acheva de garder le sang-froid de Sasuke au beau fixe, il retira ses doigts, tandis le bras vers leur petit bureau à la droite de leur lit empoigna la bouteille de lubrifiant, il en mit une grande quantité dans sa main avant d'étaler une bonne partie sur sa verge surchauffée, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour le pas jouir immédiatement le reste du lubrifiant, il l'étendit sur l'entrée de son amoureux. Il se mit à genoux face à son amoureux encore une fois, il fut frappé par la beauté de cet homme, de l'amour qu'il voyait pour lui, de ce beau regard bleu, il inséra doucement sa verge dans l'antre chaude et serrée de son homme, il se penchant en même temps pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de son amoureux, il ne bougea plus, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à sa présence, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la même idée car il les inversa d'un coup de rein. Sasuke leva les yeux vers celui-ci, il lui sourit avant de se relever un peu et de se laisser retomber sur la verge de Sasuke, la position était nouvelle pour les deux, mais combien agréable. Le brun tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait aider son homme à bouger en lui soutenant les hanches, mais Naruto trouva rapidement un rythme qui lui plaisait, et il chevaucha Sasuke rapidement et presque avec rage, le visage tourné vers le plafond, ses deux mains sur les genoux de Sasuke, il gémissait son plaisir sans aucune retenue. Il accéléra encore plus la cadence cédant à l'excitation qui l'avait prise en contrôle Sasuke sentait les murs internes de son amoureux, l'enserrait encore plus, il savait que la jouissance était proche pour Naruto, il lui empoigna donc sa verge dans sa main et lui donna le même rythme que son homme lui donnait.

-Sas'keee ! Hurla le blond en explosant sur la poitrine de son amoureux.

Malgré sa jouissance, il continua à chevaucher son homme, il semblait pris de frénésie Sasuke, lui prit une fesse dans sa main, en serrant fortement avant de jouir à son tour, déversant sa semence dans l'antre chaud de son homme. Finalement, Naruto se calma, se laissant tomber sur son amoureux, il se fichait pas mal de se coucher dans son sperme, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes profitant l'un de l'autre. Naruto se mit à rire en se relevant sur son homme, Sasuke le regardant en levant un sourcil.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant, Koi.

Naruto l'embrassa rapidement en se levant du lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, Sasuke attendit l'eau coulée et son homme revenir avec un linge mouillé. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui nettoya le ventre délicatement avant de lancer le linge au hasard par-dessus son épaule, il se coucha aux côtés de Sasuke en déposant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son ventre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Sasuke embrassa le front à Naruto.

\- Maintenant, tout devrait bien aller, que voudrais-tu faire ?

Le blondinet ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'embrassant à la place dans le cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, l'Uchiha croyait que son amoureux s'était endormi lorsque celui-ci lui répondit.

\- Je crois que je vais demander des vacances à Tsunade, j'aimerais passer du temps de qualité avec toi ici, dans cette maison.

La réponse du blond surprit Sasuke, il avait cru que celui-ci voudrait recommencer à faire des missions immédiatement, cela le toucha que Naruto veuille passer du temps avec lui, ici dans leur maison, il sera son amoureux fortement contre lui.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ça, on pourrait en profiter pour finir la rénovation du dojo. Une fois terminé, on pourra l'ouvrir pour les jeunes ninjas du Village.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris, son amoureux était une personne secrète qui chérissait son intimité, il n'aurait pas cru que celui-ci veuille ouvrir leur dojo pour les autres ninjas du Village, peut-être leurs amis, mais sûrement pas des inconnus. Il sentit Sasuke ricane sous lui ;

\- Je te connais si tu restes ici trop longtemps juste avec moi, tu vas perdre la tête. Tu as besoin de voir et d'interagir avec les gens autant que tu as besoin de respirer. Je ne peux pas te priver de ceci.

Naruto fut touché, il s'assit dans le lit pour pouvoir mieux regarder son amant, l'homme de sa vie, il ne vit que de l'amour dans son regard, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur, il n'avait jamais cru être un jour aussi heureux.

\- Mais on devra aussi travailler sur ton jardin, je n'y connais rien, mais je suis sûr qu'Ino pourra nous aider.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Ils ne savaient pas ce que la vie leur réserverait, mais une chose était sûre, ils seraient ensemble, et ce pour toujours. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire de promesses à haute voix, les deux savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, le reste importait peu. Ils vivraient ensemble leur bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps.

*** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ainsi qu'un gros merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de beaux commentaires ***


End file.
